Wish Upon a Star
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Ucapkan keinginanmu di bawah hujan bintang jatuh Hogwarts, niscaya permintaanmu akan terkabul. Demi mendapatkan Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger nekat melakoni ritual yang sempat diremehkannya itu. Ritual permohonan yang ternyata menyeretnya dalam kehidupan cinta penuh air mata. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini untuk Rise Star, Michi Aozora, VanVin, penggemar TheoMione dan seluruh pembaca.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Theodore Nott.

**Rating:** T

* * *

_Terkadang manusia tak bisa memilih dengan siapa ia jatuh cinta..._

Hermione Jean Granger contohnya.

Dari sekian banyak cowok baik-baik dan populer di Hogwarts, Hermione malah melabuhkan hatinya pada pria berbahaya seperti Theodore Nott.

Berbahaya? Ya, berbahaya, mengingat ada banyak alasan mengapa mencintai Nott sama saja dengan mencemplungkan diri ke dalam mulut buaya.

Alasan yang pertama, Nott itu merupakan putra tunggal Death Eater ternama, Mister Nott. Death Eater berdarah dingin yang di masa lalu terlibat dalam pembunuhan ratusan Muggle tak berdosa. Death Eater kejam yang saat ini meringkuk di penjara sihir Azkaban karena terlibat dalam konspirasi pembobolan Departemen Misteri, Kementerian Sihir.

Yang kedua, Nott itu berstatus penghuni asrama Slytherin. Asrama yang sejak awal didirikan hingga sekarang terkenal sebagai markas penyihir licik penggemar ilmu hitam.

Asrama penjunjung paham supremasi darah murni yang sedari ratusan tahun lalu terlibat persaingan tak sehat dengan asrama Gryffindor, asrama bentukan penyihir bersahaja, Godric Gryffindor.

Yang ketiga, yang terakhir sekaligus paling berbahaya, Nott itu sudah bertunangan dengan Daphne Greengrass.

Ningrat terhormat yang sudah dikencaninya sejak tahun pertama mereka bersekolah. Gadis berkulit seputih gading yang tercatat sebagai salah satu siswi tercantik se-Hogwarts. Penyihir bangsawan berambut coklat sepinggang yang disebut-sebut bakal dinikahi Nott selepas mereka lulus dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

Menilik pada tiga aspek mengerikan itu, sudah seharusnya Hermione mengambil langkah seribu dan menyerahkan hatinya pada pria lain yang lebih layak menerimanya.

Sayangnya, seperti pameo cinta itu buta, Hermione tak bisa berpaling dan membuka matanya. Kendatipun setiap hari batinnya berdarah-darah menyaksikan kemesraan Nott dan Daphne Greengrass, Hermione tak bisa menutup pintu hatinya.

_Terkadang, manusia tak butuh alasan untuk mencintai seseorang..._

Ya, Hermione sendiri tak mengetahui dengan pasti mengapa dirinya begitu tergila-gila pada Nott. Begitu terobsesi pada pemuda yang berbeda jauh dengan dirinya itu. Begitu mencintai lelaki yang memiliki jurang perbedaan selebar langit dan bumi dengan dirinya itu.

Satu yang pasti, sejak bertemu pertama kali di toko jubah Madam Malkin, jelang tahun ajaran pertama, Hermione sudah menaruh perhatian pada cowok bermata hijau gelap tersebut. Perasaan yang terus terasah dan mengembang seiring dengan perputaran waktu.

_Tak ada hal yang paling menyakitkan bagi manusia selain cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan..._

Ya, meski api cintanya semakin menyala seperti bara, sebisa mungkin Hermione merahasiakan dan menyembunyikan perasaannya itu.

Biar bagaimanapun juga, gadis bergigi besar-besar itu tak mau membuat teman dekatnya, Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley curiga. Belum lagi dengan efek kemarahan yang bakal diterimanya jika dua sobat cowoknya itu mengetahui isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Selama bertahun-tahun, mengandalkan kekakuan wataknya, Hermione bertindak senatural mungkin saat menonton parade kemesraan antara Nott dengan tunangannya. Keintiman yang terjadi di Aula Besar maupun di lorong-lorong koridor sekolah.

Selama bertahun-tahun, Hermione bersikap seakan-akan dirinya tak menaruh minat pada pemuda berambut coklat kehitaman yang sering diamatinya diam-diam dari balkon Menara Astronomi itu. Pengintaian mendalam yang dilakukan Hermione setiap kali dirinya selesai melaksanakan tugas patroli sekolahnya sebagai Prefek Gryffindor.

_Terkadang, demi mendapatkan keinginan, manusia bisa melakukan berbagai kemungkinan..._

"Ya, betul Hermione. Jika kau ingin meraih mimpimu, berdoalah saat melihat bintang jatuh."

Menatap wajah ayu Luna Lovegood, Hermione mengulas senyum samar. Menelusuri lembaran buku _Seribu Satu Tanaman Obat dan Jamur Gaib_ dengan jemarinya, Hermione terdiam membisu. Tak tahu harus berkata atau bersikap apa untuk menanggapi saran yang diberikan gadis berambut pirang panjang yang masih menatapnya lekat-lekat itu.

"Err, apa maksudmu Luna?" Hermione akhirnya membuka sumbat mulutnya sembari terus meremas-remas lembaran perkamen tugasnya yang hampir selesai. Esai sepanjang lima ratus sentimeter, lebih panjang dua ratus sentimeter dari batas minimum yang diisyaratkan guru pelajaran Herbologi, Profesor Pomona Sprout.

Tersenyum lembut, Luna mendudukkan pinggul rampingnya di bangku kayu samping kiri Hermione. Mengusap-usap bahu Hermione yang tegang karena kebanyakan belajar, siswi Ravenclaw bermata ungu keperakan menonjol itu melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan nada sabar. Sesabar seorang ibu yang menenangkan putrinya yang merajuk.

Sepertinya, pentingnya saran yang diajukan Luna membuat gadis berkulit putih pucat itu melupakan intonasi melamun yang sering dipakainya setiap kali bercakap-cakap. Kali ini, tak ada suara melamun yang sayup-sayup, hanya nada pasti yang merebak dari setiap susunan suku kata yang diucapkannya.

"Maksudku, jika kau ingin menggapai hasratmu, kau bisa memohon saat melihat bintang jatuh," ujar Luna pelan, terus menggosok pundak Hermione dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Apalagi jika kau meminta di bawah hujan bintang jatuh di Hogwarts. Semua permohonanmu pasti terkabul," Luna mengakhiri keterangannya dengan seulas senyum simpatik.

Hermione tertegun mendengar penuturan adik kelasnya itu. Sejak tahun pertama, sejak membuka helai demi helai buku _Sejarah Hogwarts_, Hermione memang sudah mengetahui dongeng legendaris tentang hujan bintang jatuh di Hogwarts. Menurut mitos itu, kekuatan bintang jatuh di kastil Hogwarts jauh lebih tinggi sebab hujan ekor cahaya indah itu terjadi di kawasan sarat magis dan sihir.

Meski dirinya sudah mengetahui fenomena kedahsyatan hujan bintang jatuh di Hogwarts, Hermione tak pernah berniat mencoba peruntungannya melalui jalur tersebut. Sebagai gadis realistis dan logis, Hermione cenderung berpegang teguh pada logika dan fakta, bukannya legenda yang belum bisa dipertanggung jawabkan kebenarannya itu.

Di mata Hermione, bintang jatuh itu cuma peristiwa alam yang terjadi ketika meteor jatuh ke bumi dan bergesekan dengan atmosfer. Bukannya sebuah momen di mana semua permintaan anak manusia dikabulkan tanpa terkecuali.

Ekspresi tak percaya yang kental tercetak di paras Hermione tidak menyurutkan minat Luna untuk menjejali otak seniornya itu dengan keyakinan yang dipercayainya. Mitos yang setidaknya bisa menghapus kegundahan hati kakak kelasnya itu. Keresahan yang bisa dilihat Luna dengan jelas dari kedalaman manik coklat kayu manis Hermione.

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba kan, Hermione? Siapa tahu dengan meminta di bawah bintang jatuh Hogwarts, kau bisa mendapatkan perhatian Theodore Nott."

Pernyataan Luna yang diucapkan dengan perlahan itu menghentak benak Hermione. Menengok cepat seakan-akan lehernya disenggol palu godam, Hermione menatap Luna dengan mata membelalak. Bertanya-tanya mengapa penyihir berdarah murni yang duduk tenang di sampingnya itu mengetahui rahasia terdalamnya. Rahasia yang mati-matian disimpannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Matamu tak bisa berbohong, Hermione. Matamu seperti buku yang mudah dibaca," urai Luna, menjelaskan mengapa dirinya bisa menyadari isi hati Hermione yang hakiki.

Isi hati yang mati-matian disembunyikan Hermione dari pandangan teman-teman terdekatnya. Teman yang pastilah tak memiliki kekuatan insting maupun indra keenam sedalam Luna.

Mengangkat tubuhnya, Luna berdiri dan menatap Hermione dengan sorot bersahabat. Kasih sayang tulus terpancar dari manik ungu keperakan Luna yang bersinar diterpa cahaya obor perpustakaan.

Pancaran rasa yang membuktikan kalau siswi Ravenclaw tahun kelima itu benar-benar menganggap Hermione sebagai teman terbaiknya meskipun gadis berambut belukar itu sering menyepelekan pendapatnya tentang alam di luar logika.

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba, Hermione. Aku hanya berharap semoga kau mendapatkan keinginan terbesarmu itu," tutur Luna halus.

Mengangguk singkat sebelum membalikkan tubuh langsingnya, Luna beranjak meninggalkan Hermione yang masih terpekur menatap deretan diagram jamur hitam bertanduk.

* * *

"Sampai kepala Crookshanks bertanduk pun kau tak bisa memprediksi kapan hujan bintang jatuh di Hogwarts terjadi, Hermione."

Melotot garang, Hermione merapatkan mantel Hogwartsnya sekencang mungkin. Menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya, menambah dosis Mantra Penghangat yang membungkus tubuhnya, Hermione menatap wajah Ron yang merengut kecut.

"Kalau kau sudah tak tahan, sana pergi ke Ruang Rekreasi," usir Hermione judes, melambaikan kelima jarinya keras-keras. Di seberang Ron, Harry mengusap wajahnya dan menguap lebar untuk keseribu kalinya malam itu.

"Bukannya aku tak mau menemanimu, Hermione. Tapi, Blimey! Sudah sebulan kita nongkrong malam-malam di puncak bukit hanya untuk menanti bintang jatuh yang tak ketahuan juntrungannya itu," seru Ron panas, menepuk-nepuk daun dan rumput kering yang melekat di celana hitam sekolahnya.

Menghela napas berat, Hermione menatap langit malam yang tak berbintang. Ron benar, ini sudah hari ketiga puluh dirinya membuang-buang waktu berharga hanya untuk memelototi selimut kelam yang membungkus angkasa. Langit sehitam kopi yang sampai detik ini tak menawarkan apa-apa selain potensi terkena serangan masuk angin karena begadang semalaman.

"Memangnya buat apa sih kau mau menyaksikan bintang jatuh, Hermione?" Harry bertanya lambat-lambat, mengucek-ucek mata hijau cemerlangnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Aku hanya penasaran, Harry. Bukankah keren kita bisa menonton bintang jatuh di kastil Hogwarts yang fenomenal itu? Profesor Aurora Sinistra saja bilang kalau malam bintang jatuh di Hogwarts sangat jarang terjadi," jawab Hermione bertubi-tubi, sengaja menutupi fakta dan alasan yang sebenarnya.

Menggaruk-garuk rambut merah menyalanya, Ron ngedumel tak karuan. Menyalahkan naluri haus ilmu pengetahuan Hermione maupun kisikan guru Astronomi mereka tentang keistimewaan bintang jatuh Hogwarts. Bintang jatuh yang membuat mereka harus berindap-indap menyusup ke atas bukit setiap malam dengan memakai Jubah Gaib milik Harry.

"Sebenarnya, kalau cuma ingin menonton bintang jatuh, kita kan bisa pergi ke Menara Astronomi," Ron kembali bersungut-sungut, berharap bisa membuat Hermione membatalkan niatnya nongkrong semalaman di atas bukit dekat pondok Hagrid.

"Oh Ron, kalau dari Menara Astronomi pemandangannya biasa-biasa saja. Tak seheboh jika kita melihatnya dari atas bukit," tangkis Hermione cepat. Sengaja tak memberitahu Ron bahwa meminta di atas bukit jauh lebih manjur ketimbang memohon dari atas balkon Menara Astronomi.

Terdiam sesaat, Ron tercenung menekuri langit malam yang tak bersahabat. Ringkik binatang malam dan sapuan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang membuat Ron bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

Melipat lengannya di dada, mata biru Ron menatap hampa. Bayangan melingkar di balik selimut tebal maupun bergelung di depan perapian sambil menikmati secangkir susu panas dan kentang bakar mentega kian deras menari-nari di benaknya. Membuat pemuda berhidung panjang itu kembali membuka suara, menyuarakan semua keberatannya.

"Eh, Hermione. Sepertinya malam ini si bintang belum mau jatuh ke bumi. Bagaimana kalau kita-"

Belum selesai mengatakan suara hatinya, bentakan Hermione mematahkan perkataan Ron. Berdiri berkacak pinggang, Hermione mendelikkan mata coklatnya lebar-lebar. Nyaris menyaingi mata bulat Trevor, kodok betung kesayangan teman sekamar Ron, Neville Longbottom.

"Kalau kau sudah tak tahan lagi, sana pergi! Aku juga tak butuh ditemani oleh kalian," hardik Hermione tajam. Uap kemarahannya berkepul di udara, membentuk gulungan asap tipis.

"Bukan begitu, Hermione. Kami hanya sedikit lelah," Harry melerai, berupaya menjinakkan kemarahan teman perempuannya itu.

Sayangnya, usaha Harry berbuah percuma sebab Ron yang sudah penat dan tersulut emosi langsung melangkahkan kaki panjangnya selebar mungkin. Tanpa banyak kata beringsut menjauh, meninggalkan kedua temannya yang berdiri terpana.

Melihat punggung Ron yang menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam, Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mata coklatnya melirik siluet Harry yang tercenung muram di sampingnya, menatap tak sabar ke arah langit kelam.

"Harry, jika kau capek sebaiknya kau pergi menyusul Ron dan kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi," bujuk Hermione, tak tahan lagi menyaksikan roman keruh yang mewarnai air muka salah satu sahabat pertamanya di Hogwarts itu.

"Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini Hermione," tolak Harry segera, menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Berupaya menghangatkan sendi-sendi tubuhnya yang membeku terkena hantaman angin malam.

Meskipun keletihan luar biasa mendera tubuhnya, mengingat seharian ini ia disibukkan dengan aktivitas sekolah dan latihan Quidditch, Harry tak mau meninggalkan Hermione sendirian. Tak mau meninggalkan seorang gadis yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik perempuan yang paling disayanginya.

Membenahi posisi duduknya, Harry berusaha bersikap tegar. Sayangnya, kebulatan tekad itu dinodai dengan kuap samar yang tak bisa ditahannya. Kuapan yang menandakan kalau pemuda berambut sehitam bulu gagak itu mulai mengantuk dan butuh beristirahat secepatnya.

Melihat kondisi lunglai teman cowok pertamanya itu, perasaan bersalah menerkam Hermione. Menggenggam tangan Harry yang sedingin balok es, Hermione mempersilahkan Harry untuk kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi.

"Kau balik duluan saja ke asrama, Harry. Kau bisa meninggalkan Jubah Gaibmu di sini sehingga aku bisa leluasa kembali ke asrama tanpa ketahuan," pinta Hermione, menunjuk jubah transparan yang tergeletak rapi di dekat kaki Harry.

Menimbang jawaban selama beberapa saat, Harry akhirnya mengalah. Sebenarnya, Harry amat enggan meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di atas bukit namun kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat seperti diganduli sekarung batu kali. Tak cuma itu, tulang belulangnya juga menjerit nyaring dan menuntut untuk segera dibaringkan di ranjang empuk Gryffindor.

Mencium pipi Hermione dengan penuh kasih sayang, Harry mengucapkan selamat malam seraya mendoakan agar Hermione bisa segera melihat bintang jatuh malam ini juga. Membalas lambaian tangan Harry dengan senyuman hangat, Hermione meminta maaf dalam hati. Memohon pengampunan karena tak mengatakan alasan sejujurnya mengapa ia berniat melihat hujan bintang jatuh di Hogwarts.

Sepeninggal Harry, Hermione kembali mengawasi langit malam dengan saksama. Mengucapkan doa sekhusyuk mungkin, Hermione berharap Tuhan bermurah hati padanya. Berkenan mengirimkan barisan ekor cahaya yang amat didambakannya.

Kesabaran Hermione dalam menunggu akhirnya berbuah manis. Tak lama setelah memanjatkan doa, seekor bintang jatuh melesat di atas langit. Berdiri secepat kilat, dengan hati berdebar-debar Hermione menyaksikan satu persatu cahaya putih kemerahan berpijar di angkasa.

Panorama megah penuh cahaya yang terhampar di depan mata membuat Hermione ternganga terpesona. Iris coklat Hermione berbinar menatap ratusan bintang jatuh yang berlarian memenuhi langit malam. Suasana magis dan mistis terasa lekat memayungi area bukit, membuat bulu kuduk Hermione sedikit meremang.

Tak membuang banyak waktu, Hermione berteriak lantang. Berdiri di bawah siraman bintang jatuh yang menyinarinya, Hermione mengatupkan tangannya. Berkonsentrasi memanjatkan permintaan terbesarnya. Keinginan yang selama ini selalu diutarakan di setiap tarikan napasnya.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Theodore Nott!"

* * *

"Menikah denganku? Apa Father sudah gila?"

Membanting gelas brendi-nya dengan hentakan keras, membuat cairan beralkohol itu tumpah ruah ke sekeliling meja, Theodore Nott memandang galak ayahnya yang duduk layu di sofa. Mata hijau daun Nott menyipit segaris, mencermati profil sayu ayahnya yang baru saja mendapat pembebasan bersyarat dari penjara sihir paling sadis sedunia, Azkaban.

"Ini memang gila, Theo. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa lepas selamanya dari Azkaban," suara lirih Mister Nott terdengar menyayat hati. Mata hijaunya yang serupa dengan putranya menyorot hampa, menampakkan aura putus asa yang menggila.

Aura kesengsaraan yang pastilah timbul akibat siksaan penjaga Azkaban yang tak mengenal belas kasih. Kawanan Dementor yang mendapat kesenangan dengan menghisap habis jiwa dan semangat hidup para tawanan.

"Aku tak mungkin bersatu dengan Darah Lumpur! Itu sama saja mencemari pohon keluarga kita yang suci!" Nott kembali berteriak, mengepalkan tinjunya di meja marmer. Kuatnya hantaman membuat permukaan kaca meja retak berkeping-keping.

Menautkan jemarinya dengan gelisah, Mister Nott meringis mencermati kemurkaan putra semata wayangnya. Sebenarnya, Mister Nott juga tak mau menodai silsilah keluarganya yang terpandang. Keluarga yang sejak berabad-abad lalu terkenal terhormat dan selalu berdarah murni.

Tapi apa daya, demi membebaskan diri seutuhnya dari penjara, Mister Nott terpaksa menempuh jalan nista yang pastilah membuat kakek moyangnya mengamuk di dalam kubur.

Menikahkan putra tunggalnya dengan Darah Lumpur Hermione Granger...

"Selain itu, Father kan tahu kalau aku sudah bertunangan dengan Daphne! Apa Father sudah lupa dengan fakta itu?!" Nott membanting botol brendi-nya ke arah jendela. Membuat kaca jendela pecah berhamburan, mengotori lantai keramik yang terbalut karpet Persia empuk.

Mengeluh singkat, Mister Nott menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Tentu saja ia mengetahui dan tak melupakan fakta pertunangan tersebut. Pertunangan yang digagas semenjak putra tunggalnya itu lahir ke dunia dua puluh tiga tahun silam. Perjodohan antar klan darah murni yang saling menguntungkan, tak ubahnya simbiosis mutualisma di dalam ekosistem.

"Apa boleh buat, Theo. Pertunanganmu dengan Daphne tampaknya harus dibatalkan," bisik Mister Nott lemah, memijat-mijat pelipis cekungnya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Reaksi Nott persis seperti prediksi yang diramalkan ayahnya. Mengambil tongkat sihir dari balik jubah dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan, Nott mengayunkan tongkat andalannya itu. Membuat seisi ruang keluarga pecah berantakan dengan sekali jentikan.

"Aku tak mungkin memutuskan Daphne, Father! Aku mencintainya!"

Jeritan kemarahan Nott bergaung di ruang keluarga yang kini terlihat seperti habis dilindas sepasukan Troll sakit jiwa. Mencengkeram tepi meja dengan kekuatan yang bisa meremukkan benteng Romawi, Nott memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan menantang.

"Cinta," Mister Nott mendengus keras. Mata hijaunya yang tampak lelah menyorot skeptis. Menyenderkan punggung kakunya ke bantalan sofa yang untungnya tak dihancurkan anaknya, Mister Nott menyilangkan kakinya. Berharap posisi duduknya itu bisa melunturkan keletihan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya Daphne tak mencintaimu, Theo. Lihat saja, ia terus-menerus menunda rencana pernikahan kalian. Pernikahan yang seharusnya sudah terjadi sejak enam tahun lalu," ulas Mister Nott, sengaja tak menyebutkan kekurangan Daphne yang lain seperti sering meminta dibelikan beraneka ragam barang mahal yang tak jelas kegunaannya.

Melotot tak terima, Nott menggebrak meja marmer dengan satu terjangan. Membuat meja sekeras baja itu berubah menjadi seonggok debu. Menjulang memandang ayahnya dengan sorot mengancam, Nott meneriakkan penyangkalannya.

"Itu semua karena kau, Father! Kalau kau tak menjadi narapidana Azkaban, aku pasti sudah menikah dengan Daphne!"

Melambaikan sebelah tangannya, meminta tanpa suara agar anaknya menurunkan acungan kurang ajarnya, Mister Nott menatap balik putranya yang berkeriut marah.

Menaikkan alisnya dengan susah payah, Mister Nott berusaha meruntuhkan kekerasan hati anaknya itu. Kekerasan tekad yang bisa membuatnya terkurung selamanya di dasar neraka Azkaban.

"Jika Daphne benar-benar mencintaimu, ia tak akan peduli dengan semua itu. Nyatanya, ia lebih mempedulikan status dan reputasi ketimbang mengikatkan diri denganmu."

Menggeram seperti banteng rodeo terluka, Nott meludah ke lantai. Mengepalkan tangan erat-erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya, Nott menggerundel berang karena tak mampu membalas komentar menyengat ayahnya itu.

Ya, sedikit banyak Nott mengakui kalau ayahnya memang benar. Sejak lulus dari Hogwarts, enam tahun lalu, sudah puluhan kali Nott mengajak Daphne untuk naik ke pelaminan bersamanya. Namun, dengan berbagai alasan, gadis berpostur tinggi ramping itu ngotot mengulur-ulur waktu pernikahan. Penundaan yang malah menggiring Nott ke perangkap keputusan sulit seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Memangnya ada jaminan kalau kau benar-benar dibebaskan jika aku menikahi Darah Lumpur kotor itu?" Nott bertanya kasar, mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik sikap plin-plan Daphne yang sering membuatnya sakit kepala itu.

Mengawasi anaknya dengan cermat, sedikit sinar harapan terbersit di iris hijau Mister Nott. Sepertinya, pembahasan tentang keengganan Daphne untuk menikah membuat keteguhan tekad putranya itu sedikit mengendur. Sebelum kewarasan anaknya kembali, salah satu personel lingkaran dalam mendiang Lord Voldemort itu buru-buru buka suara.

"Menteri Sihir Kingsley Shacklebolt sendiri yang menggaransi kalau aku akan dibebaskan sepenuhnya. Katanya, pernikahan ini berguna untuk menjembatani jurang perbedaan antara darah murni dengan penyihir kelahiran Muggle."

"Menjembatani apanya?!" Nott membentak lancang. Mengacak-acak rambut coklat kehitamannya hingga sekusut baju para peri rumahnya, Nott kembali berceloteh brutal.

"Sampai neraka membeku atau matahari terbelah pun klan darah murni tak bisa disamakan dengan kaum darah sampah!"

"Untuk hal itu, aku sepakat denganmu, Theo," ujar Mister Nott kalem, berharap bisa memadamkan api amarah yang membakar saraf putranya. Berdeham serak, melepaskan ludah yang menyumpal tenggorokannya, penyihir paruh baya itu menatap putranya dengan sorot memelas.

"Tapi, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk melepaskan diri dari neraka dunia ini? Hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita, Theo."

Mendengus gusar, Nott memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapan nestapa ayahnya. Tatapan mengiba yang mengirimkan ribuan tusukan rasa bersalah di sanubarinya.

Biar bagaimanapun juga, Nott tak bisa membiarkan ayahnya mendekam seumur hidup di Azkaban. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Nott bisa tumbuh sehat sebesar ini berkat kontribusi dan pola asuh ayahnya. Seorang ayah yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk buah hati semata wayangnya.

"Tolonglah, Theo. Jangan biarkan ayahmu yang sudah tua ini mati tersiksa di sana," suara Mister Nott terdengar pecah, menggantung samar-samar di udara. Jika tak mengingat norma, Mister Nott mungkin sudah bersujud dan mencium kaki anaknya. Menyembah-nyembah dan berharap pewaris utamanya itu bersedia berkorban demi kebebasan dirinya.

Permintaan tolong yang diucapkan terbata-bata itu menghancurkan tanggul harga diri Nott. Beranjak mendekati postur ringkih ayahnya, senyum terpaksa terulas di bibir menawan Nott. Menepuk lembut pundak kurus ayahnya, dengan ogah-ogahan Nott akhirnya mengeluarkan persetujuannya.

"Baiklah, Father. Demi dirimu aku akan menikah dengan si Darah Lumpur Granger."

* * *

"Menikah dengan Theodore Nott? Demi kolor Merlin yang paling dekil, apa kau gila, Hermione?!"

Tanpa mengangkat mukanya dari lembaran berkas kerja yang asyik ditekuninya, Hermione menghela napas pendek. Tak menghiraukan gerutuan panjang yang bergema di kupingnya, Hermione terus menelusuri dengan intens gulungan perkamen yang menentukan kelangsungan masa depannya. Perkamen yang memuat syarat dan hal penting lain yang terkait dengan rencana pernikahannya.

"Aku tidak gila, Ron. Pernikahan ini merupakan langkah pertama untuk menyatukan dua kubu yang berbeda. Jika pernikahan ini sukses, maka tak ada alasan bagi _pureblood_ ningrat lainnya untuk menolak pembauran," jawab Hermione sambil lalu, setia memelototi deretan huruf kecil-kecil yang tersusun rapi di depannya.

Mondar-mandir seperti harimau terkurung di kandang, Ron mencak-mencak tak karuan. Mengomeli keputusan impulsif Hermione untuk mengikatkan diri dengan keturunan Death Eater bengis yang di masa lalu terlibat dalam pembantaian umat manusia.

"Pasti ada cara lain, Hermione. Tak semestinya kau mengorbankan dirimu seperti ini. Sialan si Kingsley Shacklebolt itu!" gerung Ron murka, mengibas-ngibas udara dengan tinjunya. Membayangkan menggilas kepala Menteri Sihir itu dengan buku-buku jarinya.

Memejamkan mata sejenak, Hermione menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Berupaya menguraikan rasa kalut yang menghampirinya. Perasaan cemas yang muncul setelah menyaksikan kemarahan Ron yang tak terkendali.

"Ron benar, Hermione," Harry yang sedari tadi terduduk merenung di bangku dekat jendela membuka mulutnya. Mata hijaunya yang berbentuk buah badam menatap lurus ke arah Hermione, membuat gadis berhidung penuh bintik itu terduduk rikuh.

"Pasti masih ada jalan lain untuk menyatukan darah murni bangsawan dengan penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Pernikahan di dunia sihir itu untuk selamanya, Hermione. Hanya kematian yang bisa memisahkan ikatan itu," Harry berbicara panjang lebar, terus mengebor Hermione dengan tatapan menyelidiknya.

"Nanti aku akan bicara empat mata dengan Kingsley. Siapa tahu ia mau membatalkan skenario tak masuk di akal ini," janji Harry, disambut anggukan kompak Ron yang masih sibuk memperagakan gerakan tinju.

Iktikad Harry membuat Hermione menghentikan tarian matanya di lembaran perkamen. Menggulung perkamen-perkamen keramatnya dengan rapi, Hermione memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya.

"Sebenarnya, pernikahan campuran ini bukan ide Kingsley, Ron," beber Hermione, meringis ketika umpatan nyaring terlontar dari sela bibir Ron.

"Aku yang mengusulkan gagasan ini. Aku yang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi calon pendamping Theodore Nott."

Keheningan sesaat melanda ruang kerja Hermione yang berbau harum vanila itu. Hanya dengkur manja Crookshanks dan detak jantung tiga insan sajalah yang mengisi atmosfer di ruangan berperabot kayu walnut itu.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, kebekuan pecah dengan rentetan dampratan tak percaya yang melesat dari kerongkongan Ron. Tampaknya, pemuda yang tengah merintis karier di Departemen Auror itu sudah tersadar dari sindrom mati rasa sesaat yang melandanya.

"Merlin, Hermione! Kau sudah sinting ya? Menawarkan diri untuk menikahi cowok bajingan seperti Nott?" Ron menjerit lantang, volume suaranya tak kalah tinggi dari ratapan melengking gerombolan ikan duyung di Danau Hitam Hogwarts.

Merebahkan bahunya di bantalan kursi kerjanya yang empuk, Hermione menutup kelopak matanya. Mencoba menenangkan diri dengan teknik pernapasan dan gerakan yoga sederhana yang dipelajarinya.

Sebenarnya, kemarahan Ron merupakan reaksi wajar yang sudah diprediksi Hermione. Namun, tatapan jijik yang mengalir dari manik biru Ron-lah yang membuat Hermione dicekam keresahan. Belum lagi dengan sorot terluka yang merebak dari paras Harry yang kini sudah bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Untuk apa kau lakukan itu, Hermione? Kau kan tahu kalau Nott sudah punya tunangan?" Harry bertanya gamang, beranjak mendekati Hermione yang membungkukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Betul sekali, Hermione! Seluruh penduduk planet Bumi tahu kalau Nott akan menikah dengan Daphne Greengrass! Gadis jelita berdarah murni yang jelas-jelas sepadan dengannya!" Ron membentak marah, rasa tersakiti dan terkhianati tercetak jelas dari setiap kalimat yang diutarakannya.

Menengadahkan wajahnya, Hermione menatap wajah Ron yang memerah marah. Sesungguhnya, hati Hermione seperti tertusuk sembilu ketika mendengar omongan Ron yang sarat nada melecehkan itu.

Tanpa Ron katakan pun, Hermione sudah tahu kalau dari segi fisik Daphne Greengrass sangat layak untuk Nott. Selain berdarah murni dan terlahir dari garis darah biru, siswi Slytherin itu juga memiliki daya tarik seksual yang tak bisa ditolak.

Namun, dari segi rohani, Hermione yakin kakak kandung tunangan Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass itu tak sesuai untuk Nott. Sejak kanak-kanak, Daphne terkenal egois, boros, matrealistis dan gila popularitas. Tabiat busuk yang terlihat dengan keputusan Daphne untuk menunda-nunda tanggal pernikahannya dengan Nott hanya karena status baru ayah Nott sebagai narapidana Azkaban.

"Daphne tidak serius dengan Nott, Ron. Yang diinginkan Daphne hanya popularitas serta ketampanan Nott," timpal Hermione sengit, menyilangkan lengannya di dada dengan gerakan defensif.

Dengusan merendahkan Ron berdengung di ruangan luas tersebut. Ruangan megah yang diperoleh Hermione sejak setahun lalu. Atau tepatnya sejak Hermione diangkat sebagai Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Salah satu Departemen paling elit dan mentereng di Kementerian Sihir.

"Tahu apa kau tentang perasaan Greengrass, Hermione?" sungut Ron mencela, menatap Hermione seakan-akan teman perempuannya itu tak ubahnya upil naga yang nekat menempel di sol sepatunya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Ron! Aku mencintai Nott!" tanpa sadar Hermione berteriak, membongkar tuntas semua rahasia terdalamnya. Tak pelak, pengungkapan rahasia untuk kedua kalinya itu membuat ruang kerja Hermione langsung diselimuti kesunyian mencekam.

"Cinta? Kau mencintainya, Hermione?" Ron dan Harry bertanya serempak. Kilat ketidakpercayaan melesat jelas di manik bola mata mereka. Melihat anggukan mantap Hermione, kedua pemuda itu kembali mendesah tak berdaya, tanpa sadar bergerak bersamaan ke sofa berlapis beludru warna nila yang terletak di pinggir ruangan.

Menghenyakkan pinggul mereka ke sofa empuk, Ron dan Harry bergumam tak tentu arah. Merapikan anak rambutnya yang bergelantungan di dahi, mata coklat Hermione menatap cemas. Bersiap-siap menanti respon lanjutan dari dua teman terbaiknya di dunia itu.

"Sejak kapan kau mencintainya, Hermione? Kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada kami?" Harry memecah kesenyapan dengan pertanyaan yang pastilah juga ingin diajukan Ron. Mengawasi Hermione yang bangkit perlahan-lahan dari kursinya, Harry melenguh lelah. Merutuki dirinya yang lengah tak bisa melihat jauh ke dasar hati Hermione.

"Sejak tahun pertama di Hogwarts, Harry," aku Hermione, berjengit ketika Ron kembali berteriak-teriak lantang. Mempertanyakan mengapa Hermione tega merahasiakan hal sepenting itu darinya.

Berjalan gemetar seakan menuju tiang gantungan, Hermione memanjatkan doa di setiap langkahnya. Berharap Harry dan Ron mau memahami keinginan terbesarnya itu. Harapan yang akhirnya bisa terkabul setelah dirinya mengucapkan doa di bawah hujan bintang jatuh di Hogwarts di tahun keenamnya bersekolah, tujuh tahun lalu.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Harry. Aku yakin bisa membahagiakan Nott seumur hidupnya," ucap Hermione. Mata Hermione berkaca-kaca, air bening mulai menggantung di sudut matanya saat kenangan tentang kehampaan masa remaja Nott terekam ulang di benaknya.

Kenyataan suram yang diketahui Hermione berkat pengintaian mendalamnya. Pengawasan setiap malam yang dilakukannya melalui balkon dan birai jendela Menara Astronomi.

"Mungkin kau bisa membahagiakan Nott, Hermione. Tapi, Nott tak bisa membahagiakanmu," potong Harry hilang sabar, menyadarkan Hermione dari nostalgia masa remaja Nott yang menyedihkan.

Memandang Hermione yang berdiri gugup di hadapannya, bola mata hijau Harry menyorot waspada, bersiap-siap menggoyahkan kebebalan otak Hermione dengan seabrek fakta yang ditelaahnya.

"Nott tidak mencintaimu, Hermione. Dia mencintai Greengrass. Kau akan menderita jika hidup bersamanya."

Mengangguk cepat-cepat, persis seperti ayunan rusak, Ron mendukung penuh fakta-fakta yang dijabarkan Harry.

Melanjutkan omongan Harry, Ron dengan berapi-api membeberkan kelebihan Daphne Greengrass. Menurut Ron, secara kasat mata, Nott memang lebih memuja Daphne yang secantik bidadari ketimbang gadis jelata bergigi bajing macam Hermione. Selain itu, prinsip superioritas darah murni yang diusung Nott membuat Ron yakin kalau Hermione akan tersiksa selama menetap di Nott Manor.

Setelah Ron selesai memuntahkan unek-uneknya, Hermione memberanikan diri mengambil posisi di antara dua sahabat baiknya itu. Duduk kikuk di tengah-tengah, Hermione bersusah-payah memandang langsung ke iris hijau Harry yang dipenuhi kabut penyesalan.

"Mungkin saat ini Nott tak mencintaiku. Tapi, aku yakin jika dirawat dengan baik, cinta akan tumbuh. Aku optimis bisa hidup bahagia bersama Nott," tutur Hermione lugas, meraih jemari Harry yang sekaku linggis.

"Tumbuh? Memangnya cinta itu tanaman yang bisa tumbuh seenaknya, Hermione?" Ron menyalak, terus membantah semua argumentasi yang diajukan penyihir yang pernah disukainya itu. Penyihir yang dua tahun lalu menolak lamaran pernikahan yang diajukannya.

"Ya, Ron! Cinta itu tak ubahnya tanaman. Akan tumbuh mekar dan berbunga jika dipupuk dan disirami. Cinta juga bisa layu dan musnah jika tak dirawat semestinya," balas Hermione, mati-matian menahan keinginan untuk membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Di kondisi seperti ini, Hermione merasa dirinya tak punya hak untuk menggurui maupun bersikap sok ngebos seperti biasanya.

Membanting punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, Ron menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Di samping kanan Hermione, Harry mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Bingung harus mengambil langkah apa di tengah keputusan bak memakan buah simalakama ini.

Jika Harry bersikeras menolak, itu sama saja mematahkan semangat Hermione. Tekad kuat yang membuat wajah sahabat karibnya itu bersinar seperti bunga matahari di musim panas.

Sebaliknya, jika Harry menerima kondisi ini, Harry khawatir Hermione yang naif dan polos bakal mati menderita di Nott Manor. Merana sendirian di kastil megah berdinding batu yang terkenal dingin dan suram itu.

"Apa kau tak bisa mengubah keputusanmu, Hermione? Kau bisa dicemooh banyak orang. Kau bisa digunjingkan sebagai perebut tunangan orang," Ron terus mencecar Hermione. Mata biru langitnya mengirim pandangan menusuk yang menggerus ketenangan batin Hermione.

Menggenggam tangan Harry dan Ron, yang untungnya tak menampik uluran jemarinya, Hermione menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Semua kekhawatiran yang dilontarkan Ron barusan sudah dipikirkan Hermione masak-masak.

Hermione tahu, stigma buruk dan prediksi miring pasti akan menerpanya. Tapi, itu semua tak sebanding dengan manfaat yang bisa dibawanya untuk memperbaiki keluarga Nott. Keluarga yang sejak dulu sudah ingin diboyongnya ke gerbang kebahagiaan.

Selain itu, penjelasan Nott tentang kondisi terakhir hubungannya dengan Daphne kian meneguhkan tekad Hermione untuk terus melanjutkan rencana pernikahannya.

"Tolong mengertilah, Ron. Aku tak bisa mundur lagi. Setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu, akhirnya aku bisa meraih impianku," bisik Hermione lirih, mengawasi jari mungilnya yang terjalin rapat dengan jemari kekar dua teman terdekatnya itu.

Saling melempar pandang getir, Ron dan Harry akhirnya mengalah. Merangkulkan kedua lengan mereka di bahu kecil Hermione, dua Auror muda yang dielu-elukan kaum wanita di dunia itu membisikkan doa restu mereka. Persetujuan yang membuat hati Hermione kembali berbunga-bunga.

"Kau teman kami, Hermione dan kami akan selalu mendukungmu dalam suka dan duka. Ingat, jika ada masalah, jangan ragu untuk berbicara pada kami," Harry mencium pipi kanan Hermione dengan kelembutan seorang kakak laki-laki.

Di sisi kiri Hermione, Ron memberengut masam sebelum mengecup halus pipi Hermione, pipi seorang gadis yang dulu pernah mengisi tempat istimewa di hatinya.

"Benar, Hermione. Jika Nott membuatmu menderita, segera lapor pada kami. Biar kami ledakkan kandung kemihnya hingga tak bersisa," ancam Ron, menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi Hermione dengan telunjuknya.

Merebahkan diri di dekapan dua sahabat baiknya itu, Hermione mendesah lega.

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu bertahun-tahun, permintaan utamanya dikabulkan juga. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menanti, Hermione bisa merealisasikan mimpi terbesarnya.

Menikah dengan pria yang sudah dicintainya sejak masa kanak-kanaknya.

* * *

"Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Nott!"

Memuntir tongkat sihirnya di udara, Draco Malfoy merapalkan mantra non-verbal, mantra yang diperlukan untuk memperbaiki kekacauan yang terserak di sekitarnya.

Melambaikan tongkat ke pecahan beling, Malfoy mengembalikan serpihan kaca itu ke wujud aslinya. Dalam sekejap, cermin besar dan kandil kristal yang tadi rusak tak beraturan dihantam kutukan membabi-buta kembali ke bentuk semula.

"Hidupku hancur, Malfoy! Hancur! Dan itu semua gara-gara rencana pernikahan menjijikkan dengan si Darah Lumpur Granger!" Nott menggosok-gosokkan tangan di leher belakangnya. Mata hijaunya sedikit memerah, efek dari bergalon-galon Wiski Api yang ditenggaknya sejak pagi tadi.

Memicingkan mata abu-abu peraknya, Malfoy mencermati siluet bekas teman sekamarnya di Hogwarts itu. Sudut bibir Malfoy menukik ke bawah, membentuk seulas senyum muram ketika melihat bahu Nott yang merosot. Sepertinya, rencana pernikahan dengan Hermione membuat motivasi mantan idola Slytherin itu anjlok ke titik nol.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Nott. Kalau kau tak menikahi Granger, ayahmu akan diseret kembali ke Azkaban. Saat ini dia cuma bebas sementara karena Menteri Sihir kita yang terhormat si Kingsley Shacklebolt itu yang menjaminnya," tutur Malfoy jemu, nada bosan tersirat dari kalimatnya yang sengaja diulur-ulur itu.

"Ya! Dan jika aku menolak si Kingsley itu bakal mencabut garansinya! Hah, aku yakin dia pasti berkolaborasi bersama Granger untuk menjebakku!" Nott menggeram sebal, merobek-robek koran _Evening Prophet_ yang menampilkan foto Kingsley.

"Menurut informanku, si Granger itulah yang mengajukan usulan pernikahan campuran ini," lanjut Malfoy, mengawasi serpihan foto Kingsley yang tersebar di atas karpet. Mengacungkan koran _Daily Prophet_ yang memajang foto Hermione, Malfoy bersiul menyebalkan.

"Tak kusangka kalau Granger seculas itu. Memanfaatkan jabatannya sebagai Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir untuk mendapatkanmu," ejek Malfoy, membakar koran yang memampang gambar Hermione dengan sabetan tongkat sihirnya.

Bergumam berat, Nott menghentakkan tubuhnya ke ranjang bertiang empat. Kelembutan kasur bulu angsa kualitas utama yang melingkupi raganya tetap tak mampu membuyarkan bara yang melanda. Menatap kanopi ranjang dengan pandangan kejam, Nott mendengus muram.

"Granger memang benar-benar memuakkan. Setelah mengawasi dan membuntutiku diam-diam setiap malam, sekarang dia berani menancapkan cakar sampahnya di hidupku," sungut Nott keras, mengingat kembali masa-masa di Hogwarts. Era di mana ia sering memergoki Hermione mencermatinya dari balik balkon Menara Astronomi.

'Ugh, seandainya saja aku bukan anak tunggal ataupun anak piatu tanpa ibu," Nott menggebuk kasur bulunya kuat-kuat, nyaris membuat bulu angsa yang tersimpan di dalam matras melesak keluar. Menelengkan kepalanya, mengawasi Malfoy yang berdiri bersandar malas di dekat perapian, Nott kembali berkeluh kesah.

"Kalau aku punya saudara laki-laki, aku bisa mengalihkan beban memuakkan ini padanya. Begitu juga kalau aku punya ibu yang panjang akal seperti ibumu," tuding Nott, menunjuk muka runcing pucat Malfoy dengan jari telunjuknya.

Tergelak pelan, Malfoy mengangkat botol Wiski Api yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Menuangkan cairan pekat kemerahan itu ke piala emas berbordir lambang keluarga Nott, Malfoy mengacungkan gelasnya dalam posisi bersulang.

"Aku memang beruntung karena memiliki ibu yang cerdik dan pandai memanipulasi situasi," Malfoy mereguk Wiski Api-nya dengan penuh gaya.

Merapikan rambut sewarna bulan purnamanya hingga klimis, Malfoy tanpa segan menggembar-gemborkan tindakan heroik yang dilakukan ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy di Perang Besar Hogwarts, enam tahun lalu.

Aksi spontan yang berujung pada pulihnya nama baik dan masa depan keluarga Malfoy.

Ya, kala itu, di pertempuran akbar melawan Voldemort, Narcissa Malfoy mengambil keputusan final yang memastikan kemenangan Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix.

Saat dituntut menginspeksi kondisi Harry yang tumbang pasca terkena kutukan Avada Kedavra di Hutan Terlarang, Narcissa Malfoy menyatakan bahwa Harry telah kehilangan nyawanya. Dusta yang membuat Lord Voldemort terlena sehingga mudah untuk ditundukkan.

Usai jatuhnya rezim Lord Voldemort, sidang untuk mendakwa dan mengadili pasukan Death Eater pun segera dilangsungkan. Di pengadilan sihir itu, Narcissa Malfoy mendapat hasil manis dari kebohongan yang diucapkannya di Hutan Terlarang.

Harry yang merasa berhutang budi meminta hakim Pengadilan Wizengamot untuk membebaskan klan Malfoy dari tudingan penggulingan tahta Kementerian Sihir. Berkat koneksi Harry itulah, Draco Malfoy dan ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy lolos dari jerat sel sempit Azkaban.

"Tak usah memikirkan hal yang tak kau miliki, Nott," umbar Malfoy sok arif cendekia. Ucapan sok bijak yang disambut Nott dengan lirikan berapi-api.

"Lebih baik kau memfokuskan diri pada masalah pelik paling penting yakni bagaimana caranya menyampaikan hal ini pada Daphne," seru Malfoy, memainkan jemarinya di ujung piala emasnya yang berisi cairan Wiski Api.

"Aku yakin, api neraka jauh lebih teduh ketimbang bara kemarahan yang akan diumbar Daphne begitu mengetahui kau memutuskan pertunangan hanya untuk menikahi Granger," timpal Malfoy provokatif.

Bibir Nott menipis segaris mendengar komentar bekas teman seasramanya itu. Malfoy benar, Daphne yang temperamental pasti tak akan terima jika mengetahui rencana pembatalan pertunangan ini. Skema pertunangan yang sudah diabadikan semenjak mereka terlahir ke dunia dua puluh tiga tahun lalu.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Nott merutuk, menyisiri rambut coklat kehitamannya dengan tangan. Bayangan kehilangan Daphne, gadis rupawan yang sudah dikencaninya sejak lama membuat perutnya terasa bergejolak. Rasa mual yang semakin menggila ketika bayangan wajah Hermione berkelebat di iris hijau gelapnya.

"Ini semua karena Darah Lumpur kotor itu! Ini semua karena rencana busuknya untuk memanfaatkan posisi ayahku yang terjepit di Azkaban," hardik Nott sangar, menutup matanya erat-erat. Memvisualisasikan proses membantai Hermione dengan kutukan sihir ilmu hitam yang pernah dipelajarinya semasa remaja.

Gelak tawa menjemukan Malfoy mengalun di udara. Membuka kelopak matanya, Nott mengirimkan tatapan menusuk ke arah teman sejak kecilnya itu. Tatapan menakutkan yang pasti membuat Lord Voldemort ngompol saking ngerinya.

"Jangan ketawa, Malfoy! Ini tidak lucu, tahu!"

Tersenyum tanpa humor, Malfoy meletakkan piala Wiski Api yang sedari tadi dimainkannya. Memasung Nott dengan pandangan spekulatif, penyihir berambut pirang platina itu mendengus mengejek.

"Aku tertawa karena kau sangat bodoh, Nott," ucap Malfoy sekenanya, tetap pantang mundur kendati Nott menambah intensitas sorot membunuhnya.

"Seingatku, dulu kau selalu bisa memutarbalikkan keadaan rumit dengan aneka permainan kreasimu," koar Malfoy, mengingatkan kembali masa remaja mereka yang penuh hura-hura. Masa berfoya-foya yang lekat dengan aneka permainan mematikan, termasuk _game_ perasaan yang sempat membuat beberapa siswi Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff berendam dalam kubangan air mata.

Ingatan tentang kejahilan zaman mudanya membuat Nott tersenyum mengerikan. Ya, dari sekian banyak intrik yang dilakoni murid Slytherin untuk memecah belah hati maupun mengadu domba, mayoritas di antaranya berasal dari pemikiran kreatif Nott.

Bangkit dari ranjangnya, Nott berjalan mendekati Malfoy yang bersandar menyilangkan kaki di dekat marmer perapian. Senyuman sangat tipis, senyuman yang membuat bibir seolah tak bergerak terpatri sekilas di wajah menawan Nott. Wajah yang kini dihiasi semburat ekspresi sarat perhitungan.

"Kau benar, Malfoy. Aku memang benar-benar idiot," Nott menyeringai, menampakkan barisan gigi putihnya yang terawat baik. Memandangi paras Malfoy yang menatapnya balik dengan sorot menantang, Nott kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Sebagai seorang kreator permainan, seharusnya aku tak boleh berpangku tangan seperti ini. Si Darah Lumpur Granger itu sudah membuat hidupku menderita dan aku bersumpah akan menyeretnya ke neraka dunia."

Sepasang kolam perak Malfoy berkilap melihat seringai jahat yang tersungging di wajah Nott. Menepuk bahu Nott, Malfoy menyuarakan persetujuannya. Persetujuan untuk mendukung konspirasi biadab yang bakal mereka terapkan pada Hermione Jean Granger.

Pada singa betina Gryffindor yang nekat mengguncang kandang ular Slytherin.

* * *

"Sekalinya ular, pasti akan tetap ular. Mereka punya lidah bercabang dua, Hermione. Jadi, jangan lekas mempercayai semua omongan ular berjas rapi itu."

Menelan habis jus labu kuningnya dengan sekali regukan, Hermione menahan keinginan menyumpal mulut besar Ron dengan tumpukan piring kotor yang menggunuk di atas meja.

Rupanya, meskipun empat pekan lalu Ron sudah menyetujui keinginan Hermione untuk menikah dengan Nott, pemuda berwajah penuh bintik itu belum ikhlas sepenuhnya. Terbukti sampai di resepsi pernikahan hari ini, Ron terus menerus membombardir Hermione dengan prasangka buruk mengenai suami barunya itu.

"Terima kasih atas petuahnya, Ron. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya," balas Hermione sarkastik, tak luput menyertakan pandangan yang bermakna Ron-Weasley-kau-ada-dalam-masalah-besar di setiap suku katanya.

Berkumur-kumur tak jelas, Ron kembali menuju meja panjang di tengah ruangan, tanpa sungkan-sungkan mengambil seloyang daging kalkun panggang. Menghembuskan napas letih, Hermione menatap punggung kaku Ron sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sepenjuru arena. Mengamati kesemarakan pesta resepsi yang digelar di ruang serbaguna Nott Corporation itu.

"Sedang mencariku, Sayang?"

Sapaan lembut itu membuat Hermione tersentak. Menengok pelan-pelan ke samping, Hermione disambut oleh senyuman mempesona. Senyuman melelehkan hati yang berasal dari wajah menawan Theodore Nott. Penyihir berdarah murni yang baru saja dinikahi Hermione beberapa saat lalu.

Merona, Hermione mengambil kue wijen cokelat yang disodorkan suaminya itu. Menggigit perlahan, pipi Hermione kian menghangat ketika Nott menyesap minuman sembari menatapnya dengan intens.

"Pestanya meriah sekali, Nott. Padahal, aku sudah cukup senang dengan pesta kecil dan sederhana," ujar Hermione, memecah kebekuan dengan pertanyaan remeh-temeh yang melintas pertama kali di benaknya.

Merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Hermione, membuat beberapa tamu undangan tersenyum penuh arti, Nott menundukkan wajahnya. Mengecup halus kepala Hermione yang dihiasi untaian mahkota bunga mawar putih, Nott bergumam lembut.

"Aku sengaja menggelar pesta meriah ini untuk menyenangkanmu, Mrs Nott," bisik Nott halus, menggoda Hermione dengan hembusan napas harumnya.

"Oh ya, mulai hari ini kita sudah jadi suami-istri, jadi jangan memanggilku dengan cara formal seperti dulu. Kau harus membiasakan diri menyapaku dengan panggilan Theo."

Penuturan Nott yang diucapkan dalam nada mesra dan sarat keintiman itu membuat rona merah di wajah Hermione kian mengental. Merapatkan diri ke dalam dekapan kokoh suaminya, Hermione menatap bola mata Nott yang bercahaya.

Sinar kebahagiaan yang bertahta di mata Nott membuat Hermione tak bisa menahan senyum leganya. Dulu, semasa bersekolah di Hogwarts, Hermione selalu melihat bayangan duka setiap kali menyelam ke dalam samudra hijau Nott. Kini, kabut duka itu seolah luruh tak bersisa, hanya meninggalkan telaga hijau cerah yang tak berawan.

"Setelah resepsi selesai, kita akan menetap di Nott Manor," ujar Nott pelan, menenggelamkan Hermione ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Selama beberapa menit, Nott menciumi dan menyusuri puncak kepala Hermione yang seharum mawar dengan sapuan mulutnya. Tindakan romantis yang membuat dengkuran senang terlepas dari bibir mungil Hermione.

Menyelipkan satu jari ke dagu Hermione, Nott mendongakkan wajah Hermione yang merona. Mengecup puncak hidung Hermione yang memanas, Nott berujar lamat-lamat. Jejak penyesalan tercetak jelas di intonasi suaranya.

"Maaf karena kita tak bisa pergi berbulan madu. Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi bersamamu tapi aku tak punya waktu lebih."

Menggeleng samar, Hermione menjulurkan tangannya, mengelus-elus garis rahang dan tulang pipi Nott dengan jemarinya. Bagi Hermione, tak bisa berbulan madu ke tempat idamannya bukan masalah besar.

Pun begitu halnya dengan kewajiban tinggal di Nott Manor yang dingin dan muram ketimbang menempati rumah sederhana yang diidam-idamkannya. Rumah mungil penuh bunga yang menyajikan kehangatan ala keluarga.

"Tak apa-apa, Theo. Aku tahu, beban pekerjaanmu masih menumpuk sehingga kau tak punya waktu luang untuk berbulan madu," kata Hermione menenangkan, mengusir jauh-jauh bayangan liburan romantis di gugusan pulau Samudra Hindia, Maladewa.

Mengeluarkan tawa dalam yang merdu, Nott mengencangkan pelukannya. Tak mempedulikan siulan panjang yang menguar dari barisan tamu undangan, Nott mencium Hermione dalam-dalam. Meninggalkan jejak membara dan mendamba di sekujur tubuh Hermione.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung karena bisa menikahi penyihir pengertian sepertimu," bisik Nott, mengakhiri ciumannya dengan gigitan kecil di bibir bawah Hermione. Menyeringai puas melihat muka Hermione yang merah matang, Nott membenamkan kepala Hermione di dadanya yang sekokoh batu karang.

Dasar gadis dungu, Nott merutuk dalam hatinya. Tepat sesuai dugaan, Hermione langsung terbang ke langit ketujuh begitu mengetahui Nott setuju untuk menikah dengannya.

Padahal, ketika bertemu di kantor Hermione untuk menyampaikan kesanggupan dirinya, Nott hampir memuntahi ruangan penuh bulu kucing jingga itu dengan kutukan Avada Kedavra. Hanya obsesi membalas dendam sajalah yang membuat Nott bisa melalui pertemuan yang terjadi empat pekan lalu dengan selamat dan sejahtera.

Mengerling sejenak, mata Nott tertumbuk pada sosok ayahnya, yang tengah berbincang empat mata dengan pejabat nomor satu Kementerian Sihir, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Realita bahwa dirinya sudah bebas merdeka dari sekapan Dementor Azkaban membuat Mister Nott tak bisa menahan kegembiraannya. Gelak tawa membahana seringkali terdengar dari pembicaraan dua penyihir berbeda prinsip ideologis itu.

Seolah sadar dirinya diintai, Mister Nott melirik ke arah putranya. Mengacungkan gelas berisi anggur putih dengan gerakan bersulang, Mister Nott menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tatapan berterima kasih merebak jelas dari iris hijau gelapnya.

Melengos cepat, Nott menggemeretakkan giginya, bersusah-payah menyembunyikan kemarahan yang mulai menggerigiti jiwanya.

Jika bukan karena ulah ayahnya, Nott pasti tak akan berdiri di posisi hina seperti ini. Jika bukan karena status ayahnya yang narapidana, Nott pasti sudah menikahi si seksi Daphne Greengrass. Bukannya Hermione Granger, penyihir sampah kelahiran Muggle yang terpaksa dipeluknya dengan kehangatan palsu.

Ketegangan di tubuh Nott rupanya dirasakan oleh Hermione. Mengangkat wajahnya, Hermione meneliti paras tampan Nott, mencari-cari sumber kekalutan yang dirasakannya barusan.

"Ada apa, Theo? Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Melempar jauh-jauh kebencian terselubung yang bisa membuat kedoknya terbongkar, Nott memasang tampang pura-pura sedih. Memainkan ikal rambut Hermione yang terjatuh di pipi, Nott berbisik lirih. Suaranya terdengar getas dan miris, membuat batin Hermione teriris-iris.

"Aku hanya sedih karena tak ada satu temanku yang menghadiri hari bahagiaku," Nott berkata parau, memindai ruangan dengan pandangan buram.

Perasaan Hermione tumpang tindih mendengar kegetiran suara Nott. Hermione paham, sebagai keturunan darah murni bangsawan, pada dasarnya Nott diharamkan menikah dengan penyihir kelahiran Muggle seperti dirinya.

Pembangkangan terhadap aturan main itu sudah pasti berujung pada pengucilan dan pengasingan.

Dengan kata lain, secara harfiah Nott sudah tersingkir dari pergaulan kasta darah murni. Titik tolak yang menjadikan pesta pernikahan mereka sepi dari kehadiran alumnus Slytherin maupun penyihir darah murni ortodoks lainnya, kecuali klan Weasley tentunya, yang memang terkenal sebagai antek asimilasi.

"Maaf, Theo. Gara-gara menikah denganku kau harus terasing seperti ini," tutur Hermione iba, mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke tuksedo putih Nott yang harum mempesona. Menutup pelupuk, mata Hermione terpejam menikmati debar jantung suaminya yang berdetak sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Melihat aksi empati terang-terangan itu, Nott mengulas senyum dengan bibir terkatup. Berjuang mengubur seringai puas yang mendesak untuk dipertontonkan, Nott menyoraki ketepatan prediksinya mengenai kelembekan hati istrinya itu. Keluguan hati sepolos malaikat yang membuat misi balas dendamnya semakin mudah untuk dijalankan.

Balas dendam...

Ya, jika bukan untuk tujuan maha penting itu, mana mau Nott memeluk penyihir berpembuluh lumpur seperti Hermione. Penyihir hina dina yang menghancurkan masa depannya. Masa depan yang sudah dirancangnya bersama Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne Greengrass...

Memikirkan bekas tunangannya itu membuat api kemarahan menggelora di dada Nott. Menutup kelopak matanya lekat-lekat, Nott mengingat kembali momen di mana dirinya harus menghadapi konfrontasi tajam dengan Daphne.

Jika bukan karena Malfoy yang berbaik hati menemaninya, Daphne mungkin sudah mencincang habis Nott dengan hantaman kutukan mematikan yang dikuasainya. Untungnya, berkat pengaruh permainan silat lidah Malfoy, Daphne berbaik hati menunda eksekusi matinya dan meluangkan waktu untuk mendengar penjelasan di balik pembatalan pertunangan mereka.

"Theo... Theo..."

Panggilan samar-samar itu menyentakkan Nott dari kenangan peristiwa mengenaskan yang terjadi empat minggu lalu. Menundukkan muka, Nott menatap wajah cemas Hermione. Sorot bertanya-tanya merebak dari kedua bola mata Hermione yang sebening kaca.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Kenapa wajahmu membatu seperti itu?"

Memaki dalam hati karena mengendurkan kendali dirinya, Nott mengumbar senyum imitasi. Senyum topeng yang tak berasal dari kedalaman hatinya.

"Aku sedang sibuk memikirkan masa depan kita. Masa depan kita yang penuh dengan kemesraan dan kehangatan," ucap Nott manis, terus menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuat kaum wanita jatuh berlutut.

Melihat tatapan Nott yang sarat makna itu, Hermione menelan ludahnya. Membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa seret dan sekering sungai di musim kemarau.

Oh Merlin, Hermione memuji dalam hatinya, memonitor suaminya dari atas ke bawah secara menyeluruh. Secara garis besar, Nott memang benar-benar makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna.

Menelusuri ke atas, Hermione menatap rambut coklat kehitaman Nott mengangguk-angguk lembut tertimpa angin pendingin ruangan. Bergerak ke bawah, mata Hermione menangkap lengkungan alis coklat tebal Nott yang memayungi sepasang mata yang luar biasa. Mata yang melengkapi wajah menawan yang layak diberi stempel _Kualitas Super_.

Mengeluarkan deham pelan, Hermione mengarahkan inspeksinya ke tubuh atletis suaminya yang menggugah selera. Raga bagaikan besi yang ditempa, minus otot kendur maupun lemak bergelambir. Tubuh maskulin dan jantan yang sudah pasti diciptakan untuk menyenangkan hati perempuan.

Pipi Hermione menghangat begitu pemikiran terakhir bergentayangan di otaknya. Tak mau terus menerus berpikiran maupun memasang tampang mesum, Hermione mengeluarkan pertanyaan basa-basi. Pertanyaan yang diharapkannya bisa mengembalikan kelogisan akal sehatnya.

"Cincin kawin ini indah sekali, Theo. Ukurannya benar-benar pas di jari manisku," ucap Hermione, mengangkat tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan cincin perak murni berukir yang berkilat-kilat diterpa kandil kristal.

Menyambar tangan Hermione, Nott menciumi jari manis istrinya dengan penuh kelembutan. Menahan seringai geli saat merasakan denyut nadi Hermione yang menggila, Nott memasang tampang suami budimannya sebaik mungkin. Memberi penjelasan seputar cincin pusaka keluarganya itu.

Menurut Nott, cincin magis berdesain kuno dan rumit itu hanya bisa dipakai oleh Nyonya penguasa Nott Manor. Seperti pernikahan kaum darah murni lainnya, di mana perceraian merupakan hal tabu, cincin itu merupakan bukti penyegel. Dengan kata lain, sekali terpakai cincin itu tak akan bisa dilepaskan selamanya kecuali oleh kematian.

"Jadi, sampai kapanpun cincin ini akan melekat di jariku?" tanya Hermione takjub, berseri-seri memandangi cincin antik bermotif lambang keluarga Nott yang melingkar apik di jemarinya.

"Betul sekali, Sayang. Perceraian tak dikenal di kalangan darah murni. Perceraian di kaum kami hanya terjadi jika kematian salah satu pihak terjadi," ulas Nott, menatap Hermione dalam-dalam, menyumpahi peraturan tentang investigasi kematian yang baru dikeluarkan Kementerian Sihir seusai Perang Besar melawan Voldemort, enam tahun lalu. Jika saja undang-undang anyar itu tak ada, Nott pasti langsung meracuni Hermione dengan bisa ular paling mematikan detik ini juga.

"Perceraian hanya bisa terjadi jika kematian salah satu pihak terjadi," ulang Hermione lambat-lambat. Menurunkan jemarinya, Hermione menengadah, menyerap detail wajah suaminya yang mempesona.

Memainkan dasi kupu-kupu putih yang dikenakan Nott, Hermione mengingat kembali lafadz baru yang ditambahkannya ke dalam sumpah pernikahan mereka. Ikrar sihir yang dimasukkan Hermione secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan suami tercintanya.

Suami tercintanya...

Melepas permainan jarinya di dasi kupu-kupu Nott, Hermione mendesah bahagia. Mensyukuri berkah tak terhingga yang diterimanya. Kesempatan bersatu dengan pria yang membuat hidupnya terasa begitu sempurna.

Menatap penuh kasih profil tegap suaminya, Hermione berjanji di dalam hati. Mulai detik ini, Hermione akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan Nott dan ayahnya.

Kebahagiaan yang pastilah tak akan didapatkan jika Nott bersanding dengan wanita lain selain dirinya.

* * *

"Tak ada wanita lain yang bisa menandingimu, Daphne. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir."

Menyilangkan kakinya seanggun mungkin, bibir ranum Daphne Greengrass mencebik. Kuku tangannya yang dimanikur dan dicat warna hijau magenta memutari bibir gelas dengan malas-malasan.

Di hadapannya, mantan tunangannya sekaligus Presiden Direktur Nott Corporation, Theodore Nott berdiri gamang di depan jendela. Memandang panorama dari balik kaca gedung pencakar langit, simbol kekayaan keluarga Nott sejak dulu kala.

"Yah, wajar saja kalau aku cemas, Theo. Siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran dan membatalkan kesepakatan kita," suara Daphne kembali mengalun. Intonasi suaranya pekat dengan nada merajuk dan manja. Gita yang selalu didendangkan setiap kali gadis berkulit semulus porselen itu menginginkan sesuatu.

Berbalik cepat, Nott mengawasi Daphne yang duduk bosan di kursi ruang kerjanya. Bibir merah delima Daphne yang biasanya tersungging sensual kini menekuk suram. Berdiri kaku seolah-olah ada tombak tertanam di tulang punggungnya, Nott berdeham, membuat Daphne mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk diam.

"Kau tak perlu takut, Daphne. Rencana akan tetap berjalan seperti semula," janji Nott, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana Armani-nya. Mata hijau Nott menyipit ketika Daphne bangkit dari kursinya, berlenggak-lenggok seperti kucing penggoda ke arahnya.

"Maafkan kerisauanku yang berlebihan ini, Theo," bisik Daphne dalam suara yang berirama. Melempar rambut coklat panjangnya ke belakang, Daphne menempelkan tubuh lenturnya ke badan tegap Nott. Mata coklatnya meletik, menatap dalam-dalam paras pria menawan yang pernah menjadi calon suaminya itu.

"Aku ngeri melihat keakraban dan kemesraanmu dengan Granger. Aku bisa mati jika kau benar-benar mencintai penyihir penuh kotoran seperti dia," Daphne mendecapkan bibirnya, mengulas segurat senyum memabukkan yang membuat pria waras manapun mati terpesona.

"Keintiman itu cuma kamuflase, Daphne. Kau kan sudah tahu kalau itu bagian dari rencana akbar kita," semprot Nott tak terima, mengangkat dua alis coklatnya setinggi mungkin. Kentara sekali Nott merasa terhina karena dianggap sebagai pria gampangan yang plin-plan.

Tersenyum legit, menampilkan raut wajah menggoda yang paripurna, Daphne melingkarkan tangan langsingnya di leher Nott. Memijat-mijat simpul kaku di belakang leher Nott, Daphne mengulas seringai berbahaya. Secercah ekspresi kejam mewarnai senyum berbisanya.

"Aku senang kau tak berubah pikiran, Theo. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihat roman muka Granger ketika saat penentuan tiba," gumam Daphne, mencondongkan mukanya ke wajah Nott. Sebelum Daphne sempat menyapukan bibirnya di mulut Nott, suara interkom di meja kayu ek mengusik aktivitas mereka.

"Maaf Mister Nott. Ada Mrs Nott di luar ruangan."

Melemparkan umpatan vulgar yang tak sesuai dengan budi pekerti dan pendidikan _pureblood_-nya yang agung, Nott melepaskan pelukan Daphne yang merengut sebal. Mendesak Daphne untuk segera ber-Disapparate menghilang dari ruang kantornya, Nott melambaikan tongkat sihirnya di udara. Menghapus aroma parfum Daphne yang membumbui seisi ruangan.

Melenggang luwes menjauhi Nott, Daphne terus mengobral senyum binal. Rambut coklat panjangnya yang halus mengayun seperti tirai satin di belakang punggungnya. Melempar ciuman jarak jauh, gadis setinggi peragawati itu berkelebat menghilang dalam hitungan detik, bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok Hermione dari balik pintu.

"Hai Sayang," sapa Nott dengan suara menggugah seraya meletakkan kembali tongkat sihirnya di atas meja yang dipenuhi bundelan dokumen penting.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan gerakan mengalir, Nott menghampiri Hermione yang tersenyum manis. Semanis baju kantor warna terakota yang dipakainya hari ini. Warna perpaduan jingga dan coklat yang membuat mata Hermione semakin gemerlap.

Pipi Hermione bersemu memandangi postur suaminya yang menggiurkan. Meski sudah tiga bulan berumah tangga dan tidur seranjang, Hermione masih belum terbiasa menghadapi aura mempesona yang meruyak dari pori-pori suaminya itu. Belum lagi dengan senyuman memikat yang menghanyutkan itu. Senyuman yang membuat sekujur Hermione dipenuhi gelora kehangatan.

Tersenyum lebar sampai mencapai telinga, Nott menatap rona merah yang memapar wajah mungil Hermione. Menikmati keluguan yang terlihat jelas dari raut muka serta dari binar mata yang polos seperti kaca tembus pandang itu.

Oh ya, Nott tahu bahwa istrinya itu tak kebal dengan pesona maskulinnya yang jantan. Di malam pertama mereka saja, Hermione berliur dan memerah seperti udang rebus saat melihat dada telanjangnya yang bidang.

Ketika menyaksikan perutnya yang rata dan belah enam, Nott merasa wajah Hermione lebih panas ketimbang surya di khatulistiwa. Untung saja, Hermione tak pingsan atau mimisan sampai kekurangan darah saat Nott membuka celana dalamnya.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Theo. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan bekal makan siang ini."

Kalimat Hermione membangunkan Nott dari kenangan tentang peristiwa menggelikan di malam pengantinnya. Mengalihkan konsentrasi ke tubuh kecil istrinya, Nott menatap dengan sorot hangat. Tatapan palsu terlatih yang muncul berkat kelihaiannya memanipulasi bahasa tubuh dan air muka.

Memperhatikan Hermione yang sibuk membuka kotak bekal buatannya, Nott mengubur gerutuannya dalam-dalam. Mengutuki sikap sok memanjakan yang rutin dilakukan Hermione setiap hari.

Ya, sejak awal pernikahan mereka, di sela-sela aktivitasnya sebagai pimpinan Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, Hermione tak pernah alpa membuat aneka hidangan untuk Nott. Ragam masakan yang mau tak mau disantap Nott demi memuluskan langkah balas dendamnya.

Padahal, jika mau jujur, Nott lebih memilih mati kelaparan seperti yang dialami penduduk Republik Demokratik Kongo ketimbang memakan kuliner buatan Hermione.

Selain tak selezat sajian mewah kreasi para peri rumahnya, mengingat bakat memasak Hermione jauh dari kata memadai, status Darah Lumpur Hermione turut menyumbang rasa mual yang melanda perut Nott setiap kali dirinya selesai menyantap makanan.

Seakan tak cukup meracuni Nott dengan masakan buatannya, Hermione juga sering membuat badan Nott rontok dengan pijatan yang dilakukannya. Tiap kali Nott mendekam di ruang kerja Nott Manor, Hermione pasti selalu menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Tanpa diminta, memijat punggung Nott sembari membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang membuat perut Nott kian bergejolak.

"Hari ini aku sengaja membuat salmon panggang saus lemon kesukaanmu, Theo," Hermione merapikan bekal buatannya secermat mungkin. Nada bangga terpancar nyata dari wajah dan suaranya. Tak menyadari gerutuan samar Nott, Hermione dengan antusias menyendokkan potongan salmon ke mulut suaminya.

Membendung keinginan menjulurkan tangan untuk mencekik leher Hermione, Nott membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan istri mungilnya menyuapinya seperti bayi baru lahir. Terkadang, sikap Hermione yang mengesankan seolah-olah dirinya seorang pria invalid membuat Nott geregetan.

Belum lagi dengan hobi lain yang dilakoni Hermione selama seratus dua puluh hari usia pernikahan mereka. Di antaranya, memeluk dan menciuminya sebelum dan sesudah tidur. Tindakan sok mesra yang membuat Nott harus melipatgandakan dosis sabun anti bakterinya setiap kali mandi pagi.

Dari semua aktivitas rumah tangga yang dilakukan Hermione, gerakan yang paling dibenci Nott adalah momen di mana Hermione membebaskan ratusan peri rumah yang mengabdi di Nott Manor. Setelah melepaskan semua peri rumah, Hermione hanya menggaji serta mempekerjakan empat peri rumah untuk mengurus kastil Nott yang luasnya tak terhingga itu.

Apesnya lagi, tindakan memerdekakan peri rumah itu didukung sepenuhnya oleh ayah Nott yang penjilat. Sadar hidupnya bergantung pada sang menantu yang punya kedudukan penting di Kementerian Sihir, Mister Nott merestui semua keinginan menantunya itu.

Kebebasan berekspresi yang membuat Nott dan sejumlah lukisan hidup nenek moyangnya merutuk frustrasi. Depresi yang kian mendalam ketika Hermione tanpa izin merenovasi beberapa sudut suram Nott Manor. Menambahkan sistem penerangan yang membuat relung kelam di Nott Manor menghilang sepenuhnya.

Mengunyah perlahan, Nott mencermati wajah Hermione yang berpijar-pijar. Di dalam hati, Nott mengakui kalau secara keseluruhan, tampang Hermione tak terbilang buruk. Dengan mata ekspresif, hidung mungil penuh bintik dan pipi yang selalu merona setiap kali Nott menciumnya, Hermione layak mendapatkan nilai di atas rata-rata.

Belum lagi dengan wangi tubuh Hermione yang khas. Terkadang, di malam hari, di saat mereka tidur bersama, Nott sering terlena dengan aroma istrinya itu. Wangi vanila yang manis seperti lelehan karamel. Cairan gula-gula pekat yang sering dinikmati Nott di masa kanak-kanaknya.

_"Aku bisa mati jika kau benar-benar mencintai penyihir penuh kotoran seperti dia."_

Kalimat mengancam Daphne menghentak konsentrasi Nott. Memalingkan wajahnya, pura-pura meminum jus jambu bijinya, Nott merehabilitasi kembali tekadnya yang sempat goyah.

Mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau Hermione tak layak mendapatkan sanjungan maupun belas kasihnya, Nott menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Menegapkan diri untuk terus memintal jaring jebakan mematikannya.

Perangkap mengerikan yang sepadan dengan penderitaan yang dibawa Hermione untuknya.

* * *

"Yah, baguslah kalau hidupmu tak menderita, Hermione."

Memasukkan sesuap pasta brokoli ke mulutnya, Hermione meringis merasakan nada mencibir dari untaian kalimat yang barusan diucapkan Ginny. Menghela napas panjang dan dalam untuk melepaskan ketegangan, Hermione tersenyum mengiyakan. Membuat bibir Ginny semakin terkatup seperti kerang.

"Saat ini aku benar-benar bahagia, Gin. Sejak hari pertama pernikahan sampai sekarang, Theo memperlakukanku dengan penuh kasih sayang," jawab Hermione, mengaduk-aduk pasta brokolinya yang tinggal separuh.

Di seberang Hermione, Luna Lovegood menatapnya dengan sorot menyemangati. Tatapan sepakat yang membuat Hermione semakin mantap untuk menguatkan posisi Nott di hatinya.

"Makanya aku bilang bagus," potong Ginny segera, mendelikkan mata coklat kekuningannya lebar-lebar, mengingatkan Hermione akan mata Crookshanks saat sedang kelaparan.

"Tadinya aku pikir Nott sama saja dengan ular Slytherin lainnya, yang langsung menelanmu habis-habisan begitu kau memasuki sarangnya," sindir Ginny, melahap sesendok sup kacang polong hangatnya.

Meski perkataan Ginny terbilang menohok, Hermione bisa memakluminya. Hermione paham, ketakutan Ginny berakar dari kepedulian sejati seorang sahabat.

Tersenyum tenang, Hermione menyingkirkan piring pasta brokolinya. Menjulurkan tangannya, Hermione menggenggam jemari kiri Ginny yang dihiasi sebutir cincin berlian. Cincin pertunangan yang diberikan Harry, Auror muda berbakat yang kini tengah bertugas temporer di Albania.

"Jangan cemas, Gin. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Theo sangat baik padaku. Dia tak pernah bersikap maupun berkata kasar. Dia juga membelaku saat lukisan leluhurnya mengejekku habis-habisan," beber Hermione, mengenang kembali hari di mana dirinya pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Nott Manor.

Kala itu, ketika Hermione melangkah melewati ambang pintu, malam seusai resepsi pernikahan, teriakan dan umpatan kotor menyambut kupingnya.

Lukisan hidup nenek moyang Nott yang berderet di koridor depan tak henti-hentinya memberondong Hermione dengan sebutan Darah Lumpur hina maupun keturunan sampah yang harus dibinasakan. Hanya gertakan Nott yang mengancam bakal membakar semua lukisan-lah yang membuat hujan caci-maki itu berhenti.

Pembelaan konstan Nott itu membuat Hermione terharu. Tadinya, Hermione memang sedikit dihantui ketakutan jikalau Nott tak menginginkan keberadaannya. Namun, seiring bertambahnya rentang waktu, kegelisahan Hermione tak menjadi kenyataan.

"Bagaimana aku tak risau, Hermione. Sejak dulu warga Slytherin terkenal pandai bersilat lidah. Ucapan dan perbuatan mereka terkadang tak selaras dengan isi hati terdalam," tukas Ginny, menghabiskan suapan terakhir sup kacang polongnya. Menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunan tentang masa-masa awal pernikahannya.

"Aku tak mengada-ada maupun menjelek-jelekkan Slytherin tanpa fakta. Lihat saja semua perbuatan Nott Cs semasa kita bersekolah dulu. Lihat saja apa yang terjadi padaku di tahun pertamaku bersekolah. Tragedi yang terjadi karena aku terlalu mempercayai ucapan semanis madu," suara Ginny terdengar pecah, mata _hazel_-nya berkaca-kaca karena kenangan menyakitkan yang pernah menderanya.

Menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Ginny yang bergetar, Hermione tersenyum lemah. Stereotip miring Ginny tentang kelakuan murid Slytherin memang didasari pondasi kuat.

Dulu, sewaktu baru masuk sekolah, Ginny memang pernah menjadi korban kata-kata manis Horcrux Voldemort yang tersimpan di buku harian Prefek Slytherin, Tom Riddle. Jr.

Kala itu, Ginny yang pemalu menganggap Tom sebagai sobat terbaiknya di dunia. Tak dinyana, kata-kata penghiburan Tom cuma topeng semata. Kedok yang dipasang untuk merasuki dan merebut jiwa Ginny. Jika Harry tak datang tepat pada waktunya, Ginny mungkin sudah terkubur selamanya di dalam Kamar Rahasia.

Sedangkan untuk kebandelan Nott semasa sekolah. Yah, Ginny mungkin benar tapi Hermione tak bisa menyalahkan Nott sepenuhnya.

Bagi Hermione, tindak-tanduk Nott Cs yang kerap mempermainkan perasaan siswi Hogwarts cuma reaksi impulsif yang didorong oleh hormon dan libido remaja mereka. Lagipula, di minggu-minggu awal pernikahan mereka, Nott sudah meminta maaf atas semua ejekan dan perbuatan kasar yang pernah dilakukannya di masa sekolah.

"Daphne Greengrass juga membuatku curiga. Masak dia diam saja saat kau menikahi bekas tunangannya," cecar Ginny bertubi-tubi, menyedot limunnya dengan ganas.

Merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi rotan, Hermione menghembuskan napas perlahan. Mengamati matahari sore yang menggantung rendah di langit, Hermione memikirkan kembali penuturan Nott tentang hubungannya dengan Daphne Greengrass yang sudah lama berakhir. Menurut Nott, cintanya pada Daphne cuma cinta platonis yang sudah kedaluwarsa. Cinta yang didasari pada kekaguman bukan perasaan asli semata.

_Terkadang demi cinta, manusia rela menepis bisikan nuraninya..._

Mengusir insting yang menyatakan kalau alasan Nott kurang logis dan cenderung dibuat-buat, Hermione menegapkan punggungnya. Menatap langsung ke manik mata Ginny yang dicemari kabut keresahan, Hermione membuka buku agenda yang teronggok di samping kanannya.

"Aku mengerti, Gin dan aku juga menghargai kebimbanganmu. Tapi, ketimbang memikirkanku yang baik-baik saja, lebih baik kau fokus pada rencana pernikahanmu dengan Harry bulan depan," ungkap Hermione, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ke jalur yang lebih aman dan menarik.

"Betul, Ginny," Luna yang sejak tadi diam mematung mengeluarkan suara melamunnya. Mencermati tangan Hermione yang sibuk mencatat aneka keperluan untuk mensukseskan pesta pernikahan Ginny, Luna kembali berceloteh sayup-sayup.

"Aku dan Daddy akan menyiapkan paket bulan madu eksotis untukmu. Kau bisa pilih, mau pergi ke Persepolis atau Petra," tutur Luna antusias. Seantusias saat dirinya menyajikan sup Plimpy Air Tawar. Sup berbau menyengat yang sempat membuat Departemen Keracunan St Mungo geger sepanjang tahun.

"Kalau kau tak mau pergi ke Petra atau Persepolis, aku dan Daddy punya tiket tambahan ke Laut Setan Jepang," tutur Luna lugu, mata ungu keperakannya tampak menonjol disorot sinar mentari senja.

Tertawa setengah hati, Ginny memikirkan kembali destinasi bulan madu yang dipilihkan Luna untuknya. Ketimbang Laut Setan Jepang, Segitiga Bermuda Asia yang sering menelan banyak kapal, Ginny lebih suka berlumuran debu menyusuri Petra maupun Persepolis, bekas ibukota Kerajaan Persia yang runtuh karena dihancurkan Raja Kekaisaran Makedonia, Alexander Agung, ratusan tahun lalu.

"Aku lebih suka ke Petra saja, Luna," jawab Ginny, mengingat kembali pemaparan abangnya, Charlie Weasley tentang Petra, situs arkeologikal di Yordania. Kelihatannya, menikmati bangunan yang terpahat di bebatuan jauh lebih aman ketimbang menyelam di Laut Setan Jepang, perairan mematikan yang terletak di antara Pulau Ivojima dan Pulau Miyake.

"Oke, baguslah kalau begitu," seru Hermione menggebu-gebu, menorehkan nama Petra ke dalam lembaran agendanya.

Setidaknya, dengan membicarakan tentang resepsi dan bulan madu Ginny, Hermione bisa menghindari pembicaraan panas terkait rumah tangganya.

Rumah tangga yang bagi sebagian orang dicap timpang dan tak layak dipertahankan.

* * *

"Ya ampun, sampai kapan kau mempertahankan rumah tanggamu dengan si Granger, Nott."

Mencibirkan bibirnya, Nott membereskan tumpukan dokumen kerjanya seefisien mungkin. Melemparkan pandangan memperingatkan ke arah Malfoy yang bersemayam arogan di sofa ruang kerjanya, Nott memerintahkan sekretaris pribadinya untuk segera keluar ruangan.

Mata Nott menyipit ketika Malfoy bersiul mengamati pinggul montok si sekretaris yang melenggang melewatinya. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Nott menutup dokumen terakhir yang disusunnya. Setelah memastikan semua tersusun sistematis, Nott bersandar di kursi kerja sembari menautkan jemarinya.

"Kau sinting apa Malfoy? Membicarakan Hermione saat sekretarisku masih ada di sini," geram Nott, menuangkan botol Diva Vodka ke piala peraknya yang kosong. Diva Vodka sendiri merupakan vodka termahal sedunia. Terbungkus botol kristal swarovsky dan berlian, vodka yang mengalami tiga kali penyulingan ini hanya dijual pada penyihir konglomerat yang kehabisan cara menghabiskan uangnya.

"Hermione, eh? Biasanya kau memanggilnya Granger tapi kenapa sekarang berbeda?" sindir Malfoy lancang, beranjak mendekat untuk mencicipi Diva Vodka yang disodorkan teman baiknya itu.

Menatap Malfoy dengan mata disipitkan, Nott menghirup minuman elitnya. Meresapi setiap tetes berharga jutaan Galleon yang mengaliri kerongkongannya, Nott merenungkan kembali teguran Malfoy tersebut.

Biasanya, setiap kali berbicara dengan kolega Slytherin-nya, Nott memang selalu menyebut Hermione dengan sebutan Granger atau Darah Lumpur. Tapi, entah kenapa malam ini ia keceplosan memanggil istrinya itu dengan nama Hermione.

"Itu supaya aku terbiasa dan tak salah memanggilnya, Malfoy, Jadi, mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa mendengarku menyebut nama Hermione," ujar Nott kaku, menepis bisikan yang menyatakan bahwa panggilan Hermione jauh lebih manis ketimbang Darah Lumpur.

"Terserah apa maumu, Nott. Yang jelas, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Sampai kapan kau mau mempertahankan rumah tanggamu? Tori sampai budek karena tiap jam mendengar repetan Daphne," kejar Malfoy cepat, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di pinggiran meja.

"Tumben kau peduli pada kesehatan kuping Astoria," Nott balas menyindir, mengutuki dirinya yang selama beberapa pekan ini melupakan Daphne. Selama dua minggu sebelumnya, Nott memang tak sempat bertemu Daphne sebab Hermione benar-benar menyita waktunya.

Jangan bohong, Nott, sukma Nott berbisik memperingatkan. Kau melupakan Daphne bukan karena tak punya waktu melainkan karena kau terlena dengan perhatian Hermione yang tanpa batas. Kau mengabaikan Daphne sebab pikiranmu sudah dipenuhi dengan cara Hermione memuja dan memanjakanmu.

"Hei, bagaimanapun juga, Tori akan menjadi calon Madam Malfoy," sela Malfoy seenak udelnya yang tak bodong, memutus konfrontasi yang terjadi di dalam sanubari Nott. Mereguk habis minuman beralkohol berharga selangit yang bisa melepaskan seluruh warga Sudan dari bencana kelaparan itu, Malfoy kembali berseloroh.

"Sejujurnya, kalau bukan karena perjodohan orangtua, mana mau aku menikahi Tori. Dia itu seperti sapi tua yang banyak maunya."

"Enak saja mengatai adikku sapi tua. Dasar musang albino tak tahu malu."

Suara bernada tinggi yang muncul bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu dibuka mengejutkan Malfoy dan Nott. Memasang senyum kecut karena ledekannya ketahuan, Malfoy merangkulkan lengan ke pundak calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Whups, itu cuma lelucon, Daph. Jangan diambil hati," ujar Malfoy, memajang wajah imut-imut yang bisa membuat Voldemort batal merapalkan Mantra Avada Kedavra sekalipun.

Merengutkan bibir cantiknya, Daphne menyingkirkan tangan Malfoy yang membelit pundaknya. Berjalan luwes menuju Nott yang berdiri mematung, Daphne meminta Malfoy untuk segera enyah dari pandangannya.

"Cepat pergi, Draco. Aku tak mau aktivitas panasku bersama Theo jadi tontonan gratisan," ucap Daphne merayu, sengaja menekankan nada erotis di kalimat 'aktivitas panasku.'

Merenggangkan kedua tungkai panjangnya, Malfoy hampir tertawa ngakak menyaksikan ekspresi horor di wajah Nott. Sepertinya, penyihir jangkung itu tak menyusun skenario untuk bersua dengan Daphne malam ini.

Melambaikan tangannya seraya mengatakan kalimat selamat bersenang-senang, Malfoy mengayun pintu hingga terbuka. Di saat pintu menutup sempurna, Malfoy baru mengetahui mengapa wajah Nott memucat tatkala melihat kemunculan mendadak Daphne.

"Maaf Mrs Nott, Mr Nott sedang ada rapat super penting malam ini."

Bergegas mendatangi Hermione yang tengah dihadang sekretaris pribadi Nott, yang sepertinya sudah diperingatkan Daphne untuk memblokir siapapun yang berniat masuk ke ruang kerja Nott malam ini, Malfoy sibuk menyusun rencana cadangan.

Mensyukuri keinginan menggoda sekretaris Nott, hasrat yang membuatnya memilih keluar memakai kaki ketimbang ber-Disapparate, Malfoy mengamati profil Hermione di setiap ayunan langkahnya.

Malam ini, Hermione tak tampil formal seperti biasanya. Memakai gaun malam warna hitam keunguan, aura feminim Hermione terpancar jelas. Rambut melarnya yang biasa mengembang tak beraturan kini menghilang. Digantikan sanggul kecil yang dihiasi untaian berlian putih gemerlap.

"Tak mungkin Theo ada rapat malam ini. Dia sudah janji untuk mengajakku makan malam di El Amparo," cerocos Hermione cepat, berusaha berkelit dari jemari lentik si sekretaris yang menahan lengannya.

Malfoy bersiul pelan mendengar pengakuan Hermione itu. Tak heran jika Hermione berdandan habis-habisan malam ini.

Rupanya, Nott berencana mengajaknya menghabiskan malam romantis di Restoran El Amparo, salah satu restoran termahal di dunia yang terletak di Madrid, Spanyol.

Ajakan yang jelas-jelas bertolak belakang dengan rencana balas dendam Nott selama ini. Ajakan yang langsung menyalakan alarm bahaya di otak Malfoy. Alarm yang memperingatkannya untuk bergerak selincah ular berburu mangsa.

Setibanya di dekat Hermione dan si sekretaris pribadi yang pucat pasi seperti mayat, Malfoy berdeham kecil. Dehaman rendah yang membuat Hermione membalikkan tubuhnya cepat-cepat.

"Nott memang ada rapat mendadak malam ini, Granger," ujar Malfoy, memberi isyarat pada sekretaris pribadi Nott untuk kembali ke mejanya semula. Mengucapkan terima kasih melalui pancaran matanya, sekretaris berok mini itu buru-buru menyingkir, bergegas duduk di meja berpelitur mengkilapnya.

"Benarkah itu, Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya ragu-ragu, mencoba mengendus-endus aroma kebohongan yang disemburkan Malfoy. Menyeringai tipis melihat ketidakpercayaan di paras Hermione, Malfoy mempraktekkan semua jurus ngibul yang dipelajarinya sejak kecil.

"Aku tidak bohong, Granger. Setengah jam sebelum kau datang, delegasi dari Jepang meminta untuk bertemu. Tadinya Nott tak mau tapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau misi yang dibawa delegasi itu sangat penting," beber Malfoy panjang lebar, sukses memalsukan semua keterangannya dengan sempurna.

Mengangguk-angguk singkat, Hermione mencoba membuang keraguan yang membekas di benaknya. Sejujurnya, Hermione tak begitu memahami seluk-beluk pekerjaan Nott sebab suaminya itu tak pernah bercerita sedikitpun tentang kesibukannya di Nott Corporation.

Setiap kali berbincang-bincang, dengan alasan jenuh memikirkan kerjaannya, Nott hanya mau membahas masalah ringan dan tak penting. Pembahasan remeh dan tak bermutu yang tak sesuai dengan naluri haus ilmu yang merasuki Hermione.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Malfoy," ucap Hermione sedih, merenungkan kegagalan rencananya malam ini. Malam di mana dirinya berharap bisa mempererat ikatan cinta sekaligus menggoyahkan keinginan Nott untuk menunda memiliki anak.

Memang, sewaktu memberitahu Hermione kalau ia bersedia menikah, Nott meminta Hermione untuk menunda kehamilannya. Sebenarnya, kemauan Nott itu membuat Hermione sedikit sedih namun demi hidup bersama Nott, Hermione memilih mengubur mimpi kecilnya untuk segera mengandung dan melahirkan keturunan.

Mengelus perut ratanya dengan lembut, Hermione bersiap menghilang ke rumah keluarga Weasley di The Burrow. Ketimbang menghabiskan malam yang sepi di Nott Manor, Hermione lebih suka makan di rumah Ron yang sempit tapi penuh kehangatan.

Mungkin, selain menyantap masakan ibu Ron, Molly Weasley yang terkenal lezat, Hermione juga bisa bertemu dengan kakak nomor dua Ron, Charlie Weasley yang baru pulang dari penangkaran naga di Ukraina.

Niat Hermione untuk ber-Disapparate ke The Burrow terhalang ketika Malfoy menggamit lengannya. Membelalakkan matanya, Hermione memberontak, berjuang melepaskan diri dari belitan lengan Malfoy yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Duh, jangan galak-galak begitu, Granger. Aku hanya mau bilang kalau Nott sudah memintaku untuk menggantikannya. Kau bisa tetap menikmati menu salmon dingin sorbet tomat di El Amparo bersamaku," celoteh Malfoy, mengencangkan cakarnya yang digaruk-garuk kuku Hermione.

"Yang benar saja, Malfoy. Mana mungkin aku berduaan saja denganmu," sembur Hermione, mengernyit tajam ketika Malfoy mengeluarkan derai tawa menyebalkan.

"Jangan takut begitu, Granger. Aku tak akan menggigit kok," kekeh Malfoy geli, menjawil pelan pipi lembut Hermione.

"Aku tak takut padamu, Malfoy. Aku cuma tak mau makan malam dengan pria lain selain suamiku," hardik Hermione galak, menepis jari Malfoy yang masih menempel di pipinya.

"Granger, Granger, Granger," Malfoy berkata dengan nada dipanjang-panjangkan yang membosankan. Terus berbicara dengan intonasi diulur-ulur, telaga perak Malfoy berkilau mencermati sepasang mata coklat Hermione yang membelalak.

"Kau kolot banget sih. Zaman sekarang, makan malam berduaan dengan cowok lain itu bukan hal tabu. Toh kita nggak ngapa-ngapain. Lagipula, suamimu sudah memberi izin," celetuk Malfoy, menunjuk pintu ruang kerja Nott yang tertutup.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku tanya Theo dulu," Hermione beranjak maju, langsung melotot lebar-lebar begitu langkahnya dibendung Malfoy.

"Nott tak ada di ruangannya, Granger. Delegasi Jepang itu membawanya ke Restoran Aragawa di Tokyo," kelit Malfoy cerdik, bernapas lega samar-samar ketika Hermione menurunkan pandangan menyelidiknya.

Mengutuki Daphne yang nongol tanpa diundang, Malfoy mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Setengah berharap Hermione yang terkenal kepala batu mau mendengarkan dusta-dustanya tentang keberadaan Nott di Restoran Aragawa. Salah satu restoran paling mahal di dunia yang terletak di jantung kawasan bisnis Tokyo, Jepang.

Menatap lekat-lekat panel pintu kayu ruang kerja Nott, seakan-akan berharap bisa melumerkan kayu keras itu dengan kekuatan tatapannya, Hermione akhirnya membuang muka. Mengubur jeritan hati kecilnya yang memintanya untuk mengabaikan Malfoy dan menghambur masuk.

_Terkadang, cinta buta bisa membuat manusia melupakan bisikan jiwanya..._

Mendongakkan muka, Hermione memandang muka Malfoy yang masih tersenyum simpul. Menyambut uluran tangan Malfoy, Hermione memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama musuh bebuyutannya semasa remaja itu.

Tak menyadari kalau dirinya telah masuk perlahan-lahan ke dalam jebakan mematikan.

Jebakan yang dirancang dan dirintis oleh Theodore Nott. Pria sekaligus suami yang paling dicintai dan dipercayainya.

* * *

"Merlin! Aku tak bisa mempercayai hal ini! Ini pasti cuma berita sampah yang dibuat-buat kan?!"

Termenung-menung memandangi koran _Hot Gossip_ yang memuat gambar sepasang insan, Hermione menggosok-gosok dahinya yang berkerut-kerut. Sakit kepala yang menimpanya semakin melengkapi rasa asam yang merajai perutnya. Kegelisahan yang timbul akibat hantaman kabar miring yang bisa merusak reputasi dan citra dirinya.

Berdiri setengah meter dari meja kerjanya, Ginny Potter berkacak pinggang sembari mencak-mencak. Bibirnya yang terpulas lipstik warna merah muda pucat dengan fasih mengutuk si penulis artikel, Rita Skeeter dengan kalimat kasar yang pasti membuat ibunya, Molly Weasley pingsan di tempat.

"Itu memang fotoku dan Malfoy, Gin. Sewaktu kami makan malam berdua di Restoran El Amparo," jelas Hermione, mencermati susunan kalimat yang tersaji di bawah foto bergerak-gerak itu. Rangkaian kata hiperbola yang semakin menambah panas suasana.

"Setelah merampas Theodore Nott dari tangan si cantik Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Jean Nott nee Granger rupanya belum puas jua. Kali ini, kami berhasil mengintip agenda tersembunyinya untuk menggoda jutawan muda Draco Malfoy. Pemuda kaya-raya yang ironisnya merupakan tunangan resmi Astoria Greengrass, adik kandung dari si malang Daphne Greengrass," Luna membaca artikel tersebut dengan nada melamunnya yang biasa.

"Dasar kumbang busuk si Skeeter itu," Ginny kembali ngedumel. Menggigiti ujung kukunya, penyihir berambut semerah delima yang baru pulang dari acara bulan madunya di Petra itu membanting pantatnya di sofa ruang kerja Hermione.

"Dia pasti berniat balas dendam karena dulu kau pernah merusak kariernya di _Daily Prophet_, Hermione," prediksi Ginny, mengingatkan kembali masa-masa di mana Hermione menangkap basah rahasia Animagus ilegal yang dilakukan Rita Skeeter.

"Jadi, sekarang inilah bentuk kesumatnya. Memampang fotomu dan membumbuinya dengan kalimat bombastis," sungut Ginny, memicingkan matanya mencermati foto-foto yang memuat interaksi Malfoy dengan Hermione.

Foto-foto bergerak di mana Malfoy dengan lembut mengelus sudut bibir Hermione sebelum berbisik intim di kupingnya. Foto yang terbilang standar jika tak diwarnai dengan rentetan kalimat berbisa yang termuat di bawahnya.

"Ugh, seharusnya aku menolak bujukan Malfoy untuk keluar bersamanya malam itu," sesal Hermione, menggaruk-garuk rambut megarnya yang dijepit dengan pin perak.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Hermione. Si Skeeter saja yang lebay. Melebih-lebihkan aksi menyingkirkan serpihan makanan di tepian mulut sebagai tindakan pembuka untuk ciuman panas bergelora," damprat Ginny, meremas-remas lembaran koran gosip yang dipegangnya.

"Ya, tapi aku-"

Ucapan Hermione tak terselesaikan sebab pintu ruang kerjanya menguak lebar. Menampakkan sosok garang Astoria Greengrass yang bersimbah air mata. Menyeruduk maju dalam satu langkah, setelah melempar sekretaris pribadi Hermione yang menghalangi jalannya, Astoria menampar keras pipi Hermione. Membuat cetakan lima jari berwarna merah tertoreh nyata di pipi kanan Hermione.

"Dasar sundal! Pelacur murahan! Berani-beraninya kau merebut tunangan orang!" Astoria menjerit dengan suara yang pantas diacungi dua jempol kaki. Lengkingan buas yang pastilah membuat manusia serigala jadi-jadian merasa tersaingi.

Melabrak membabi-buta, Astoria dengan kesetanan membombardir Hermione dengan rapalan kutukan. Kutukan yang untungnya bisa ditepis Hermione dengan Mantra Protego Maxima yang dilesakkan sedetik sebelum tongkat sihir Astoria teracung.

Raungan kemurkaan Astoria plus bunyi deru kutukan berpadu tak urung membuat lantai dua, tempat di mana Hermione bermarkas gempar. Seluruh pegawai yang bekerja di lantai dua, termasuk Harry dan Ron yang kebetulan tengah nongkrong di kantornya di Markas Besar Auror buru-buru mendatangi lokasi keributan.

Tak sampai lima detik, puluhan penyihir berebutan memasuki kantor Hermione. Berusaha melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri adegan pertempuran antara dua penyihir wanita yang dikabarkan memperebutkan satu pria yang sama itu.

"Harry, hentikan psikopat maniak itu sekarang juga atau akan kubasmi dia dengan Kutukan Kepak Kelelawarku!" teriakan Ginny membelah udara, memecah konsentrasi Astoria yang kalap menyerang Hermione.

Memanfaatkan kelengahan Astoria, Harry dan Ron dengan sigap menangkap penyihir berambut coklat panjang yang dirasuki hawa membunuh itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, Harry dan Ron yang sudah lihai menangkap barisan penyihir hitam bisa melumpuhkan Astoria yang masih memaki-maki Hermione dengan untaian kalimat kotor tak bermoral.

"Dasar perempuan murahan! Pencuri gila! Setelah merampas Theo dari kakakku, sekarang kau ingin menyambar Draco dari pangkuanku," Astoria menggeram berang, menggeliat melepaskan diri dari borgol tangan Harry dan Ron.

"Kau yang gila, Greengrass. Hermione mana mungkin berbuat serendah itu!" Ginny menghardik balik. Mengacungkan tongkat sihir kayu _maple_-nya ke wajah pucat Astoria yang mengkilap karena air mata, Ginny memerintahkan suaminya untuk menyeret keluar pengacau yang nekat menyerang petinggi Kementerian Sihir itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Granger? Kenapa kau sangat membenci keluarga kami? Setelah Daphne, sekarang aku yang kau sakiti," Astoria meratap pilu, menangis sesenggukan di antara racauannya.

Menundukkan wajahnya, salah satu gadis tercantik di Hogwarts itu berbalik memutar tumit. Beranjak pergi di bawah tatapan lekat pegawai Kementerian Sihir yang menyemut di sekitar arena pertempuran.

"Astoria Greengrass, aku tak pernah bermaksud merebut Malfoy darimu! Tanya saja padanya! Saat itu kami hanya makan malam bersama!" Hermione berteriak, tak menggubris bisikan miring yang berhembus dari mulut-mulut usil di sekitarnya.

Menengok dari balik pundaknya, Astoria mengirimkan tatapan terluka yang mengiba. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, penyihir yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Hermione itu menghilang disertai desisan plop pelan.

Sepeninggal Astoria, keadaan tak berubah tenang. Para karyawan Kementerian Sihir yang masih bergerombol di sekitar kantor Hermione sibuk bergosip dan memanas-manasi situasi. Untungnya, pembicaraan yang membuat telinga Hermione bertalu-talu itu segera terhenti setelah Menteri Sihir, Kingsley Shacklebolt datang dan membubarkan kerumunan.

Setelah punggung terakhir menghilang di balik pintu dan koridor, Kingsley mengarahkan tatapan mata gelapnya ke sosok Hermione yang membeku.

Menghela napas berat, Kingsley dengan enggan meminta Hermione untuk pergi ke kantornya di lantai satu. Memberi penjelasan terperinci tentang insiden penyerbuan Astoria Greengrass serta rumor miring yang berpotensi merusak kredibilitas Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir yang dipimpin Hermione.

"Tapi Sir, Anda tak semestinya percaya begitu saja pada bualan Rita Skeeter. Kita semua tahu kalau kepala Rita Skeeter itu dipenuhi sarang Wrackspurt," Luna mengangguk mantap, memandang Kingsley yang terbatuk-batuk mendengar pembelaannya itu.

"Tenanglah Miss Lovegood. Kami hanya ingin mengetahui duduk permasalahan yang sebenarnya," Kingsley kembali memperoleh ketenangannya setelah berdeham beberapa kali. Mengeluarkan suara beratnya yang dalam, salah satu pucuk pimpinan Orde Phoenix itu meminta Hermione untuk segera mengikutinya.

Merangkul sekilas bahu Luna dan Ginny yang bergetar hebat karena amarah, Hermione membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan sekaligus ucapan terima kasih karena dua sobat dekatnya itu bersedia membelanya di saat-saat sulit seperti ini.

Di masa-masa genting menjelang kehancuran pernikahannya dengan Theodore Nott.

* * *

"Di saat genting seperti ini kau malah nekat menghancurkan kantor Kementerian Sihir! Untung saja pengacara kita sudah membereskan semuanya sehingga kau tak dipidana karena menyerang salah satu pegawai top Kementerian Sihir!"

Mengawasi bibir tipis ibunya yang terus mengoceh tanpa henti, Daphne Greengrass tersenyum puas. Tadi, sewaktu mengetahui adik kandungnya merangsek masuk ke ruang kantor Hermione, Daphne hampir tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk bersorak gembira sembari menari samba, mensyukuri keberhasilan taktik adu domba yang dilakukannya.

Ya, berkat kejelian Malfoy dalam memanfaatkan situasi, termasuk menyuap Rita Skeeter untuk menulis berita palsu, Daphne bisa mengubah keadaan yang mulai tak menguntungkannya.

Semalam, saat dirinya bertandang tiba-tiba ke ruang kerja Nott, Daphne mulai menyadari kalau pikiran bekas tunangannya itu mulai terpecah-belah. Setelah mencederai harga diri Daphne dengan menolak godaan bermesraan di ruang kerja, Nott malah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berbicara tentang Hermione.

Di sela-sela obrolan tak penting yang nyaris berlangsung semalam suntuk itu, Daphne menyadari kalau ekspresi wajah Nott melembut setiap kali dirinya menyebut nama Hermione.

Perubahan roman muka yang membuat Daphne tersadar kalau Nott tak lagi memendam kebencian menahun pada Hermione. Kondisi yang sudah pasti bisa merintangi tujuan utama Daphne yang sesungguhnya. Kondisi riskan yang untungnya bisa ditambal berkat taktik Malfoy dan aksi impulsif Astoria pagi tadi.

Merapikan rok span ketatnya, Daphne menyeringai saat melihat adiknya merengek manja, meminta maaf atas kecerobohannya tadi pagi. Mengawasi ibunya yang berbalik pergi dengan kemarahan tinggi, Daphne melempar koran _Hot Gossip_ yang memuat berita rekayasa tentang Malfoy dan Hermione ke sembarang arah. Menarik perhatian adiknya yang tengah menangis terisak-isak.

"Bravo! Selamat Tori. Kau berhasil membuktikan keberanianmu hari ini," Daphne bertepuk tangan sinis. Menepuk tempat kosong di sisinya, Daphne meminta adik perempuan satu-satunya itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Saat itu aku tak bisa berpikir, Daph. Aku benar-benar gelap mata sewaktu membaca berita tersebut," ujar Astoria lirih, menunjuk gambar yang termuat di sampul depan koran kuning itu. Koran bertiras besar yang mayoritas beritanya dibuat tanpa mengindahkan kaidah jurnalistik yang berlaku.

"Bagus bukan? Mungkin sebaiknya Draco jadi aktor panggung ketimbang jadi Presiden Direktur. Draco benar-benar punya bakat akting yang alami," ucap Daphne sumringah, mengagetkan Astoria yang terduduk pilu di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Daph?"

"Tori, Tori, Tori," Daphne mengulang nama adiknya dengan nada sok manis yang dibuat-buat. Mengangkat koran bermasalah yang jadi sumber keresahan hati adiknya itu, Daphne menatap mata coklat adiknya dengan sorot penuh kemenangan.

"Kau benar-benar gadis naif yang berpikiran dangkal dan sempit. Hanya karena dikipasi berita pura-pura kau langsung bertindak membabi-buta."

"Berita pura-pura?" Astoria tercekat, balik menatap wajah kakaknya yang menebar senyum lebar. Berharap perkataan yang didengarnya barusan cuma kesalahan penafsiran semata.

"Iya, pura-pura. Rita Skeeter menulis berita seperti ini karena diminta dan dibayar oleh Draco," tambah Daphne lancar, menyeringai miring menyaksikan jemari adiknya yang mengencang.

"Dibayar... oh Tuhan, buat apa Draco menyogok Rita Skeeter untuk memuat berita kacangan seperti ini," bisik Astoria getir, memegangi kepala coklatnya yang mendadak berputar-putar.

"Untuk menjatuhkan karier Granger tentunya," jawab Daphne kejam. Tak mempedulikan mata coklat saudari kandungnya yang terbeliak kaget, Daphne tanpa sungkan mengumbar semua kebusukan hatinya.

"Aku yakin, karier Granger akan merosot gara-gara skandal ini. Apalagi saat kabar tentang penyerbuanmu tadi pagi dimuat di koran _Daily Prophet_ esok hari," Daphne mengakhiri penjelasannya seraya menguntai gelak tawa. Tawa dingin yang membuat tulang punggung Astoria membeku.

"Ya Tuhan... Ya Tuhan... apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku... aku telah salah mengambil kesimpulan," Astoria meracau tanpa henti, menyaingi gelak tawa melengking Daphne yang menjijikkan.

Mengusap air mata yang menuruni lereng pipinya, Astoria mengingat kembali kepedihan yang membayang di wajah Hermione. Kegetiran yang ditimbulkan oleh tudingan salah kaprahnya.

"Aku harus segera minta maaf ke Granger," Astoria berdiri secepat kilat, hanya untuk kembali terduduk saat lengannya disambar paksa oleh kakaknya.

"Jangan coba-coba kau meminta maaf pada Darah Lumpur itu!" Daphne memekik di kuping Astoria, membuat adik cantiknya itu nyaris terkena gangguan pendengaran.

"Pakai otakmu, Tori. Meminta maaf pada Granger sama saja merusak rencana yang telah disusun olehku, Theo dan Draco! Kau tentu tak mau Draco jadi membencimu kan?"

Terisak lemah, Astoria menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Terombang-ambing di antara dua pilihan yang sama sulitnya. Jika ia meminta maaf pada Hermione, Draco Malfoy pasti menganggapnya sebagai pengkhianat dan mungkin akan membatalkan pertunangan mereka. Tapi, jika ia tetap berdiam diri, nuraninya terus dihantui rasa bersalah karena telah mengata-ngatai Hermione dengan kalimat yang tak bisa ditoleransi.

"Kau tak mau Draco meninggalkanmu bukan?" Daphne kembali mengeluarkan jurus bujukannya. Mengelus-elus rambut halus adiknya yang selalu dibersihkan dengan air pegunungan nomor satu, Daphne menyunggingkan senyum manipulatif. Senyum iblis penggoda yang sejak dulu sukses meruntuhkan iman penyihir manapun yang diinginkannya.

Mengangguk lemah, Astoria membenamkan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menyadari kebenaran fakta yang diajukan kakaknya itu.

Sejak kecil, Astoria sudah berangan-angan menikah dan membentuk keluarga bersama Draco Malfoy. Astoria pasti tak akan bisa bertahan hidup jika Malfoy memutuskan ikatan pertunangan mereka. Perjodohan sejak kecil yang menjadi sumber utama kebahagiaannya.

Melihat aura kalah adiknya, Daphne meringkik puas. Mata coklatnya yang dialiri kebencian terpancang pada tanggal yang dilingkari di kalender duduk yang berdiam apik di atas meja. Tanggal keramat yang akan menjadi pusat kiamat bagi Hermione Granger.

* * *

Untungnya, kiamat karier yang ditakutkan Hermione tak terjadi. Kingsley Shacklebolt yang sudah mengenal Hermione luar dalam tak serta-merta mempercayai semua keterangan yang ditulis koran sinting sekaliber _Hot Gossip_.

Di sesi interogasi dan tanya jawab yang digeber di kantornya pun, Kingsley banyak membantu Hermione untuk menjernihkan situasi sekaligus mengubah opini para petinggi Departemen lain yang terusik dengan kabar tak sedap tersebut. Setidaknya, dengan bantuan Kingsley serta reputasi Hermione sebagai salah satu pahlawan perang, Hermione bisa menyegel posisi berpengaruhnya.

Sayangnya, kegembiraan Hermione karena berhasil mengubah pandangan miring rekan sekerjanya tak berjalan sempurna. Sewaktu pulang ke Nott Manor, Hermione yang berharap bisa bertemu suaminya untuk berkisah panjang lebar terpaksa gigit jari.

Menurut ayah mertuanya, Nott mendadak pergi ke Arab Saudi untuk membahas kontrak ladang minyak di kerajaan Jazirah Arab yang beriklim gurun itu. Kendati demikian, Mister Nott menggaransi kalau putranya itu akan kembali sebelum pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-24, esok lusa.

Menyusuri koridor dengan langkah gontai, mengabaikan lukisan hidup nenek moyang Nott yang mengacungkan jari tengah ke arahnya, Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya. Menyalakan lampu kristal dengan jentikan tongkat sihir, Hermione mencermati suasana kamarnya yang muram tanpa kehadiran suaminya.

Merebahkan tubuh pegalnya di ranjang besar, di samping kucing kaki bengkoknya, Crookshanks yang mendengkur pulas, Hermione menatap daun jendela. Memandangi bulan yang tergantung separuh di langit, Hermione memikirkan kembali kehidupan perkawinannya yang sudah berlangsung selama enam bulan.

Dalam rentang waktu setengah tahun itu, Nott memang belum sepenuhnya menjadi sosok suami yang diinginkan Hermione. Oh ya, Nott memang tak pernah bersikap maupun berkata kasar pada Hermione, tapi penyihir berpostur tegap itu masih enggan berhubungan dengan lingkaran dalam Hermione.

Sejak menikah, Nott memang tak pernah mau berkomunikasi maupun bertemu dengan Harry Cs. Untuk yang satu itu, Hermione masih bisa menolerirnya mengingat di masa remaja, Harry dan Ron sering berselisih paham dengan Nott. Namun, keengganan Nott untuk berdekatan dengan kedua orangtua Hermione yang notabene merupakan mertuanya sempat menumbuhkan jutaan tanda tanya di benak Hermione.

_Terkadang, cinta membuat manusia mengabaikan logikanya..._

Membuang prasangka yang menyatakan Nott belum bisa menerima status darah orangtuanya, Hermione mengalihkan konsentrasinya ke pesta ulang tahun suaminya. Sebenarnya, Hermione ingin turun tangan langsung menyiapkan pesta tersebut. Namun, obsesi tersebut kandas sebab Nott sudah terlanjur menyewa Penyelenggara Acara terkenal untuk mengurusi tetek bengek pestanya.

Memikirkan pesta membuat ingatan Hermione melayang ke gaun hijau keperakan yang diminatinya. Tiga minggu lalu, saat berjalan bersama-sama Nott di pusat perbelanjaan sihir Diagon Alley, Hermione langsung jatuh cinta pada gaun berpotongan _empire_ yang dipajang di etalase toko Madam Malkin.

Waktu itu, Nott hanya mendengus melihat ketertarikan Hermione pada gaun berbahan halus melayang itu. Satu-satunya kalimat yang diucapkan Nott hanyalah menyuruh Hermione membeli gaun berharga selangit itu dengan uangnya sendiri. Usulan yang langsung ditepis Hermione sebab tak sesuai dengan prinsip hidup hemat yang dianutnya.

Terkadang, jika dipikir ulang, selama menikah Nott memang tak pernah memberi hadiah atau kejutan kecil untuk Hermione. Sejauh ini, Hermione tak menganggap hal tersebut sebagai masalah besar sebab tujuan Hermione menikahi Nott bukanlah mengeruk kekayaannya melainkan untuk bersatu dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Memeluk bantal Nott dan menghirup aroma eksotis maskulin yang menggoda hidung, Hermione menguap lebar. Selang beberapa jenak kemudian, Hermione jatuh tertidur sambil membawa impian membahagiakan suaminya.

Impian yang hancur tak bersisa kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam kemudian.

* * *

"Tak percuma kau dandan berjam-jam, Hermione. Kau tampak memukau malam ini."

Tergelak pelan mendengar sanjungan ayah mertuanya, Hermione berputar-putar di atas tumitnya, memamerkan gaun pesta warna kecubung yang dipakainya. Dipadukan cepol kecil yang menghiasi mahkota kepalanya, wajah Hermione yang dipoles kosmetik natural tampak berkilau seperti kunang-kunang di malam hari.

Menyeringai melihat senyum cerah menantunya, Mister Nott menjulurkan lengannya. Mengajak menantu kesayangannya itu untuk segera pergi ke Hotel The Langham, London, tempat di mana pesta ulang tahun Nott akan diselenggarakan.

"Aneh sekali Theo itu, menyuruh kita segera pergi tanpa dirinya. Padahal, seharusnya dia datang ke pesta bersamamu," Mister Nott menggerutu kecil, mengenang kembali instruksi putranya yang agak ganjil itu.

"Kata Theo, itu merupakan salah satu kejutan yang disiapkannya," Hermione menjawab, tersenyum tipis melihat kerut-merut yang melingkar di dahi bapak mertuanya.

"Nah, justru itu letak keanehannya. Theo kan yang berulang tahun, lalu kenapa dia yang harus menyiapkan kejutan?" Mister Nott kembali bertanya-tanya curiga. Mata hijaunya menerawang jauh, mencerna tingkah polah putra tunggalnya yang di luar kebiasaan itu.

"Sudahlah, Dad. Daripada kita bingung dan bertanya-tanya, lebih baik kita segera pergi ke tempat pesta," saran Hermione, menepuk pelan lengan ayah mertuanya yang terbungkus jas hitam legam.

Memberi anggukan tunggal, Mister Nott memandang Hermione dengan sorot terharu. Meski sudah enam bulan disapa dengan sebutan Dad, julukan hangat itu masih membuat Mister Nott berkaca-kaca bahagia.

Dulu, sewaktu menyetujui syarat yang diajukan Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mister Nott hanya memandang Hermione sebagai jembatan menuju kebebasan. Namun, seiring dengan bergantinya hari, Mister Nott tak bisa menutup mata melihat kepedulian tinggi Hermione pada keluarganya.

Semenjak kedatangan Hermione banyak perubahan positif terjadi di Nott Manor. Kastil bergaya Palladian yang selama berabad-abad terkenal angker dan suram menjelma menjadi rumah hangat yang bermandikan cahaya.

Selain mengganti dekorasi rumah ke arah yang lebih baik, Hermione juga berhasil mengubah gaya hidup Nott. Dulu, sebelum menikah, Nott terkenal sering begadang dan mabuk-mabukan semalaman.

Kini, semenjak menikah, Nott tak pernah lagi terserang penyakit insomnia yang sudah menyerangnya semenjak kanak-kanak. Atau tepatnya semenjak Nott ditinggal mati ibunya yang wafat karena sakit puluhan tahun silam.

Melirik menantunya yang masih mengumbar senyum secerah senyum anak-anak yang bermain di taman, Mister Nott bersyukur telah menjodohkan putranya dengan Hermione. Dengan penyihir berintelegensi tinggi yang mampu membawa seleret kegembiraan bagi keluarganya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Dad? Ayo, kita segera pergi ke pesta. Theo pasti sudah menunggu kita di sana," bujuk Hermione, menepuk pelan lengan ayah mertuanya yang berdiri setengah melamun.

Menyeringai setuju, Mister Nott bergegas membawa menantu favoritnya ber-Disapparate ke Hotel The Langham, salah satu hotel termewah di Inggris itu. Tempat penuh cahaya yang tak diduga justru membawa kilat duka bagi keduanya.

Sebelum ber-Disapparate menghilang, sekelebat firasat kelam sempat menghantam Hermione. Pikiran tak enak yang saat itu dianggap Hermione sebagai akibat dari kesedihan hatinya karena tak bisa mengajak orangtuanya maupun teman-teman terbaiknya ke pesta.

Sesuai dengan ultimatum Nott, suaminya itu tak mau ada satu penyihir lain selain Slytherin yang datang ke pesta. Sebagai istri yang baik, mau tak mau Hermione menuruti kemauan suaminya itu meski hatinya sedikit memekik memprotes.

Setibanya di tempat pesta, napas Hermione tertahan di tenggorokan ketika melihat dekorasi mewah yang menghiasi ruangan. Interior gemerlap yang sudah tentu membutuhkan banyak biaya dan dana. Bukti shahih kecintaan Nott pada gaya hidup hedonis dan harta benda keduniawian.

Melihat kehadiran Hermione dan Mister Nott, barisan tamu undangan berkostum gemerlap langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Menelan ludah, Hermione mengusir rasa tak nyaman yang membungkusnya. Bisikan bahaya yang timbul akibat pandangan menusuk dan senyum mematikan yang tertuju padanya.

Pikiran Hermione semakin silang selimpat ketika melihat Nott berdiri di tengah ruangan, di dekat meja besar yang berisi kue ulang tahun berwarna putih keemasan. Di samping Nott, Daphne Greengrass berdiri anggun, seanggun gaun _empire_ hijau keperakan yang dipakainya. Gaun berkelas yang pernah menarik perhatian Hermione, tiga pekan lalu.

Seolah menyadari dirinya diamati, Daphne menolehkan wajahnya. Meliukkan bibirnya ke atas, Daphne menepuk bahu Nott yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan Draco Malfoy.

Menengok lewat pundak, mata Nott sedikit tersentak ketika matanya terkunci dengan iris coklat Hermione. Saat mata mereka beradu pandang, Hermione nyaris bersumpah dirinya melihat binar kekaguman melintas di pupil hijau suaminya itu. Sinar menyenangkan yang langsung tersaput menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat gelagat Nott yang sedikit mencurigakan, tanpa membuang waktu Daphne menggamit lengan Nott. Di bawah tatapan konspirasi para tamu undangan, Daphne tanpa malu-malu berjalan bersisian menuju Hermione dan ayah mertuanya.

Napas Hermione seolah terhenti dan memadat di dalam dadanya melihat perilaku Daphne yang bersikap seakan-akan dirinya merupakan nyonya rumah. Melempar rambut panjangnya yang sehalus gula kapas ke belakang, mata coklat Daphne menyipit penuh kemenangan. Tampak puas mengamati ekspresi khawatir yang mengalir di paras Hermione.

"Lihat, Theo. Darah Lumpur akhirnya datang juga. Ini berarti acara puncak segera dimulai," Daphne berkata nyaring, sengaja mengeraskan suaranya dengan Mantra Sonorus sehingga bisa menjangkau seisi ruangan.

"Jaga mulutmu, Daphne!" bentak Mister Nott, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Di masa lalu, sebelum tersangkut di terali Azkaban, Mister Nott mungkin tak akan sungkan mengucapkan kalimat rasis tersebut.

Namun, sekarang berbeda. Penderitaan hidup di penjara serta kasih sayang tulus Hermione padanya membuat penyihir setengah tua itu tak bisa menerima hinaan yang ditujukan pada anggota keluarga barunya itu.

"Jangan membentak Daphne, Father! Daphne hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sekalinya Darah Lumpur ya tetap Darah Lumpur," bela Nott, merangkulkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Daphne yang menyeringai girang.

_"Sekalinya Darah Lumpur ya tetap Darah Lumpur!"_

Otot-otot tubuh Hermione membeku mendengar pembelaan kejam tersebut. Manik matanya mengembun menatap Nott yang menjulang di hadapannya. Hilang sudah kehangatan yang biasanya terpancar keluar dari raga Nott. Malam ini, suami yang amat dikasihinya itu seolah berubah menjadi dewa pencabut nyawa.

"Jangan... jangan main-main, Theo. Kalau bercanda jangan keterlaluan seperti ini," Hermione terbata, melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Berharap semua tutur kata sadis yang dilontarkan suaminya itu hanya kejutan ekstra yang tak bermakna apa-apa.

"Ini bukan April Mop, Idiot. Jadi, semua yang kukatakan tentu saja merupakan kenyataan, Granger!" bentak Nott, menyeringai sinis saat wajah Hermione memucat mendengar marga lawasnya diucapkan dalam nada sedingin es.

Tertawa tak merdu melihat Hermione yang tersedak dan tak mampu berkata-kata, Daphne melepaskan kukunya dari lengan Nott. Menatap Hermione dari balik bulu mata tebalnya yang disaput maskara, Daphne menepuk-nepuk lembut gaun hijau keperakan yang membungkus tubuh moleknya.

"Bagus bukan, Granger? Theo yang membelikannya untukku. Katanya, gaun ini lebih cocok dipakai olehku. Satu-satunya perempuan yang dicintainya," Daphne berputar-putar congkak di tempat, persis seperti ular berbisa berbuntut merak. Bibirnya melengkung berbahaya, melebar hingga ke telinga saat gemuruh tawa dan acungan jempol menggetarkan ruangan.

Tengkuk Hermione menegang mendengar pengakuan sumbang tersebut. Menyipitkan mata segaris, Hermione menerjang Daphne yang masih tertawa melengking.

"Bohong! Kau pasti berdusta, Greengrass," semprot Hermione sengit, tak tahan lagi menonton kebohongan yang dipersembahkan bekas teman sekolahya itu.

"Dia tidak bohong, Granger!" suara Nott menghentikan pergerakan kaki Hermione. Menengok cepat, Hermione berhadapan dengan wajah Nott yang mengeras. Kekejaman tampak tergores di wajah tampannya, membuat wajah tampan Nott seolah berubah jadi batu berbahaya.

"Apa maksudmu, Theo?!" Hermione dan Mister Nott bertanya serempak. Memicingkan matanya sekejam mungkin, Mister Nott menghardik tamu undangan untuk berhenti bersorak mencemooh Hermione. Permintaan yang hanya ditanggapi setengah hati oleh penyihir tak berhati nurani yang memadati ruang pesta.

"Maksudnya, aku tak mencintaimu, Granger," Nott menghela napas seolah bosan. Tatapannya terfokus pada iris coklat Hermione yang berkilat seperti guntur di musim panas.

Melihat muka Hermione pucat pasi total seakan tak berdarah, Nott tanpa ampun melanjutkan untaian kata-kata menyakitkannya. Tak mempedulikan raungan kemarahan ayahnya maupun isak kering Hermione, Nott menegaskan bahwa dirinya sangat membenci Hermione karena menyeretnya ke dalam neraka pernikahan tak diinginkan.

"Kau telah merusak hidupku, Granger. Dan untuk itu, aku bersumpah untuk menghancurkan hatimu dan kariermu. Hatimu, dengan berpura-pura mencintaimu. Kariermu, dengan menciptakan skandal palsu antara kau dan Malfoy itu," Nott berteriak lantang, disambut tepukan gegap gempita dari kroni-kroni Slytherinnya. Kamerad-kamerad culas yang sengaja diundang untuk menyaksikan panggung penuh baluran duka air mata.

Hermione tak bisa menerjemahkan luka yang dikecapnya saat pengakuan tersebut bergaung di telinganya. Setiap partikel di tubuh Hermione menjerit terguncang, tersayat-sayat terhantam pisau pengkhianatan. Iris coklatnya terasa panas dan terbakar, lengket dan sembab karena guliran air mata duka.

Hermione sama sekali tak mengira kasih sayang murninya akan dibalas tuba seperti ini. Hermione sama sekali tak menyangka semua perlakuan mesra Nott padanya cuma akting drama semata. Hermione sama sekali tak menduga Nott tega mengkhianati cintanya dengan berselingkuh di belakang punggungnya. Berselingkuh diam-diam dengan seorang wanita licik yang dulu diaku-aku sudah tak lagi dicintainya.

Bisik-bisik menghina menghentakkan Hermione dari kegetiran pikirannya. Menengadahkan wajahnya tinggi-tinggi, Hermione memandang Nott dengan bola mata yang menyimpan kepedihan tak tergalang. Seiring dengan setiap tarikan napas lirihnya, pupil bening Hermione menggelap. Membentuk selubung pekat yang selama sepersekian detik membuat Nott terkesiap.

"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Theodore Nott?" tanya Hermione kelam, menyisipkan nada dingin di nama lengkap Nott. Intonasi suara yang membuat mulut-mulut usil di sekelilingnya terdiam kaget.

Termenung sejenak, seakan menimbang-nimbang jawaban, Nott menatap Hermione yang balas mengawasinya dengan pandangan tak tertembus. Kesenyapan ganjil menghiasi ruangan, hanya deru napas, detak jantung dan geraman tertahan Mister Nott-lah yang membuat lokasi pesta itu tak sesepi kuburan tua.

Cubitan pelan Daphne di tangannya menyentak kesadaran Nott. Menggemeretakkan geliginya, Nott menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menepis dorongan untuk mundur ke belakang dan mengakhiri permainan, Nott menguatkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hermione. Menjawab dengan susunan kalimat yang sudah dirancangnya masak-masak bersama Daphne dan Malfoy.

"Aku hanya ingin berpisah darimu, Granger. Tapi apa daya, itu semua tak bisa terjadi sebab pernikahan di dunia sihir tak bisa dipisahkan kecuali oleh kematian," Nott menghela napas dramatis. Mencermati senyuman pedih yang terulas di sudut bibir Hermione, Nott melanjutkan celotehannya.

"Jadi, apa boleh buat. Selama cincin keluargaku masih terpasang di jarimu, aku terpaksa harus terus hidup bersamamu meski batinku tersiksa," tuding Nott, menunjuk jari manis Hermione yang berkilau. Jari di mana cincin keramat keluarganya terpahat.

"Brengsek, Theo! Hentikan kegilaanmu itu! Ayo minta maaf pada Hermione!" Mister Nott menggebrak keras, menginterupsi omongan melantur yang diucapkan pewaris tunggalnya itu. Putra semata wayang yang tak bisa menghargai berkah kehidupan yang direngkuhnya.

"Jadi, itu keinginanmu, Theodore Nott?" Hermione berbisik penuh emosi, suaranya terdengar lirih, seperti sedang menyanyikan lagu sedih dalam nada minor. Melihat Nott mengangguk ragu lamat-lamat, Hermione melarungkan rasa langut yang menerpanya. Pelan tapi pasti membiarkan bunga cintanya meranggas dan mati tanpa tersisa.

"Kau beruntung, Theodore Nott. Karena ini hari ulang tahunmu, aku akan menganugerahimu hal yang paling kau inginkan itu," Hermione mengangkat tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan cincin berukiran rumit yang berpijar terang terkena cahaya lampu.

"Jangan beri harapan palsu, Granger. Mana mungkin kau bisa melepaskan diri dari Nott. Sebagai penyihir yang menganggap dirinya jenius, bukankah kau tahu kalau sekali terpasang, cincin pernikahan pusaka tak bisa dilepas kecuali jika si pemakainya mati?" Draco Malfoy mencemooh, disambut gumaman setuju para pengunjung.

Di sebelah Malfoy, tunangan cantiknya, Astoria Greengrass yang beberapa hari lalu melabrak Hermione menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Tubuh semampainya yang terbalut gaun berwarna emas bergetar hebat, sesekali tangannya terulur untuk mengusap sudut mata coklatnya yang berair.

"Betul, Nak. Sampai akhir hayat kau adalah istri Theo, menantu kesayanganku," Mister Nott berujar serak, nyaris seperti gumaman. Menancapkan tatapan membunuhnya ke arah Daphne yang dipandang sebagai sumber prahara, pria yang masih terlihat kekar di usia senjanya itu berbicara tanpa kata. Mendesak putra satu-satunya itu untuk meralat semua perkataan brutal yang diucapkannya.

Ketika Nott tetap tak bergeming, Mister Nott beranjak mendekati Hermione yang masih mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Mengingatkan menantunya itu kalau cincin sakti tersebut merupakan penyegel pernikahan abadi. Pernikahan yang hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh kematian.

Bujukan bekas Death Eater profesional itu terhenti ketika Hermione mencopot cincin pusaka di jari manisnya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Di bawah suara kesiap dan tatapan terkejut, Hermione menyorongkan cincin berharga tersebut ke tangan Daphne Greengrass yang tercengang-cengang.

"Cincin pusaka ini hanya bisa terlepas jika kematian menimpa salah satu pihak. Hermione Jean Granger yang mencintaimu sudah mati, Theodore Nott. Itulah yang membuat cincin ini bisa terlepas," Hermione berseru gemetar, menahan isak tangis yang menggumpal di tenggorokannya. Ratapan kesedihan tak berujung karena ditikam dari belakang oleh belahan jiwanya. Belahan jiwa yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot menganga tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin. Seharusnya cincin itu tak pernah bisa terlepas dari jarimu," tanpa sadar Nott meracau, wajah tampannya memucat seputih kertas. Di sampingnya, Daphne menyeringai tamak, mengamat-amati cincin keramat perak murni yang berharga jual tinggi itu.

"Kematian itu bukan cuma kematian fisik, Theodore Nott. Tapi juga kematian hati," Hermione menjawab getir, mengerjapkan bulu matanya untuk membendung buliran bening yang menggenang di ujung matanya.

Meskipun hatinya hancur berantakan seperti abu, sebagai lulusan Gryffindor, pantang bagi Hermione untuk menujukkan kelemahan dirinya. Apalagi di hadapan penonton alumni Slytherin yang menyorakinya dengan kata-kata keji.

"Jika kau mengajukan syarat agar aku menunda kehamilan, aku mengusulkan syarat perceraian terlegalkan jika aku tak lagi mencintaimu," bisik Hermione miris, mengawasi bibir Nott yang berkedut.

"Tadinya, aku kira hal itu mustahil terjadi. Nyatanya, sekarang-" Hermione menggantung kalimatnya, membiarkan makna kata-katanya teresap dalam di angkasa.

Memeluk singkat bekas ayah mertuanya yang hampir semaput terkejut, Hermione bergumam serak. Mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menjadi ayah kedua yang baik padanya. Karena sudah menerimanya sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Nott selama enam bulan terakhir ini.

Melepaskan tubuhnya dari rengkuhan Mister Nott yang mulai menangis tanpa suara, Hermione mengangkat hidungnya tinggi-tinggi. Mata coklatnya yang dulu tampak jernih seperti kaca tembus pandang kini menggelap, menatap Nott dan Daphne dengan sorot kelam.

"Dokumen perceraian kita akan segera kukirim secepatnya, Theodore Nott. Begitu juga dengan pengumuman perceraian kita yang akan kukirimkan untuk dimuat di seluruh koran nasional esok pagi."

Mengakhiri keterangan tegas yang diucapkan dengan nada datar itu, Hermione memutar tubuhnya. Diiringi gemuruh sorakan dan gelak tawa, Hermione ber-Disapparate menghilang. Tak melihat secercah kehampaan yang menyala di sepasang manik hijau gelap Nott.

"Dasar bodoh! Kejar dia, Theo! Jangan biarkan si jalang ini merusak hidupmu!" Mister Nott menghardik berang, menuding wajah sombong Daphne yang merengut tak terima karena disebut sebagai cewek jalang murahan.

Di sela-sela guruh tawa dan tepuk tangan membahana, Nott masih berdiri tegak. Teriakan ayahnya maupun kokok nyaring Daphne tak mampu melepaskan Nott dari perasaan bimbang yang menggelayutinya.

_"Hermione Jean Granger yang mencintaimu sudah mati, Theodore Nott..."_

Seharusnya Nott bersuka cita karena hal yang diinginkannya tergapai. Seharusnya Nott bergembira karena harapannya menjadi kenyataan. Namun entah kenapa, hanya kehampaan yang dirasakan Nott saat ini. Kekosongan batin yang melanda tatkala ingatan tentang perasaan terakhir Hermione kembali terngiang di telinganya.

_"Hermione Jean Granger yang mencintaimu sudah mati, Theodore Nott..."_

**FLU**

**Eh salah#nyengir**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Maaf, nggak bermaksud ngutang cerita lagi, tapi yang ini cuma sampai dua _chapter_ kok#ngedipmelas. Di-_review_ aja dulu ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Theodore Nott.

**Rating:** T

* * *

"Merlin, Hermione! Jangan biarkan Nott merusak hidupmu seperti ini."

Meniup-niup teh kental manisnya yang masih berasap, Hermione mengawasi Ginny yang berkacak pinggang di dekat daun jendela.

Dilatarbelakangi naungan matahari terbenam, rambut merah mencolok Ginny tampak semakin menyala-nyala. Tak kalah dengan pijar kemarahan yang berdansa di sepasang bola matanya.

"Jika kau hengkang dari Kementerian Sihir, kau hanya membuat monster busuk itu semakin berpuas diri," bibir Ginny membentuk garis keras ketika helaan napas singkat terlepas dari mulut Hermione yang setengah mengatup.

"Ini bukan masalah puas atau tidak puas, Gin," sela Hermione, menyeruput pelan-pelan teh pekatnya. Mendesah puas menikmati kehangatan cairan manis yang membanjiri tenggorokannya, Hermione kembali menjawab apa adanya.

"Sebagai pejabat publik, aku dituntut untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semua tindakanku. Aku tak mungkin bertahan di Kementerian Sihir setelah ide pernikahan campuran yang kugagas gagal total."

"_Bullshit_! Omong kosong! Nonsens!" Ginny mengumpat dengan semua kosakata kasar yang dihafalnya di luar kepala. Untung saja saat itu ibundanya tercinta, Molly Weasley sedang sibuk memasukkan ayam-ayam peliharaannya ke kandang, sebab kalau tidak mulut Ginny pasti sudah dicuci ibunya dengan cobekan sambal.

"Peraturan antah berantah macam apa itu? Kariermu sedang cemerlang-cemerlangnya, Hermione. Kesalahan satu dua biji pasti bisa ditoleransi," balas Ginny sengit, terus memaku Hermione dengan tatapan khasnya. Tatapan tajam dan membujuk yang diharapkan bisa membuat Hermione merevisi niat undur diri dari Kementerian Sihir.

"Kau tak usah mempedulikan gonjang-ganjing di luar sana, Hermione. Kau jangan dengarkan omongan ngaco dari orang-orang yang tak tahu pokok masalah sebenarnya!" Ginny menyabet udara dengan kepalan tangannya. Terlihat geregetan menyaksikan respon Hermione yang adem ayem.

Mencermati bibir Ginny yang membentuk kerucut, Hermione meletakkan cangkir tehnya di tatakan. Terdiam sejenak, Hermione menelaah kembali semua pertimbangan yang diajukan teman terdekatnya itu.

Ditilik di atas kertas, semua perkataan Ginny memang berdasarkan fakta dan masuk di akal. Sebagai salah satu penyihir paling jenius se-Inggris sekaligus pahlawan perang yang berjasa memaketkan Voldemort ke neraka, Hermione tentu punya akses lebih untuk menyegel posisinya di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir.

Ditambah dengan koneksi total dari Menteri Sihir Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione yang tercatat sebagai salah satu pemimpin termuda dalam sejarah Kementerian Sihir bisa dibilang tinggal duduk leyeh-leyeh di atas singgasananya. Berpura-pura menganggap tragedi perceraiannya sebagai sebuah fenomena biasa, tak ubahnya seperti gulungan salju yang biasa memayungi Inggris di setiap musim dingin.

Sayangnya, dari segi moral, Hermione tak bisa berpura-pura menutupi telinga dan mata hatinya. Badai caci-maki serta ejekan bertubi-tubi yang datang dari sesama kolega maupun khalayak luas membuat Hermione mantap melepaskan jabatan bergengsinya di Kementerian Sihir.

Memang, semenjak berita perceraiannya dengan Theodore Nott dimuat di seluruh koran nasional, posisi empuk Hermione di Kementerian Sihir langsung meluncur ke ujung tanduk.

Komunitas darah murni, yang sudah lama menantikan kesempatan ini langsung meludahi Hermione dengan kalimat-kalimat provokatif yang dimuat di berbagai media, baik cetak maupun elektronik.

Selain mempertanyakan kinerja dan kredibilitas Hermione karena tak mampu menjalankan gagasan yang dibuatnya sendiri, kaum ras murni menuding Hermione ngotot menggolkan Undang-Undang Perkawinan Campuran yang kontroversial itu demi memuluskan ambisi individualnya semata.

Dikipasi congor Rita Skeeter yang getol bercuap-cuap tanpa fakta, termasuk menyajikan propaganda hiperbola tentang penderitaan bekas tunangan Nott, Daphne Greengrass, kalangan non-darah murni ikut terhasut dan menuntut hal serupa. Mendesak pemimpin egois dan tak kompeten seperti Hermione untuk secepatnya angkat kaki dari Kementerian Sihir.

"Aku tak bisa tetap bertahan di Kementerian Sihir, Gin. Kingsley memang membujukku untuk tinggal tapi aku tak kuat lagi. Bagiku, ketenangan dan kesehatan batin lebih penting ketimbang karier mashyur tapi sarat hujatan seperti itu," jawab Hermione panjang lebar, menuang teko teh ke cangkir bermotif bunga hortensia-nya.

Mendesah terluka, Ginny melempar pantatnya ke bangku kayu coklat di seberang Hermione. Meskipun benaknya menggerung memprotes, Ginny sadar tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya pada Hermione. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Hermione adalah nahkoda dalam pelayaran hidupnya. Satu-satunya pihak pengambil keputusan yang tahu hal terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sialan si Nott itu. Kalau saja aku ada di sana saat itu, langsung kukutuk dia jadi codot," rutuk Ginny ganas. Sembari mengunyah kue plum buatan ibunya, mata coklat kekuningan Ginny menerawang jauh, berimajinasi mentransfigurasi Nott menjadi seekor codot, kelelawar jelek pemakan buah yang hidup di negara beriklim tropis.

Mendengar komentar menyengat Ginny, Hermione nyaris tersedak teh manis yang dihirupnya. Untungnya, tepukan halus Charlie Weasley menyelamatkan Hermione dari ancaman muntah teh di atas taplak linen putih berbordir sederhana itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hermione?" Charlie merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan abu-abu berbau rempah-rempah. Menjulurkan tangan, pemuda bermata biru jernih itu dengan hati-hati membersihkan sudut bibir Hermione dari lelehan teh.

Di bawah tatapan bengong Ginny yang mulutnya membentuk huruf O bulat sempurna, Charlie mengangsurkan segelas air putih. Berbisik lembut, penyihir tampan yang piawai menangani naga itu meminta Hermione untuk membersihkan kerongkongannya dengan air mineral tersebut.

Mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara kecil, Hermione menghabiskan segelas air putih yang disodorkan Charlie. Selama Hermione minum, Charlie terus membelai punggung dan leher Hermione dengan kasih sayang nyata. Membuat mata _hazel_ Ginny dipenuhi ribuan tanda tanya.

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan debat kusir tentang lengser jabatan ini. Termasuk pembicaraan tentang Nott dan antek-anteknya," Charlie mengulas senyum ramah, tangan kanannya yang tak menggosok bahu Hermione menangkup jemari Hermione yang terkepal di atas meja. Melemaskan tinju kosong itu dengan usapan mesra jemari kokohnya yang banyak dihiasi bekas luka cakaran.

"Err, ya... sebaiknya begitu," angguk Hermione, mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling ruang makan. Sama seperti Ginny yang ternganga-nganga, semua kepala yang berdiam di ruang bercat dinding merah jingga itu memasang ekspresi melongo. Tampak terpana menyaksikan aksi intim yang dipertontonkan pria yang baru saja pulang dari penangkaran naga di Ukraina itu.

Ron, misalnya. Menggantung sendoknya di udara, penyihir kurus berhidung panjang itu menyipitkan mata biru langitnya. Sorot spekulasi berpendar di pupil matanya yang sedikit berkedut.

Di samping Ron, Harry yang terbatuk-batuk kecil terantuk-antuk ke meja setelah punggungnya dikemplang si kocak George yang bersemayam di sampingnya.

"Baik-baik saja, Harry? Sudah tak keselek lagi?" tanya George iseng, terus menggebuk pundak Harry dengan kekuatan yang bisa membalikkan kapal tanker. Hanya cubitan pedas Ginny-lah yang membuat cowok bermata coklat itu menghentikan usaha penyelamatannya yang kebablasan.

"Memang sebaiknya kita stop semua diskusi tak jelas ini," Percy Weasley, anak ketiga keluarga Weasley yang sedari tadi asyik menyantap puding nanasnya mendadak berkomentar. Mengelap mulut dengan serbet kotak-kotak, pria yang baru-baru ini diangkat sebagai Asisten Menteri Sihir itu kembali bercuap-cuap dengan nada sangat resmi.

"Hermione sudah memilih babak baru dalam hidupnya dan kita harus menghormatinya. Sebagai teman dan saudara, kita cuma bisa mendukung sepenuhnya," koar Percy sok bijak, mengernyit sengit ketika George meneriakkan kata-kata yang terdengar seperti "Oh Tuhan, tumben si Perce berkata benar. Besok pasti tumbuh menara di kepala Ratu Inggris."

Menahan senyum melihat interaksi konyol antara Percy dengan adik kandungnya, Hermione menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di cairan teh. Meski saat ini kariernya tengah terjungkir ke roda terbawah, Hermione merasa bersyukur memiliki keluarga dan teman-teman yang setia menyokongnya.

Sebulan lalu, sewaktu taktik kejam Nott dan Daphne terungkap, Hermione langsung dibanjiri dukungan beraneka bentuk. Kedua orangtua Hermione, termasuk Molly dan Arthur Weasley yang sudah dianggap sebagai orangtua keduanya berduyun-duyun memberikan nasehat menguatkan. Petuah khas orangtua yang setidaknya bisa mendongkrak ketegaran mental Hermione yang sempat merosot ke titik nadir.

Bertolak belakang dengan para manula yang menempuh trayek biasa (jalur berbusa-busa penuh nasehat), teman-teman Hermione yang berjiwa muda memilih langkah frontal untuk membalas dendam.

Sehari setelah kabar merebak, Harry, Ron dan Ginny yang sudah bersumpah bakal mengebiri Nott jika penyihir bermata hijau gelap itu berani menyakiti Hermione langsung menyingsingkan lengan baju. Bersiap-siap mengutuk Nott dengan lusinan jampi-jampi keren yang mereka pelajari.

Sayangnya, aksi ekstrem itu batal dilakukan sebab bos Harry dan Ron di Kementerian Sihir, Kingsley Shacklebolt mengancam bakal memecat Harry Cs jika dua pahlawan perang itu nekat menodai reputasi Kementerian Sihir dengan respon barbar mereka.

Gagal menganiaya Nott dengan kutukan kelas berat, George dan Luna buru-buru mengambil alih penyerbuan. Dibantu Mantra Penyamar, George dan Luna intens mengirimkan bingkisan maut ke kediaman Nott dan Daphne, termasuk Tanduk Erumpent, tanduk magis asal Afrika yang berdaya ledak tinggi. Tanduk mistis yang setidaknya sempat memaksa Daphne kabur tunggang-langgang seperti Hagrid kebakaran jenggot.

Si kaku Percy lain lagi. Meskipun tak begitu akrab, pria berkacamata gagang tanduk itu menyuarakan dukungannya dengan mengklarifikasi beraneka ragam tudingan palsu yang dialamatkan pada Hermione. Penjernihan masalah yang sedikit banyak mengurangi jumlah surat kaleng bernada mengancam yang diterima Hermione.

Sedangkan Charlie...

Menengok lambat-lambat ke samping kirinya, Hermione disambut oleh sorot biru bercahaya. Manik sewarna bunga _forget-me-not_, bunga musim semi favorit Hermione itu semakin berkilau saat bertatapan dengan iris coklat kayu manis Hermione yang redup redam.

Menyusuri setiap detail wajah Hermione dengan belaian matanya, ujung bibir Charlie membentuk seulas senyuman tipis. Seringai hangat memuja yang secara otomatis melembutkan figur wajahnya yang jantan dan keras.

Ya, sebagai seorang ahli naga yang harus berhadapan dengan reptil raksasa bernapas api, fitur Charlie memang jauh dari kata flamboyan. Dengan karakter dasarnya yang gemar beraktivitas di luar ruangan, Charlie tak pernah karib dengan minyak wangi maupun busana rapi nan necis. Sehari-hari, bekas Kapten dan Seeker tim Quidditch Gryffindor itu terbiasa memakai kaus, celana jins atau jubah katun sederhana.

Kendati tak berdandan menor ala pria metropolis seperti Theodore Nott dan Draco Malfoy, popularitas Charlie tak kalah dari dua penyihir tajir tersebut. Dari tahun ke tahun, jumlah pemuja Charlie semakin bertambah. Kian membludak setelah penyihir bersahaja itu disebut-sebut bakal merebut posisi Kepala Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk-Makhluk Gaib.

Dengan semua barisan pengagum, popularitas dan masa depan cerahnya itu, banyak pihak bertanya-tanya mengapa Charlie setia melajang dan belum mau menikah juga. Keengganan naik pelaminan yang sejak bertahun-tahun lalu sudah Hermione ketahui secara pasti penyebabnya.

"Babak baru? Memangnya apa rencanamu setelah pensiun dini dari Kementerian Sihir, Hermione?" tanya Charlie hangat, memutus Hermione dari alam lamunannya.

Menyelipkan sehelai rambut ikal Hermione yang terjurai, jemari Charlie memijat dan membelai cuping telinga Hermione dengan sentuhan sehalus kupu-kupu bersayap beludru. Melihat Hermione sedikit mengalami kesulitan merangkai kata-kata, sudut bibir Charlie melambai ke atas, membentuk seringai menyenangkan.

"Ehm, aku berpikir untuk mengabdi di Hogwarts sebagai Guru Transfigurasi," jawab Hermione pelan, mencoba tak memikirkan jari Charlie yang menari di lekuk telinganya. Belaian halus yang membungkus Hermione dalam perasaan nyaman dan aman. Perasaan yang benar-benar dibutuhkannya saat ini.

"Kerja di Hogwarts? Memangnya ada posisi lowong di sana?" sembur Ron dengan mulut penuh, membuat cincangan daging asapnya beterbangan dan menempel di rambut Percy yang tersisir rapi.

"Tentu ada, Ron. Aku yang memberi tahu Hermione tentang posisi itu," ujar Luna samar-samar, mengaduk-aduk kopi penuh ampasnya dengan gerakan selamban kura-kura keracunan.

"Guru Transfigurasi yang lama tak bisa kembali ke wujudnya semula. Saat ini ia sedang menjalani proses perubahan wujud di Rumah Sakit St Mungo. Sayang sekali, padahal dia terlihat imut-imut saat jadi kuda nil bersayap," urai Luna melamun, terus mengocok kopi dinginnya dengan teratur.

"Jadi pada intinya, aku dan Luna akan menjadi teman sekerja," Hermione berdeham, membuat beberapa kepala yang saling berpandangan heran kembali ke posisi semula.

"Betul," tukas Luna hangat, menatap Hermione dengan mata ungu keperakannya yang menonjol.

"Di sana juga ada Neville. Kau pasti betah, Hermione," kata Luna, mengingatkan Hermione akan salah satu anggota Laskar Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom yang saat ini menduduki posisi Guru Herbologi.

Membalas tatapan sayu Luna, Hermione mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara. Jika bukan karena informasi Luna yang bekerja sebagai guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, menggantikan si jenggotan Rubeus Hagrid yang hijrah ke Prancis pasca menikah dengan Kepala Sekolah Beauxbatons, Madam Olympe Maxime, Hermione mungkin masih bingung ke mana dirinya harus mencari nafkah pasca berhenti dari Kementerian Sihir.

Setidaknya, dengan mengajar di sekolah berasrama yang terletak di daratan Skotlandia itu, Hermione bisa bersembunyi dari hiruk-pikuk London yang melelahkan. Menjauh dari kenangan menyakitkan yang ditorehkan Theodore Nott padanya.

Theodore Nott...

Urat-urat di pelipis Hermione terasa berdenyut tatkala ingatan tentang Nott dan konspirasi keji tingkat tingginya terapung ke permukaan. Walau sudah tiga puluh hari berlalu, Hermione masih mengingat dengan jelas kehancuran yang dicecapnya di malam terkutuk itu.

Seusai mendeklarasikan ikrar perceraian, Hermione kembali ke Nott Manor untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang tersimpan di sana, termasuk kucing muka penyoknya, Crookshanks yang setia menemaninya selama ini.

Abai terhadap sorakan gembira lukisan hidup nenek moyang Nott, yang tampaknya sudah mengetahui permufakatan biadab itu, Hermione bergegas pergi ke kamar yang biasa ditempatinya bersama Nott.

Dengan bekas air mata masih terpeta jelas di wajahnya, Hermione merapikan benda peninggalannya dalam waktu singkat. Setelah puas mengamat-amati kondisi kamar yang sudah ditidurinya selama enam bulan terakhir itu, Hermione membidikkan tongkat sihirnya. Mengubah dekorasi kamar ke wujud semula hanya dengan satu jentikan ringan.

Setelah memastikan tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa mengingatkan Nott akan dirinya, Hermione melangkah tegak menuju pintu depan Nott Manor yang terpentang lebar.

Di bawah tatapan sinis dan tepuk tangan menjijikkan lukisan hidup yang berderet di koridor depan, Hermione berkelebat menghilang. Meninggalkan kastil bergaya Palladian yang sempat menjadi istana cinta baginya. Istana yang ternyata hanya menghadirkan luka menganga dalam hatinya.

Ciuman menenangkan yang menyapu pucuk kepalanya membuat Hermione tersentak. Menatap Hermione lekat-lekat dari balik bulu matanya yang lebat, Charlie merengkuh punggung Hermione dengan lengan berototnya. Membungkukkan muka, Charlie berbisik lembut di dekat lubang kuping Hermione.

"Lupakan dia, Hermione. Lupakan lelaki bodoh yang tak tahu arti mencintai dan dicintai itu," Charlie bergumam halus, mengecup pipi Hermione dengan hembusan napas hangatnya.

Sekali lagi, manuver mesra Charlie membuat ruang makan merangkap dapur itu sunyi senyap. Bahkan Luna yang biasa melamun dan melupakan keadaan sekelilingnya kini kembali menginjak bumi. Sepasang mata bolanya yang menonjol terus menatap dua insan yang duduk di hadapannya itu dengan minat terang-terangan.

"Err, bagus itu. Hogwarts memang membutuhkan guru secerdas kau, Hermione," akhirnya Ginny-lah yang mematahkan keheningan ganjil itu. Meminum tehnya banyak-banyak, Ginny menatap Hermione dari atas cangkirnya. Menghunuskan sorot bermakna Hermione-jelaskan-semuanya-padaku-usai-makan-malam -nanti.

"Betul, betul, betul. Apa jadinya Hogwarts tercinta kita kalau terus diajar guru kuda nil bersayap?" George ikut berkomentar, mata coklatnya mengedip nakal melihat tangan Charlie yang terus bergerilya di rambut lebat Hermione.

Charlie yang sadar gerakan tangannya dipelototi George dan Percy tetap cuek bebek. Memainkan ikal gelombang Hermione di antara jemarinya, Charlie memuaskan diri menatap Hermione dalam-dalam. Memandangi profil gadis yang sudah menyihir dan mencuri hatinya itu.

_Terkadang, manusia tak butuh alasan untuk mencintai seseorang..._

Ya, Charlie sendiri tak mengetahui alasan pasti mengapa dirinya jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Hermione. Begitu terobsesi pada gadis yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya itu. Begitu menyayangi penyihir kecil yang di masa-masa awal perkenalan hanya dipandangnya sebagai adik perempuan keduanya.

Memang, sewaktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Hermione jelang tugas pertama Turnamen Triwizard, sembilan tahun lalu, tak ada perasaan khusus yang bersemi di hati Charlie. Hal yang wajar mengingat saat itu Hermione yang duduk di tahun keempat masih tergolong bocah ingusan.

Di tahun-tahun berikutnya, setiap kali bersua dengan Hermione yang sering menghabiskan masa liburan musim panas di The Burrow, Charlie masih menstempel Hermione sebagai adik perempuannya. Namun lama kelamaan, betapa pun kerasnya berusaha, Charlie tak bisa lagi memandang Hermione sebagai seorang saudara.

Pertentangan batin itu semakin menggila saat Charlie mengetahui Hermione berkelana ke seantero Inggris bersama adik laki-lakinya yang terkecil, Ron. Kendati Harry juga ikut dalam petualangan mencari Horcrux, jimat jiwa abadi Voldemort itu, Charlie tetap tak bisa memadamkan api emosi yang membakar dirinya.

Bara kemarahan yang muncul saat dirinya membayangkan Hermione tidur di atap tenda yang sama dengan lelaki lain yang bukan dirinya.

Meski nuraninya mengatakan kalau emosi yang dirasakannya merupakan bentuk kecemburuan, Charlie tetap menyanggah habis-habisan. Penyangkalan serupa juga ditekankan Charlie saat dirinya melihat cara Hermione menatap Theodore Nott sewaktu sidang pengadilan Death Eater digelar seusai Perang Besar Hogwarts.

Kala itu, melihat binar memuja yang menguar dari pupil coklat Hermione, hati Charlie terasa melepuh seperti ditetesi air raksa. Walau dirinya berulang-ulang mengingatkan posisi Hermione di hatinya, Charlie tetap tak bisa membendung keinginan untuk mencabik-cabik Nott di depan juri Pengadilan Wizengamot.

Lelah terhanyut dalam dilema, Charlie memilih menjauhi Hermione yang dicap sebagai penyebab keresahannya. Beralasan dirinya sibuk dan butuh konsentrasi prima selama menangani naga di Ukraina, Charlie tak pernah pulang ke rumahnya setiap kali liburan musim panas tiba.

Selama menetap di Ukraina, Charlie memang membenamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Di negara pecahan Uni Soviet yang terletak di Eropa Timur itu, Charlie memfokuskan diri mempelajari dan mengontrol Zmeys, naga legendaris berkepala tiga yang memiliki tingkat kecerdikan di atas rata-rata.

Sayangnya, betapapun kuatnya Charlie berjuang melupakan Hermione, mantan Prefek Gryffindor itu tak bisa meraih hasil yang diinginkannya. Setiap saat, Charlie selalu dihantui kenangan tentang wajah, tawa dan tingkah-polah Hermione.

Berpikir bisa mengenyahkan bayangan Hermione dengan jalan mengencani wanita seumurannya, Charlie akhirnya menerima tawaran berpacaran yang diajukan seorang arkeolog cantik berkebangsaan Swedia yang setia membuntutinya.

Apesnya, usaha darurat itu juga berujung sia-sia. Setiap kali berkencan, Charlie tak pernah berhenti membandingkan pacar pirangnya dengan Hermione. Akhirnya, setelah setahun berpacaran, Charlie yang tak mau memberi harapan palsu memutuskan cewek darah murninya itu. Pemutusan hubungan kasih yang untungnya bisa diterima dengan baik oleh kedua belah pihak.

Setelah resmi menjomblo, Charlie kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pusaran membingungkan terkait perasaannya pada Hermione. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama tak bisa menentukan jenis perasaan yang dimilikinya, titik terang menjumpai Charlie di hari kelahiran keponakan perempuannya, Dominique Weasley.

Sewaktu melihat Hermione dengan penuh kasih menggendong putri kedua Bill Weasley dengan penyihir Veela Prancis, Fleur Delacour Weasley itu, Charlie tak bisa lagi menipu dirinya sendiri. Charlie akhirnya mengerti kalau cintanya pada Hermione bukan cinta seorang kakak pada adiknya. Ia mencintai Hermione seperti seorang laki-laki mencintai perempuan.

Semenjak menyadari isi hatinya, Charlie tak lagi bersembunyi dari Hermione. Setiap kali rehat dari kesibukannya, Charlie menyempatkan diri berjumpa dengan Hermione yang tengah merintis karier di Kementerian Sihir.

Namun, malang tak dapat ditolak, untung tak dapat diraih, belum sempat Charlie menuntaskan mimpinya, Hermione dikabarkan bakal menikah dengan taipan berduit, Theodore Nott. Bajingan tengik yang dulu ditatapnya dengan penuh cinta di Pengadilan Wizengamot.

Meski hatinya patah dan berdarah, Charlie tetap memberi doa restu terbaik untuk Hermione, termasuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan Hermione yang dihelat di ruang serbaguna Nott Corporation.

Selepas pemberkatan, Charlie segera kembali ke pondok kecilnya di Ukraina. Setiap hari, di pedalaman belantara itu, Charlie terus menguntai doa semoga kebahagiaan senantiasa mengiringi Hermione, malaikat kecilnya yang telah menjadi milik pria lain.

_Terkadang, demi mendapatkan keinginan, manusia bisa melakukan berbagai kemungkinan..._

Ya, saat mendengar kabar pernikahan Hermione dengan Nott bubar jalan, tanpa membuang waktu Charlie langsung mengepak kopernya dan buru-buru pulang ke Inggris. Dan, di sinilah ia berdiam sekarang. Melantunkan kata-kata penuh kelembutan, rangkaian kalimat menenangkan yang diyakini bisa membasuh luka pujaan hatinya itu.

Keasyikan Charlie mengingat kembali napak tilas rasa cintanya terpangkas ketika Ron bersendawa keras seperti habis menelan satu gentong kodok. Memicingkan mata birunya, Charlie berdecak takjub mengawasi tingkah adik kandungnya yang persis bayi raksasa itu.

"Tapi Hogwarts kan baru memulai tahun ajaran baru dua bulan lagi, Hermione. Itu artinya kau bakal nganggur enam puluh hari ke depan," Ron membuka mulutnya yang disesaki puding nanas, benar-benar keajaiban kalimatnya kali ini terdengar jelas. Mungkin pengalaman ngomong dengan mulut penuh selama bertahun-tahun membuat lidah tak bertulang Ron semakin lentur.

"Hermione akan jalan-jalan bersamaku. Dia mau melihat penangkaran naga dengan mata kepalanya sendiri," sela Charlie, mengagetkan Hermione yang masih memelototi etiket meja makan Ron yang memprihatinkan.

"Tapi, aku-" Hermione terdiam, tak tega menyangkal omongan Charlie saat sorot memohon terpancar jelas dari manik biru _forget-me-not_-nya.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Hermione mengangguk, mengiyakan penjelasan Charlie tentang rencana liburan mereka. Sebenarnya, Hermione berencana menghabiskan masa kosongnya dengan berwisata ke Australia, negara yang pernah menjadi tempat perlindungan kedua orangtuanya selama pertempuran melawan Voldemort.

Tapi, tatapan mengiba yang merajai mata hangat Charlie membuat Hermione tak sampai hati menolak keinginan penyihir kharismatik yang sempat menjadi bahu tempat bersandar dan menangis kala Nott mengkhianatinya itu.

Tak apa-apa, Hermione. Anggap saja ini kompensasi setelah semua penolakan yang pernah kau berikan pada Charlie, Hermione berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sembari terus memandangi paras Charlie yang berseri-seri.

Memandangi wajah ceria seorang penyihir baik hati yang pernah melamarnya berkali-kali...

* * *

"Kapan kau akan melamar Daphne, Nott?"

Mengangkat tampang kurang tidurnya, Nott memelototi kompatriotnya, Draco Malfoy dengan pandangan segalak Voldemort kelaparan. Malfoy yang pada dasarnya kurang peka terus melangkah sok sebelum mendudukkan pinggulnya dengan penuh gaya di tepi meja kerja yang penuh sesak.

"Kapan aku melamar atau menikahinya itu urusanku, Malfoy," Nott menjawab sekenanya, memicingkan mata tatkala rinai tawa meledak dari kerongkongan bekas teman sekolahnya itu.

"Itu bukan cuma urusanmu, Nott. Tapi, sudah menjadi urusan sejuta umat," Malfoy berdecak mencela, menepuk-nepuk bahu sekutunya itu dengan tepukan sok bersahabat.

Menepis tangan Malfoy, Nott melepas dasi hitamnya dengan gerakan kasar. Melempar dasi mahalnya ke sembarang arah, Nott membuka beberapa kancing atas kemejanya. Berharap bisa membebaskan dadanya dari kegelisahan yang melanda setiap kali sepak terjang memuakkan calon istri barunya, Daphne Greengrass disebut-sebut.

Sepak terjang memuakkan...

Ya, sehari setelah warta perceraiannya dengan Hermione dimuat di media seluruh Inggris, Daphne langsung bergerak secepat Seeker kebelet pipis. Tanpa mempedulikan dana yang diperlukan (tentu saja semua biaya pengeluaran mau tak mau harus ditanggung Nott), Daphne mengumumkan rencana pernikahannya dengan Nott di seluruh media internasional.

Benar, catat itu! Seluruh media internasional, mulai dari ujung dunia sampai Ujung Kulon.

Tak cuma menyewa lapak depan semua media cetak, Daphne juga menyiarkan kabar pertunangannya dengan Nott di berbagai saluran televisi papan atas.

Seakan belum cukup, Daphne kembali membuat rekening bank Nott susut saat meluncurkan program _reality show _yang berkisah tentang dirinya, dirinya dan dirinya. Program membosankan bertajuk _Me, MySelf and I_ yang nongol dua minggu berturut-turut tanpa jeda iklan di jam tayang utama.

Tak heran, berkat promosi besar-besaran itu, seluruh warga dunia sihir mengetahui bahwa Daphne Greengrass, si finalis kontes kecantikan _Miss Teen Witches_, bakal segera menikah dengan duda keren Theodore Nott. Miliuner kelas kakap yang baru saja bercerai dari istrinya, si pahlawan perang, Hermione Jean Granger.

Hermione Jean Granger...

Setiap kali nama Hermione bergentayangan di otaknya, Nott langsung teringat akan malam di mana skenario bengisnya terlaksana. Malam pesta ulang tahun yang ironisnya membuat Nott memahami hal penting yang selama ini diabaikannya.

_Terkadang, manusia baru menyadari arti seseorang jika orang itu telah pergi meninggalkannya..._

Meskipun berulang kali mengelak, Nott tak bisa menutupi fakta bahwa kepergian Hermione meninggalkan lubang mendalam di hatinya. Relung hampa yang semakin terbuka setiap kali memori tentang Hermione menari-nari di benaknya.

Nott masih ingat tatkala dirinya pulang ke rumahnya seusai perayaan yang berlangsung gegap gempita itu. Menolak tawaran Daphne untuk berkencan di hotel dengan alasan dirinya harus menyiapkan rapat penting esok hari, Nott kembali ke rumahnya. Bersiap-siap menghadapi hujan kemarahan yang disemburkan ayahnya yang minggat dari pesta tak lama setelah Hermione pergi.

Tak seperti dugaan Nott, saat berjumpa di pintu utama, Mister Nott hanya memandang putranya itu dengan sorot iba. Tatapan miris yang menyatakan bahwa Nott patut dikasihani karena telah menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

Usai mengucapkan sapaan basa-basi, Nott beranjak meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih memelototinya dengan pandangan berduka. Setelah melewati koridor depan yang riuh-rendah (lukisan hidup nenek moyang Nott merayakan terdepaknya Hermione dengan menggelar pesta miras), Nott menuju kamarnya yang terletak di sayap timur kastil.

Sewaktu memasuki ruangan yang ditempatinya bersama Hermione itu, Nott menyadari kalau Hermione telah mengembalikan dekorasi kamarnya ke interior semula. Dekor suram berbau warna hijau perak Slytherin yang di masa lalu sangat digandrungi Nott.

Melangkah jauh ke kamar, hati Nott semakin teriris-iris saat mengetahui Hermione telah menghapus jejak keberadaannya dengan sempurna.

Kemanapun Nott melangkah, tak ada lagi tumpukan buku setebal batu bata yang dulu sering membuatnya terjungkal. Tak ada lagi harum vanila karamel yang biasa menyapa lubang hidungnya. Bahkan, tak ada lagi bulu kucing jingga yang selalu membuatnya bersin-bersin setiap kali berbaring di peraduannya yang nyaman.

Kegelisahan Nott kian menebal tatkala ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Meskipun badan dan otaknya sangat penat, Nott tak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Betapapun dahsyatnya berusaha, Nott tak bisa memaksa matanya untuk terpejam. Betapapun hebatnya berjuang, Nott tidak bisa melarang matanya untuk tak terus menatap sisi ranjang sebelah kiri, sisi tempat di mana Hermione biasa tidur sambil memeluknya erat-erat.

Malam itu, saat jarum jam berdetik ke angka dua, saat tangannya tanpa sadar membelai sisi kiri yang tak berpenghuni, Nott menyadari kalau penyakit insomnianya kambuh kembali. Sindrom susah tidur yang sempat menghilang saat Hermione masih ada di sisinya.

Saat Hermione masih menyandang status sebagai istrinya...

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Monako? Ada bar dan pusat judi bagus yang baru dibuka di sana."

Ajakan dugem Malfoy melentingkan Nott dari alam memorinya. Menggosok-gosok pelupuk matanya yang kemerahan karena kurang istirahat, Nott menggeleng pelan. Tanpa banyak cakap kembali berkutat memandangi deretan grafik dan statistik yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Nott! Jangan kerja mulu! Sudah sebulan ini kau ngetem di balik meja seperti ini. Tidak bosan apa?!" Malfoy merampas berkas kerja yang tengah ditelisik Nott. Tak menghiraukan repetan omelan Nott yang geram aktivitasnya terusik, Malfoy meneliti lembaran perkamen yang dipenuhi deretan angka rumit itu.

"Astaga! Lagi kejar setoran ya? Ini kan proyek untuk dua tahun ke depan?" Malfoy berdecak kagum, melempar kertas kerja Nott ke tempatnya semula. Mengamati dua lingkaran hitam yang terpahat jelas di bawah mata kroninya itu, Malfoy menaikkan alis pucatnya.

"Insomnia-mu kumat lagi ya? Padahal dulu kau bilang sudah tak terserang gangguan tidur lagi."

Mengangkat bahu, Nott menangkup wajah dengan tangannya, segan berkontak mata dengan teman sepermainannya itu. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang bakal membongkar rahasia yang tersimpan di ceruk hati terdalamnya.

Ya, bagaimana mungkin Nott bisa menjelaskan pada Malfoy kalau Hermione-lah yang membuatnya terlepas dari penyakit yang sudah menjangkitinya semenjak kematian ibunda tercintanya itu?

Bagaimana mungkin Nott bisa menjabarkan pada Malfoy kalau dirinya merindukan pelukan dan kecupan yang biasa diberikan Hermione sebelum dan sesudah tidur? Merindukan sepotong perhatian tulus yang ternyata berperan besar di balik mimpi-mimpi indah yang dialaminya selama ini?

Bagaimana mungkin Nott mampu menjelaskan pada Malfoy kalau ia merindukan hal sekecil apapun yang bisa mengingatkannya akan Hermione?

Bagaimana mungkin Nott bisa mengisahkan pada Malfoy kalau setiap malam ia merindukan wangi tubuh Hermione yang semanis karamel? Merindukan tawa renyahnya yang membahana dan dengusan hidung penuh bintik yang menggemaskan?

_Hell_, Nott bahkan merindukan bulu ekor Crookshanks yang sering menggelitikinya setiap bangun pagi. Merindukan dengkuran manja kucing berkaki bengkok yang sering tidur berguling-guling di atas perutnya itu. Merindukan kucing bermuka gepeng yang sering meninggalkan jejak bulu jingga di lusinan jubah hitam dan jas mahalnya itu.

Tapi, sedalam apapun Nott merindukan hal-hal familiar yang kini tercerabut dari hidupnya, ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Tak ada yang bisa diajaknya bertukar pikiran saat ini. Tak juga ayahnya, yang menolak berbicara empat mata lagi dengannya semenjak palu perceraiannya diketuk Pengadilan Wizengamot.

"Kalau kau tak bisa tidur nyenyak, kenapa tak cari kegiatan lain yang bisa membuatmu lelah seketika? Sudah sebulan ini kau tak pernah berpesta atau menginjakkan kaki di klub malam. Apa kau tak kasihan pada Daphne yang harus pergi _clubbing_ sendirian?" Malfoy bertanya menyelidik. Sorot investigasi merayapi sekeliling iris abu-abu perak pucatnya.

Mencibir masam, Nott bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menuju jendela besar yang terletak di tengah ruangan kantornya yang super luas. Berdiri membelakangi Malfoy yang masih bergumam tak sabar, Nott memandangi lanskap gedung bertingkat dengan pandangan kosong.

Meletakkan tangannya di kaca, Nott menghembuskan napas lelah. Pandangan hampa Nott menerawang, memikirkan jam hidupnya yang berdetak tak teratur.

Sebulan ini, sejak insomnia menyerbunya kembali, Nott memilih menghabiskan hari-harinya di balik meja kerja. Dengan bekerja banting tulang, Nott berharap bisa menyembuhkan gangguan tidurnya sekaligus melupakan bayangan Hermione yang menghantuinya.

Malangnya, hasilnya tak berjalan seperti yang diimpikan. Semakin keras Nott berusaha, semakin letih tubuhnya, kerinduan akan sosok Hermione semakin membuncah.

Terkadang, di sela-sela kesibukannya bernegoisasi, Nott melirik pintu kantornya. Berharap Hermione muncul dan membawa bekal makanan untuknya, seperti yang biasa dilakukan Hermione selama usia perkawinan mereka.

"Ketimbang menggeluti kertas kerja membosankan seperti ini, kenapa kau tak menggauli Daphne? Akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan hubungan kalian semakin renggang," Malfoy menggerutu hilang sabar, mengebor punggung sayu Nott dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Menahan dengusan, Nott terus membisu seribu bahasa. Seperti pertanyaan usil sebelumnya, Nott tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Malfoy barusan.

Ya, bagaimana mungkin Nott bisa mengatakan pada Malfoy kalau ia sudah tak peduli lagi pada Daphne? Tak berminat lagi pada hal seremeh apapun yang dilakukan teman sejak kecilnya itu?

Bagaimana mungkin Nott bisa menceritakan kepada Malfoy kalau ia sudah kehilangan selera pada Daphne semenjak malam pesta ulang tahunnya? Semenjak malam di mana Hermione meninggalkan dirinya?

Bagaimana mungkin Nott bisa mengemukakan pada Malfoy kalau ia tak pernah lagi menerima ajakan kencan yang dilayangkan Daphne? Penolakan yang harus ditebus dengan harga mahal, baik dalam arti kiasan maupun harfiah.

Memang, setiap kali rayuannya ditepis, Daphne selalu menuntut ganti rugi materiil. Berkilah sebagai obat pelipur lara, penyihir bersuara serak-serak basah itu meminta Nott untuk mendanai semua keperluannya, termasuk membiayai agenda pesta hura-hura setiap malam.

Tak sekali dua kali Nott harus menjebol dompet untuk melunasi tagihan kartu kredit Daphne yang membengkak. Belitan hutang setinggi langit yang timbul sebagai buah dari tabiat boros dan kegemaran belanja Daphne yang melewati ambang batas.

Meskipun Daphne terang-terangan memerasnya secara materi, Nott tetap tak ambil pusing. Nott lebih suka pundi-pundi uangnya menyusut ketimbang membiarkan Daphne menggerecoki hidupnya. Nott lebih senang rekening bank-nya menguap ketimbang mengizinkan Daphne menjamah tubuhnya.

Pada awalnya, Nott sendiri sempat terheran-heran saat mengetahui ia tak lagi tertarik pada Daphne. Tak lagi berhasrat pada seorang wanita berpostur sempurna yang dulu sempat dianggap sebagai belahan jiwanya itu.

_Terkadang manusia bisa salah mengartikan kekaguman sebagai cinta..._

Ya, semakin dipikirkan, Nott semakin memahami bahwa apa yang dirasakannya pada Daphne bukanlah cinta tulus melainkan cuma kekaguman belaka.

Semakin dalam ditelaah, Nott kian mengerti kalau gairahnya pada Daphne hanya terbatas pada pemujaan fisik semata. Cuma berkutat pada aspek dangkal yang cepat pecah menghilang seperti gelembung sabun.

Sayangnya, seperti pepatah nasi sudah menjadi bubur, meskipun perasaan sukanya pada Daphne sudah mengendur, Nott tak bisa mundur. Sesuai perkataan Malfoy, rencana pernikahannya dengan Daphne sudah diketahui seisi dunia. Jadi, mau tak mau, rela atau tidak rela, Nott harus tetap menikahi Daphne.

Meskipun Nott sadar hal itu akan membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan...

* * *

"Tunggu. Jelaskan secara perlahan-lahan, Hermione."

Duduk bersila di atas ranjang lamanya, Ginny menggeser Crookshanks yang bertengger di bantal teposnya. Acuh tak acuh pada desisan berang kucing berekor sikat botol itu, Ginny mendesak Hermione untuk mengambil posisi di sampingnya.

Memungut Crookshanks yang mengeong keras, Hermione dengan ogah-ogahan mematuhi perintah teman baiknya itu. Setelah Hermione duduk kaku di dekatnya, Ginny membidikkan tongkat sihirnya ke pintu. Merapalkan Mantra Pengunci dan Mantra Peredam Suara, mantra yang bertujuan membredel semua gangguan yang mungkin terjadi selama berlangsungnya proses interogasi.

Meletakkan tongkat sihirnya di nakas, alis Ginny melesat ke atas. Menampakkan isyarat agar Hermione segera mengklarifikasi pertanyaannya tentang afeksi Charlie di sesi minum teh sore tadi.

Tindakan romantis ala seorang kekasih yang terus berlanjut sampai acara makan malam barusan. Segurat perhatian yang membuat Ginny tak henti bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Mengelus bulu Crookshanks yang tegak lebat, Hermione melekatkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Untuk beberapa saat, kedua sahabat dekat itu saling menemani dalam diam. Hanya helaan napas dan gerungan pelan Crookshanks yang mengisi keheningan. Sesekali, suara sayup-sayup Luna yang tengah mengajari jembalang kebun jurus-jurus Kung Fu merembes masuk ke ruangan berdinding kuning kusam tersebut.

Menatap Ginny yang balik memandangnya, Hermione menghembuskan napas panjang. Sejujurnya, Hermione malas mendiskusikan hubungannya dengan Charlie, mengingat ia tak memendam perasaan apapun pada pria bermata penuh cahaya itu. Tapi, jika ia tak angkat bicara, Hermione yakin mereka akan terus duduk diam-diaman seperti ini sampai esok pagi.

"Sebenarnya, Charlie sudah tiga kali melamarku."

Pekik kaget Ginny terdengar mengguntur, membuat Crookshanks yang mendengkur kabur ke balik kasur. Meringkuk di balik bantal kapuk, mata kuning Crookshanks menyorot seperti senter, menatap Ginny dengan pandangan mencela.

"Benarkah itu, Hermione? Tiga kali?! Merlin, kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku?" Ginny bertanya bertubi-tubi. Menggenggam tangan Hermione, wajah elok Ginny berbinar-binar bahagia. Tampak senang dengan prospek bakal mendapatkan kakak ipar seperti Hermione.

"Aku tak bilang padamu sebab aku sudah menolak lamaran itu, Gin," jawab Hermione ragu-ragu, sedikit meringis saat rona kegembiraan di paras Ginny berangsur-angsur memudar.

"Kenapa, Hermione? Charlie itu sempurna luar dalam. Dia punya pekerjaan bagus, masih bujangan dan tampan," Ginny berpromosi, menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit kemudian untuk mengobral semua kelebihan kakak nomor duanya itu.

"Kuakui Charlie memang menarik, Gin. Tapi aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak kandungku," jelas Hermione sabar, tak jemu mengulang kembali alasan yang dulu diutarakannya pada Charlie dan Ron. Pada dua lelaki bersaudara yang pernah berbaik hati melamarnya.

"Tapi Charlie bukan abangmu, Hermione. Kalian tak punya ikatan darah," Ginny mendelik, mata coklat kekuningannya tak kalah gahar dari mata bulat Crookshanks yang masih mendesis-desis di pojok kasur.

"Atau jangan-jangan itu cuma alasan klise yang dibuat-buat? Jangan-jangan kau menolak Charlie karena masih mencintai si sinting Nott itu?" tuduh Ginny, menarik lepas tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Hermione.

Tudingan sepihak itu sempat membuat Hermione tersentak. Untung saja kesadaran bahwa dakwaan itu berasal dari kekesalan Ginny karena gagal menyatukan Charlie dengan dirinya membuat Hermione mampu menahan niat meneriakkan penyangkalannya tepat di cuping kuping sobat kentalnya itu.

"Aku menolak Charlie karena aku tak punya perasaan khusus padanya. Aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai saudara. Dan untuk Nott, seperti yang kubilang sebulan lalu, perasaanku padanya sudah mati!" tandas Hermione tegas, tak berkedip saat Ginny menatap lurus-lurus ke matanya.

Selama beberapa saat, Ginny mempelajari kejujuran Hermione melalui sepasang jendela hati yang dinaungi dua alis coklat itu. Selang lima menit kemudian, Ginny menurunkan pandangannya. Dengan berat hati mengakui kalau Hermione memang menyatakan hal sesungguhnya. Kebenaran yang terungkap dari bola mata Hermione yang tak pandai berbohong.

"Tiga kali! Ya ampun, Charlie sudah tiga kali melamarmu," desah Ginny resah, menyambar boneka kain wol buluk yang tersimpan di atas ranjang.

Memilin-milin kepangan si boneka yang sering dimainkannya saat balita itu, Ginny merenung dalam hati. Mereka-reka mengapa dirinya sampai luput mengetahui kejadian penting yang terjadi di antara dua orang yang paling dikasihinya itu.

Seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Ginny, tanpa diminta Hermione menjelaskan prosesi lamaran Charlie padanya. Menurut Hermione, pinangan pertama Charlie terjadi dua tahun lalu, tak lama setelah Hermione menolak pernyataan cinta Ron.

Permintaan menikah kedua terjadi sepuluh bulan lalu, atau tepatnya tiga bulan sebelum rencana pernikahan Hermione dengan Nott terkuak. Yang terakhir, Charlie meminta Hermione untuk menjadi istrinya sebulan lalu, sehari setelah perceraiannya dengan Nott disahkan Pengadilan Wizengamot dan Kementerian Sihir.

Mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan hembusan napas berat, Hermione menunggu respon lanjutan dari Ginny yang masih asyik mencabuti helaian benang wol di bonekanya. Akhirnya, beberapa menit kemudian, saat boneka berkepangnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi, Ginny seolah terbangun dari pikiran bawah sadarnya.

Melempar boneka kumalnya ke sembarang tempat, Ginny menyambar tangan Hermione. Menyunggingkan senyum optimis, Ginny meremas jemari Hermione sembari berbisik, "Bagaimana kalau kau pacaran dulu dengan Charlie? Supaya perasaan antar saudara itu terhapus."

Saran Ginny membuat Hermione bergerak salah tingkah. Sebenarnya, di lamarannya yang ketiga, Charlie juga pernah mengajukan usul senada. Ide pacaran temporer yang langsung ditepis Hermione mentah-mentah.

Bagi Hermione, yang berkaca dari pengalaman pahitnya dengan Nott, cinta itu suci dan sakral. Bukan perasaan yang bisa dipaksakan atau dijadikan proyek coba-coba. Selain itu, Hermione juga tak mau memberi harapan palsu pada Charlie. Hermione tak mau menyakiti hati Charlie jika sampai habis waktu yang dijanjikan dirinya tak merasakan perasaan sayang yang sama.

Keengganan Hermione tampaknya tergambar jelas di wajahnya sebab Ginny langsung membombardir Hermione dengan seabrek-abrek argumentasi logis yang masuk di akal.

Menurut Ginny, sebagai alumni Gryffindor yang terkenal pemberani, Hermione tak layak menyerah sebelum mencoba.

Ginny juga berpendapat kecemasan Hermione tak beralasan sebab sebagai seorang adik, Ginny mengetahui secara pasti watak Charlie yang tegar dan lapang dada. Jadi, bisa dipastikan Charlie tak akan menyimpan dendam meskipun pada akhirnya Hermione tetap tak bisa mencintainya secara utuh.

"Ayolah, Hermionee, bukalah hati dan dirimu. Nott mungkin telah mengacaukan kariermu, tapi jangan biarkan ia membelenggu hatimu," Ginny mengakhiri bujukannya dengan menahan napas penuh harap.

Tercenung beberapa lama, Hermione menimbang-nimbang alasan yang dilontarkan bekas adik kelasnya itu. Seperti yang dikatakan Ginny, mungkin tak ada salahnya ia mencoba dan membuka hati. Melepaskan diri dari perangkap sepi yang hadir sejak Nott mengkhianatinya. Rasa hampa yang ada sejak Nott menginjak-injak cinta suci yang diberikannya.

Menatap poster usang pemain tim Quidditch wanita, Holyhead Harpies yang tergantung di dinding kamar, pikiran Hermione terus berlomba memilah-milih aneka pro dan kontra. Selama Hermione berpikir, Ginny terus menyilangkan jari untuk mengharapkan keberuntungan.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa jenak yang terasa seperti berabad-abad, Hermione mengangguk singkat. Anggukan sepakat yang disambut Ginny dengan rengkuhan hangatnya.

"Horee! Thanks, Hermione. Aku yakin, Charlie pasti bisa membahagiakanmu," Ginny bersorak dengan nada riang membujuknya yang biasa. Meresapi suara penuh syukur Ginny, Hermione tersenyum kecil dan merapatkan pelukannya.

_"Hermione Jean Granger yang mencintaimu sudah mati, Theodore Nott."_

Ingatan tentang sumpahnya yang mencuat selintas itu kian membulatkan tekad Hermione. Bagi Hermione, cintanya pada Nott mungkin sudah mati tapi hal itu tak berarti membuat hatinya ikut-ikutan mati.

Memejamkan matanya, Hermione merapalkan janji di dalam hati. Ada atau tidak ada Nott, hatinya harus tetap bersemi. Ada atau tidak ada Nott, hatinya harus selalu cerah ceria. Secerah warna biru rumpun _forget-me-not_, bunga musim semi kesayangannya. Warna biru bunga yang selalu dilihatnya setiap kali menatap sepasang mata milik Charlie.

Mata milik pria baik hati yang telah melamarnya berkali-kali...

* * *

Mengucek mata letihnya berkali-kali, Nott dengan bersusah payah menekuri bundelan perkamen dan dokumen sahamnya. Saat matanya mengabur lelah, Nott menghempaskan tubuh ke belakang, memaksakan diri untuk terpejam. Bersabar menanti panggilan kantuk yang tak juga menghampirinya malam ini.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan-lahan, Nott meresapi keheningan mencekam yang menyelubungi sekelilingnya. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dini hari itu Nott Manor sesunyi kuburan. Hanya denting lemah jam dinding dan helaan napas lirih-nya lah yang mewarnai ruangan besar merangkap perpustakaan itu.

Perpustakaan...

Tempat di mana Hermione biasa membaca buku sambil menemaninya yang sibuk bekerja...

Membuka matanya cepat-cepat seakan disundut api transparan, Nott memandangi tepian jendela besar, lokasi favorit Hermione untuk membaca. Dulu, setiap malam Hermione rutin merebahkan dirinya di birai jendela yang menghadap ke taman, tekun membaca buku sambil sesekali meliriknya yang berdiam di balik meja.

Tapi sekarang, seperti sisi kiri ranjangnya yang sunyi, birai jendela itu juga hampa. Tak ada lagi siluet tenang Hermione yang membaca dalam diam. Tak ada lagi aura kedamaian yang selalu hadir setiap kali Hermione berada di sekitarnya.

Hermione...

Mendesis lirih, Nott mengalihkan pandangannya dari birai jendela besar yang kosong melompong itu. Menceramahi dirinya sendiri karena lagi-lagi teringat akan Hermione, mata Nott yang memerah karena kurang tidur menatap nyalang ruang kerjanya yang terang benderang. Ruang berbau tinta dan perkamen yang selama tiga bulan terakhir ini menjadi sarang persembunyiannya.

Bunyi lonceng jam yang berdentang empat kali memberitahu Nott bahwa malam ini pun ia bekerja melebihi ambang batas manusia normal.

Ya, setelah seharian lembur di kantor, mengikuti lusinan rapat penting maupun bermacam-macam negosiasi bernilai jutaan Galleon, seusai jam kantor pun Nott masih berkeliaran sampai pagi di kantornya. Jika jenuh bersemedi di kantornya yang sepi, Nott meneruskan pertapaannya di ruang kerja rumahnya yang maha luas.

Terkadang, jika bosan memelototi deretan angka dan grafik, Nott menyambar sapu balapnya dan terbang melintasi langit malam. Namun, kebiasaan itu terpaksa ditanggalkannya sebab setiap kali melayang di udara, Nott selalu teringat akan Hermione. Teringat akan memori di mana Hermione mengawasi dirinya berlatih Quidditch di malam hari dari balik balkon Menara Astronomi.

Mengumpat-umpat dalam hati karena lagi-lagi tak bisa melepaskan diri dari bayangan kenangan tentang Hermione, Nott meremas segulung perkamen yang ada di dekatnya. Di saat itulah mata hijau Nott tertumbuk pada koran _Daily Prophet_ edisi lawas yang memuat berita pengunduran diri Hermione dari Kementerian Sihir.

Menelusuri foto bergerak-gerak Hermione dengan ujung jarinya, benak Nott melayang ke masa di mana dirinya pertama kali membaca laporan mengagetkan tersebut.

Saat itu, bukannya diliputi kegembiraan karena berhasil mewujudkan salah satu rencananya, Nott malah dicekam perasaan bersalah karena telah merusak karier gemilang Hermione. Rasa berdosa yang jelas-jelas tak sesuai dengan hasil akhir yang dicanangkannya saat menyusun siasat keji bersama Malfoy dan Daphne.

Malfoy dan Daphne...

Mengingat dua teman terdekatnya itu cuma menyalakan emosi dalam sanubari Nott. Seiring berlalunya waktu, watak asli dua penyihir yang sempat dianggap sebagai karib terdekat itu mulai terlihat jelas.

Malfoy misalnya, tak sekalipun pria pirang platina itu menaruh kepedulian pada kondisi Nott yang semakin ringkih dari hari ke hari. Bahkan, semenjak ajakan bersenang-senangnya selalu ditolak, Malfoy seringkali tertangkap basah menjelek-jelekkan Nott. Tak sekali dua kali kuping Nott panas saat menangkap cemoohan menyengat yang dilayangkan Malfoy padanya.

Sedangkan Daphne...

Yah, mau tak mau Nott harus mengakui kalau peringatan ayahnya tentang sifat matrealistis Daphne ada benarnya. Jika Malfoy membalas penolakannya dengan hinaan, Daphne senantiasa meminta kompensasi materi setiap kali rayuan kencannya ditampik. Tuntutan ganti rugi yang membuat Nott semakin yakin kalau Daphne tak akan pernah bisa menjadi istri yang sepadan untuknya.

Istri yang sepadan...

Terkekeh geli, dengan malas-malasan Nott membolak-balik koran terbitan tiga bulan lalu itu. Sampai Voldemort bangkit segar bugar dari kubur pun, Nott yakin Daphne tak akan bisa menjadi istri yang layak untuknya.

Oh ya, dari unsur bibit, bebet dan bobot, Daphne memang setara dengannya. Tapi dari aspek lain, Nott tak yakin Daphne bisa menyaingi kecakapan Hermione dalam urusan rumah tangga. Keahlian khas Hermione yang dulu sempat dipandang Nott sebagai talenta biasa yang tak ada harganya.

Merenggangkan tangannya yang kram, benak Nott kembali dipenuhi perbandingan antara Daphne dengan Hermione. Daphne memang elok, tapi sama sekali tak punya empati. Nott yakin, jika melihatnya kelelahan seperti ini, Daphne pasti melengos atau kembali membenamkan wajah di majalah sosialita kesayangannya.

Beda halnya dengan Hermione. Nott yakin, tanpa diminta pun Hermione langsung menutup buku yang dibacanya. Tanpa banyak kata segera beranjak ke sisinya dan dengan lembut memijat tengkuk dan pundaknya yang tegang.

Pergerakan dan bayangan samar di balik pintu memutus imajinasi Nott tentang aktivitas pijat memijat yang rutin dilakoni Hermione setiap malam. Secara refleks, seakan disetrum dengan listrik tegangan tinggi, Nott bangkit dari kursinya. Menumpukan tangan di atas meja, Nott tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama yang selama tiga bulan terakhir ini membayanginya.

"Hermione..."

Pendar girang yang terbit di wajah Nott meredup ketika bayangan di ambang pintu itu menampakkan sosok sesungguhnya. Tak seperti yang diharapkan Nott, bukan Hermione yang muncul melainkan ayahnya yang berdiri bersedekap.

Menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan satu hentakan, Mister Nott melangkah maju. Di setiap sapuan langkah tegapnya, mata hijau gelap Mister Nott terus mencermati putranya yang terduduk lesu di kursi kerjanya.

"Hermione? Kenapa kau memanggil namanya, Nak?" Mister Nott bertanya tenang meskipun penyihir setengah baya itu sudah mengetahui jawaban pastinya. Jawaban yang terlihat dari gelagat dan tindak-tanduk ganjil anaknya selama tiga bulan terakhir ini.

Menelungkupkan mukanya di meja, Nott menggeleng lemah. Sampai neraka membeku pun Nott tak mungkin bisa mengaku pada ayahnya kalau ia merindukan berbagai aktivitas yang biasa dilakukan Hermione.

Memang, selain menemaninya bekerja dalam diam atau memijat bahunya yang pegal linu, Hermione sering membawakannya segelas minuman hangat atau senampan camilan yang baru dibuatnya. Sebelum masuk ke ruangan, Hermione biasa berdiri sejenak di dekat pintu, persis seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya barusan.

Mencermati postur kuyu anaknya, Mister Nott menarik napas singkat. Jika menuruti egonya, Mister Nott pasti sudah mengguncangkan tubuh anaknya. Mati-matian menuntut pengakuan bahwa pewaris utamanya itu merindukan sosok Hermione. Sosok seorang wanita yang sudah dibuang dan dicampakkannya.

Tapi, mengingat janjinya pada diri sendiri untuk memberi putranya itu pelajaran berharga, Mister Nott mengurungkan niat campur tangannya itu.

Mister Nott mengakui, akan lebih baik jika putranya itu menyadari sendiri dosa besar yang dibuatnya. Akan lebih baik bagi anaknya itu untuk menyadari sendiri betapa dalam rasa kehilangan yang timbul akibat perbuatan gegabahnya.

Rasa kehilangan...

Seperti anaknya yang diam-diam kehilangan sosok Hermione, Mister Nott juga menyimpan kegundahan serupa. Semenjak mengundurkan diri dari Kementerian Sihir, Hermione memang menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Seteliti apapun mencari, Mister Nott tak bisa menemukan kabar sekecil apapun tentang bekas menantu kesayangannya itu.

Setelah berbulan-bulan menanti dalam kecemasan tingkat tinggi, sepucuk surat yang dibawa seekor burung hantu abu-abu tiba di Nott Manor sore tadi. Saat membaca nama pengirim, Mister Nott nyaris melompat kegirangan seperti pemain trampolin kesurupan.

Di lembar-lembar pertama yang mengisahkan tentang ekspedisi Hermione di berbagai penangkaran naga di dunia, keriangan Mister Nott masih terpelihara. Namun, kebahagiaan tersebut padam saat tiba di akhir cerita.

Di penghujung paragraf, Hermione menulis bahwa saat ini ia tengah menjalin cinta dengan anak nomor dua klan Weasley, Charles 'Charlie' Weasley. Ahli naga terkemuka yang selama dua bulan terakhir ini setia mendampinginya bertualang ke penjuru dunia.

Meremas-remas ujung jubahnya, Mister Nott memikirkan reaksi apa yang akan diperlihatkan anaknya jika mengetahui kabar tersebut. Apakah sedih sekaligus gembira seperti dirinya, karena pada akhirnya Hermione menemukan pria yang mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh? Atau malah cuek tak peduli dan tetap meneruskan skenario pernikahan dengan si tengik Daphne Greengrass?

"Err, Theo," Mister Nott berdeham, mencoba menyingkirkan rasa muak dalam nada suaranya. "Bagaimana kabar Daphne? Sudah lama ia tak berkunjung ke sini."

Helaan sinis yang teredam terdengar dari balik lengan Nott yang dijadikan bantalan kepala. Sebenarnya, Nott senang ayahnya sudah mengubur kapak perang dan mau berbicara dengannya. Tapi terus terang, bukan pertanyaan menyebalkan tentang Daphne yang diinginkan Nott untuk menjadi titik awal rekonsiliasi komunikasi mereka.

"Daphne baik-baik saja. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang berkeliaran di Las Vegas, Monte Carlo, Genting Highlands, Macau," Nott menjawab kasar. Menyebutkan nama-nama pusat judi dunia yang sering didatangi calon istrinya yang boros itu.

Jika tak kasihan menyaksikan siluet muram anaknya, Mister Nott mungkin sudah terbahak-bahak dan berteriak 'Ha! Apa kubilang. Daphne itu cuma cewek mata duitan yang mengincar uangmu!'

Tapi, berhubung naluri kebapakannya masih berkuasa, Mister Nott hanya terbatuk-batuk kecil, membendung dorongan mengutuki kebodohan anaknya yang terjerat perangkap setan seperti Daphne.

"Jadi, untuk membayar hobi judinya itu kau kerja keras sampai pagi seperti ini?" sindir Mister Nott tajam, menyeringai saat wajah marah anaknya muncul dari balik lengannya yang menelungkup.

"Tidak! Aku kerja banting tulang demi meraih ambisi menjadi penyihir muda terkaya sedunia," bantah Nott keras, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia terpaksa begadang bekerja karena tak bisa melupakan Hermione. Tak bisa menyingkirkan sosok penyihir mungil yang pernah menikah singkat dengannya itu.

"_Well_, jika itu tujuanmu, kau sudah berhasil, Nak," cetus Mister Nott sarkastik, mengacungkan majalah _Forbes Wizards_, majalah bisnis yang memuat daftar penyihir jutawan terkaya di dunia.

Di majalah dwi mingguan itu, foto hitam putih Nott terpampang besar-besaran, ditingkahi judul berita bertajuk THEODORE NOTT, MILIUNER MUDA TERKAYA ABAD MILENIUM.

Mengacak-acak rambut coklat kehitamannya, Nott mendengus gusar. Nott tahu ayahnya cuma ingin menyindirnya, cuma ingin mengorek-ngorek alasan di balik penyakit insomnia yang menderanya.

Jika bukan karena egonya yang setinggi puncak Himalaya, Nott mungkin sudah menghambur ke sisi ayahnya. Bercerita panjang lebar tentang kerinduan mendalamnya pada Hermione. Berkisah tak tentu arah tentang usaha konyolnya untuk meraih ketenangan tidur di malam hari, berburu parfum vanila.

Ya, parfum vanila. Aroma semanis karamel yang identik dengan sosok Hermione. Wangi khas yang diyakini Nott bisa menyembuhkan gangguan tidurnya.

Sayangnya, meskipun jutaan merek parfum vanila sudah diborongnya, Nott tetap tak bisa mengatasi insomnia sekaligus menghadirkan sosok Hermione di kamarnya.

Tampaknya, harum yang menguar dari tubuh Hermione bukan berasal dari minyak wangi melainkan dari pori-pori kulitnya. Keharuman alami yang tak ada tandingannya. Wangi khas Hermione yang tak bisa diganti dengan aroma imitasi.

"Kau sudah menduduki rangking pertama penyihir terkaya sedunia. Jadi, sebaiknya kau fokus pada rencana pernikahanmu dengan Daphne," Mister Nott kembali menyindir, mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di lembaran majalah yang dibacanya.

Menggeram tak jelas, Nott bolak-balik menghitung jumlah sahamnya yang tersebar di seantero dunia, berharap kalkulasi itu bisa memadamkan emosinya. Api kemarahan yang menggelora setiap kali skema pernikahannya dengan Daphne Greengrass disinggung-singgung.

Di dalam hati, Nott mengakui kalau kondisi yang dialaminya sekarang terbilang janggal. Beberapa bulan lalu, Nott mungkin akan sangat antusias membahas masa depan hubungannya dengan Daphne. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Hanya perut kembung dan keinginan muntah yang muncul saban kali nama Daphne menerobos kupingnya.

_Terkadang, manusia baru menyadari kalau penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat..._

Seringkali, di sela-sela malam sunyinya, Nott menyadari kalau dirinya sudah melakukan dosa teramat fatal. Kesalahan besar yang hanya bisa dilakukan pengidap IQ jongkok. Bagaimana bisa Nott begitu buta sehingga membuang cinta tulus Hermione demi cinta oportunis Daphne Greengrass?

Bagaimana bisa Nott begitu gila hingga tega mencampakkan seorang wanita yang mencintainya apa adanya demi seorang gadis yang mencintainya karena ada apanya? Lebih memilih seorang gadis yang mencintainya karena uangnya, karena ketenarannya, karena status darahnya, karena ketampanan raganya?

Tapi, penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Walaupun berulangkali mengutuki ketololannya, semua sudah terjadi.

Demi harga diri dan nama baiknya, cepat atau lambat pernikahannya dengan Daphne tetap harus terlaksana. Meski sangat terpaksa, Nott harus membayar karmanya.

Menikahi seorang penyihir yang tak lagi dicintainya...

Seiring dengan deklarasi ogah-ogahan itu, Nott mendongakkan wajah suramnya. Mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mendapat secercah kekuatan, Nott memandang lurus mata ayahnya saat berbicara.

"Jangan khawatir, Father. Aku akan segera menetapkan tanggal pernikahan bulan ini juga."

Kepastian yang meluncur dari bibir putranya itu membuat Mister Nott terperanjat. Tadinya, Mister Nott berharap kebimbangan yang tampak di wajah putranya mampu menumbuhkan sedikit akal sehat. Tapi, tampaknya, kemiringan otak anaknya yang melebihi Menara Pisa di Italia itu sudah tak bisa ditoleransi lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," sembur Mister Nott sebal. "Kau harus cepat-cepat menikah sebelum keduluan Hermione," lanjut Mister Nott pedas, tak sengaja menyebut nama Hermione gara-gara kekesalan bertumpuk-tumpuk.

"Keduluan Hermione? Apa maksudmu, Father?"

Berusaha menghindari tatapan penasaran anaknya, Mister Nott memandang berkeliling. Pura-pura memfokuskan perhatiannya pada lukisan antik karya Picasso yang terpampang anggun di dekat rak perapian.

"Father," Nott mendesis gusar. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan keduluan Hermione?" sentak Nott beringas, menyambar lengan ayahnya yang asyik mematut-matut diri di depan kanvas lukisan bergaya kubisme itu.

"Oh sudahlah," geram Mister Nott hilang sabar. Tadinya, Mister Nott tak mau ikut campur ataupun membuka rahasia tentang hubungan percintaan Hermione. Tapi apa daya, semua sudah terlanjur. Demi kemaslahatan semua pihak, Mister Nott memberanikan diri membuka kartu termasuk mengakhiri tekadnya untuk tak ikut campur.

"Maksudku, jangan sampai Hermione menikah duluan dengan Charlie Weasley, pacar barunya itu. Kalau kau sampai disalip olehnya, mau ditaruh di mana martabat dan derajat yang selalu kau elu-elukan itu," semprot Mister Nott tajam, cuping hidungnya bergetar hebat menahan emosi.

Jantung Nott seolah berhenti berdentum mendengar penjelasan ayahnya itu. Hermione akan menikah dengan Charlie Weasley? Menikah dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Weasley yang terkenal melarat itu?

"Jangan bohong, Father," sangkal Nott. Paru-parunya seolah menyempit dan kekurangan oksigen, membuatnya harus bernapas pendek-pendek. Isi perut Nott seakan jungkir balik saat ayahnya balas memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Mengirimkan sinyal kejujuran melalui pandangan bersungguh-sungguh itu.

Terhuyung, Nott mencengkeram sisi meja dengan kedua tangannya. Menutup matanya erat-erat, Nott merasakan ayahnya bergerak cemas ke arahnya. Menahan tubuh lunglainya dalam dekapan hangat khas orangtua.

"Aku tidak berdusta, Theo. Kalau kau tak percaya, baca saja surat ini," Mister Nott berbisik pelan, meletakkan sepucuk surat beraroma vanila ke dalam genggaman tangan anaknya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Nott membuka surat tersebut dan melahap isinya. Seiring dengan setiap kalimat yang ditelusurinya, Nott merasa seluruh tubuhnya menggigil bermandikan lidah api kesedihan. Bilah bahu bidangnya semakin merosot saat pengakuan Hermione tentang percintaannya dengan Charlie terpapar jelas di surat berwarna kuning mostar itu.

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Theo," Mister Nott bergumam miris, iba melihat keguncangan batin yang menimpa anaknya.

"Semua sudah terlambat, Nak. Hermione bukan milikmu lagi. Ia bebas memilih pasangan hidupnya," Mister Nott terus berkomentar, tak menghiraukan geraman murka yang beresonansi dari kerongkongan putranya.

"Sesuai rencana, kau harus tetap menikahi Daphne. Bukankah kau barusan berkata siap menentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian?"

Menepis tangan ayahnya, Nott bergumam seperti menggerutu. Jika ayahnya berencana menyiksanya pelan-pelan, maka pria setengah tua itu boleh bertepuk tangan senang karena misinya mencapai tujuan.

Seirama dengan setiap kata yang ditorehkan ayahnya, kesedihan menggila merajai sukma Nott. Kepedihan yang semakin menusuk tatkala kebenaran kalimat ayahnya tercerna sepenuhnya.

_"Hermione bukan milikmu lagi. Ia bebas memilih pasangan hidupnya."_

Menyeka kasar sudut matanya yang panas, Nott berjuang menata perasaannya yang porak poranda. Seperti yang ditegaskan ayahnya, Hermione memang bukan miliknya lagi. Meskipun hati kecilnya menjerit protes menuntut hak eksklusif itu, hak kepemilikan absolut atas Hermione, Nott tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyesali kebodohannya...

Tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerima karmanya...

Tak bisa melakukan apapun selain meratapi fakta kalau ia telah kehilangan Hermione untuk selama-lamanya...

* * *

"Theo tak bisa selama-lamanya terkungkung di balik meja. Kesehatannya bisa rusak total kalau ia selalu bekerja seperti robot!"

Melengkungkan bulu mata tebalnya dengan tongkat sihir, Daphne Greengrass tersenyum tipis. Senandung senang terus terdengar dari balik bibirnya yang semerah darah. Kegembiraan yang berbanding terbalik dengan rengutan masam yang tercetak di paras sempurna adiknya.

"Jangan cerewet begitu, Tori. Theo saja tak keberatan kok memforsir diri seperti itu," Daphne akhirnya bersuara, berpuas diri memandangi bulu mata lentiknya. Merapikan gaun hitam selututnya dengan satu jentikan tongkat, Daphne menyambar sepatu bertumit tinggi yang tersampir rapi di dekat ranjang.

Memakai sepatu mengkilap itu dengan cekatan, Daphne kembali berdendang riang. Acuh tak acuh mendengarkan omelan adiknya, yang berkoar-koar memintanya untuk menasehati calon suaminya yang terbenam dalam tumpukan berkas kerja.

"Untuk apa aku memintanya berhenti kerja? Semakin keras Theo bekerja, posisinya di tangga juara penyihir terkaya semakin bertahan lama. Pada akhirnya, aku juga yang diuntungkan," Daphne nyerocos panjang lebar, membuat mulut bawel Astoria terbungkam sepenuhnya.

"Diuntungkan? Merlin, Daph! Kenapa hanya uang yang memenuhi otakmu? Apa kau tak peduli jika Theo jatuh sakit karena kecapekan bekerja?" Astoria bertanya tak percaya, mata coklat beningnya menyipit segaris saat melihat bahu kakaknya berderik tak peduli.

Sebenarnya, sejak kecil Astoria sudah tahu kalau kakak satu-satunya itu sangat memuja berhala bernama uang itu. Tapi, Astoria sama sekali tak mengira kalau saudari kandungnya itu lebih mengutamakan materi ketimbang kesehatan calon suaminya sendiri.

"Jika Theo sakit, ada Healer handal yang bisa menyembuhkannya," Daphne membalas tanpa malu-malu, menggigit lidahnya untuk menyembunyikan perkataan 'memangnya aku peduli'. Kalimat yang jika melompat keluar pastilah membuat adik cantiknya itu mencak-mencak seperti nenek-nenek datang bulan.

Menaburkan bedak mutiara di wajah semulus porselennya, Daphne memonyongkan bibirnya dalam-dalam. Sejujurnya, jika Astoria bukan adik kesayangannya, Daphne pasti tak ragu-ragu mengulitinya hidup-hidup karena berani menguliahinya tentang etika moral dalam hubungan sosial.

Semenjak Nott bersemedi total di ruang kerjanya, Astoria memang tak henti-hentinya menggerecoki Daphne. Jika tak membujuk Daphne untuk menemani Nott bekerja (permintaan super menjenuhkan yang sudah pasti ditolak Daphne), Astoria pasti mendesak kakaknya itu untuk mengajak Nott pergi ke pesta bersama-sama (rayuan yang ditampik ogah-ogahan mengingat tanpa kehadiran Nott, Daphne lebih bebas mengumbar hasrat duniawinya)

"Asal kau tahu, aku senang Theo menduakanku dengan pekerjaannya. Habis, dia membosankan dan tak asyik lagi diajak bercinta. Satu-satunya yang membuatku mau bersamanya cuma hartanya itu," cibir Daphne sewot, mengamati bayangan adiknya yang terpantul di cermin meja rias.

Saat melihat air muka Astoria, Daphne nyaris terpingkal-pingkal dan menjatuhkan kotak bedaknya. Wajah Astoria yang biasanya bersinar mulus kini tampak mulas, persis penyihir yang kebanyakan menelan U-No-Poo (Kau Tak Bisa BAB), obat pencahar dosis tinggi kreasi si usil George Weasley.

Jika tak memahami watak naif Astoria, Daphne pasti sudah terbungkuk-bungkuk mentertawakan kelemahan mental adiknya itu. Hati lembek dan polos yang tak sesuai dengan sistem aji mumpung etnis darah murni.

Usai menyemprotkan minyak wangi beraroma sensual, Daphne menghiasi lehernya dengan kalung ruby Burma, kalung berbatu merah darah pemberian Nott- pria yang barusan dicapnya amat sangat membosankan. Memastikan penampilannya tak bercacat cela, Daphne berlenggak-lenggok sebentar di depan cermin sebelum beranjak mendekati adiknya yang mendelik berang.

"Jangan melotot begitu, nanti maskaramu luntur. Kau tak mau wajahmu jadi seseram Gorgon bukan?" Daphne mengelus pipi adiknya yang menggembung karena disebut mirip Gorgon. Gorgon sendiri adalah makhluk mitologi Yunani berwujud wanita berwajah mengerikan dengan sayap dan rambut penuh ular.

"Jika aku Gorgon, maka kau itu Siren," Astoria balas menghardik, tanpa sungkan mengasosiasikan kakaknya dengan Siren, peri lautan bersuara merdu yang hobi membunuh dan memakan nelayan.

Tak seperti harapan Astoria, Daphne sama sekali tak tersinggung disamakan dengan Siren. Mengedip nakal, Daphne menarik tangan adiknya yang dihiasi gelang mutiara. Saat wajah mereka berdekatan, Daphne bersenandung licik. Setiap hembusan napas dan desisan kejinya membuat tengkuk Astoria meremang.

"Ya, aku memang Siren, memikat dan membuai Theo dengan rayuan merduku. Aku memang Siren, peri licik yang membujuk siapapun yang mendengarkanku untuk menuju ke karang kehancuran mereka sendiri," Daphne mengakhiri melodinya dengan seringai kejam.

Melihat adiknya tak mampu bersuara seakan-akan tersedak bola sepak, Daphne melengkungkan alis aristokratnya. Tanpa banyak kata mengajak saudari kandungnya itu untuk segera ber-Disapparate ke salah satu pusat judi kelas atas yang baru dibuka.

Pergi menuju tempat di mana dirinya leluasa menghambur-hamburkan uang tunangannya.

Pergi ke tempat di mana ia bisa menunjukkan jati dirinya sebagai Siren, pemikat keji tak berhati nurani yang terobsesi menjerumuskan para pemujanya...

* * *

Sorot memuja yang terpancar dari mata biru bercahaya itu hampir membuat Nott merapalkan tiga Kutukan Tak Termaafkan sekaligus. Hanya akal sehat dan kengerian hidup di penjara Azkaban-lah yang membuat Nott tak jadi menembakkan Kutukan Imperius, Cruciatus dan Avada Kedavra tepat ke jantung Charlie Weasley yang berdengap bangga.

Berdiri di balik keremangan bayang-bayang, tepat di samping gentong otak tikus yang berbau anyir, Nott mengamati dengan perih interaksi hangat sejoli yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya itu.

Ya, sejoli muda berbahagia: Charlie Weasley dan Hermione Granger yang sibuk berbelanja perlengkapan bayi, persis seperti sepasang suami-istri yang baru saja dikaruniai keturunan.

Meski sinar terik mentari akhir Agustus memantul di kaca jendela dan sedikit mengaburkan pandangan, Nott masih bisa melihat jelas kebahagiaan yang beriak di air muka Hermione. Tampaknya, percintaan membaranya dengan Charlie Weasley membuat Hermione melupakan semua kesedihannya.

Pupil Nott yang menyipit perih karena menahan tangis memicing segaris saat lengan kekar Charlie Weasley beristirahat di lingkar pinggang Hermione. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat, Nott membendung hasrat mencabut tongkat sihirnya untuk membunuh ahli naga keparat itu dalam satu gebrakan.

Motivasi Nott untuk menghindari konfrontasi nyaris tenggelam ketika mata biru Charlie menatap lurus ke arahnya. Tampaknya, pekerjaan menangani naga dengan beraneka intelegensia membuat urat waspada Charlie selalu menyala. Buktinya, sadar dirinya diamat-amati, Charlie melempar pandangannya ke samping, langsung berhadapan dengan Nott yang bersandar gamang di pojok dinding toko obat dan ramuan.

Begitu matanya terkunci dengan iris hijau muram Nott, sudut bibir Charlie naik ke atas. Membentuk seulas senyuman bangga khas laki-laki. Senyum sarat meremehkan dan melecehkan yang sudah tentu membuat kemarahan Nott tumpah ruah ke titik maksimum.

Kemurkaan Nott kian tak terkira ketika Charlie dengan sengaja menyapukan bibirnya ke puncak kepala Hermione. Mengerling penuh arti, Charlie mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Hermione, mengangguk seiya sekata saat Hermione menunjuk ranjang bayi yang terbuat dari rotan asli.

Cukup sudah!

Melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, Nott berancang-ancang melabrak pemandangan memuakkan yang meremukkan hatinya itu. Belum genap enam langkah, ingatan tentang teguran ayahnya berkelebat tanpa diundang.

_"Hermione bukan milikmu lagi... bukan milikmu lagi..."_

Meninju dinding terdekat hingga bolong, membuat sejumlah pengunjung toko obat melongo seperti kambing ompong, Nott menata napasnya yang memburu. Pro dan kontra berkeliaran di benaknya, membuat pikirannya kian bertambah kusut.

Ya, seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya, Hermione bukan miliknya lagi. Jika Nott nekat mendamprat Charlie Weasley, tak ada faedah yang bisa dipetiknya selain rasa malu belaka. Pria sebarbar Charlie Weasley pasti memakai momen itu untuk mengintimidasi Nott, untuk mengingatkan kebodohannya selama ini.

Belum lagi dengan tatapan mencemooh yang bakal dilayangkan Hermione padanya. Nott yakin, dibanding gertak sambal Charlie, dirinya tak akan bisa menanggung rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan pandangan menghina yang keluar dari iris coklat Hermione.

Prasangka Nott bahwa Charlie Weasley bakal mendayagunakan momen langka itu terbukti ketika pria berpostur bugar itu menangkup dagu Hermione. Di bawah siulan ramai pramuniaga toko, Charlie tanpa sungkan mencium Hermione dalam-dalam. Ciuman bergairah yang dibalas Hermione dengan antusiasme serupa.

Melengos cepat, Nott membuang mukanya dari pemandangan yang menghancurkan hatinya itu, ber-Disapparate menghilang secepat jentikan jari. Sebenarnya, akan lebih baik jika Nott bisa melempar sedikit kutukan mengerikan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Mungkin Kutukan Cruciatus atau Mantra Kuras Perut.

Sayangnya, kemarahan membara seolah melumpuhkan gerak refleks Nott. Saat ini, tak ada yang paling diinginkan Nott selain enyah secepatnya dan melupakan kenyataan telak yang memukul batinnya itu.

Muncul di ruang kerjanya dengan bunyi plop pelan, Nott membanting tubuhnya di jok kursi kerjanya. Menutup wajah dengan tangan, Nott berjuang menghapus pemandangan yang dilihatnya semenit lalu di Diagon Alley. Ironisnya, semakin ditekan, memori pahit itu semakin tercetak jelas. Membuat urat-urat di pelipisnya berdenyut tak tertahankan.

Padahal, seperti yang ditekankannya seminggu lalu, di pertemuan terakhir dengan ayahnya, Nott berjanji melupakan Hermione dan memfokuskan diri pada rencana pernikahan keduanya dengan Daphne Greengrass. Sayangnya, seperti ditarik magnet tak kelihatan, Nott tak bisa menjauhi Hermione. Tak bisa menghimpun kekuatan untuk melupakan mantan istrinya itu.

Membuka laci meja kerja, Nott menarik keluar surat dari Hermione. Tujuh hari lalu, saat surat itu disodorkan ke tangannya, surat berwarna kuning mostar itu masih pekat dengan aroma vanila karamel.

Kini, seiring dengan seringnya Nott tidur bersama surat itu, surat berharga tersebut sudah kehilangan wangi khas Hermione. Aroma menenangkan yang selama seminggu terakhir mampu membuat Nott terpejam di tengah malam.

Membuka lembaran surat dengan hati-hati, seakan-akan tengah memegang berlian kualitas tinggi, Nott membaca dengan perlahan. Meski sudah hafal isinya luar dalam, Nott masih terobsesi mencermati tulisan tangan Hermione yang rapi dan teratur.

_Halo Dad. Apa kabar? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja ya, sama seperti aku di sini._

_Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf karena tak langsung menghubungimu setelah, yah kau tahu, setelah peristiwa tak mengenakkan di Hotel The Langham itu. Tadinya, aku ingin langsung mengontakmu, tapi banyak sekali permasalahan yang harus kuselesaikan, termasuk pengunduran diriku dari Kementerian Sihir._

_Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku nekat meletakkan jabatan yang sejak remaja kuidam-idamkan itu. Yah, sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tetap manusia, Dad. Terbuat dari tulang dan darah, tak kebal seperti tembok yang tahan cuaca. Bagiku, hidup tenteram tanpa hujatan jauh lebih bermakna ketimbang duduk berkuasa di kursi empuk sepanas neraka._

_Oh ya, jangan khawatir, Dad. Setelah mundur dari Kementerian Sihir, aku tak langsung jadi pengacara alias pengangguran tanpa acara kok. Rencananya, aku akan berkarier di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. _

_Kebetulan Hogwarts butuh guru Transfigurasi baru setelah pengajar yang lama tak bisa kembali ke wujudnya semula (sepertinya ia memakai Mantra Perekat Permanen saat melakukan eksperimen transfigurasi spesies-silang)_

_Nah, untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu sebelum masuk Hogwarts, aku mengunjungi berbagai tempat penangkaran naga di dunia. Selama dua bulan terakhir ini aku sudah pergi ke Ukraina, Rumania, Polandia, Bulgaria, Siberia bahkan ke beberapa negara Asia!_

_Ekspedisi menarik dan penuh tantangan ini tentu tak bisa kudapatkan tanpa bantuan Charlie Weasley. Ya, Charlie yang itu, Dad. Putra kedua keluarga Weasley, pria yang wajahnya sering kau lihat di program dokumenter tentang naga dan fauna._

_Berkelana bersama Charlie sangat menyenangkan, Dad. Ia sangat sabar, dewasa, matang dan tak pernah lelah menjawab semua pertanyaan beruntunku. Pengetahuan luasnya tentang naga juga sangat mengagumkan. Jika bisa diibaratkan, Charlie benar-benar pria sempurna luar dalam._

_Ngomong-ngomong tentang Charlie, aku punya kabar penting, Dad. Ehm, begini (ups kok aku jadi malu-malu kucing seperti ini sih, padahal Crookshanks saja tak punya urat malu), sebenarnya aku dan Charlie pacaran. Ya, pacaran Dad, pacaran. Kami sudah berkencan kurang lebih sejak awal perjalanan kami ke penangkaran naga.  
_

_Sejauh ini, aku bahagia bersama Charlie. Apa kau tahu Dad, kalau Charlie sangat memujaku? Dia bilang dia sudah mencintaiku sejak dulu, sejak aku remaja. Yah, pantas saja kalau ia tak pernah lelah melamarku. _

_Tiga kali, Dad! Charlie sudah tiga kali melamarku. Bayangkan itu, hehehe...  
_

_Umm, apalagi ya yang bisa kuceritakan? Sepertinya untuk saat ini cukup itu dulu deh. Oh ya, saat ini aku ada di Wales, sedang menemani Charlie mengawinkan Naga Merah Wales dengan Naga Ekor Berduri Hungaria.  
_

_Jika tak ada aral, aku dan Charlie akan segera pulang ke Inggris (istri salah satu kolega laki-laki Charlie baru melahirkan dan kami berencana mengunjungi mereka)._

_Jika aku sudah tiba di Inggris, aku akan mengirim surat lagi padamu, Dad._

_Salam rindu selalu dari putrimu,_

_Hermione Jean Granger._

Tersenyum getas, Nott meletakkan kembali surat itu dengan hati-hati di laci semula. Nott tahu tak seyogyanya ia menyiksa diri seperti ini. Setiap kali membaca surat Hermione, air mata kesedihannya seolah ingin tumpah.

Bagaimana Nott tak gundah jika di surat itu Hermione tak sekalipun menanyakan kabarnya? Bagaimana Nott tak nelangsa jika melalui surat itu ia mengetahui bahwa hati Hermione telah menjadi milik pria lain. Pria lain yang bukan dirinya...

_"Hermione Jean Granger yang mencintaimu sudah mati, Theodore Nott..."_

Menggebrak meja dengan kepalan tangannya, membuat setumpuk dokumen terjatuh ke lantai keramik berbalut karpet Turki empuk, Nott menggerung frustrasi.

Sekarang, setelah semuanya terlambat, Nott baru menyadari kalau sumpah yang diucapkan Hermione meracuninya perlahan-lahan. Sekarang, setelah semuanya terjadi, Nott baru menyadari kalau Hermione bersungguh-sungguh saat mengumandangkan ikrar tersebut.

Ya, Hermione Jean Granger yang mencintainya sudah mati. Yang tadi dilihatnya di Diagon Alley adalah Hermione yang baru.

Hermione Jean Granger yang mencintai Charlie Weasley...

"Maaf, Mr Nott," suara takut-takut sekretaris pribadinya mengusik pikiran mumet Nott. Menengadahkan wajah, Nott menatap garang, membuat si sekretaris mendekap erat-erat bundelan berkas di dadanya.

"Sebentar lagi Anda harus menghadiri rapat dengan delegasi perusahaan Alrosa," sambung si sekretaris ragu-ragu, kian mengencangkan perisai kertasnya saat mata hijau Nott menyipit segaris.

"Batalkan saja pertemuan itu! Aku sedang tidak _mood_!" hardik Nott kasar, melambaikan sebelah tangannya asal-asalan, tak menggubris pekik terkejut yang meluncur dari bibir sekretaris kepercayaannya itu.

"Tapi... tapi Mr Nott. Anda tahu kalau pertemuan ini sangat penting. Bernilai miliaran Galleon," ratap si sekretaris, gemetar hebat dari kaki sampai kepala.

Sepertinya, selain pusing memikirkan berkarung-karung Galleon yang bakal terbuang sia-sia, sekretaris berok mini ketat itu pening memikirkan alasan logis yang harus dipakai untuk menjelaskan pembatalan sepihak itu.

Dengusan sinis Nott bergaung di ruangan, berbaur dengan bunyi getaran kaki sekretarisnya. Tentu saja Nott tahu kalau pembicaraan dengan Alrosa, perusahaan berlian terbesar di Rusia itu benar-benar krusial bagi perkembangan kerajaan bisnisnya.

Tapi, seperti yang dikatakannya barusan, saat ini Nott tak berselera membahas tetek-bengek finansial maupun investasi tambang berlian di Udachnaya, Republik Sakha, Rusia.

"Pokoknya batalkan pertemuan itu, segera!" Nott mengultimatum keras, membelalakkan matanya sekejam mungkin saat si sekretaris kembali membantah. Menumpukan tangan di meja, Nott membentak sekretarisnya, jari telunjuknya teracung tepat ke wajah cantik si sekretaris yang memucat.

"Kau kugaji mahal untuk mematuhi perintahku! Bukannya untuk membangkang maupun mengajariku!" hardik Nott kesal, melempar segulung dokumen ke arah sekretarisnya yang mulai terisak ketakutan.

"Oh, oh, oh, tak bisa begitu, Theo."

Suara mendayu-dayu yang terdengar dari balik ambang pintu membuat Nott dan sekretarisnya menoleh bersamaan. Melangkah seanggun ratu, sepatu hak tinggi Daphne Greengrass menapuk ringan di lantai keramik berkarpet. Di belakangnya, adik kandungnya, Astoria Greengrass merayap lambat-lambat, mata coklatnya terpancang pada paras Nott yang memerah marah.

Mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari balik tas kulit buaya-nya, Daphne mengambil dokumen yang terserak di lantai dengan sekali jentikan. Bola mata coklatnya yang setajam jarum meneliti tamak lembaran-lembaran perkamen yang berisikan data super penting itu.

"Ampun deh, Theo! Data berharga miliaran Galleon seperti ini jangan dibuang seenaknya dong. Ini kan surat perjanjian kontrak kilang minyak dan pembelian pabrik pesawat tempur," cerocos Daphne panjang lebar, mengangsurkan kontrak penting itu ke tangan sekretaris Nott yang pucat pasi.

Nott hanya membisu mendengar komentar Daphne yang jelas-jelas lebih mengkhawatirkan aset propertinya itu. Duduk kembali di bangkunya, Nott membendung hasrat melempar Daphne dari balik jendela kantornya yang terletak di lantai paling atas.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Daph? Buku cekmu sudah habis? Kartu debetmu sudah menipis? Atau brankas uang tunaimu sudah kosong?" tanya Nott sinis, memutar-mutar kursi kerjanya dengan ogah-ogahan.

Ya, benar sekali. Setiap kali Daphne berbaik hati mengunjunginya seperti ini, penyihir berambut coklat sepinggang itu pastilah mengincar sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak jauh-jauh dari benda bernama uang tentunya.

Sindiran terang-terangan itu tak menciutkan nyali Daphne. Merangkai tawa merdunya, Daphne melempar rambut harumnya ke belakang. Melirik sekretaris Nott yang masih tertegun bingung, tanpa berkata-kata Daphne memerintahkan wanita bertubuh bahenol itu untuk segera menyiapkan semua keperluan rapat dengan petinggi perusahaan Alrosa.

"Tentu saja untuk semua itu, Theo. Tapi, aku juga ke sini untuk memperingatkanmu agar tak malas bekerja," ucap Daphne manja, menyeringai lebar melihat Nott mendelik ke arahnya saat kalimat 'malas bekerja' terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Malas bekerja? Kau gila ya? Kalau malas-malasan, tentu aku tak menduduki posisi kampiun penyihir muda terkaya di dunia! Demi predikat itu aku kerja siang malam! Bahkan sampai rela meluaskan sayap bisnis ke dunia Muggle!" bentak Nott murka, menggebrak meja kayu ek dengan satu hentakan. Kuatnya terkaman kepalan tangan itu membuat botol tinta terguling, membasahi bundelan perkamen yang tersebar di sekitarnya.

"Idiot! Lihat, apa yang kau perbuat! Itu dokumen kontrak super mahal, Theo!" Daphne balas menggertak, menggoyangkan tongkat sihirnya di udara. Membuat bercak tinta yang mengotori surat-surat kontrak hilang seketika.

"Oh, begitu rupanya! Dari tadi yang keluar dari mulutmu cuma kontrak, duit, uang, uang dan uang!" Nott menggerundel, melangkah sangar dari balik meja kerjanya. Berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Daphne yang merengut, Nott menuding dada Daphne yang terbungkus blazer sutra.

"Sepertinya, yang lebih penting bagimu itu hartaku. Bukan diriku."

"Memangnya apalagi?" jawab Daphne ringan, mengikik geli saat wajah Nott bertambah pias. Memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di lengan jas hitam Nott, Daphne mendengkur seperti kucing penggoda.

"Memangnya apalagi yang menarik darimu, Theo? Selain hartamu yang tak habis dimakan tiga belas turunan itu?"

"Daphne!" Nott dan Astoria berteriak bersamaan. Mencekal tangan kakaknya, Astoria menghardik lantang. Kekesalan membukit tampaknya membuat gadis sesantun Astoria melupakan sejenak pendidikan tata kramanya.

"Kalau bercanda jangan keterlaluan, Daph! Aku tahu kau mencintai Theo apa adanya," sembur Astoria, melirik sekilas ke Nott yang mematung membeku.

"Cinta? Oh Tuhan, kau benar-benar spesimen naif dan lugu, Tori," decak Daphne menghina, melepaskan belitan tangan adiknya yang melingkar kuat di pergelangan lengannya.

"Cinta itu cuma bualan omong kosong. Cuma dongeng pengantar tidur. Cuma mainan anak-anak," Daphne mencibir, mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terpoles lipstik satin. Menatap Nott dari atas hingga bawah dengan pandangan merendahkan, Daphne kembali melantunkan ejekannya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Theo. Dan, aku juga tahu kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Theo mencintaimu, Daph!" sangkal Astoria, kembali mengguncang-guncangkan bahu bebal kakaknya. Si sekretaris, yang enggan terlibat dalam pertempuran berdarah antar saudara buru-buru berlari keluar sembari menjerit panik, meneriakkan tekadnya untuk mengundurkan diri secara sukarela detik itu juga.

"Theo tidak mencintaiku. Iya kan, Theo?" bisik Daphne licik, merapikan dasi calon suaminya yang bergeser miring.

"Selama ini kau hanya terobsesi pada kecantikanku, hanya terkagum-kagum pada pesona ragaku. Iya kan, Sayang?" tekan Daphne, sengaja menjejalkan nada sinisme di kalimat 'Sayang' yang diucapkannya.

Seiring dengan terserapnya pengakuan spektakuler itu, organ-organ tubuh Nott berhenti berfungsi sekejap. Bukan, bukan pengakuan heboh Daphne yang membekukan serabut tubuh Nott melainkan kesadaran bahwa ketakutan terbesarnya selama ini benar adanya.

Ia telah menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri dengan memuja wanita yang tak mencintainya apa adanya. Ia telah merusak kebahagiaannya dengan mencampakkan Hermione, demi seorang wanita pemuja berhala harta benda.

Seiring dengan menguatnya pemahaman menyayat itu, kegelapan tak berujung seolah menghantam Nott. Hal terakhir yang didengar Nott sebelum lorong gelap menelannya hanyalah teriakan cemas Astoria Greengrass. Satu-satunya teman sejak kecilnya yang benar-benar peduli padanya.

* * *

Membuka matanya dengan enggan, Nott langsung disambut lorong gelap tak bermuara. Berdiri susah payah, Nott menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mengenali lokasi di mana dirinya berada sekarang.

"Di mana aku sekarang?" bisik Nott lamat-lamat, memegangi kepalanya yang berkunang-kunang. Menatap kegelapan pekat yang membungkusnya, Nott tersentak saat bunyi denting sayup-sayup menembus gendang telinganya.

Didorong keinginan yang entah dari mana datangnya, Nott bergegas maju, mengikuti suara yang memantul-mantul di sekitarnya itu. Setiap pertambahan langkah, gema yang ternyata dentang lonceng gereja itu kian membahana. Memaksa kaki lemahnya untuk bergerak lebih cepat, Nott akhirnya tiba di mulut lorong yang bermandikan cahaya.

Menyipitkan matanya, mencoba beradaptasi dengan pendar terang yang menghantam tiba-tiba itu, Nott memandang ke segala arah. Mata lelahnya terkunci pada sebuah kapel kecil yang berdiri di tengah taman bunga. Menyeret tungkainya mendekat, Nott menuju kapel yang terus menguarkan gaung lonceng merdu itu.

Setibanya di depan kapel, langkah Nott terhenti seakan ditempeli lem perekat super. Di sana, di depan undakan, sepasang pengantin tengah tertawa bahagia di antara siraman cahaya. Sang pengantin pria yang berambut merah terang dengan bangga menggendong mempelainya, pengantin wanita berambut coklat bergelombang.

Saat sinar mentari yang memantul meredup sebentar, Nott bisa mengenali dengan jelas pengantin muda yang saling berpandangan hangat itu.

Hermione dan Charlie Weasley...

Nott menjeritkan nama Hermione, jatuh terduduk saat sepasang pengantin di depannya saling berciuman mesra. Menutup wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata penderitaan, Nott merasa lorong gelap kembali menyapunya.

Terbangun sesaat kemudian, Nott disambut oleh pemandangan yang tak kalah menggetarkannya. Bagai menonton adegan film, Nott tak berdaya saat episode kehidupan Hermione dengan suami barunya diputar berulang-ulang.

Berdiri di balik naungan bayang-bayang, Nott menyaksikan saat Charlie memuja Hermone di malam pertama mereka. Terpaku di balik ruangan, Nott menyaksikan saat Charlie mencium lembut perut Hermione yang membuncit.

Mematung di balik kegelapan, Nott menyaksikan saat Charlie menggendong putranya yang baru lahir, bocah berambut merah dengan wajah penuh bintik. Membeku di balik keremangan, Nott menyaksikan saat Hermione berlari gembira di taman, bermain bersama dengan sekelompok permata hatinya, lima anak berambut merah menyala yang tak henti-hentinya mengumbar tawa.

Tergugu di balik kegelapan, Nott menyaksikan saat Charlie muncul di dekatnya. Melengkungkan senyum kemenangan, Charlie mendekati Hermione yang berpaling riang ke arahnya.

Mencium puncak kepala Hermione, Charlie menunjuk kegelapan tempat Nott berdiri membisu. Tepat sebelum mata coklat Hermione menyapanya, lorong hitam kembali merongrong Nott. Melemparnya kembali ke kegelapan yang membekukan tulang.

"Tulangnya bisa retak kalau Anda terus berbuat begitu, Miss Greengrass."

Teguran tajam sarat kecemasan itu membangunkan Nott dari mimpi gelapnya. Membuka matanya pelan-pelan, Nott meringis saat cakar runcing menyentak lengan telanjangnya.

"Ayo, Theo! Sadarlah! Buka matamu!"

Menengok ke samping, Nott mengernyit menatap dahi Daphne yang berkerut-kerut. Sinar kekhawatiran membayang jelas di sepasang mata coklat jernihnya. Di saat Nott berpikir tunangannya itu mungkin benar-benar mencemaskan kesehatannya, mulut berbisa Daphne kembali melontarkan racun mematikannya.

"Theo, kau sudah sadar! Syukurlah. Ayo, bangun, Theo. Masih ada waktu untuk menghadiri pertemuan darurat dengan pejabat Alrosa!"

"Miss Greengrass!" bentakan keras yang terdengar dari arah kakinya membuat Nott menutup mulutnya kembali. Tadinya, Nott bersiap mengutuki Daphne dengan koleksi kata-kata kotor dan vulgarnya. Tapi, niat itu diurungkan sebab sudah ada sukarelawan yang bersedia menggantikan tugasnya.

"Sebaiknya Anda keluar dari sini, Miss Greengrass," suara bariton itu kembali terdengar, menggeram tak sabar saat lengkingan protes keluar dari bibir beracun Daphne.

"Kalau Anda terus mengganggunya, Mr Nott tak bisa cepat sembuh."

Menghentakkan sepatu Manolo Blahnik-nya kuat-kuat ke lantai berbau desinfektan (ya, meski terlahir sebagai penyihir darah murni dan membenci Muggle, Daphne tak bisa lepas dari godaan memakai barang bermerek kreasi Muggle), Daphne Greengrass mendengus gusar.

Menaikkan alisnya hingga nyaris menghilang ke balik rambutnya, Daphne berjalan pongah ke luar kamar. Sebelum membanting pintu hingga menutup, Daphne masih sempat melontarkan perkataan yang membuat luka hati Nott semakin berkeropeng.

"Baik! Baik! Aku keluar dari sini karena ingin Theo cepat pulih. Jika dia sembuh cepat, pasti dia bisa segera menangani bisnisnya yang terbengkalai!"

Memandangi daun pintu dengan tatapan kalah, Nott meringis kecut. Yah, sebenarnya sejak beberapa bulan lalu ia sudah menyadari kalau calon istrinya itu benar-benar matrealistis.

Tapi, mendengar pengakuan langsung dari mulut tentu berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan prasangka. Tak heran jika Nott masih berdarah-darah setiap kali mengenang pengakuan mematikan dari wanita pilihannya itu.

_"Aku tidak mencintaimu Theo. Yang menarik darimu itu cuma hartamu yang tak habis dimakan tiga belas turunan."_

"_Well_, calon istri yang menyenangkan ya Miss Greengrass itu."

Perkataan bernada melecehkan itu memaksa Nott membuang ingatan kelam tentang pengakuan menghebohkan itu. Mengawasi Healer pria yang tengah memeriksa nadinya dengan intensif, Nott bergumam miris.

"Yah, benar-benar menyenangkan."

Si Healer berjubah hijau limau itu hanya tersenyum paham dan mengangguk simpati. Memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Augustus Pye, Healer berwajah ramah itu mengacungkan tongkat sihir penyembuhnya. Mengirimkan getar hangat ke sepenjuru tubuh Nott saat sapuan tongkat itu berkelebat di atasnya.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, Mr Nott. Anda harus beristirahat dan makan nutrisi bergizi," Pye berkata sungguh-sungguh, menuangkan cairan berwarna biru kobalt ke dalam gelas ukuran besar.

_"Jangan kerja terlalu tegang, Theo. Kau harus makan santapan bergizi. Lihat, aku sudah buatkan kue bolu mentega untukmu."_

Ingatan tentang anjuran Hermione dan camilan sehat yang selalu dibawakannya setiap malam menghentak benak Nott. Tersenyum rapuh, Nott memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengenang detail wajah khawatir Hermione dalam memorinya.

"Istriku juga sering bilang begitu," tanpa sadar Nott bergumam. Tampaknya, kerinduan menahun akan aktivitas penuh perhatian Hermione membuat Nott terseret pikiran melanturnya.

"Mantan istri maksudmu?" koreksi Pye datar, menyeringai hambar saat mata Nott terbuka kaget. Mengaduk-aduk gelas berisi cairan biru dengan saksama, Pye menyipitkan matanya, mencermati rona malu yang merambati wajah pucat pasiennya.

"Aku kenal mantan istri Anda, Mr Nott. Kami bertemu pertama kali saat ia masih bersekolah di Hogwarts," Pye menyodorkan gelas yang mulai mendesis-desis berbuih itu, mata hangatnya bersinar membayangkan kenangan delapan tahun lalu di mana Hermione dan teman-temannya datang membesuk ayah Ron, Arthur Weasley yang diserang ular betina milik Voldemort, Nagini.

"Dia penyihir yang cakap dan berbakat. Sayang sekali, Anda lebih memilih nenek sihir seperti Miss Greengrass," kecam Pye, membujuk Nott untuk mereguk ramuan berbusanya sampai tuntas.

Menghabiskan larutan obatnya dengan susah-payah, Nott berjuang menelan gumpalan penyesalan yang mengendap di dadanya.

Ya, tak perlu diingatkan oleh Healer yang baru dikenalnya ini pun, Nott sudah tahu kalau ia telah melakoni kesalahan berbahaya. Melepaskan singa penyayang seperti Hermione demi ular berbisa macam Daphne Greengrass. Wanita berhati penuh borok bernanah yang dulu dikira sebagai satu-satunya cinta sejatinya.

_Terkadang, manusia baru menyadari kalau cinta itu bisa datang terlambat..._

Rentetan kejadian tak terduga yang datang menerpanya membuat Nott memahami sebongkah perasaan baru yang bercokol di hatinya. Kecemburuannya pada Charlie Weasley, perasaan berdosanya dan obsesi barunya pada Hermione serta pengakuan sejati Daphne membuat Nott sadar bahwa ia mencintai Hermione. Cinta yang ironisnya datang terlambat karena tumbuh perlahan-lahan.

"Sampai hayat masih dikandung badan, tak ada hal yang terlambat dalam hidup ini, Mr Nott."

Menepuk pundak pasiennya, Pye tersenyum menguatkan. Sepertinya, Healer di Rumah Sakit St Mungo tak hanya dibekali kemampuan pengobatan fisik. Barisan penyihir berhati malaikat itu juga menguasai ilmu penyembuhan rohani. Terbukti dengan petuah mengena yang berangsur-angsur membangkitkan motivasi Nott yang sempat menguncup.

Ya, selama nyawa masih di raga, tak ada kata terlambat. Jika Nott tak ingin mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan, ia harus melakukan perubahan drastis. Perubahan hidup yang membuatnya bisa meraih kebahagiaan hakikinya.

Kebahagiaan sejati yang dulu pernah diabaikannya...

* * *

"Jangan mengabaikan aku, Theo!"

Menyimpan sapu balap kesayangannya dengan hati-hati, Nott merutuk berang. Sesuai dengan anjuran Healer Augustus Pye, Nott mengurangi kesibukannya yang menggila. Hari-harinya kini dihabiskan dengan lebih berwarna, seperti bermain Quidditch di padang rumput kastilnya. Permainan membelah udara yang sudah bertahun-tahun ini tak digelutinya.

"Apa maumu, Daph?" gerutu Nott sebal, menggigit dan mengunyah roti isi telur dadar yang disediakan peri rumahnya. Menyelonjorkan kaki panjangnya di balik terpal beludru, Nott menghembuskan napas senang. Beristirahat sejenak dan menghirup udara segar sehabis berolahraga memang menyenangkan. Mampu membuat ketegangan di tubuhnya berangsur-angsur mengendur.

Yah, walaupun masih ada yang tegang sampai mau meledak seperti bom nuklir, Nott membatin sinis, mengawasi Daphne yang masih berdiri bertolak pinggang. Getaran kemarahan akutnya mengalir deras, menimbulkan gelombang panas yang bisa menghanguskan seisi padang rumput dalam sekejap.

Menatap payung dedaunan di atasnya, Nott membatin lirih, tak sabar untuk segera menandaskan rencana akbarnya. Skema perubahan hidup yang sudah diatur semenjak dirinya tergolek di ranjang Rumah Sakit St. Mungo.

Sayangnya, meskipun dirinya sudah keluar dari bilik rumah sakit sejak seminggu lalu, Nott tak bisa langsung mendapatkan keinginannya. Selama tujuh hari terakhir ini, Daphne, salah satu pelakon rencana yang diperlukannya susah sekali ditemui.

Menurut pengakuan Astoria, yang berbisik takut-takut (Nott berani bertaruh Daphne pasti mengancam adik polosnya itu), Daphne tengah bersenang-senang di Saint Tropez, Prancis. Berfoya-foya sembari menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di pantai langganan kaum jet set dunia itu.

Terkadang, Nott berharap bisa mengeliminasi Daphne melalui kegemaran dugemnya yang tak kenal henti itu. Mungkin, jika foto-foto liar Daphne bertebaran, ia bisa meraih simpati dan tak akan mendulang caci-maki saat memutuskan pertunangan dengan salah satu sosialita dunia sihir itu.

Apesnya, Daphne mungkin liar di dalam tapi tampak bermoral di luar. Penyihir tinggi jangkung itu piawai menutupi belangnya, sehingga tak ada satu pihak pun yang percaya jika Nott berkata Daphne bukanlah calon istri yang cocok untuknya.

_"Selama hayat dikandung badan, tak ada hal yang terlambat di dunia ini."_

Ya, petuah Augustus Pye serta bayangan mimpi tragis di mana Hermione hidup berbahagia bersama Charlie Weasley membuat Nott tak gentar melaksanakan skenarionya. Jika tak bisa menendang Daphne dengan membongkar sisi busuknya, Nott punya cara lain. Taktik yang akan disemprotkannya seiring dengan kedatangan tak terduga Daphne sore ini.

"Duduk, Miss Greengrass. Nanti kau varises kalau kelamaan berdiri seperti itu."

Nott nyaris tersangkut roti isi telur dadar yang disantapnya. Berdeham serak, Nott memandikan kerongkongannya yang sesak dengan segelas besar teh sirup mapel. Meletakkan poci teh sirup mapel di dekat kakinya, mata Nott yang berair karena menahan tawa saling berpandangan penuh arti dengan iris hijau gelap ayahnya yang berkilap jenaka.

Sejak petaka di malam pesta ulang tahunnya, Mister Nott memang tak lagi beramah tamah pada Daphne. Tak ada lagi sapaan nama kecil ataupun obrolan hangat jika mereka kebetulan bertemu. Sindiran barusan saja merupakan kalimat pertama yang diucapkan ayahnya selama perang dingin berlangsung.

"Aku lebih baik berdiri, terima kasih," balas Daphne galak, melotot sangar ke arah calon ayah mertuanya itu. Melipat tangan di dada, Daphne membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, mendengus marah seperti naga kelaparan yang tengah mengincar mangsanya.

"Sekretaris barumu bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini kau jarang ke kantor. Kau juga membatalkan banyak janji temu penting dan kontrak investasi," beber Daphne, tak gentar menghadapi pandangan jijik yang diterima dari dua pasang mata di depannya.

"Demi kudis dan panu Voldemort yang paling ganas! Lagi-lagi inti pembicaraanmu cuma uang, kontrak dan investasi!" gerung Mister Nott panas, menghabiskan kue selai buatan peri rumahnya dalam sekali suapan.

"Habis apalagi? Hanya itu yang menarik minatku," jawab Daphne sederhana. Mengambil apel merah masak dengan hembusan tongkat sihirnya, Daphne menggigit buah manis itu dengan gerakan mengundang.

"Masih banyak pembicaraan bermutu yang menarik," kilah Mister Nott suntuk, menyikut rusuk anaknya yang masih bersandar santai di batang pohon besar. Saat putranya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh, Mister Nott kembali berkokok lantang.

"Ayolah, Miss Greengrass. Cari tajuk pembicaraan lain yang lebih bernas. Pakai otakmu yang cuma sebesar atom itu," sindir Mister Nott sadis, menyeringai girang saat uap kemarahan berhembus dari dua lubang hidung seteru barunya itu.

"Begitukah?" timpal Daphne habis sabar, membuang apel merah itu jauh-jauh hingga nyemplung ke danau penuh bunga teratai di belakangnya. Menautkan dua alis coklatnya yang berbaris rapi, Daphne mengirimkan senyum menantang.

"Bagaimana kalau topik tentang tanggal pernikahan kita, Theo?"

"Tak ada pernikahan, Daph," Nott akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Menurunkan tangannya yang tadi dijadikan sandaran kepala, Nott duduk tegak, memasang posisi siap tempur. Di sebelah kanannya, Mister Nott terduduk waspada, memasang mata dan kedua telinganya secara saksama.

"Apa maksudmu tak ada pernikahan?" Daphne melengking nyaring, getaran suaranya membuat dedaunan rimbun yang menaungi mereka rontok seperti disabet gunting raksasa.

"Maksudnya, aku dan kau tak akan pernah menikah," Nott menjawab lugas, menekankan keras-keras di kalimat 'tak akan pernah menikah'.

Desisan kaget Mister Nott dan Daphne berdengung bersamaan. Meremas pundak putranya, mata hijau Mister Nott bersorak gembira, bertolak belakang dengan kilat setara petir yang berkelebat di manik coklat Daphne.

"Tak bisa! Aku dan kau harus menikah! Rencana pernikahan kita sudah diketahui seisi dunia!"

"Kalau begitu, dibatalkan saja," tukas Nott enteng, seenteng saat dirinya membatalkan janji dengan petinggi Alrosa, penundaan yang membuat pejabat perusahaan berlian terkemuka itu mencak-mencak tak terkendali.

"Mana bisa!" Daphne menjerit kencang seperti monyet ayan kejepit kerangkeng. Lagi-lagi teriakannya yang merobek angkasa membuat daun-daun rindang di atas mereka berguguran.

Menyepakkan sepatu Chanel-nya kuat-kuat (Nott mendengus, yakin kalau dirinya-lah yang harus mengganti biaya reparasi jika sepatu elit itu rusak), Daphne mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, meninju sekelompok burung kecil yang kebetulan melintas di dekatnya.

"Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku? Semua bangsa darah murni di dunia sudah tahu kalau kita akan menikah!" Daphne menggerung beringas, mengingatkan Nott akan sosok Aswang, vampir wanita pemakan manusia asal Filipina.

"Taruh saja mukamu di tas belanjaanmu yang masih kosong," cibir Nott sekenanya, mati-matian menahan tawa saat kemarahan luar biasa membuat wajah molek Daphne mengerut seperti gombal kusut.

"Jangan main-main, Theodore Nott!" rutuk Daphne, mengeluarkan jeritannya yang paling berbahaya. Mata coklat terangnya menari liar di rongganya, berpadu harmonis dengan denyut kemerahan yang merambati pelipis dan urat lehernya.

"Aku tidak main-main. Perkawinan kita dibatalkan!" ujar Nott tegas, menghela napas singkat saat dekutan marah Daphne menggelegar di seantero padang rumput.

"Oh, oh, oh. Tak semudah itu, Theo," Daphne tampaknya bisa memperoleh ketenangannya kembali setelah membuang napas berulang-ulang. Memandangi padang rumput dan kastil besar yang bertengger di belakangnya, seringai culas menghiasi bibir ranum Daphne. Mengirimkan gelagat tak enak di sekujur tubuh Mister Nott.

"Hati-hati, Theo. Sepertinya nenek sihir ini merencanakan sesuatu," bisik Mister Nott, mengernyit bingung saat putranya mengangguk tangkas, tampak siap menghadapi manuver mematikan yang menunggunya.

"Kau pikir aku akan menangis tersedu-sedu dan pasrah menerima nasibku? Ow, ow, tidak, Sayang, tidak," geram Daphne sarkastik. Menyibakkan rambut panjang kebanggaannya, Daphne mengangkat wajahnya seangkuh mungkin. Jari telunjuknya yang dicat merah menyala teracung ke arah kastil Nott Manor yang megah.

"Jika kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita, harus ada ganti ruginya! Aku minta seluruh asetmu, termasuk rumah utamamu dan semua perusahaanmu di dunia!" Daphne mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya. Tuntutan permintaan yang membuat Mister Nott terlonjak murka.

"Jangan seenaknya, Miss Greengrass! Apa kau tak puas menggerogoti anakku selama ini?"

"Ya, aku belum puas, Pak Tua," damprat Daphne kejam, menyemburkan ludah kemarahannya tepat di muka Mister Nott yang mengejang berang.

"Kalau Theo tak ingin menikahiku, ia harus membayar kompensasi. Hitung-hitung uang penebus rasa maluku," lanjut Daphne lancar, menatap rakus seisi padang rumput dan lanskap bukit yang mengelilinginya.

"Cuma itu permintaanmu, Daph?" tanya Nott pendek, bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk rumput yang menempel di celana Quidditchnya. Di sisinya, Mister Nott mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya, tampak berhasrat mempermak wajah loba Daphne dengan tinju tangan kosongnya.

"Aku minta semua asetmu, Theo. Dengan kata lain, kau dan ayahmu harus meninggalkan kastil ini tanpa uang sepeser pun," tegas Daphne menggebu-gebu, menelusuri profil tegap Nott dengan malas-malasan.

"Yah, karena aku berbaik hati, aku tidak meminta baju dan semua benda yang kau pakai saat ini," kekeh Daphne geli, nyengir sinting membayangkan Nott dan ayahnya berjalan telanjang tanpa busana seperti orang gila.

"Mana bisa begitu," labrak Mister Nott tak mau kalah, meringis tajam saat tangannya yang hendak menampar pipi Daphne digamit anaknya.

"Biarkan saja, Father. Aku rela dia memiliki semuanya."

"Tapi, kau kerja keras bertahun-tahun untuk mengumpulkan semua hartamu, Theo. Bukankah kau dulu bilang tak bisa hidup tanpa benda mewah berkilauan?" sambar Mister Nott tak percaya, menghentak pundak anaknya yang berdiri menjulang.

"Iya, Theo. Bukankah kau tak akan bisa bertahan hidup tanpa barang bermerek?" ulang Daphne sinis, nada cemooh tersirat jelas di setiap konsonan kalimat yang diutarakannya.

"Aku tak peduli pada harta asalkan aku bisa lepas darimu, Daph," cetus Nott ligas, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Daphne yang meringkik kaget.

"Jangan takut, Daph. Aku tak akan mengutukmu jadi kutu. Aku hanya ingin melegalkan janji kita dengan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar," ucap Nott tenang, menyembunyikan tawa saat melihat teman sejak kecilnya itu mundur ke belakang saat ditodong tongkat sihir.

"Oh," sela Daphne lega, memegang dadanya erat-erat. Bagaimanapun juga, ketakutan Daphne beralasan sebab saat ini Nott menatapnya dengan sorot muak, melihat seolah-olah dirinya tak ubahnya kutu busuk yang bermandikan iler Troll.

"Jadi, kau setuju menyerahkan semuaaaa aset dan hartamu padaku, baik di dunia Muggle maupun alam sihir?" keserakahan Daphne kembali dalam sekejap, wajahnya berbinar-binar seperti surya musim panas. Terlihat tak sabar untuk segera berguling-guling di antara koin emas Galleon yang susah payah dikumpulkan calon suaminya itu.

"Ya, semuanya. Asalkan kau setuju untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita secara elegan. Satu lagi, aku tak mau ada caci-maki atau publikasi murahan yang mengiringi pembatalan ini," tekan Nott mantap, mata hijaunya yang mengintimidasi tak berkedip sedetikpun.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji," seru Daphne tak sabar, menyorongkan tangannya untuk memulai proses Janji Tak Terlanggar. Seiring dengan sumpah yang terlafadz dan terjalinnya pita sihir yang mengikat mereka, benak Nott dan Daphne dipenuhi pikiran berbeda-beda.

Jika Daphne memvisualisasikan dirinya bergelimangan harta gratisan, Nott membayangkan masa depan barunya bersama Hermione.

Bersama seorang penyihir yang pernah ditinggalkannya.

Seorang penyihir yang ternyata merupakan cinta sejatinya...

* * *

"Sejatinya, semua anak kelas tiga harus sudah menguasai proses mentransfigurasi meja menjadi kuda."

Neville Longbottom memutar bola mata bulatnya mendengar penjabaran tegas tersebut. Di seberangnya, Luna Lovegood duduk bengong, asyik memikirkan cara mengolah telur salamander untuk camilan tengah malam nanti. Salamander sendiri adalah reptil berbentuk mirip kadal yang tinggal di dalam api.

"Tapi, tak semua anak kelas tiga bisa menguasai ilmu serumit itu, Hermione," Neville menutup buku absensi murid dan meletakkannya di balik laci kabinet di bawah kakinya.

"Kau harus ingat, Hermione. Tak semua pelajar Hogwarts sejenius dirimu," tambah Neville sabar, menutup laci kabinet dan menguncinya dengan Mantra Segel.

Menarik napas tak puas, Hermione menggigiti pena bulunya. Terkadang, keinginan mentransfer ilmu sedalam mungkin membuat Hermione lupa kalau siswa Hogwarts memiliki beraneka ragam bentuk otak. Ada yang encer, bebal, kecil seperti telur cicak atau keruh seperti kabut ruangan kelas Ramalan Profesor Sybill Trelawney.

"Kau benar, Neville. Mungkin aku harus merevisi program pengajaranku," desis Hermione, mencorat-coret perkamen dengan pena bulunya yang bopeng-bopeng.

"Tenang, Hermione. Nanti kau juga terbiasa. Kau kan baru dua bulan mengajar di sini," urai Neville menenteramkan, mengelus-elus rambut gelombang Hermione dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang baru mengajar, apa kau tahu guru Arithmancy yang baru tiba tadi pagi?" Madam Rolanda Hooch, wasit pertandingan Quidditch merangkap guru Pelajaran Terbang yang sedari tadi asyik menyantap kue kering kejunya mendadak buka suara. Mata kuning tajamnya yang seperti elang menatap lurus ke arah Hermione yang masih menyalin ulang program pendidikannya.

"Tidak. Kami tidak tahu siapa yang terpilih menggantikan Septima Vector," jawab Neville, mengelengkan kepalanya yang tak bundar lagi. Seiring pertumbuhan waktu, Neville Longbottom yang berkepala bulat dan pelupa memang tumbuh menjadi pria gagah berani yang piawai menangani seluk-beluk dunia Herbologi.

"Theodore Nott," desis Madam Hooch berang, sisa-sisa kue kering kejunya sampai beterbangan ke kepala Luna yang masih melayang di awang-awang.

"Theodore Nott?" Neville dan Hermione berseru bersamaan. Luna yang tengah melamun pun kembali tersadar, menggoyang-goyangkan rambut panjangnya yang dicemari serpihan kue kering Madam Hooch.

"Iya, Theodore Nott yang itu. Mantan suami bajinganmu, Hermione," geram Madam Hooch, mengertakkan giginya. Semenjak tiba di Hogwarts, September lalu, Hermione memang sudah mendulang banyak empati dari bekas gurunya yang kini menjadi partner kerjanya.

Terkuaknya kenyataan bahwa Hermione cuma korban dari konspirasi keji Nott dan Daphne Greengrass membuat simpati yang diraih Hermione semakin bertambah-tambah. Tak heran jika kedatangan Nott sebagai guru baru Arithmancy membuat seisi ruang guru Hogwarts geger seperti sarang lebah.

"Mau apa Nott mengajar di sini? Mau berbuat onar lebih jauh lagi?" Bathsheda Babbling, Guru Rune Kuno mengernyitkan pelipisnya yang dipenuhi kerut. Mata batu obsidiannya memicing sebal, makin mengeras saat Hermione mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Ini negara bebas, Bathsheda. Kita tak bisa melarang Nott untuk berbakti di Hogwarts. Apalagi jika ia sudah lulus uji kompetensi yang diisyaratkan Minerva," jelas Hermione, mengingatkan koleganya akan tes kemampuan super sulit yang digagas Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.

"Mungkin Nott berkarier di Hogwarts karena sudah tak punya lahan nafkah lain?" suara melamun Luna membuat banyak kepala yang memadati ruang guru menengok ke arahnya. Memutar-mutar kalung gabus botol Butterbeer-nya, Luna kembali menguarkan nada sayup-sayupnya yang mendayu-dayu.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, Nott kan sudah kehilangan hartanya. Dia bukan pengusaha papan atas lagi. Mungkin dia ingin mencari makan di Hogwarts," beber Luna, menerawang hampa menatap laba-laba yang berjoget jumpalitan di atas langit-langit ruangan.

Gerutuan samar mengiringi penjelasan masuk di akal itu. Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Luna dan yang diketahui seluruh penyihir di dunia, Nott bukan lagi miliuner muda yang dihormati.

Semenjak membatalkan rencana pernikahannya dengan Daphne Greengrass, Nott langsung terjun ke garis kemiskinan. Dari kasak-kusuk yang berkembang, Nott merelakan hartanya melayang agar bisa terlepas dari jerat pernikahan tak diinginkan.

Sebenarnya, saat berita tentang pembatalan pernikahan yang santer disebut-sebut bakal menjadi pernikahan termegah abad ini dimuat di banyak media internasional, Hermione tak terlalu peduli. Hermione juga cuek bebek saat membaca surat dari Mister Nott yang mengisahkan tentang kebiadaban Daphne dalam menyita seluruh aset Nott.

Di mata Hermione, ketidakpedulian itu bukan disebabkan oleh dendam kesumat melainkan oleh kesadaran bahwa Nott sudah bukan lagi bagian dari hidupnya. Bagi Hermione, Nott cuma orang asing dalam alur hidupnya. Cuma sebintik tompel di kaki langit hidup barunya yang putih bersih.

Dengan prinsip seperti itu, tak heran jika Hermione tidak terlalu memusingkan rencana Nott untuk bekerja di Hogwarts. Bagi Hermione, silahkan saja Nott berbuat sesukanya sebab pada dasarnya ia sudah tak lagi peduli pada pria yang pernah menyia-nyiakan cintanya itu.

Keributan yang mewarnai ruang guru teredam ketika dua sosok muncul dari balik pintu. Memakai jubah hijau zamrudnya yang biasa, Profesor Minerva McGonagall berdiri tegak, didampingi seorang penyihir berjubah abu-abu lusuh. Pria yang masih tampak seperti profesional muda berkharisma meski tak lagi berkostum necis seperti sebelumnya.

Theodore Nott...

Desisan namanya yang diucapkan bertalu-talu membuat Nott menahan seringai yang sudah siap tayang di sudut bibirnya. Menepis tatapan permusuhan yang menyorotnya bertubi-tubi, Nott memandang berkeliling. Manik hijau lumutnya tertumbuk pada satu sosok yang tengah asyik menulis di perkamen. Sosok penyihir berambut ikal coklat lebat yang duduk tenang di bangku tengah ruangan.

Hermione...

Tampaknya, Nott membisikkan nama Hermione terlampau keras sebab Profesor McGonagall yang berdiri di sampingnya berdeham kencang. Maju ke ruang guru dalam langkah-langkah tegasnya yang khas, Profesor McGonagall tanpa berbasa-basi memperkenalkan Nott sebagai salah satu staf pengajar baru di Hogwarts.

"Mulai sekarang, Mr Nott akan mengajar Arithmancy, bidang hitung-menghitung yang aku yakin sangat dikuasainya," Profesor McGonagall melempar senyum langkanya pada Nott. Mata kucingnya yang terbalut kacamata persegi menatap ramah, membuat sejumlah guru berdecak kesal.

Setelah mengucapkan sapaan santun, Nott dipersilahkan duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Seakan dikomando oleh instruktur upacara tak kasat mata, Madam Hooch dan Neville Longbottom duduk cepat-cepat di kursi samping kiri dan kanan Hermione. Efektif memupus keinginan Nott untuk menghenyakkan pantat seksinya di sebelah mantan istrinya itu.

Bagi Nott, sambutan dingin yang diberikan teman sekerjanya itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan respon beku yang diberikan Hermione padanya. Sewaktu perkenalan tadi pun, Hermione hanya mengangkat wajah sejenak sebelum kembali bergelut dengan kesibukannya semula.

Saat dering bel tanda pelajaran siang dimulai pun, Hermione bergegas keluar ruang guru tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke arahnya. Kekerasan sikap Hermione kian diperparah dengan aksi senada yang diperlihatkan kamerad terdekatnya, Luna Lovegood dan Neville Longbottom yang dengan setia mengawal Hermione di kiri dan kanan, membuat Nott tak bisa merendengi Hermione sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas.

"Jangan cemas, Mr Nott. Cepat atau lambat Hermione pasti akan memahami kesungguhan niatmu."

Menengok ke arah si empunya suara, sudut bibir Nott membentuk senyum murung. Rupanya, kesedihan Nott karena diabaikan oleh Hermione diamat-amati oleh Profesor McGonagall. Terbukti ketika bekas Kepala Asrama Gryffindor itu berbaik hati membesarkan semangat juang bekas anak didiknya itu.

"Ya, Profesor. Saya juga tak akan menyerah semudah itu," janji Nott tulus, tersenyum saat mantan guru Transfigurasinya itu mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kau segera pergi mengajar. Murid-murid kelas tiga pasti sudah menantimu dari tadi," ujar Profesor McGonagall, menepuk lengan Nott dengan keibuan.

Mengirimkan senyum hormat terakhir, Nott beringsut meninggalkan ruang guru dengan kepala tegak. Setegak tekad yang terus diulang-ulang dalam benaknya.

_"Kau bisa berlari tapi tak bisa bersembunyi, Hermione. Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti bisa merebut cintamu lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, kau pasti menjadi istriku lagi. Pendamping hidupku selamanya..."_

* * *

Seperti yang diamanatkannya, Nott tak pernah lelah mengejar Hermione. Kendatipun pengawalan pagar betis Hermione tak berkurang, Nott selalu punya jurus mutakhir untuk mendekati bekas istrinya itu (terima kasih banyak untuk siasat akal bulus khas alumni Slytherin tentunya).

Seusai mengajar misalnya, Nott tak pernah bosan menunggui Hermione, yang masih bertahan lama di kelasnya untuk memberi bonus latihan ekstra pada murid-muridnya. Mengabaikan tatapan bisu Hermione, Nott dengan jantan mengawal Hermione sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang guru.

Saat sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam di Aula Besar pun, Nott pasti duduk di samping Hermione setelah dengan kekuatan ekstra menggilas Neville yang biasa bercokol di sisi Hermione.

Tak menghiraukan pelototan beberapa guru, Nott tanpa sungkan-sungkan memenuhi piring Hermione dengan berbagai aneka makanan kesukaan Hermione. Jenis kuliner favorit yang diingat Nott selalu disantap Hermione saat penyihir keriting itu masih menjadi istrinya.

Selepas makan malam, di jam-jam patroli para guru, Nott pasti punya cara untuk bisa berpatroli bersama Hermione. Mau tak mau, strategi gencar Nott tentu meruntuhkan benteng ketidakpedulian Hermione. Hermione yang selama ini tak pernah berkomentar tentang aksi-aksi Nott akhirnya meledak dan membuka sumbat mulutnya.

"Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku hidup tenang, Nott?" Hermione menggeram kasar, membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar ke sekumpulan siswa kelas enam yang berkerumun di sekitar mereka. Ngeri melihat nyala api di mata Hermione, gerombolan murid kurang kerjaan tersebut lari terbirit-birit menyelamatkan diri.

Sepeninggal pelajar yang pastilah mengekorinya untuk mendapatkan gosip bombastis (kapan lagi bisa menyaksikan adu berdarah mantan suami-istri yang perceraiannya sempat menjadi berita utama media selama berminggu-minggu?) Hermione mendesah puas.

Setidaknya, suasana koridor yang kosong akan memudahkannya jika ia kebablasan ingin menghajar Nott dengan Mantra Pengubah Bentuk yang dikuasainya.

Ya, awalnya Hermione memang tak peduli saat Nott menyodorkan sikap sok hangat di depan hidungnya. Berpatokan pada pengalaman masa lalu, Hermione meyakini kalau aksi bersahabat itu cuma bagian dari plot baru Nott untuk mempermalukannya.

Memang sih Nott sudah berpisah selamanya dari si tengik Daphne Greengrass, tapi siapa tahu? Ular memang bisa berganti kulit, tapi pada hakekatnya ya tetap ular. Reptil berlidah bercabang dua yang tak bisa dipercaya omongannya.

Namun, kegigihan daya juang Nott untuk mendekati dan berakrab-akrab ria dengannya mulai membuat Hermione terusik. Kesebalan Hermione kian menebal saat parade kasih sayang Nott mulai mendapat dukungan dari beberapa guru yang dulu sempat mengibarkan bendera perang pada mantan alumnus Slytherin tersebut.

Oh ya, terkadang Hermione mengutuki daya tarik tak terbatas yang dimiliki mantan suaminya itu. Bayangkan saja, Madam Rolanda Hooch dan Madam Bathsheda Babbling yang semula mau muntah jika melihat muka Nott kini mendukung habis-habisan semua kiprah lelaki bersuara seksi itu.

Setiap bertemu muka, Madam Hooch dan Madam Babbling bahkan tak henti-hentinya membujuk Hermione untuk memberi kesempatan kedua pada lelaki yang pernah mengkhianatinya itu. Tak sekali dua kali mereka mendesak Hermione agar membuka pintu maaf untuk pria yang pernah menyakitinya itu.

Pria yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan sorot memuja dan penuh damba...

Mengepit buku-buku setebal beton di dadanya, Hermione mendongakkan hidungnya tinggi-tinggi. Nott boleh-boleh saja meluncurkan sorot jendela jiwa yang bisa membengkokkan iman insan paling alim sekalipun. Tapi, sesuai perkataan Hermione, dirinya yang mencintai Theodore Nott sudah mati. Jadi, sebaik apapun Nott berusaha, Hermione tetap tak tergugah dan tak akan berubah.

"Aku tak mau tahu agenda busuk apa yang tengah kau susun, Nott. Aku tak peduli secuil pun padamu!" hardik Hermione hilang sabar, gemas setengah mati melihat senyum sabar yang terulas di bibir mantan suaminya itu.

"Aku tak bermaksud buruk, Hermione. Aku hanya ingin menebus dosa yang pernah kuperbuat padamu," jawab Nott pelan, menekan mati-matian getar pilu yang muncul saat melihat selubung kelam yang menaungi mata coklat Hermione. Mata yang dulu bersinar tembus pandang itu kini menggelap, menutup apapun perasaan yang tengah berkecamuk di dada pemiliknya.

"Dosa apa misalnya?" tantang Hermione, mengangkat hidungnya lebih tinggi. Mata coklatnya menyipit sinis, mengirimkan berjuta-juta luka sayatan ke sukma Nott.

"Yah, aku mau minta maaf karena pernah membohongimu," gumam Nott parau, menggosok leher belakangnya perlahan-lahan. Maju selangkah, meringis perih saat Hermione mundur dua langkah, Nott terdiam sebelum melanjutkan pengakuan dosanya.

"Aku minta maaf karena pernah mengkhianatimu. Aku minta maaf karena menyakiti hatimu. Aku minta maaf karena menghancurkan kariermu," ujar Nott, mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan seulas senyum permohonan.

Untuk sesaat, kesunyian melingkupi koridor yang jarang dilewati manusia itu. Sepasukan baju zirah yang biasanya menari berkelontangan pun berdiri mematung. Mati-matian menahan napas menanti respon dari Hermione menyusul permintaan maaf super langka itu. Permintaan maaf yang keluar dari bibir alumni Slytherin, asrama yang terkenal berharga diri tinggi dan paling alergi memohon pengampunan.

"Yang paling penting, aku minta maaf karena menyia-nyiakan cintamu," bisik Nott lirih, memandang Hermione dalam-dalam dengan manik hijaunya yang buram.

Permohonan minta maaf yang terdengar tulus itu membuat perang batin berkecamuk di tubuh Hermione. Jika mengikuti ego dan sakit hatinya, Hermione pasti langsung meludahi Nott, meracau berapi-api menuding Nott cuma bersilat lidah semata.

Namun, sisi moralnya sebagai alumni Gryffindor memekik lantang, menyuarakan bahwa Tuhan saja bisa memaafkan, apalagi manusia biasa seperti dirinya.

"Permintaan maafmu diterima, Nott," Hermione menjawab dingin, sengaja menyembunyikan kalimat lain yang muncul di dalam pikirannya. _Forgiven but not forgotten_. Memaafkan tapi tak melupakan.

"Terima kasih, Hermione," ujar Nott sumringah, menjulurkan tangannya, bersikap seakan dirinya berniat memeluk Hermione erat-erat. Menyadari gelagat tak diinginkannya itu, Hermione mundur ke belakang, memasang sikap defensif maksimum.

"Aku mungkin sudah memaafkanmu, Nott. Tapi, masa lalu tak bisa dihapus. Jadi, jangan berharap terlalu banyak," sindir Hermione, memutar tumitnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione."

Menengok pelan-pelan dari balik pundaknya, Hermione tersenyum dingin. Senyuman beku yang membuat darah Nott berhenti berdesir. Hati Nott kian tercabik-cabik saat matanya mencermati ekspresi datar Hermione. Tak ada lagi rona merah muda menggemaskan yang merayapi tulang pipinya. Warna malu-malu yang di masa lalu selalu hadir setiapkali Nott menyatakan kalimat serupa.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Theodore Nott."

Melengos cepat, Hermione melangkah pergi meninggalkan Nott yang masih berdiri tertegun. Setiap hentakan langkah Hermione berdentum-dentum di gendang telinga Nott. Bersaing dengan kalimat balasan yang membuat lubang berdarah di hati Nott kian menganga.

_"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Theodore Nott."_

* * *

Memutar kenop ruang kantornya, Nott mengayun pintu hingga terbuka. Sebelum memasuki ruangannya yang remang-remang itu, Nott merapalkan Mantra Homenum Revelio, mantra untuk mendeteksi keberadaan manusia di sekitarnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan jika Nott selalu mengucapkan mantra itu sebelum masuk ke ruang pribadinya. Nott tentu tak mau insiden penyusupan yang terjadi dua hari lalu terulang kembali. Kala itu, tiga siswi Slytherin tahun ketujuh menyelundup masuk ke ruang kantor merangkap kediamannya itu.

Untung saja Nott terkenal gesit berkelit sehingga bisa lolos dari perangkap murid kegatelan itu. Tiga remaja perempuan tak tahu malu yang langsung didetensi dengan sanksi menyikat gigi sekawanan Centaur pemarah di pedalaman Hutan Terlarang.

Puas melihat tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran makhluk hidup selain dirinya, Nott masuk ke ruangan. Menutup pintu dan menguncinya dengan Mantra Penyegel, Nott menyalakan lampu dan api perapian dengan lambaian tongkat sihirnya.

Meletakkan buku-buku Arithmancy dan lembaran perkamen PR para siswa di meja bulat besar, Nott melempar jubahnya ke sembarang arah. Menerawang hampa memandangi nyala api yang berkobar-kobar, Nott membuka kancing kemeja katunnya. Menghempaskan diri di ranjang, Nott berbaring setengah telanjang. Mata hijaunya yang menyala suram menatap langit-langit kamar yang bersih dari debu.

_"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Theodore Nott."_

Ingatan tentang perkataan Hermione membuat kepala Nott berdenyut mengerikan. Semestinya, Nott sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan dingin itu mengingat besarnya dosa yang diperbuatnya.

Tapi, entah mengapa, pengakuan Hermione serta kenyataan bahwa mantan istrinya itu tengah berkencan dengan pria lain terus meneror Nott. Membuat sisi dominan maskulin dalam dirinya meraung tak mau kalah.

Tak mau kalah...

Ya, mana mau Nott mengaku kalah seperti anjing kurapan yang menekuk ekornya? Bukankah demi misi meraih cinta Hermione Nott rela melepaskan semua harta bendanya? Membuang aset berharga triliunan Galleon yang selama ini dibangga-banggakannya?

Bukankah demi tujuan mendapatkan kembali hati Hermione, Nott rela mengubah gaya hidupnya? Dari yang serba mentereng dan bermerek menjadi serba sederhana dan kekurangan?

_Hell_, sebelum bekerja di Hogwarts saja, Nott sudah bersabar tinggal di flat kumuh di Diagon Alley. Menetap di kamar sempit yang layak disebut sebagai tempat pembuangan sampah sementara itu.

Mengingat flat pengap yang disewanya dengan susah payah itu, ingatan Nott terbang ke sosok ayahnya. Tadinya, Nott mengira ayahnya yang terbiasa hidup mewah akan sulit menerima perubahan itu.

Tak dinyana, ayahnya, si mantan Death Eater yang terkenal dan terbiasa hidup enak seumur hidup (kecuali saat meringkuk di terali Azkaban tentunya) dengan berbesar hati menerima suratan nasibnya.

Tak pernah sekalipun ayahnya mengeluhkan kondisi mereka yang miskin semiskinnya. Tak pernah sekalipun ayahnya menyalahkan dirinya yang nekat menuruti permintaan Daphne yang tak tahu diuntung itu. Ayahnya bahkan mendukung total niatnya untuk mengejar Hermione sampai ke Hogwarts.

Hogwarts...

Ya, begitu mengetahui Hermione berbakti di Hogwarts, Nott tanpa kenal lelah mencari informasi yang bisa memungkinkannya berkarier di bekas sekolahnya itu. Setiap hari Nott mengambil koran dari tong sampah, berharap bisa menemukan lowongan di kastil penuh menara itu.

Bahkan, saking inginnya hidup bersama Hermione, Nott rela jika dirinya harus kerja serabutan di Hogwarts, menggosok tentakel cumi-cumi raksasa penghuni Danau Hitam misalnya.

Untungnya, sebelum Nott memasrahkan diri bertugas menggosok sungut cumi-cumi raksasa, kabar baik datang menghampirinya. Seolah digariskan oleh takdir, Profesor Septima Vector, guru Arithmancy-nya di Hogwarts mengirimkan surat burung hantu padanya.

Di surat itu, penyihir yang keranjingan memberikan segudang PR pada anak didiknya itu bertanya apakah Nott bersedia menggantikan posisinya sebagai pengajar Arithmancy di Hogwarts.

Tak ayal, permintaan penuh berkah itu nyaris membuat Nott bermandikan air mata bahagia. Rupanya, Profesor Vector mengetahui nasib Nott dan memutuskan memberi peluang kepada salah satu murid kesayangannya itu.

Begitulah, bermodal bantuan Profesor Vector, Nott berpeluang ikut tes kualifikasi yang diwajibkan bagi setiap calon pengajar. Di tes sulit itu, Nott kembali bertemu muka dengan bekas Kepala Asrama Hermione, Profesor Minerva McGonagall yang kini menduduki kursi Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts.

Seperti yang diingat Nott semasa remaja, Profesor McGonagall tetaplah seorang penyihir disiplin yang sangat peduli pada anak asramanya. Bersikap seperti induk ayam, Profesor McGonagall berkotek ribut menginterogasi alasan Nott mengajar di Hogwarts.

Saat Nott mengaku bahwa dirinya ke Hogwarts untuk mengejar dan membahagiakan Hermione (Nott bahkan rela pikirannya dibaca oleh Profesor McGonagall), kekerasan hati mantan guru Transfigurasi itu pecah. Seperti Profesor Vector yang pensiun dini, Profesor McGonagall pun menyokong tekadnya untuk meraih kembali cinta Hermione.

Selain terketuk oleh niat murninya, Nott yakin Profesor McGonagall bersedia jadi bekingnya karena tersentuh dengan pengorbanan kerasnya dalam membebaskan empat peri rumah yang semula mengabdi di Nott Manor.

Memang, sesuai dengan janjinya, Nott merelakan Daphne menguasai seluruh infrastruktur dan harta pribadinya, termasuk empat peri rumah yang bercokol di Nott Manor. Meski demikian, Nott tak berpangku tangan melihat kebrutalan cara Daphne dalam memperlakukan peri-peri rumahnya.

Bermodalkan sapu balap bertahtakan opal dan permatanya (untung saja Daphne tak latah menyita sapu terbang mahal itu), Nott membebaskan empat peri rumah malang tersebut. Awalnya, Daphne tak mau melepaskan budak berharganya itu. Namun, bujukan Astoria mampu melumpuhkan kebejatan tekadnya.

Astoria...

Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang redup, Nott mengilaskan senyum sumir. Terkadang, ia suka heran sendiri dengan sikap Astoria yang berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya itu. Tak seperti penyihir berdarah murni lain, Astoria tergolong langka. Tak hanya cantik fisik, gadis yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Nott itu juga berhati elok dan gemar menolong.

Memejamkan matanya, Nott mereka ulang kembali proses pembebasan peri rumah yang berlangsung di taman belakang Nott Manor itu. Kastil megah yang kini berganti nama menjadi Daphne Mansion.

"Membebaskan empat peri rumah? Harganya tentu tak murah, Theo Sayangku."

Nott mencebik sebal mendengar tanggapan sok manja itu. Duduk bersilang kaki di kursi taman, Daphne dengan angkuh memilin rambut coklat panjangnya. Mata tajamnya berkilap remeh saat mencermati tubuh Nott yang terbungkus jubah bekas bertambal sulam.

"Sebut saja harganya, Daph! Aku punya uang lebih dari cukup," balas Theo habis sabar, melempar berkantung-kantung Galleon ke pangkuan bekas tunangannya itu. Uang koin emas yang diraihnya berkat penjualan seragam Quidditch dan sapu balap edisi terbatas yang dibawanya saat angkat kaki dari Nott Manor.

"Yah, ini masih kurang, Theo," sembur Daphne maruk, menghitung gundukan Galleon mengkilap yang bercokol di pangkuannya. Di samping Nott, Astoria melotot murka, tampak kecewa menyaksikan kecongkakan saudari kandungnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, tambah ini," seru Nott jijik, menghempaskan tiga bundelan Galleon ke tangan Daphne yang masih sibuk menghitung.

Menepuk-nepukkan telunjuk di dagu runcingnya, mata Daphne menyipit rakus. Nott tahu kalau uang yang diberikannya lebih dari cukup, tapi Daphne pasti sengaja berbelit-belit hanya untuk membuatnya sembelit.

"Lepaskan empat peri rumah itu, Daph! Kan Theo sudah membayar lebih," teriakan Astoria mengagetkan Daphne dan Nott. Melotot tak terima, Daphne meraup dan memasukkan koin emas itu ke kantung gaunnya.

"Jangan ikut campur, Tori!"

Bentakan Daphne rupanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Astoria. Maju dalam langkah cepat, Astoria duduk bersimpuh di kaki Daphne, tanpa sungkan meminta belas kasih kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Ayolah, Daph. Kau juga tak butuh empat peri rumah itu, kan? Kau sudah punya banyak peri rumah dari Mother," desak Astoria, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata coklat beningnya.

Menggerutu tak jelas, Daphne akhirnya mengalah. Menahan senyuman, Nott melihat Daphne dengan malas-malasan berteriak menuntut empat peri rumahnya untuk segera muncul di hadapannya.

Yah, meskipun curang dan korup, Daphne terkenal sangat menyayangi adiknya. Tak heran jika Daphne tak bisa berkutik saat adik tercintanya itu berlutut sambil memohon-mohon padanya.

"Tuh, ambil saja gembel itu!" hardik Daphne, tanpa belas kasih menendang empat peri rumah perempuan berkostum rombeng. Manik coklatnya menyipit ganas saat Nott membungkuk dan mengangkat empat peri rumah yang terseok-seok di kakinya itu.

"Perhatian sekali kau pada peri jelek itu! Ketularan kampanye S.P.E.W rupanya?" cemooh Daphne, menyebutkan nama program perlindungan peri rumah yang dipelopori Hermione.

Melempar senyum lebar, Nott mengangguk singkat. Untuk mendapatkan kembali simpati dan hati Hermione, Nott memang rela melakukan apapun. Termasuk membebaskan peri rumah, kegiatan yang tanpa henti dilakukan Hermione.

"Mau kau apakan peri buangan itu?" Daphne bertanya asal-asalan, melipat tangan lentiknya di depan dada. Sudut bibirnya berkedut keji saat bertatapan dengan empat pasang mata bulat peri yang berair dan bergelambir.

"Aku akan membawa mereka ke Hogwarts. Di sana mereka bisa bekerja di Dapur Hogwarts," jawab Theo, menunduk dan meminta keempat peri rumahnya untuk ber-Disapparate ke flat sumpeknya di Diagon Alley.

Seirama dengan bunyi plop yang menandakan kepergian para peri rumah, tawa mengejek Daphne mengalun riang. Menumpukan kedua tangan di pinggul, Daphne kembali berceloteh remeh.

"Hogwarts? Ya Tuhan, jadi desas-desus yang kudengar benar kalau kau akan bekerja di Hogwarts bulan ini?!" decak Daphne hina. Sinar mencela bersinar-sinar menyala di pupil coklat terangnya.

"Tampaknya kau benar-benar mencintai si Granger ya? Sampai-sampai nekat mengejarnya ke Skotlandia sana."

Menyunggingkan seringai hangat, Nott membalas cibiran Daphne dengan mengungkapkan isi hati terdalamnya selama ini.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintai Hermione lebih dari hidupku sendiri."

Lagi-lagi kekeh memuakkan Daphne mengalir panjang, membuat Nott ingin menumpahkan isi perutnya. Yah, untung saja tadi ia sarapan ala kadarnya sehingga tak rugi bandar jika muntah habis-habisan di depan sepatu _stiletto_ merah Daphne.

"Cinta?! Puihh," Daphne mendengus penuh cemooh. Melambaikan jari seakan mengusir debu, Daphne mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menggumamkan kata-kata penghinaan.

"Cinta itu cuma omong kosong, Theo. Cuma dongeng pengantar tidur," sungut Daphne, menyeringai sinis saat kilat membangkang tampil di empat manik mata di depannya.

"Cinta itu nyata, Daph," sangkal Astoria, tampak sebal karena cinta sejatinya pada tunangannya, Draco Malfoy dicap sebagai omongan kosong semata.

"Betul, Daph. Kau juga akan melakukan apapun jika mencintai seseorang," ujar Theo, mengangguk kompak ke arah Astoria yang tersenyum menguatkan.

"Aku lebih mencintai diriku sendiri, dan uang tentunya. Aku tak pernah merasa perlu mencintai orang lain," bantah Daphne sengit, mendudukkan kembali pinggul montoknya di bantalan kursi taman.

"_Never say never_, Daph. Jangan pernah bilang tak pernah," pungkas Nott lugas, membalikkan punggung tegapnya, menjauhi bekas calon istrinya yang masih mendelikkan mata lebar-lebar.

Ya, jangan pernah bilang tak pernah...

Nott tersenyum samar mengingat penegasan yang ditekankannya pada Daphne. Penegasan yang bercampur dengan sepotong perkataan terakhir Hermione yang berkelebat di otaknya.

_"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Theodore Nott..."_

"Jangan pernah bilang tidak mencintaiku, Hermione. Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku lagi, apapun yang terjadi," gumam Nott pada dirinya sendiri.

Menepuk-nepuk bantal empuknya, Nott berbaring mendesah, membayangkan sosok Hermione berbaring di sampingnya. Satu-satunya yang diingat Nott sebelum kantuk menghajarnya adalah pikiran dan imajinasinya yang berkejaran. Saling berlarian menyusun satu strategi rapi.

Strategi untuk mendapatkan Hermione sekaligus mengusir Charlie Weasley.

Mengusir pria yang menjadi mimpi terburuknya selama ini...

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**A/N:** Err, maaaf... tak seperti perjanjian semula, kayaknya cerita ini masih nyambung satu _chapter_ lagi#bungkuk-bungkuk-sungkem.

Terima kasih banyak untuk para _reader_, _followe_r dan _reviewer_ atas pengertian dan kesabarannya#garuk-_keyboard._


	3. Chapter 3

Halo, hola, helo^^. Sesuai perjanjian, ini _chapter_ terakhirnya. Selamat membaca ya. Chayoo...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Theodore Nott.

**Rating:** T

* * *

"Berani taruhan, dia pasti ke sini untuk merobek hati Profesor Granger sekali lagi."

"Kayaknya Profesor Nott tidak sekejam itu deh…"

"Astaga, demi koreng di pantat tepos Merlin! Lihat dong artikel di _Witch Weekly_ ini! Nah, setelah menghancurleburkan hati Daphne Greengrass, tiba-tiba dia minggat ke sini. Aku yakin pasti dia datang untuk mengulangi aksinya lagi."

"Tapi…"

"Mr McKinnon! Miss Bagshot!"

Berdiri menjulang di depan dua muridnya yang geragapan ketakutan, Theodore Nott menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mata hijau gelapnya bergulir bergantian memandangi wajah pias dua siswa tahun kelima yang tertangkap basah bergunjing ria di tengah pelajaran itu.

Ruang kelas Arithmancy yang sehari-hari selalu lengang kini semakin hening mencekam. Beberapa kepala menunduk dalam-dalam, berdebar-debar menanti amukan brutal yang mungkin terjadi.

Sisanya, memberanikan diri menengok ragu-ragu ke belakang. Mengintip kutukan apa yang bakal dijatuhkan pada dua pelajar yang nekat mengumbar kejelekan sang guru tepat di jam pelajaran yang digawanginya.

"Potong masing-masing sepuluh angka dari Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff karena bergosip tak jelas di kelas," Nott membuyarkan kesunyian setelah terdiam beberapa jenak. Mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menangkal protes yang meruyak dari siswa pria berambut perunggu yang mencebik menantang, Nott kembali melanjutkan ultimatumnya.

"Jangan lupa detensi tambahan. Esai sebanyak lima puluh perkamen tentang grafik dan statistik bilangan. Dikumpulkan besok sebelum makan siang," Nott mengakhiri instruksinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Paras datarnya juga tak berubah meskipun McKinnon, si kepala abu-abu Ravenclaw yang sedari tadi mendelik berang mengeluarkan bantahan keras.

"Tapi, Sir! Lima puluh perkamen dalam semalam?"

"Ya, Mr McKinnon. Lima puluh dan akan kutambah jadi seratus jika kau tak menjaga lidahmu," ancam Nott tegas, tersenyum hambar saat rengutan di jidat murid cowoknya itu kian bertambah dalam.

Di sampingnya, siswi Hufflepuff yang tadi dipanggil Nott sebagai Miss Bagshot merunduk takut-takut. Jemari kecilnya menarik-narik lengan jubah McKinnon, memperingatkan teman sebangkunya itu untuk menahan mulut somplaknya.

Puas melihat kedua muridnya terdiam mengerti, Nott membalikkan punggung tegapnya setelah sebelumnya menyita majalah _Witch Weekly_ yang dibawa McKinnon. Meskipun kupingnya menangkap jelas desisan mencemooh yang meluap dari bibir siswa Ravenclaw itu, Nott tetap tak terpancing.

Sepanjang sisa pelajaran pun, Nott tetap bersikap netral, tampak tak terpengaruh dengan bisikan pelan yang menguar setiap kali dirinya melangkah melewati barisan murid laki-laki. Desas-desus konyol yang berkutat seputar kabar tak bermutu bekas tunangannya, Daphne Greengrass yang dimuat besar-besaran di majalah mingguan, _Witch Weekly_.

Duduk di balik meja guru, Nott menatap sampul depan majalah khusus wanita itu. Foto hitam putih Daphne, yang mengedip nakal sembari melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh bergerak-gerak sensual.

Di atas gambar menyebalkan itu, huruf-huruf tegak lurus berpendar menyilaukan, membuat Nott harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seperti orang kelilipan.

"Derita cinta Daphne Greengrass. Si wanita penuh tragedi yang kesepian," Nott bergumam muak, membaca judul berita utama majalah bertiras terbesar se-Inggris itu. Lembar demi lembar berikutnya juga tak kalah menjijikkan. Mayoritas halaman diisi dengan kisah nestapa Daphne yang mengaku terpuruk semenjak gagal kawin dengan Theodore Nott.

_Miss Daphne Greengrass yang cantik dan malang tampak tak kuasa menahan kepiluannya saat bercerita tentang rencana pernikahannya yang batal terlaksana. Selama berbincang dengan koresponden khusus kami, Rita Skeeter, Miss Greengrass berulangkali menumpahkan air matanya, terlihat merana memikirkan bekas calon suaminya yang kini raib entah ke mana._

_"Kau tahu, Rita," Miss Greengrass menyeka sudut matanya yang basah dengan sapu tangan sutra. "Aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan Theo. Dia adalah satu-satunya jangkar bagiku," bisiknya lirih._

"Astaga, kebohongan apa lagi ini?" geram Nott gusar, memelototi foto Daphne yang bersimbah air mata buaya.

"Jangkar dalam hidupnya? Raib entah ke mana? _Hello_, dia kan tahu aku ada di Hogwarts!" Nott mengutuk kesal, membanting majalah tersebut sampai menutup. Suara gabrukan kencangnya membuat sejumlah siswi menengadahkan wajah, sebelum tertunduk kembali saat Nott mendelikkan matanya lebar-lebar.

Didorong rasa penasaran, Nott mengambil kembali majalah beroplah tebal itu. Setelah menahan mual membaca deretan paragraf overdosis yang mengisahkan tentang penderitaan palsu Daphne, untungnya Daphne tak mendiskreditkan dirinya (efek dari perjanjian Sumpah Tak Terlanggar tentunya), Nott akhirnya sampai ke penghujung berita yang ajaibnya membongkar skandal mantan calon istrinya itu.

_Apakah kepedihan membabi-buta karena kehilangan jangkar hidupnya membuat Miss Greengrass yang berakhlak tanpa cela itu jadi kebablasan? Apakah hatinya yang robek berdarah-darah membuat si ningrat terhormat ini melupakan prinsip moralitas yang selama ini digembar-gemborkannya?  
_

_Belum lama ini, fotografer Daily Prophet, Bozo yang kebetulan merupakan rekan baik Rita Skeeter, berhasil memotret aktivitas tersembunyi selebritis dadakan kita ini. Dalam foto yang dijepret diam-diam itu, terlihat jelas kalau Miss Greengrass sedang duduk intim di pangkuan Mr __Rousseau, raja bisnis dan jutawan tua Prancis yang baru-baru ini menikahi si blasteran cantik China-Italia, Signora kita tercinta, Madam Zabini._

_Saat foto kontroversialnya dikonfirmasi, Miss Greengrass tampak sedikit terkejut. Menyusut lendir hidungnya untuk terakhir kali, Miss Greengrass menutup sesi obrolan dengan kalimat pamungkas yang dilayangkannya._

_"Saya dan Mr ____Rousseau _hanya teman baik. Tidak lebih."

_Well, jika mencermati foto-foto yang kami muat di halaman berikutnya (kurang lebih ada dua puluh foto), hubungan antara Miss Greengrass dengan Mr ____Rousseau _tentu jauh dari sekedar kata 'baik'. Keduanya tampak liar layaknya sejoli dimabuk birahi.

_Sayangnya, sampai berita ini diturunkan, kami belum memperoleh konfirmasi dari Madam Zabini. Menurut putra tunggalnya, Blaise Zabini (pemilik biro pengacara ternama di seluruh dunia), ibunda terkasihnya itu tengah disibukkan dengan sejumlah agenda penting._

_Apakah agenda penting itu termasuk menghajar si suami baru yang ketahuan memangku dan menciumi wanita lain sehari setelah mereka pulang dari acara bulan madu di Santorini, Yunani? Yah, kita lihat saja nanti._

Nott hampir mati tertawa usai membaca berita maupun mencermati foto-foto tak senonoh tersebut. Tak seperti karya jurnalistiknya yang miring dan tak berimbang, kali ini Rita Skeeter cukup berbobot dan tak sungkan menayangkan sisi mesum Daphne Greengrass. Yah, meski bisa jadi Rita Skeeter berani mencantumkan skandal tersebut demi mendongkrak angka penjualan _Witch Weekly_.

Sampai bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berdentang pun, seringai puas belum susut dari ujung bibir Nott. Akhirnya, sedikit demi sedikit publik dunia sihir bisa mengetahui wujud asli dari si sosialita sok moralis, Daphne Greengrass.

Tertangkap basah bermesraan dengan suami orang!

Meski artikel tersebut sedikit menghentak, jika ditelaah dengan jujur, Nott seharusnya tak heran lagi menerima kabar tersebut. Seingat Nott, Daphne pernah menduakan cintanya semasa remaja. Perselingkuhan yang ironisnya dilakoni Daphne bersama salah satu teman sekamar Nott di Slytherin, Blaise Zabini.

Membereskan koper kerjanya, Nott mengingat kembali insiden heboh yang terjadi di tahun keenam mereka. Meski kepergok berduaan tanpa busana di ruang kelas kosong, Daphne berkilah bahwa dirinya hanyalah korban rayuan ramuan Zabini.

Menurut pengakuan Daphne, yang terisak-isak sesenggukan, Zabini telah menjadikannya kelinci percobaan Ramuan Gairah. Nott yang saat itu masih buta, percaya sepenuhnya pada bualan pacarnya itu. Usai berduel mati-matian (yang berakhir dengan kemenangan telaknya), Nott mengibarkan deklarasi perang pada Zabini. Perang dingin yang sialnya masih berlangsung sampai detik ini.

"Err, Sir..."

Suara bernada dimantap-mantapkan itu mengusik pikiran Nott tentang masa lalunya. Mendongak, Nott menatap murid Ravenclaw yang tadi ketahuan melecehkannya. Meski kakinya sedikit gemetar, bahu McKinnon terpasang tegak, mengisyaratkan kebulatan tekad untuk memenangkan pertempuran.

"Ya, ada apa Mr McKinnon? Mau menambah detensi?" tanya Nott jenaka, tak kuasa menahan geli saat mata ungu bulat pelajar tahun kelima itu hampir melompat keluar dari rongganya.

"Tidak, Sir," akhirnya McKinnon berkata setelah menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Saya hanya ingin meminta kembali majalah saya, Sir," tukasnya pelan, mengerling sejenak ke sekumpulan siswa Ravenclaw yang berbaik hati menunggunya di ambang pintu kelas Arithmancy.

"Oh, majalah kacangan ini," tunjuk Nott, mengangkat majalah wanita tersebut tinggi-tinggi. Melengkungkan alis tebalnya, Nott kembali berkomentar sarkastik. Celoteh lancang yang lahir gara-gara pelototan permusuhan yang terus diumbar murid kurang ajarnya itu.

"Ini kan majalah khusus wanita, Mr McKinnon. Aku tak menyangka kau menyukai hal-hal feminim seperti itu," sindir Nott tajam, menyipit mencermati rona merah yang perlahan-lahan menghiasi pipi gembul muridnya itu.

"Err, itu bukan punya saya, Sir. Itu punya Bagshot," kelit McKinnon cepat, buru-buru menunjuk siswi Hufflepuff yang tadi diajaknya bergosip. Tak menghiraukan cicit panik kroni ceweknya itu, McKinnon kembali menatap Nott. Kali ini dengan sorot memohon.

"Bolehkah, Sir? Majalah itu," katanya lambat-lambat, menunjuk gambar sampul Daphne yang mengedip-ngedip genit ke arahnya.

"Oh, boleh, boleh," jawab Nott asal, menyerahkan majalah memualkan itu ke tangan gempal muridnya. Meski senang membaca fakta tentang borok Daphne, Nott enggan menyimpan majalah picisan itu. Tadinya, sebelum diminta McKinnon, Nott berencana membuang majalah itu di kamar mandi. Siapa tahu ada yang sudi memakai majalah itu sebagai pengganti tisu toilet.

Setelah mendapatkan kembali majalahnya, McKinnon langsung mendekapnya erat-erat, seakan-akan takut majalah itu meloncat dari pelukannya. Di saat Nott mengira urusan sudah selesai, siswa Ravenclaw berkulit kemerahan itu mendadak bergumam memperingatkan.

"Sir, harap Anda tahu kalau saya tak akan tinggal diam jika Anda berniat buruk pada Profesor Granger," McKinnon kembali melirik teman-teman cowoknya sebelum melanjutkan intimidasinya. "Teman-teman saya juga berpikir begitu," tambahnya sok yakin.

Tertegun kagum melihat keberanian anak didiknya, Nott tanpa sadar melengkungkan senyum tipis. Seiris senyum yang tampaknya dianggap McKinnon sebagai seringai keji sebab cowok berpipi tembam itu kembali berkotek mengancam.

"Para guru yang lain juga tak akan berpangku tangan, Sir."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu, Mr McKinnon," potong Nott hilang sabar. Memasukkan pena bulu bekas dan botol tintanya ke dalam koper kulit kusamnya, Nott kembali mengunci pandangannya dengan McKinnon. Adu pelototan yang membuat murid berjubah lebar itu bergoyang salah tingkah.

"Aku tak pernah berniat jahat pada Hermione, Mr McKinnon. Sebaliknya, aku mencintainya dan ingin menikahinya."

Manik violet McKinnon yang bundar semakin membulat mendengar pengakuan tersebut. Setelah membuka dan menutup mulut tanpa suara, tampak kesulitan mencari kalimat balasan, McKinnon akhirnya merunduk kalah dan berbalik meninggalkan Nott tanpa berkata-kata.

Menghembuskan napas letih, Nott mengawasi McKinnon yang langsung dikerubungi dan diseret menjauh oleh anggota geng-nya.

Tampaknya, seperti barisan anak cowok tahun terakhir yang selama beberapa hari ini memusuhinya terang-terangan, McKinnon juga menyimpan perasaan serupa pada Hermione.

Memendam rasa suka khas remaja pada guru Transfigurasi yang galak namun menggemaskan itu.

Beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelasnya, Nott menutup pintu dan menyegel kelasnya dengan Mantra Pengunci. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang guru, pikiran Nott dipenuhi tentang aksi permusuhan yang diluncurkan sejumlah murid prianya.

Sejak dirinya mendarat di Hogwarts sebulan lalu, Nott memang sudah merasakan atmosfer kebencian. Setiap kali mengajar anak-anak tahun keenam dan ketujuh misalnya, Nott seringkali digempur bisikan pedas maupun dihadang tantangan terselubung.

Namun, seperti pepatah anjing menggonggong, kafilah tetap berlalu, Nott tak pernah mempedulikan semua gertak sambal ingusan itu. Pepesan kosong anak-anak puber yang tak tahu spesies mematikan macam apa yang dihadapinya.

"Ingin menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan Hermione? Heh, kecepatan dua ribu tahun tahu," dengus Nott suntuk, tak menggubris sapaan kemayu sejumlah siswi Slytherin tahun keenam yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor.

Ya, jika beberapa pelajar cowok memusuhinya, mayoritas murid cewek Hogwarts justru mengelu-elukannya. Kendatipun dirinya bukan lagi penyihir berduit, Nott rupanya tak kehilangan peminat.

Daya tarik alami sekaligus kematangan pikiran membuat siswi beraneka tingkatan dari berbagai asrama kepincut habis-habisan. Terbukti dengan banyaknya surat cinta yang mampir ke ruang guru maupun kantor pribadinya. Helaian surat berbau parfum menyengat yang selalu dipakai Nott sebagai bahan bakar untuk menyalakan perapian kamarnya.

Kadang-kadang, kegilaan fanatik pelajar perempuan Hogwarts padanya memang sering bikin pusing. Insiden sepekan lalu, contohnya. Kala itu, dua siswi kembar yang duduk di tahun ketujuh tanpa malu-malu menyambanginya di ruang guru. Membujuknya untuk melupakan Hermione dan berpaling ke mereka, ke dua siswi bersaudara yang siap berbagi secara sukarela.

Berdiri di depan balkon, Nott mengawasi permukaan Danau Hitam yang berpijar muram. Menikmati hembusan angin beku bulan November, Nott mengenang kembali momen rayuan gombal yang terjadi di ruang guru seusai jam pelajaran siang tersebut.

Siang itu, seperti biasanya Nott kembali ke ruang guru seusai mengajar Arithmancy. Saat duduk di bangku kayunya, bersisian dengan kursi Hermione yang tengah membaca jurnal _Transfiguration Today_ (Nott bisa mendapatkan bangku di samping Hermione berkat bantuan Madam Rolanda Hooch yang entah kenapa jadi baik sekali padanya), Nott baru sadar kalau sedari tadi langkahnya dikuntit dua siswi kembar Slytherin yang terkenal cantik dan seksi.

Maju ke depan Nott dalam satu langkah panjang, dua murid kembar identik itu tanpa malu-malu menundukkan wajah dan berbisik pelan, persis seperti informan yang tengah membicarakan data super rahasia.

"Kami jauh lebih baik dari Profesor Granger, Sir," si kakak berkata tegas, mengerjap-ngerjapkan bulu mata panjangnya yang melebihi kelentikan bulu mata boneka India.

"Iya Sir," si adik mengangguk bersemangat, melirik sekilas ke arah Hermione yang asyik memelototi laporan terbaru dari jurnal khusus Transfigurasi itu.

"Profesor Granger saat ini sedang berpacaran dengan pawang naga, Sir. Lebih baik Anda bersama kami yang masih jomblo," tambah si adik, menggoyang-goyangkan rambut ikal emas bergelombangnya dengan seduktif.

Tadinya, Nott tak tertarik meladeni permainan sinting murid-murid puber tersebut. Namun, ucapan menohok si adik kembar tentang hubungan Hermione dengan Charlie Weasley mau tak mau membuat Nott tersengat. Mengepalkan tinju di dalam saku jubah, menahan api cemburu yang muncul setiap kali nama Charlie disebut-sebut, Nott memerintahkan dua siswi Slytherin itu untuk hengkang secepatnya.

"Silahkan pergi," Nott membuka pintu ruang guru lebar-lebar dengan sabetan tongkat sihirnya.

"Atau kudetensi dengan sanksi menyikat cakar Mantikora. Kebetulan Profesor Lovegood baru saja menangkap Mantikora dewasa," semprot Nott, mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Luna Lovegood yang tengah menghabiskan kue kubisnya. Mantikora sendiri merupakan makhluk mitologi Persia berwujud singa berkepala pria yang hobi menelan manusia dengan sekali cabikan.

"Kalian mau membantuku? Aku senang sekali. Mungkin saja Mantikora itu suka daging mentah kembar siam," Luna melompat dari kursinya, mata ungu keperakannya yang biasanya bersinar redup kini berbinar-binar gembira.

Seperti dugaan Nott, dua siswi kurang kerjaan itu buru-buru ngacir secepat kilat, seperti dihisap mesin penyedot debu raksasa. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Luna yang terbengong-bengong kehilangan, Nott menatap Hermione yang duduk di dekatnya.

Apesnya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Hermione sama sekali tak peduli padanya. Tak sekalipun Hermione mengangkat muka atau mengeluarkan dengusan menghina. Respon kecil yang setidaknya mengingatkan Nott kalau mantan istrinya itu masih menyadari keberadaannya.

Merapikan rambutnya yang berkibar diterpa angin musim gugur, Nott menarik napas dalam-dalam, membuang kesedihan yang mengganjal benaknya. Memusatkan pandangan pada riak gelombang air Danau Hitam yang mulai tersaput es, Nott merenungkan kembali respon dingin yang diberikan Hermione padanya.

Tidak seperti harapannya, Hermione tak pernah sekalipun luruh pada kasih sayang murni yang diumbar tanpa henti. Tidak seperti pola cetak biru strateginya, tak sedetikpun Hermione mau membuka hati maupun berdiskusi setiap kali Nott mengajaknya berbicara empat mata.

Memang, jika ada kesempatan, Nott tak pernah jenuh mengajak Hermione bercengkrama. Sayangnya, seperti mata coklat Hermione yang selalu menggelap tak tertembus setiap kali menatapnya, Hermione juga enggan diajak bertukar pikiran.

Satu-satunya yang didapat Nott jika mengajak Hermione berbicara cuma kalimat 'he-eh' atau 'ho-oh'. Tak seperti di masa lalu, di mana Hermione bisa berdialog panjang kali lebar dengan dirinya.

_Terkadang manusia baru menyadari kalau setiap perbuatan pasti dapat balasan..._

Ya, ada aksi pasti ada reaksi. Tak ada asap jika tak ada api. Siapa yang menabur angin pasti akan menuai badai...

Jika tak berpedoman pada pepatah lawas tersebut, Nott mungkin sudah tersuruk saat Hermione menepis mentah-mentah semua perlakuan penuh kasihnya. Untungnya, kesadaran kalau setiap perbuatan pasti mendapat balasan membuat Nott tak menyerah kalah.

Nott sadar kalau perbuatan nistanya-lah yang membuat Hermione mengambil jarak. Nott paham kalau tindakan masa bodoh Hermione merupakan balasan dari dosa terkutuknya di masa lalu. Balasan setimpal yang rela ditanggungnya asalkan bisa memperoleh kembali cinta dan kepercayaan Hermione.

Keikhlasan mutlak itu sedikit banyak mengangkat beban pikiran Nott yang menumpuk. Merapikan jubah bekas pakainya, Nott melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju ruang guru. Tempat di mana ia berharap bisa menjalankan misinya.

Merebut Hermione dari tangan Charlie Weasley.

* * *

Meregangkan tangannya di atas kepala, Hermione menguap kecil, mencoba melawan rasa kantuk yang menderanya. Melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, Hermione merutuk dalam hati. Menyesali keputusannya untuk melalap habis semua tabloid dan majalah gosip yang memuat informasi seru tentang musuh dalam selimutnya, Daphne Greengrass.

Awalnya, saat berdiam di perpustakaan, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya usai makan malam di Aula Besar, Hermione berniat membaca semua buku gres yang baru tiba di perpustakaan Hogwarts, petang tadi. Sayangnya, niat itu tertunda setelah seekor burung hantu hitam keperakan datang membawa paket majalah dan surat dari Ginny.

Menyandarkan punggung penatnya ke belakang, Hermione membaca kembali surat terbaru dari Ginny yang seminggu lalu hijrah ke Toulouse, mengikuti jejak suaminya, Auror serba bisa, Harry Potter.

Di kota barat daya Prancis itu, Harry ditugaskan menyelidiki dan menangkap penyihir hitam yang mengaku-aku sebagai reinkarnasi Angele de la Barthe. Angele de la Barthe sendiri merupakan penyihir yang dikubur hidup-hidup di abad ke-13 karena dituduh berhubungan seksual dengan iblis dan melahirkan monster pemakan bayi.

Selain berkisah tentang proses adaptasi Ginny sebagai istri Auror terkemuka, surat berbau wangi bunga wisteria itu juga mencantumkan data termutakhir tentang Daphne Greengrass. Berita bombastis yang dilengkapi dengan tumpukan majalah dan tabloid sihir milik Ginny.

Meletakkan kembali surat Ginny di tempatnya semula, Hermione mengarahkan matanya ke bundelan majalah yang mayoritas dihiasi gambar sampul serupa: foto besar Daphne Greengrass yang tersenyum seronok.

Dari sekian banyak majalah beraneka bahasa, yang paling menyita perhatian Hermione adalah majalah _Witch Weekly_ yang bercerita tentang kematian suami ketiga Madam Zabini, hartawan renta Mr Rousseau.

"Melodrama di Pemakaman Père Lachaise," Hermione berbisik lamat-lamat, mencermati judul berita yang ditingkahi sejumlah foto hitam putih bergerak-gerak. Foto yang menjelaskan secara tuntas drama ala telenovela yang terjadi di lokasi pemakaman terbesar di Prancis itu.

_Baru sebulan menikah, Madam Zabini harus kembali menjanda untuk ketiga kalinya. Suami yang baru dinikahinya, konglomerat Prancis, Mr Rousseau wafat karena sakit keras yang tak diketahui penyebabnya. _

_Kematian mendadak Mr Rousseau tentu sangat mengagetkan mengingat beberapa hari lalu pengusaha manufaktur itu tertangkap basah bercengkrama super intim dengan finalis Miss Teen Witches, Daphne Greengrass, gadis muda belia yang lebih layak menjadi cucunya._

_Tapi, bukan kehebohan foto-foto mesra mereka yang merajai dunia gosip Prancis saat ini, melainkan insiden yang terjadi di prosesi pemakaman Mr Rousseau, kemarin lusa. _

_Kontributor khusus kami, Rita Skeeter yang rela terbang jauh-jauh dari Inggris ke Prancis memberikan bocoran eksklusif bahwa hampir terjadi baku hantam mengerikan saat peti jenazah Mr Rousseau dimasukkan ke liang lahat._

_"Benar-benar sangat memalukan, Rita," seorang penyihir wanita berambut panjang keperakan yang menolak namanya dicantumkan berbisik di kuping koresponden khusus kami itu. _

_"Sewaktu peti belum tuntas mendarat di tanah, Madam Zabini melolong marah ketika melihat Daphne berada di antara kerumunan pelayat."_

_Seperti si Nyonya berambut pirang platina itu, kontributor kami dan fotografer setianya, Bozo juga menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri insiden caci-maki itu. Tepat di hadapan ratusan tamu terhormat, termasuk pendeta terkemuka, Madam Zabini menjerit-jerit. Meneriakkan kata-kata yang sepatutnya tak kami muat di sini tapi tetap harus kami cantumkan demi kepuasan pembaca. _

_Ya, kata-kata seperti "Pergi pelacur murahan! Tak ada sekeping Knut-pun untukmu di sini!"_

_Miss Greengrass sendiri tak bergeming menghadapi kemarahan Madam Zabini yang meluap-luap itu. Mengelap matanya yang berair dengan anggun, Miss Greengrass bersikeras berdiam di pemakaman meskipun Madam Zabini meraung-raung di telinganya. _

_Untungnya, bujukan keras pendeta yang tak bisa lagi menolerir keributan mampu membuat Miss Greengrass merevisi kembali keputusan sepihaknya itu._

_Mengingat kondisi psikis Madam Zabini yang tak memungkinkan untuk diwawancarai terkait pekikan sensasionalnya itu, kami memutuskan mengkonfirmasi insiden tersebut pada Miss Greengrass. Untungnya, meski banjir air mata, Miss Greengrass masih mau mengadakan jumpa pers dan menyatakan bahwa ia tak mengerti mengapa Madam Zabini begitu murka padanya._

_"Aku tak tahu kenapa ia sangat membenciku, Rita. Padahal, aku ke sini cuma untuk mengecek apakah Mr Rousseau mencantumkan namaku sebagai salah satu ahli warisnya. Wajar dong kalau aku berharap Mr ____Rousseau_ memberikan warisannya mengingat aku merupakan salah satu teman baiknya selama ini," Miss Greengrass berbisik lirih sembari mengusap-usap air matanya yang membanjir.

_Blaise Zabini sendiri yang kami temui di tempat terpisah menolak membicarakan polemik tersebut. Menutup pintu mobil Bugatti Veyron-nya dengan angkuh, pengacara kondang berdarah Italia itu meninggalkan kami tanpa sepatah kata pun._

_Well, mungkin satu-satunya fakta yang bisa kami petik darinya adalah kenyataan bahwa putra tunggal Madam Zabini itu tak lagi menyukai cara berpergian tradisional dengan bubuk Floo atau ber-sapu terbang ria semenjak membeli salah satu mobil balap termahal di dunia itu._

Mendengus pendek, Hermione menyingkirkan majalah yang sarat isu kontroversial tersebut. Majalah ecek-ecek bikinan taipan media Tobias Misslethorpe yang membuatnya lupa waktu dan batal menyelesaikan misi membaca tuntas semua buku teranyar milik perpustakaan.

Menggosok-gosok matanya yang sedikit mengantuk, Hermione mendesah pelan, menikmati keheningan suasana dan bau khas buku yang menenangkan.

Malam itu, tak ada satu murid pun berseliweran di antara rak-rak tinggi, hal yang wajar mengingat jam tutup perpustakaan sudah lewat empat jam lalu. Hanya staf pengajar seperti dirinyalah yang memiliki hak preogratif untuk bergentayangan di perpustakaan sampai subuh dini hari.

Setelah matanya dirasa bisa diajak berkompromi, Hermione kembali meneruskan aktivitas membacanya. Sama sekali tak menyadari kalau setiap gerakannya dipantau saksama oleh sepasang mata hijau gelap yang berdiri di balik naungan bayang-bayang.

* * *

Memperbaiki posisi kakinya agar tidak kram, Nott menambah dosis Mantra Penolak Hama dengan sabetan tongkat sihirnya. Malam ini, entah kenapa nyamuk-nyamuk Hogwarts tampil lebih ganas dari sebelumnya, tanpa henti berdengung-dengung menyebalkan di sekitar kupingnya.

Meski sudah bertumpu di dekat rak besar selama beberapa jam, Nott tak berkeluh kesah sedikit pun. Bagi Nott, bisa berada di satu ruangan bersama Hermione sudah merupakan berkah tersendiri. Apalagi kalau bisa menyaksikan pergantian ekspresi Hermione maupun menghirup aroma vanila karamel yang menggiurkan itu.

Nott tersenyum senang saat hembusan angin yang masuk melalui pintu perpustakaan membawa bau tubuh Hermione ke arahnya. Wangi manis menghipnotis yang setidaknya membuat penyakit susah tidur Nott menghilang tanpa bekas.

Kesembuhan permanen itu secara tak langsung membebaskan Nott dari dilema meminum Ramuan Kedamaian, cairan penenang yang bisa berdampak negatif jika dikonsumsi dalam jangka panjang. Ramuan yang di masa lalu terkadang terpaksa ditenggaknya jika tubuhnya terasa lunglai luar biasa.

Jika mengingat penyakit susah tidurnya, mau tak mau memori Nott bertualang ke masa remajanya. Masa di mana ia selalu terbang melayang di udara setiap malam. Era di mana ia sering merasa risih setiap kali memergoki Hermione mengintip aktivitasnya dari atas Menara Astronomi.

Kini, dengan perspektif baru mengenai Hermione, Nott jadi menyadari bahwa bekas istrinya itu mengamatinya bukan karena kurang kerjaan tapi karena mengkhawatirkan gangguan susah tidurnya.

Bunyi bersin Hermione menghempaskan Nott dari bilur penyesalan karena terlambat memahami arti di balik perhatian samar tersebut. Menengok sigap, Nott menatap cemas ke arah Hermione yang tengah menggosok-gosok hidung merahnya.

Rupanya, kesibukan membaca membuat Hermione alpa menaburkan Mantra Penghangat untuk meredam angin dingin bulan November yang menggigit tulang.

"Hermione, kau tak apa-apa?" Nott bertanya resah, melangkah cepat-cepat menghampiri Hermione yang terbelalak menatapnya. Membuka jubah abu-abu lunturnya, Nott menyampirkan kain tebal itu di tubuh Hermione. Berharap bisa memberi sedikit kehangatan sekaligus meredam gigil kecil yang mulai muncul.

"Ngapain kau di sini? Kau memata-mataiku ya?" Hermione bertanya kasar, mencoba bangkit dari posisinya, hanya untuk terduduk kembali saat rasa lemas menghantam kakinya. Melihat hal itu, Nott tanpa berpikir panjang mengangkat Hermione, berancang-ancang membawanya ke Ruang Kesehatan di sayap kastil.

Tak mempedulikan protes keras Hermione, Nott menggendong Hermione dalam pelukannya. Menutup dan menyegel pintu perpustakaan, prosedur yang harus dilakukan guru terakhir yang meninggalkan ruangan itu, Nott beranjak pergi. Acuh tak acuh menghadapi pemberontakan Hermione yang semakin membabi-buta.

"Turunkan aku, Nott! Kau tak berhak melakukan ini!" Hermione memekik lantang, memukuli dada Nott dengan tinju kosongnya. Kemarahan Hermione semakin menjadi-jadi saat Nott menyeringai tipis dan berkomentar ringan.

"Tentu saja aku berhak, Sayang. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berhenti memijat dadaku?" celetuk Nott jahil, menunjuk kepalan tangan Hermione yang terhenti di udara.

Menggeram sebal, Hermione membuang mukanya, berusaha menjauh dari harum tubuh Nott yang mempesona. Sepertinya, meski tak lagi memakai parfum mahal, badan Nott tetap harum menyegarkan dan mampu melelehkan akal sehat manusia paling saleh sekalipun.

Mengencangkan dekapannya, Nott terus berkelebat menuju Ruang Kesehatan. Di sepanjang koridor, lukisan hidup saling berbisik-bisik, beramai-ramai menyebarkan gosip ke tetangga kiri-kanan mereka.

Lukisan tersebut baru berhenti bergunjing setelah Hermione mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. Mengelem rapat mulut usil para lukisan dengan lakban super yang dimunculkannya dari udara kosong.

Menyeringai geli melihat respon kalap itu, Nott mengusap-usap rambut gelombang Hermione yang menyundul dagunya. Mengecup pucuk kepala Hermione dalam-dalam, cuek bebek saat bersin bercampur dengusan suntuk menembus kupingnya, Nott membisikkan kalimat menenteramkan.

"Tenang, Sayang. Ini pasti cuma pilek biasa. Kau pasti segera sembuh," gumam Nott berulang-ulang, terus mengelus ikal lebat Hermione yang seharum vanila. Walaupun Hermione membisu seribu bahasa, kecuali beberapa bersin panjang yang dikeluarkannya, Nott tetap membisikkan janji manis dan aneka kalimat menghiburnya.

Akhirnya, setelah melewati banyak koridor dan tangga (termasuk undakan dengan anak tangga tipuan), Nott dan Hermione sampai di depan Ruang Kesehatan. Menendang pintu hingga terbuka, mengingat tangannya merengkuh erat Hermione, Nott masuk ke dalam bangsal berdinding putih bersih tersebut.

Menghampiri matron Ruang Kesehatan, Madam Poppy Pomfrey yang memegangi dadanya, tampak jantungan mendengar pintu digebrak, Nott meminta penyihir keriput itu untuk segera mengambil tindakan medis yang diperlukan.

"Sepertinya Hermione kedinginan dan kena flu, Poppy. Tolong periksa dia," perintah Nott, membaringkan Hermione dengan hati-hati di salah satu ranjang kosong.

Tersenyum riang mendengar nada memerintah khas suami khawatir itu, Madam Pomfrey mengayunkan tongkat sihir penyembuhnya ke seluruh tubuh Hermione. Memeriksa denyut nadi, tekanan darah dan kinerja jantung melalui getaran tongkat kayu andalannya itu.

Setelah mendapatkan hasil rekam medis via tongkat sihirnya, tanpa membuang waktu Madam Pomfrey meracik ramuan obat yang diperlukan. Selama Madam Pomfrey menggerus daun dan rempah, Nott setia mengelus-elus dahi Hermione yang mulai dibanjiri keringat.

Menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menggantung di sana dengan belaian lembutnya, Nott mengawasi Hermione dengan tatapan penuh damba. Sorot memuja yang tak menyurut meskipun Hermione melengos dan membuang mukanya.

"Teruslah berlari dan mengelak, Hermione. Tapi, pada akhirnya kita akan bersatu lagi," bisik Nott halus, memainkan jarinya di sela-sela ikal coklat Hermione.

"Astaga, kau itu keras kepala sekali sih, Theodore Nott!" rutuk Hermione, memalingkan mukanya lagi ke arah Nott yang masih tersenyum akrab. Membuka matanya selebar mungkin, Hermione mendenguskan hidung berbintiknya. Hidung kecil mungil yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu menghantui alam pikiran Nott.

"Kubilang aku tak mencintaimu. Ngerti nggak sih?"

"Saat ini, Hermione. Tapi, tidak di masa depan," jawab Nott pendek, tak gentar menerima pelototan tajam Hermione maupun kutukan tertahan yang mengiringinya.

"Ya Tuhankuu! Apa lagi yang harus kuperbuat untuk melumerkan otak udangmu itu," geram Hermione, mencoba menepis tangan Nott yang menjelajahi tulang pipinya. Usaha yang sia-sia belaka sebab meski diusir berulang-ulang, jemari Nott seolah menemukan celah untuk menyusup ke lekuk wajah Hermione.

"Kau hanya perlu menerimaku, Hermione. Biarkan dan izinkan aku mencintaimu," gumam Nott penuh harap, mencium pelipis dan tulang alis Hermione. Menghangatkan wajah dingin Hermione dengan sapuan napas harumnya.

"Ups, ya ampun. Maaf kalau mengganggu. Tapi, ramuan sudah siap," kekeh Madam Pomfrey, memasang tampang pura-pura terkejut. Mendudukkan pinggul gemuknya di samping ranjang, penyihir bermata coklat keunguan itu meminta Hermione untuk segera mereguk cairan berbuih berwarna biru elektrik itu.

Setelah menandaskan ramuan merica bercampur menthol itu dalam sekejap, mata Hermione mulai mengerjap-ngerjap. Sepertinya, selain melegakan tenggorokan, ditandai dengan kepulan asap yang keluar dari lubang hidung dan telinga, ramuan panas itu juga mengandung sedikit obat tidur.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Hermione," saran Madam Pomfrey keibuan, mengatur selimut katun putih agar menutup sempurna. Mengerling sejenak ke arah Nott yang masih memakukan pandangannya ke wajah lelah Hermione, Madam Pomfrey kembali berceloteh.

"Kau juga harus kembali ke kediamanmu untuk beristirahat, Theodore," ujar Madam Pomfrey bijak, mengerutkan keningnya saat Nott menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak, Poppy. Aku ingin menjaga dan menunggui Hermione," pinta Nott, menatap penyihir kisut di depannya dengan pandangan memelas.

Disorot dengan tatapan memohon seperti itu membuat Madam Pomfrey serba salah. Sebenarnya, setiap pasien yang menginap di Ruang Kesehatan tak boleh ditemani sampai pagi. Tapi, kegelisahan akut yang tergambar di wajah Nott mau tak mau membuat Madam Pomfrey meninjau kembali aturan yang dibuatnya itu.

"Baiklah, Theodore. Untuk kali ini saja kau boleh menemani Hermione," desah Madam Pomfrey. Membalas senyuman terima kasih Nott dengan anggukan singkat, Madam Pomfrey meninggalkan bilik Hermione dan kembali ke ruangannya sendiri yang terletak di belakang Ruang Kesehatan.

Sepeninggal Madam Pomfrey, Nott mengambil bangku bulat yang tersimpan di pojok bangsal. Duduk tenang di kursi putih tersebut, Nott mengambil tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Mata hijau gelapnya dengan rakus menelusuri detail wajah Hermione yang tertidur pulas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Sangat mencintaimu."

Tak ada balasan dari Hermione selain dengkuran keras yang keluar dari balik bibir mungilnya. Tersenyum lebar, mengenang kembali gaya tidur Hermione yang agak blingsatan, Nott menundukkan wajahnya. Menciumi setiap senti kulit wajah Hermione dengan pemujaan tanpa henti.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu dan rela melakukan apapun untukmu. _Please_, Hermione, izinkan aku untuk terus berada di sisimu," bisik Nott pelan, mengusap-usapkan hidung mancungnya di pipi hangat Hermione.

Helaan napas Hermione yang terlepas dari mulut setengah mengatupnya mengguncang naluri lelaki Nott. Mengambil risiko terkena hantaman kutukan Avada Kedavra jika ketahuan, Nott mencium bibir Hermione dengan penuh kelembutan. Menyalurkan perasaan terdalamnya melalui sebongkah perbuatan romantis tersebut.

Melepaskan Hermione yang mulai bernapas cepat dan pendek-pendek (bukti kalau ciuman mesra itu mempengaruhi mimpinya), Nott mengusap jari manis Hermione yang kosong melompong.

Merogoh kantong celananya, Nott mengeluarkan cincin pusaka keluarganya yang bersinar ditimpa kandelar lilin ruangan. Untung saja sejak bercerai dengan Hermione, Nott langsung mengambil kembali cincin keramatnya dari tangan Daphne dengan alasan cincin itu baru bisa diberikan jika Daphne resmi menjadi istrinya.

Mencermati kilau gemerlap cincin berukiran rumit itu, kilap geli menari di manik mata Nott. Ingatannya melambung ke hari di mana Daphne menguras tuntas seluruh hartanya, termasuk kastil Nott Manor yang selama berabad-abad menjadi tempat berteduh klan Nott yang terhormat.

Sewaktu Nott dan ayahnya hendak ber-Disapparate menghilang, Daphne tiba-tiba muncul dari balik ambang pintu. Mencekal lengan Nott dengan kekuatan setara gajah jumbo disuntik doping, Daphne menggerung-gerung mempertanyakan keberadaan cincin warisan keluarga Nott yang tak ada di dalam brankas besi.

Menahan dengus tawa melihat ekspresi kalut Daphne, Nott mengambil cincin klasik yang selalu disimpannya ke manapun ia melangkah.

Menyeringai penuh kemenangan, Nott menggoyang-goyangkan cincin itu di depan mata tamak Daphne sembari berkata bahwa Daphne tak berhak atas cincin itu sebab seperti perkataannya di padang rumput, semua yang dipakai dan ada di tubuh Nott saat itu merupakan satu-satunya benda yang tak akan diminta Daphne.

Meninggalkan Daphne yang menguik-nguik tak terkendali, Nott dan ayahnya ber-Disapparate ke berbagai tempat. Berusaha mencari lokasi berdiam sementara sampai mereka bisa menentukan langkah selanjutnya.

Sayangnya, asa Nott bahwa mereka bisa segera memperoleh bantuan tak terlaksana. Selama sehari semalam, Nott dan ayahnya terlunta-lunta di jalanan setelah semua keluarga darah murni menolak kehadiran mereka. Termasuk keluarga Malfoy yang selama ini mencap diri mereka sebagai sekutu terdekat.

Tak ingin ayahnya yang sudah tua tidur menggelandang di jalan, Nott memutuskan menjual sapu balap dan jubah Quidditch-nya di toko barang bekas di Diagon Alley. Berkat hasil penjualan barang kesayangannya itulah Nott bisa menyewa sebuah kamar sempit di Leaky Cauldron.

Igauan tak jelas Hermione membuat Nott tersentak. Menjulurkan tangannya, Nott mengelus lekuk bibir Hermione yang setengah terbuka, meresapi desahan napas hangat Hermione di pori-pori jemarinya. Selama jarinya mengembara di belahan bibir Hermione, mata Nott dengan hangat mengamati gerakan napas Hermione yang naik turun secara teratur.

"Mimpi indah, Hermione. Mimpikan kebahagiaaan kita berdua," bisik Nott, mencium kening Hermione untuk terakhir kalinya.

Merundukkan tubuh, Nott membenamkan wajahnya di samping leher Hermione. Kurang dari lima detik, aroma Hermione membius kesadarannya. Mengirimnya langsung ke alam mimpi indah yang terasa nyata.

* * *

Mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba kembali ke alam nyata, Hermione menguap lebar-lebar. Tepat di saat mulutnya yang menganga belum mengatup, mata Hermione terpancang pada sosok tegap yang duduk tertidur di sampingnya.

Menekap mulut untuk membendung kesiap kaget, Hermione menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, berhati-hati untuk tak membangunkan Nott yang masih terlelap. Seleret sinar matahari menembus jendela bilik, membuat rambut coklat kehitaman Nott bermandikan cahaya. Memancing hasrat Hermione untuk melarikan jemarinya di mahkota kepala yang memukau itu.

Mendengus jengkel karena sempat terbuai dengan pesona alami bekas suaminya itu, Hermione memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Terus membisikkan kalimat bahwa meskipun kilau rambut dan wangi tubuh Nott sangat menggiurkan, ia tak akan terjeblos lagi ke dalam perangkap godaan yang sama.

Konsentrasi Hermione untuk bertapa terhalang ketika tengkuknya meremang. Membuka mata perlahan-lahan, Hermione langsung berhadapan dengan sorot panas dan intens yang terpancar dari biji mata hijau Nott. Rupanya, sewaktu Hermione menenangkan diri, Nott terbangun dan langsung menatapnya dengan hasrat liar di matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang," gumam Nott, menahan kuap kecil dengan punggung tangannya. Merenggangkan tubuhnya seperti kucing, Nott berdiri santai, terus mengumbar senyum lebar meskipun rengutan dongkol Hermione kian kentara.

"Ngapain kau di sini?" Hermione kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang diajukannya semalam di perpustakaan. Meski tanpa bertanya pun Hermione sudah tahu jawabannya. Sudah tahu kalau sejak tadi malam Nott dengan setia menungguinya.

"Menemanimu tidur tentunya," jawab Nott mantap, mengangguk cerah seperti anak kecil ketiban satu peti kemas bonbon. Tak mengacuhkan pelototan Hermione, Nott bersenandung pelan, membuka gorden jendela dengan jentikan tongkat sihirnya.

Menahan dengus mencela, Hermione menyingkap selimutnya, bersiap-siap kembali ke kantor pribadinya di lantai pertama. Belum sempat kaki telanjangnya menyentuh tegel batu, Hermione terperanjat ketika Nott menghambur maju dan membopongnya dalam satu sapuan.

"Apa-apaan ini, Nott! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" bentak Hermione beringas, meringis malu saat wajah Madam Pomfrey mendadak nongol dari balik selubung tirai putih abu-abu.

"Wah, kalau sudah bisa mengeluarkan suara menggelegar seperti itu, tandanya kau sudah mulai sembuh Hermione," gurau Madam Pomfrey, menahan kikikan dengan buku jarinya yang bebas botol ramuan.

"Benar sekali, Poppy. Dengan auman sekeras itu, flu manapun pasti ngacir," Nott balas membanyol. Merapatkan pelukannya, Nott mencium sekilas kepala Hermione sebelum kembali berkomentar.

"Karena dia sudah sembuh, aku akan membawa Hermione ke kediamannya di lantai satu," jelas Nott, mengencangkan belitan tangannya saat perlawanan Hermione mulai mengganas.

Tersenyum setuju, Madam Pomfrey menyisipkan beberapa serbuk ramuan yang harus diminum Hermione tiga kali sehari. Mengulas seringai simpatik di wajah tuanya, penyihir berkulit putih pucat itu mengantar sejoli muda tersebut ke pintu keluar.

"Kuminta hari ini kau tidur seharian, Hermione. Manfaatkan hari Minggu ini untuk memulihkan kesehatanmu," bujuk Madam Pomfrey tegas, tak menghiraukan Hermione yang mencibir merajuk di dalam pelukan posesif Nott.

Membalas senyum cerah Madam Pomfrey dengan seringai jantannya, Nott beranjak meninggalkan Ruang Kesehatan. Berhubung hari masih pagi, tidak ada gangguan berarti di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor sekaligus kediaman pribadi Hermione.

Setelah melintasi beberapa tangga, termasuk selasar besar di mana satpam sekolah Argus Filch sedang berkutat melepaskan lakban yang menutup mulut para lukisan hidup, Nott akhirnya tiba di depan kantor Hermione.

Menurunkan Hermione yang membisu sepanjang perjalanan, Nott memberanikan diri membingkai rahang mantan teman hidupnya itu dengan dua telapak tangan kokohnya. Selama beberapa menit, Nott tak melakukan hal apapun selain menatap Hermione dengan sorot posesif maskulinnya.

Hermione yang ditatap tanpa berkedip seperti itu tentu merasa jengah. Berdeham serak, Hermione menunduk dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang tersimpan di saku jubah merah muda salemnya.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku," ujar Hermione berbasa-basi, membuka Mantra Segel kantornya dengan lambaian tongkat sihir kayu anggurnya. Belum sempat mengentak pintu hingga terbuka, Hermione terperangah saat Nott mengaitkan tangan ke lengannya.

"Apa maumu, Nott? Cepat lepaskan aku!" Hermione membelalak gusar, tak habis akal mengapa Nott begitu ulet dan gigih mengejarnya. Persis seperti Crookshanks menguber-uber si tikus botak Scabbers.

"Bolehkah aku merawatmu, Hermione? Aku ingin memastikan kau minum obat sesuai dosis dan waktunya," tanya Nott penuh kasih. Mata hijau gelapnya menyorotkan permohonan mendalam, bercampur dengan penyesalan dan kerinduan masa silam.

Untuk sedetik, Hermione sedikit terpengaruh dengan sinar sedih yang merajai manik hijau Nott. Binar buram yang diingat Hermione pernah terpancar dari mata Nott semasa remaja. Kilap lara yang dulu sangat ingin dihapusnya dari rongga mata Nott untuk selama-lamanya.

_"Aku bersumpah untuk menghancurkan hatimu dan kariermu. Hatimu, dengan berpura-pura mencintaimu!"_

Berpura-pura mencintaimu...

Ingatan tentang pengakuan mengerikan itu menerbangkan akal sehat Hermione. Menggerutu dalam hati karena hampir saja terseret rasa iba tak pada tempatnya, Hermione mengibaskan tangannya. Menolak mentah-mentah keinginan Nott untuk merawat dan mengayomi dirinya.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu. Lebih baik kau pergi ke kantormu di lantai tujuh sana," usir Hermione, melepaskan diri dengan susah payah dari cengkeraman tangan mantan suaminya itu.

Penolakan sengit Hermione membuat wajah Nott memucat seperti lilin. Kegetiran Nott kian bertambah-tambah saat Hermione menatapnya dengan sorot tak peduli. Memandangnya dingin dengan sepasang mata coklat gelap tak tertembus. Mata yang sepenuhnya menyembunyikan diri dari rengkuhan kasihnya.

Semua perbuatan pasti ada balasan...

Ya, hanya pemahaman tentang hal itulah yang membuat Nott mampu mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya yang sedikit tergerus. Saat ini, Hermione mungkin belum mempercayainya tapi Nott bersumpah akan melakoni segala cara untuk membalikkan keadaan tak menguntungkan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, selamat tidur, Hermione. Jangan lupa meminum obatmu," Nott berkata sambil menepuk hidung Hermione yang mendengus-dengus. Melempar senyum maklum, Nott membalikkan punggungnya. Beranjak menuju kantor pribadinya di lantai tujuh dengan langkah terarah.

Setelah bahu bidang Nott menghilang di atas tangga, Hermione menghela napas berat. Sebenarnya, bukan sifat aslinya untuk menangkis uluran tangan orang lain, tapi perasaan sakit hatinya masih belum sembuh seutuhnya. Terkadang, memori pahit tentang kebrengsekan Nott membuat Hermione terbelah dalam dilema antara harus bersikap peduli atau sebaliknya.

Memutar pintu, Hermione beringsut masuk ke kediamannya, langsung disambut oleh meongan keras Crookshanks yang melompat senang ke arahnya. Di saat tangan Hermione menangkap kucing gemuknya itulah, ia menyadari kalau jubah abu-abu usang Nott masih terhampar di tubuhnya. Jubah tebal yang setiap serat-serat lapuknya menguarkan aroma tubuh Nott yang mempesona.

Mencengkeram jubah tebal itu erat-erat, Hermione merasakan sudut-sudut matanya memanas saat ingatan tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Nott melintas di benaknya. Menahan tangis, Hermione bersandar di daun pintu, tak menggubris dengkuran heran Crookshanks yang bergulung di pelukannya.

Meletakkan Crookshanks di lantai, Hermione berhati-hati melepas jubah Nott yang membungkus tubuhnya. Mendekatkan jubah tua itu ke hidungnya, Hermione terisak tanpa suara. Menggumamkan nama kecil Nott di setiap sedu sedan keringnya.

* * *

Tawa kering sejumlah siswi yang tengah bersiap-siap makan pagi di Aula Besar membuat Nott mempercepat langkah kakinya. Di saat hatinya sedang kisruh seperti ini, Nott tak mau bersirobok pandang dengan gerombolan pelajar cewek keganjenan maupun hantu degil dekil, Peeves yang setiap pagi hobi mengerjai murid-murid yang berbaris menuju Aula Besar.

Setibanya dengan selamat di ambang pintu kantornya yang dipenuhi kardus besar berisi surat cinta dan kotak cokelat, Nott melakukan protokoler pengamanan yang biasa. Memanggul kardus sesak itu dengan bantuan tongkat sihirnya, Nott mendorong pintu kamarnya hingga terbuka.

Usai melempar bungkusan surat cinta ke perapian yang berkobar-kobar, Nott meletakkan kotak cokelat di atas meja panjang. Nantinya, tumpukan cokelat yang ditengarai berisi Ramuan Cinta Amortentia ilegal itu bakal dikirimkan Nott ke peri rumah yang bekerja di Dapur Hogwarts.

Membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya, Nott duduk nyaman di sofa empuk sembari menghirup segelas _mead_ panas buatan pemilik bar _The Three Broomstick, _Madam Rosmerta. Meskipun minuman fermentasi madu dan anggur itu tak selezat vodka mahal yang biasa ditenggaknya, Nott tak banyak mengeluh.

Sejak menyadari arti penting Hermione bagi dirinya, Nott tak lagi mendewakan materi. Buktinya, ia rela mendonorkan seluruh hartanya ke Daphne Greengrass demi melepaskan diri dari cakar cewek keji itu sekaligus memuluskan ambisinya mendapatkan kembali cinta Hermione.

Bagi Nott, hidup bersimbah uang tapi kesepian bukanlah prioritas utamanya. Saat ini, yang paling membahagiakannya adalah bersatu lagi dengan Hermione. Hidup bahagia dan sempurna meski tak lagi bergelimangan harta benda.

Keasyikan Nott merenungkan cita-cita sederhananya itu terusik dengan bunyi patukan kencang di daun jendelanya. Menengok ke belakang, Nott melihat seekor burung hantu besar berbulu keemasan bertengger di birai jendela. Menatap Nott dengan mata bulat kuning cemerlangnya, burung hantu yang dikenali Nott sebagai burung hantu milik Astoria Greengrass itu mengatupkan paruhnya dengan anggun.

Bangkit menuju jendela, Nott mempersilahkan burung hantu betina itu untuk segera masuk. Mengepakkan sayapnya dengan congkak, burung hantu emas itu hinggap di bahu Nott, menyodorkan kakinya yang diganduli segulung perkamen.

Mengelus kepala burung hantu itu dengan sayang, Nott melepaskan gulungan perkamen itu. Meski pesannya sudah tersampaikan, burung hantu pongah itu masih bertengger di pundak Nott. Tampaknya ia diminta untuk tetap tinggal sampai Nott menuliskan surat jawaban.

Penasaran dengan isi surat yang dikirimkan Astoria, Nott membuka gulungan perkamen perak tersebut. Wangi khas Astoria yang lembut seperti gula-gula langsung tercium saat Nott membuka lembaran pertama yang berisikan permohonan untuk bertemu di rumah minum _Madam Puddifoot's_, Hogsmeade, akhir bulan ini.

Walau permintaan itu terasa sedikit janggal, Nott tetap menulis persetujuannya untuk berjumpa di salah satu tempat nongkrong favorit Astoria itu. Selain bisa bertemu teman sepermainannya, Nott juga berniat memakai jadwal kunjungan rutin ke desa sihir Hogsmeade guna membeli kado Natal untuk Hermione dan ayahnya.

Menggulung perkamen balasannya, Nott mengikatkan suratnya ke kaki si burung hantu yang menatapnya dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan mencemooh. Sepertinya, meski si empunya tak peduli soal harta, burung hantunya malah menaruh atensi tinggi pada penampilan duniawi. Terbukti ketika mata kuning si burung hantu menyipit tak suka saat melihat tambalan di bagian bawah celana panjang Nott.

Melempar kembali si burung hantu lewat jendela, Nott menikmati hembusan angin kencang bulan November. Mengawasi si burung hantu yang menghilang di balik awan pucat kelabu, pikiran Nott melayang ke rencana yang bakal dijalaninya di Hogsmeade nanti.

Membelikan hadiah pertama kali untuk Hermione. Sesuatu hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya selama ini...

* * *

Selama ini, Nott memang selalu menghindari berkunjung ke _Madam Puddifoot's_. Yah, kealergian yang bisa dimengerti mengingat sejak awal didirikan sampai sekarang, tempat minum teh itu identik dengan benda-benda penuh rimpel dan renda merah muda yang menggelikan.

Tapi, berhubung tempat feminim itu merupakan lokasi di mana dirinya bisa berbicara empat mata dengan Astoria, mau tak mau Nott menekan rasa mulas yang mulai menggelinjang di dalam perutnya.

Membuka pintu _Madam Puddifoot's_ yang dicat merah muda menyala, Nott mengedarkan matanya, mencermati meja-meja yang diisi pasangan muda-mudi dimabuk gairah. Saat matanya tertuju ke utara, Nott melihat Astoria melambaikan tangannya dari meja oval di sudut ruangan.

Melangkah menuju meja di mana Astoria menunggunya dengan setumpuk tas dan kardus belanjaan (di mana-mana angota klan Greengrass memang terkenal gila belanja), Nott dengan teliti memandangi keseluruhan penampilan teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu, tak banyak perubahan mencolok di diri Astoria. Penyihir yang sudah dianggap Nott sebagai adik perempuannya itu tetap bergaya seanggun ratu. Rambut coklat panjangnya yang halus tersisir rapi, kian dipercantik dengan bando perak bertahtakan permata berkilauan.

Tak seperti kakaknya yang gemar mengenakan pakaian serba ketat dan senantiasa mengumbar aurat, Astoria setia mengadopsi gaya busana bangsawan Inggris di abad pertengahan. Gaun sutra berpinggang tingginya melayang anggun, tampak gemerlapan saat dipadukan dengan riasan natural yang terpoles di wajah aristokratnya.

Dengan penampilan tanpa cacatnya itu, tak heran jika Astoria menjadi calon menantu kesayangan Narcissa Malfoy. Ya, seperti Astoria, ibu Draco Malfoy itu juga terobsesi pada dandanan ningrat yang berkelas. Terkadang, Nott suka berpikir kalau Astoria rela mengubah dirinya menjadi replika Narcissa demi melancarkan mimpinya menikahi pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy tersebut.

"Apa kabar, Tori?" sapa Nott, mencium kedua pipi Astoria dengan lembut. Mendudukkan pinggulnya di kursi yang disesaki bantal harum penuh renda, Nott mengernyitkan keningnya memandangi daftar menu yang disediakan pemilik _Madam Puddifoot's_.

"Pesan saja sesukamu, Theo. Aku yang traktir," ujar Astoria tanpa berbelit-belit, keliru menafsirkan kerutan jidat Nott sebagai kebingungan memikirkan biaya makanan.

"_Thanks_, Tori. Tapi tak perlu sampai segitunya," balas Nott tersinggung. Meski melarat, Nott masih punya harga diri. Sampai mati pun Nott tak akan membiarkan seorang perempuan membiayai semua keperluannya.

Astoria yang menyadari nada sinis di kalimat Nott menutup mulutnya erat-erat. Meremas-remas tangannya dengan gelisah, Astoria mengawasi Nott saat teman terbaiknya itu memesan teh mawar dan kue sus kacang.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Nott, menghirup seteguk teh mawarnya. Teh yang membuatnya hampir pingsan di tempat gara-gara rasanya yang super manis itu.

Mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet penuh rimpel (serbet yang kali ini membuat hidung Nott gatal-gatal), Nott mengalihkan sasaran ke kue sus kacangnya. Untung kali ini kue bulat itu sedikit gurih dan renyah, mampu melunturkan efek manis overdosis teh mawar pekat tersebut.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Draco, akhir Desember nanti," ujar Astoria sumringah, menyambar tangan Nott dan meremasnya erat-erat. Menggenggam jemari Nott, Astoria kembali berceloteh dengan keriangan yang kentara.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menjadi Madam Malfoy, Theo. Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan keinginan terbesarku," bisik Astoria lega, mengerjapkan mata coklat beningnya yang ditumpuki air mata bahagia.

Terpana di tempat, Nott membuka mulutnya tanpa suara. Dulu, sebelum hati dan dirinya berubah, Nott pasti senang Astoria menikah dengan Don Juan ngetop sekaliber Malfoy. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Sebagai seorang teman dekat sekaligus kakak, Nott tak suka Astoria berdampingan dengan seekor bajingan cabul macam Malfoy.

Nott tahu, Astoria terlalu polos, naif dan lurus hati untuk mengetahui sosok busuk calon suaminya itu. Selama ini, Astoria terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta sehingga tak bisa membuka mata kalau tunangan sejak kecilnya itu tak mencintai dan sering mengkhianatinya.

Ya, mengkhianatinya...

Nott mendesis mengingat rentetan perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Malfoy di belakang punggung calon istrinya itu. Tak terhitung berapa kali Nott memergoki Malfoy berhubungan intim dengan wanita lain yang ditemuinya di berbagai pesta.

Nott bahkan pernah menangkap basah Malfoy bercinta dengan asisten pribadi Astoria. Tepat di ranjang Astoria yang di saat kejadian jahanam itu berlangsung sedang berendam di kamar mandinya!

Perselingkuhan tanpa pandang bulu yang pasti bakal terus dilakukan Malfoy meskipun sudah mengikat janji setia sehidup semati dengan Astoria. Dengan seorang gadis naif pilihan orangtuanya...

Tapi, jika Nott membongkar kedok Malfoy, akankah Astoria mempercayainya? Jika Nott mengungkapkan skandal seks Malfoy, apakah Astoria akan tersadar dan berpaling muka?

Mbuh, Nott sendiri tak yakin Astoria bakal mengerti. Nott berani bertaruh kalau penyihir yang tengah menangis haru di depannya itu bakal menepis mentah-mentah tudingan perselingkuhan tersebut.

"Memangnya Malfoy mencintaimu, Tori?" Nott akhirnya melepas gembok mulutnya, tak tahan lagi menyaksikan roman senang Astoria yang berlebihan. Sesungguhnya, Nott tak ingin menodai kegembiraan sobat kentalnya itu. Tapi, Nott juga tak bisa berdiam diri melihat Astoria merangkak menuju jurang kehancurannya sendiri.

"Draco mencintaiku! Aku yakin itu," angguk Astoria bersemangat, melumat habis kue busanya dalam satu gigitan. Tampaknya, nada sangsi dalam pertanyaan Nott membuat kesantunan Astoria lenyap dalam sekejap.

"Tapi walau kalian sudah resmi bertunangan, Malfoy sering bercinta dengan cewek lain. Bukan tak mungkin aktivitas maksiat itu tetap dilanjutkannya meski kalian sudah menikah nanti," cecar Nott, terus mengunci tatapannya kendati Astoria mulai terisak satu dua kali.

"Draco pasti berubah. Dia pasti setia padaku jika kami sudah menjadi suami-istri," sangkal Astoria tergugu, mengusap-usap ujung matanya dengan sehelai sapu tangan berbordir lambang keluarga Greengrass.

Desahan keras mengiringi hentakan punggung Nott ke sandaran kursi. Menepakkan tangannya ke jidat, Nott berjuang meredam dorongan menunjuk otak pandir Astoria dengan acungan jari tengahnya.

"Dia tak akan pernah berubah, Tori. Perbuatan bejat seolah sudah menjadi urat nadi kehidupannya!" geram Nott, mengabaikan puluhan kepala pengunjung yang mulai menoleh ingin tahu.

"Draco pasti berubah, Theo. Kau saja berubah," balas Astoria ngotot, menatap Nott dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Melihat Nott terperanjat, Astoria kembali melanjutkan pembelaannya.

"Dulu kau juga hidung belang seperti Draco. Kau sering tidur dengan Daphne sewaktu menikah dengan Granger," kecam Astoria, tak mengindahkan desisan Nott yang memintanya untuk tak mengungkit-ungkit hal nista tersebut.

"Tapi, lihatlah kau sekarang. Kau berubah sepenuhnya," tekan Astoria, merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Astaga, Tori. Suka-suka kamu deh," gerutu Nott kalah, menghenyakkan dirinya semakin dalam di bangku penuh bantal berenda. Di depannya, Astoria tampak berpuas diri, menghirup-hirup teh rasa permennya dengan elegan.

Jika tak memperhitungkan kondisi tempat minum teh yang padat pengunjung, Nott mungkin dengan senang hati mengguncang-guncang bahu ramping Astoria untuk menyadarkannya. Tapi, kerlingan ingin tahu dari puluhan pengunjung memaksa Nott mengurungkan niat mulianya itu.

Selain itu, Nott juga tak mau diingatkan kembali akan pengkhianatannya terhadap Hermione. Pengkhianatan zalim yang membuatnya harus kehilangan cinta tulus Hermione.

"Terus, kamu sengaja mengundangku ke tempat minum kecentilan ini," Nott melambaikan sebelah tangannya, menyapu dekorasi _Madam Puddifoot's_ yang membuat matanya sakit itu, "cuma untuk menggembar-gemborkan keantikan sikap Malfoy yang bisa berubah seperti bunglon itu?" tukas Nott sarkastik, melipat tangannya dengan gerakan mencemooh.

"Tidak, bukan hanya untuk itu saja," kata Astoria ringan, mencomot kembali satu kue busanya yang masih tersisa. Menggigit pelan, Astoria kembali mengutarakan misi yang membuatnya terbang jauh-jauh dari London ke Hogsmeade di tengah cuaca ekstrem seperti sekarang.

"Aku ingin kau datang di pesta pernikahanku nanti, Theo," bujuk Astoria harap-harap cemas. Melihat wajah Nott berubah sekeras patung granit, Astoria buru-buru melanjutkan iming-imingnya.

"Aku tahu kau tak ingin bertemu Daphne. Tapi, kumohon Theo, hari bahagiaku tak akan sempurna tanpa kehadiranmu," bisik Astoria pelan, mengusap-usap tangan Nott dengan gerakan kekanak-kanakan.

Menumpukan pandangannya ke tarian jari Astoria di telapak tangannya, Nott tak kuasa menahan senyuman. Ingatan Nott terlempar ke masa kecil mereka, momen di mana Astoria sering mengusap-usap tangannya seperti anak kucing manja. Aktivitas merajuk yang selalu dilakukan Astoria untuk meluluhkan ketegasan hatinya.

Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat diperkenalkan di pesta kebun keluarga Malfoy, Nott memang sudah berkeinginan melindungi Astoria seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Adik perempuan yang tak pernah dimilikinya mengingat ibundanya meninggal dunia saat mengandung anak kedua.

Sedari awal perkenalan pun, Nott sudah melihat perbedaan bak bumi dan langit antara Astoria dengan kakaknya, Daphne. Tak seperti Daphne yang egois dan tahu apa yang diinginkannya, Astoria rapuh seperti boneka kaca. Terkadang watak cengengnya itu memancing keusilan teman-teman sebayanya, termasuk Draco Malfoy yang sering menjadikan Astoria sasaran kejahilannya.

"Aku tidak takut pada Daphne, Tori," ungkap Nott apa adanya. Ya, memang benar, Nott tak gentar bertemu muka dengan si maruk Daphne Greengrass. Yang menjadi ganjalan bagi Nott hanyalah keengganannya untuk merestui pernikahan Astoria dengan Malfoy. Perkawinan yang diyakini Nott cuma menggiring teman baiknya itu ke gerbang kehancuran.

"Lagipula, besar kemungkinan Daphne tak menghadiri pestamu itu," sindir Nott ketus, meraup sekeping kue sus dan mengunyahnya dalam sekejap.

"Aku berani bertaruh Daphne lebih memilih meringkuk di atas meja judi atau di pelukan miliarder jompo yang ditemuinya di sana," beber Nott sinis, merujuk pada rentetan skandal seks Daphne yang mulai terendus media.

Memang, sejak hubungan terlarang Daphne dengan mendiang suami ketiga Madam Zabini, Mr Rousseau terkuak, citra Daphne sebagai gadis baik-baik mulai coreng-moreng.

Walau Daphne sudah menggelar konferensi pers untuk mensterilkan masalah, massa sudah terlanjur mencapnya bersalah. Imej Daphne yang muram semakin kelam saat sejumlah foto mesranya dengan beberapa pria berduit terungkap ke permukaan.

"Daphne pasti datang, Theo. Dia sudah setuju untuk menjadi pengiring pengantinku," sangkal Astoria lemah, tanpa sadar menyendokkan segentong gula ke dalam teh permennya yang sudah super duper manis itu.

Menyeruput teh permen manisnya, Astoria mencoba meredam keresahan yang menggelinding di dadanya.

Sebagai seorang adik, Astoria tahu hubungan gelap Daphne dengan sejumlah suami orang itu cuma segelintir dosa yang dilakukan kakak kandungnya itu. Banyak sekali skandal memalukan yang disembunyikan Daphne dari pantauan masyarakat termasuk orangtua mereka yang menjunjung tinggi adat istiadat.

Namun, sebagai seorang gadis yang sejak kecil hidup di bawah ketiak kakaknya, Astoria tak bisa berbuat banyak. Lagipula, semua wejangan yang diberikan Astoria seringkali dilemparkan kembali ke mukanya. Membuat Astoria semakin enggan mencampuri urusan keduniaan kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Kalau kau tak cemas bertemu Daphne, ayo datang dong Theo. _Please, please, please_" rajuk Astoria, mengubur kenangan skandal kakaknya ke ceruk terdalam. Di saat Nott tak bergeming, Astoria melancarkan kuda-kuda andalannya. Menatap Nott dengan mata coklat bulatnya yang bersinar kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau juga bisa mengajak Granger kalau mau," Astoria menawarkan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, berharap usulan itu bisa menyusutkan keraguan Nott. Sayangnya, tak seperti prediksi Astoria, Nott langsung meradang mendengar gagasan itu.

"Apa kau gila, Tori? Mengajak Hermione ke pesta kaum barbar seperti itu?" hardik Nott kesal, menggerutu saat Astoria mengernyit tak suka karena resepsi pernikahannya disamakan dengan perayaan makhluk tak bermoral.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Hermione jadi target permusuhan gerombolan tamu agungmu itu," tuding Nott panas, tak berbelas ampun meskipun Astoria kian menciut di balik sandaran jok empuknya.

"Selain itu, Hermione juga tak mau kuajak. Ia pasti menghabiskan liburan Natalnya di The Burrow," geram Nott, menyelipkan nada menghina saat menyebut tempat tinggal bobrok milik klan rambut merah Weasley itu.

"Oh, itu berarti Granger masih berkencan dengan Charlie Weasley?" Astoria bertanya lugu, tak sadar kalau dirinya sudah menginjak tombol pemicu bom aktif. Terbukti sedetik setelah pertanyaan sablengnya itu meluncur, Nott langsung bangkit seakan-akan pantatnya ditusuk ratusan duri landak.

"Jangan berani-berani menyebut nama cowok sialan itu di depanku, Tori!" bentak Nott, melempar sepuluh koin perak Sickle dan empat Knut perunggu untuk membayar biaya kue dan teh yang disantap Astoria dan dirinya. Menumpukan tangannya di atas meja oval berbordir buket bunga petunia, Nott berkata dengan kemarahan terpendam.

"Aku akan datang ke pesta pernikahanmu, Tori. Kirim saja undangannya," tegas Nott, berbalik pergi dalam langkah-langkah panjang. Meninggalkan Astoria yang masih sibuk menebak-nebak apa pemicu kedongkolan Nott barusan.

Meninggalkan toko _Madam Puddifoot's_ dengan kram otak akut, Nott berjalan gusar mengelilingi jalan dingin Hogsmeade. Tak menjawab sapaan sok kenal sok akrab dari sejumlah siswi Hogwarts yang berpapasan dengannya, Nott menelisik kembali kemarahan yang menggerogoti pikirannya.

Sejujurnya, Nott tak mau meninggalkan Astoria dalam kondisi salah kaprah seperti itu. Tapi, ucapan menusuk Astoria tentang hubungan percintaan antara Hermione dan Charlie Weasley membuat emosi Nott meledak seperti rudal balistik bocor.

Gara-gara komentar Astoria itulah Nott jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Misalnya, bagaimana jika saat menginap di The Burrow, Hermione kawin diam-diam dengan Charlie? Atau bagaimana jika sewaktu bermalam di The Burrow, Hermione tidur satu ranjang bersama cowok naganya itu?

Tidur satu ranjang...

Imajinasi tentang Hermione yang bermesraan bersama Charlie di kasur sempit membuat hati Nott sakit. Kendati Nott tahu hubungan seksual di luar pernikahan lumrah dilakoni banyak penyihir, Nott tetap tak bisa terima jika Hermione membagi tubuhnya untuk cowok lain.

Berhenti melangkah di tengah jalan, membuat sejumlah pejalan kaki menggeram karena laju mereka terhalang, Nott memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Mata Nott mengatup rapat saat khayalan tentang percintaan panas Hermione dengan Charlie merebak di otaknya.

Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan fantasi itu jauh lebih menggigit ketimbang kekecewaan yang dirasakan Nott saat melihat Daphne berpelukan tanpa busana bersama Blaise Zabini semasa di Hogwarts dulu.

Kecemburuan yang menghanguskan dadanya saat ini bahkan jauh lebih berbahaya ketimbang perasaan yang muncul saat dirinya mengetahui Daphne diam-diam mengencani cowok lain sewaktu mereka kuliah dulu.

Menengadahkan wajahnya, merasakan aliran angin dingin musim gugur yang bercampur serpihan tipis salju, Nott mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Mendiagnosis ulang pro dan kontra yang saling berkejaran dalam memorinya.

Sebenarnya, jika mengekori ego Slytherin-nya, Nott pasti sudah menghilang ke Ukraina dan menghajar Charlie dengan sepaket Kutukan Avada Kedavra. Sejujurnya, jika mengikuti hasrat kelaki-lakiannya, Nott pasti sudah merantai dan mengikat Hermione bersamanya dalam keabadian.

Sayangnya, Nott tahu kalau cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan. Meski kedengarannya egois, Nott menginginkan Hermione kembali mencintainya dengan tulus seperti dulu. Bukan cinta karena kasihan atau keterpaksaan.

Lamunan Nott tentang keinginannya menggapai kemurnian cinta Hermione terpotong saat suara yang tiap lekuknya sudah ia hafal mengalun ke kupingnya.

Memalingkan wajah ke samping kanan, Nott melihat Hermione dan dua teman karibnya, Neville Longbottom dan Luna Lovegood tengah berdiri di depan konter toko jubah pesta _Gladrags Wizardwear_. Dari kejauhan terlihat jelas kalau tiga awak Laskar Dumbledore itu sedang mengagumi sepotong gaun pesta yang terpajang di displai utama.

Merayap sambil berindap-indap, Nott mendekati tiga sekawan itu. Saat jarak mereka cuma terpisah beberapa langkah, Nott bisa mendengar suara lembut Luna yang mendesak Hermione untuk membeli busana mewah incarannya itu.

"Beli saja, Hermione. Aku yakin gaun itu pasti cocok di tubuhmu."

Tak sadar dirinya diamat-amati Nott, Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mata coklatnya masih terarah ke gaun berbahan sifon tersebut. Gaun warna koral yang bisa dipakai untuk berbagai kesempatan, acara minum teh sore maupun pesta dansa malam hari.

"Tak bisa, Luna. Harganya terlalu tinggi. Setara dengan gaji merangkap tunjangan setahun di Hogwarts," bisik Hermione sendu.

"Minta saja pada orangtuamu, Hermione," usul Neville bijak, memandangi wajah Hermione yang kusut masai.

"Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah Natal dari mereka," angguk Neville, mengajak Hermione untuk masuk ke dalam toko yang dipadati jubah pesta berkualitas nomor satu itu.

"Itu namanya pemborosan, Neville," tolak Hermione, menggamit tangan Neville yang sudah bercokol di kenop pintu toko.

"Lagipula, aku juga tak terlalu membutuhkan jubah pesta glamor seperti itu," lanjut Hermione tegas, menyeret kedua sobatnya untuk segera menjauh dari pakaian berbandrol fantastis tersebut.

Sepeninggal Hermione dan dua sahabat dekatnya, yang menghilang masuk ke toko alat-alat sihir _Dervish and Banges_, Nott berdiri membeku di depan kaca displai toko _Gladrags Wizardwear. _Mata hijau pekat Nott menerobos hampa, mengamati lekuk gaun mempesona tersebut. Gaun berharga selangit yang harus ditebus dengan setahun penuh bekerja di Hogwarts tanpa digaji._  
_

Mengepalkan tinjunya, Nott melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menumbuk tembok kosong di dekatnya. Bernapas putus dan pendek-pendek, Nott menyesali kegagalannya membahagiakan Hermione dengan membelikannya gaun idamannya itu.

Melempar pandang getir, Nott mencermati kembali gaun indah tersebut. Seandainya koceknya tak setipis ini, Nott tentu bisa membeli baju itu dan memberinya sebagai kado Natal. Sayangnya, tak ada uang lebih di saku Nott saat ini, selain duit yang sudah ditabungnya untuk keperluan kado Natal Hermione dan ayahnya.

Menumpukan kaki di belakang tembok yang retak ditinjunya, Nott menatap jalanan bising di sekitarnya. Gelak tawa murid-murid Hogwarts yang tengah berbelanja aneka permen maupun perlengkapan Natal berdengung-dengung di kupingnya. Bersatu padu dengan kepahitan setara empedu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

Mendongakkan muka ke atas, menatap awan kelabu suram di atasnya, Nott menyesali keironisan jalur hidupnya saat ini. Dulu, sewaktu ia masih kaya-raya dan tak kekurangan harta, tak pernah sekalipun ia membelikan hadiah untuk Hermione.

Dulu, sewaktu uang bisa dipetiknya dengan mudah, tak sekalipun Nott mewujudkan keinginan terpendam Hermione. Nott bahkan tega membelikan kekasih gelapnya, Daphne, busana yang diangan-angankan Hermione. Gaun berwarna hijau perak Slytherin yang sengaja dikenakan Daphne saat meremukkan kepingan hati Hermione.

Kini, di saat finansialnya serba mepet dan pas-pasan, Nott malah ingin menghujani Hermione dengan benda-benda berkilauan. Seperti membelikan jubah pesta warna koral tersebut. Gaun edisi terbatas yang saat ini tengah diamat-amati dengan penuh minat oleh seorang penyihir gemuk pendek.

Memasung perih, Nott melihat saat wanita paruh baya itu dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan berkantung-kantung Galleon untuk membeli gaun tersebut. Jubah pesta yang sudah pasti robek kiri-kanan jika dipakai oleh penyihir tak tahu ukuran badan itu.

Si penjaga toko sendiri tampak ngeri melepas barang dagangannya pada pembeli segembrot itu. Tapi, berhubung siapa yang punya uang berarti punya kuasa, si pramuniaga terpaksa merelakan gaun berpotongan mungil itu berpindah tangan ke pembeli tambunnya.

Sadar dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Nott memalingkan wajah dan meninggalkan toko _Gladrags Wizardwear_. Mungkin ia tak bisa membelikan Hermione gaun pesta idamannya itu. Tapi setidaknya, dengan uang jerih payahnya, Nott mampu memberikan Hermione kado Natal istimewa.

Kado yang diharapkan Nott bisa menyentuh sanubari Hermione...

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Kandang Burung Hantu di Menara Barat, sanubari Hermione dicekoki keresahan tentang arah masa depan hubungannya dengan Charlie. Di awal-awal pacaran, Hermione memang sedikit terbuai dengan kehangatan kasih sayang putra kedua keluarga Weasley itu.

Tadinya, Hermione mengira ia sudah mulai menyayangi Charlie bukan dalam kapasitas seorang saudara. Tapi, kehadiran Nott, termasuk insiden di mana mantan suaminya itu menungguinya di Ruang Kesehatan memutarbalikkan semua perkiraan tersebut.

Sesampainya di Kandang Burung Hantu, Hermione mengarahkan pandangannya ke kasau. Mencari-cari burung hantu tegap yang bisa diandalkannya untuk terbang jauh ke Ukraina. Ya, Ukraina, tempat di mana surat yang sedang dipegangnya erat-erat ini harus ditujukan.

Memanggil seekor burung hantu besar bersuara serak yang nongkrong di tingkat paling atas, Hermione melirik gugup gulungan perkamen di tangannya. Sebenarnya, tak ada hal spesial di suratnya kali ini, sama seperti surat-surat sebelumnya. Tapi, entah mengapa, pemahaman tentang perasaan sejatinya pada Charlie membuat kekalutan Hermione semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ya Tuhan, Charlie. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa mencintaimu lebih dari ini," bisik Hermione rendah, mengikatkan perkamennya di kaki si burung hantu yang mendongak patuh. Setelah gulungan perkamen itu terpasang kuat, si burung hantu beruhu sok penting sebelum merentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar dan keluar melalui daun jendela yang terbuka.

"Hermione?"

Panggilan tersebut membuat Hermione terlonjak kaget, nyaris menginjak gundukan tahi burung hantu yang bertebaran di sekitarnya. Tampaknya, lamunan tentang Charlie membuat Hermione tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya.

Melirik ke samping, Hermione menahan napas saat bertatapan dengan iris hijau gelap Nott. Pagi itu, Nott tampil sederhana seperti biasanya. Jubah hitamnya yang lusuh berkibar-kibar ditiup hembusan angin awal Desember. Namun, di balik penampilan standarnya itu, aura dominan Nott masih bertahta, membuat jantung Hermione berdentang-dentang di katupnya.

"Halo, Nott," sapa Hermione kikuk, mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena suaranya terdengar lemah. Begitulah, semenjak mendengar pengakuan cinta Nott di Ruang Kesehatan, Hermione jadi serba salah menghadapi bekas suaminya tersebut.

Dari nada suaranya (waktu itu Hermione belum tidur dan pura-pura mendengkur keras untuk menutupi rasa malunya), sepertinya Nott benar-benar tulus saat menyampaikan ungkapan cintanya. Ketulusan yang lagi-lagi membuat hati Hermione terbelah dalam kegelisahan.

"Halo juga, Hermione," timpal Nott riang, memanggil seekor burung hantu abu-abu coklat yang ngetem di kasau tengah. Tak menghiraukan sepasang kaki kodok yang mencuat keluar dari paruh si burung, Nott dengan santai mengikatkan segulung perkamen dan menggebah burung hantu tersebut dengan satu jentikan sayang.

"Surat untuk ayahku," Nott menjelaskan tanpa diminta, menepuk-nepuk jubah hitamnya yang ditempeli serpihan kaki kodok.

"Aku bilang padanya kalau aku akan pulang ke Knockturn Alley, liburan Natal nanti," pungkas Nott, tangannya tanpa malu-malu menyelinap ke lingkar pinggang Hermione. Pelan tapi pasti membimbing bekas istrinya itu untuk segera kembali ke Aula Besar.

"Knockturn Alley? Bukankah ayahmu tinggal di flat Leaky Cauldron?" kekagetan membuat Hermione tak melepaskan pegangan tangan Nott di pinggangnya.

Meskipun Hermione tahu kalau Mister Nott merupakan bekas perwira Death Eater sehingga tak asing lagi dengan zona sarat penyihir hitam itu, Hermione tetap tak sanggup membayangkan bekas ayah mertuanya itu menetap di kompleks terkumuh se-Inggris tersebut.

"Tadinya sih memang di sana," jawab Nott ramah, menyelipkan sehelai ikal coklat Hermione yang lepas dari gulungannya. Meremas jemari Hermione yang dingin akibat terkaman cuaca, Nott kembali berkisah.

"Tapi, semenjak istri Neville, si Hannah Abbot Longbottom itu mengambil-alih Leaky Cauldron, kami tak bisa menyewa lagi di sana. Harga kamarnya terlalu tinggi. Kau kan tahu kalau gaji guru Hogwarts tak terlalu besar," ujar Nott, menahan kegetiran di intonasi suaranya.

Meringis miris, Hermione membenarkan pendapat tersebut. Jika dibandingkan dengan penghasilan Nott sebagai pengusaha ataupun gaji Hermione dulu di Kementerian Sihir, bayaran mengajar di Hogwarts terbilang kelas teri. Mendiang guru Ramuan, Profesor Severus Snape yang puluhan tahun mengabdi di Hogwarts saja cuma punya satu rumah hampir roboh di distrik kumuh, Spinner's End.

"Kau kan bisa meminta bantuan Neville. Dia dan Hannah pasti mau menampungmu," sela Hermione, mengernyit heran saat rahang Nott berkedut tak suka.

"Aku tak sudi hidup dari belas kasihan orang lain, Hermione," ujar Nott pelan, matanya menerawang memandangi beberapa burung hantu yang melayang di dekat mereka.

"Ayahku juga berpendapat sama. Ia lebih suka tinggal di gubuk reyot yang dibeli dari keringat sendiri ketimbang mengemis-ngemis di kaki orang lain," cetus Nott tegas. Iris hijaunya menggelap ketika mengingat saat-saat di mana teman-teman darah murninya menolak membantu sewaktu ia tersingkir dari Nott Manor.

Penegasan sikap itu membuat Hermione terperangah. Berhenti di undakan terbawah tangga Kandang Burung Hantu, Hermione mencermati Nott dari ujung kaki hingga puncak rambut dengan pandangan mengapresiasi.

"Kau benar-benar berubah total, Nott. Aku salut padamu," tukas Hermione serius, sedikit tersekat saat mata Nott bersinar gembira mendengar sanjungannya barusan.

"Ini semua berkat dirimu, Hermione. Sejak kehilanganmu aku baru sadar kalau harta tak bisa membeli segalanya," ungkap Nott sumringah, memegang dagu Hermione di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Tak puas dengan jarak di antara mereka, Nott merapatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Hermione lekat-lekat, seakan-akan tak mau melepaskannya untuk selamanya.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu," potong Hermione, berupaya melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan intim bekas pendamping hidupnya itu.

Namun, seperti penyihir ras murni lainnya yang dibesarkan dengan prinsip Slytherin, Nott tak kenal ampun. Jarinya terus menjajah lekuk wajah dan punggung Hermione, membelai dan mengusap dengan kelembutan nyata.

Sentuhan erotis jari Nott membuat Hermione bergoyang rikuh di kedua tungkainya. Di setiap belaian, Hermione merasa kesejukan tak terkatakan perlahan menyirami hatinya yang kerontang. Di setiap usapan, Hermione mulai menyadari kalau perasaannya yang sudah mati mulai menggeliat kembali.

"Apa Charlie Weasley tidur bersamamu di The Burrow, Hermione?"

Pertanyaan tak terduga itu memantik emosi Hermione. Mengusir perasaan nyaman yang ditimbulkan usapan hangat Nott, Hermione mendelik berang. Memandangi wajah cemas bekas suaminya itu dengan kekesalan yang tak ditutup-tutupi.

"Tidur bersama atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu. Memangnya siapa kau berani mencampuri privasiku?" tantang Hermione sebal, menarik diri dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggul.

Tanggapan judes Hermione sempat membuat Nott kehilangan kesabaran. Untungnya, Nott buru-buru tersadar kalau kecemburuan gawat daruratlah yang membuat akal sehatnya keseleo seperti ini.

Berdeham memulihkan diri, Nott menghalau hasrat memasung Hermione ke tembok. Menciumi sambil meneriakinya keras-keras kalau dirinya berhak untuk mengurusi kehidupan asmara Hermione.

"Saat ini aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu, Hermione," bisik Nott parau, mengunci pandangannya dengan Hermione.

"Tapi, tolong jawab aku. Apa kau sering tidur bersama si Weasley itu?" Nott bertanya lagi, mencurahkan kesedihan dan kecemburuannya dalam pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

Tadinya, Hermione berencana mencerca Nott karena tega-teganya berpikiran seperti itu. Namun, kemasygulan yang membungkus indra penglihatan Nott membuat hati Hermione mencair. Biar begini-begini juga, Hermione bukanlah penyihir sadis yang tega berjingkrak-jingkrak di atas penderitaan orang lain.

"Aku dan Charlie tak pernah tidur bersama," jawab Hermione jujur. Melihat sinar harapan mulai berpendar di sepasang telaga hijau gelap Nott, Hermione tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan keterangannya.

"Aku pantang kumpul kebo atau berhubungan seksual dengan siapapun di luar ikatan pernikahan. Terserah jika kau mencap pandanganku ini kampungan, udik, ortodoks, kolot atau ketinggalan zaman," jawab Hermione lugas, terengah kencang saat Nott tiba-tiba memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu terbelakang, Hermione," bisik Nott sungguh-sungguh, menciumi pipi Hermione dengan bertubi-tubi. Di setiap kecupan manis itu, Nott tak henti-hentinya mensyukuri prinsip hidup yang dipegang teguh Hermione selama ini.

Menangkup wajah Hermione yang terheran-heran dengan tangannya, Nott menyunggingkan senyum posesif. Seringai serigala yang muncul saat dirinya mengetahui kalau Hermione tak pernah memberikan tubuhnya pada laki-laki lain.

"Aku senang sekali, Hermione. Ini artinya kau akan tetap menjadi milikku selamanya," gumam Nott yakin, membelai-belai bibir Hermione dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tapi, aku-" Hermione terdiam saat Nott meletakkan telunjuk di mulutnya, memintanya untuk menghentikan segala bantahan dan sanggahan.

"Aku tahu kau belum bisa percaya padaku. Tapi, aku bersungguh-sungguh, Hermione. Aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu," tekan Nott, mengusap-usap bibir bawah Hermione dengan ibu jarinya.

Senyum percaya diri yang tercetak di bibir puitis Nott membuat ludah Hermione tersangkut di kerongkongannya. Untuk beberapa jenak, Hermione mematung dalam diam. Tak tahu harus bersikap atau berkata apa menanggapi pernyataan cinta yang diiringi kelembutan dan kemurnian itu.

Kelembutan dan kemurnian yang terlihat jelas dari sepasang mata hijau gelap yang tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip itu. Dua hal penting yang baru Hermione sadari tak pernah dipancarkan Nott sewaktu mengungkapkan kalimat serupa di masa-masa pernikahan mereka dulu.

_"Aku bersumpah untuk menghancurkan hatimu dan kariermu. Hatimu, dengan berpura-pura mencintaimu!"_

Berpura-pura mencintaimu...

Kenangan pahit itu menyentak emosi Hermione. Mungkinkah seperti sebelumnya, pengakuan cinta Nott cuma sekedar plot? Mungkinkah seperti sebelumnya, Nott cuma ingin bermain-main dan mentertawakan kebodohannya?

Di tengah kebimbangan itu, hati kecil Hermione berteriak nyaring. Menjeritkan semua pengorbanan tanpa batas yang dilakukan Nott untuknya. Mulai dari pelepasan harta demi terbebas dari Daphne Greengrass hingga keridhaan Nott dalam menghadapi semua perlakuan kasarnya.

Nott sendiri memandang diamnya Hermione sebagai sebuah kemajuan besar. Dibanding penolakan yang diterimanya dulu, sikap tutup mulut Hermione kali ini jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya kebungkaman ini menandakan kalau hati Hermione mulai terketuk dengan pernyataan cintanya barusan.

Selaras dengan pemahaman itu, ujung bibir Nott melesat ke atas, membentuk sebaris senyuman optimis. Menggandeng lengan Hermione dengan protektif, Nott kembali berjalan bersisian menuju Aula Besar. Menyalurkan kegembiraannya dengan bersenandung riang tanpa nada.

* * *

Nada-nada lagu Natal yang riang gembira tak mampu membuyarkan carut-marut di benak Hermione. Semenjak peristiwa di Kandang Burung Hantu itu, pikiran Hermione seolah terbagi-bagi. Membuatnya tak bisa menikmati kesemarakan perayaan Natal yang menjadi tradisi tahunan di The Burrow.

Menghembuskan napas samar, Hermione merapikan bolero biru langitnya, hadiah Natal dari kekasihnya, Charlie Weasley. Melirik ke samping, Hermione melihat Charlie sedang duduk bersila di dekat perapian. Memangku keponakan perempuannya, Dominique Weasley yang sibuk mengoceh dalam bahasa planet.

Walau di sekelilingnya dipenuhi orang, Hermione merasa sangat terasing dan kesepian. Terkadang, di saat wajahnya sudah lelah memasang topeng bahagia, Hermione ingin menjerit sekuat-kuatnya. Meluapkan semua kegundahan yang menguasai jiwa dan raganya.

"Kenapa, Hermione? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Ginny tiba-tiba, mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa samping Hermione. Mata coklat kekuningannya menyipit, menatap Hermione dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tidak, Gin. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hermione pelan, meringis saat hidung Ginny mendengus, mengeluarkan ekspresi tak percaya. Dari ekor matanya, Hermione melihat Charlie menengok ke arahnya. Menatap lekat-lekat dengan manik biru bunga _forget-me-not_-nya.

Seperti Ginny yang bernaluri tajam, Charlie juga sudah menyadari keresahan Hermione. Sejak kedatangan Hermione di The Burrow kemarin pagi, Charlie melihat kalau pacarnya itu tengah bergumul dalam keragu-raguan.

Terkadang Charlie memergoki Hermione memandangi beranda dengan pandangan hampa, seakan-akan tengah mengharapkan kehadiran seseorang yang didambakannya.

Mengelus rambut putih keperakan Dominique, Charlie menekan syak wasangka yang melandanya. Dilihat dari gerak-gerik Hermione, Charlie tahu kalau wanita pujaannya itu tengah memikirkan bekas suaminya, si begundal bangsat Theodore Nott.

Pria yang menjadi duri dalam dagingnya. Penghancur ketenangan hati dan cintanya.

Sewaktu membaca surat Hermione yang menginformasikan tentang kehadiran Nott di Hogwarts, Charlie sempat kehilangan logikanya. Bara kecemburuan yang menggelegak di hatinya saat itu bahkan lebih panas membara dari napas api yang disemburkan naga raksasa yang tengah ditelitinya.

Jika tak mengingat kontrak kerjanya, Charlie mungkin sudah menunggangi selusin naga berkepala tiga dan melabrak Nott di Hogwarts. Menuntut pria bajingan itu untuk menjauh dari kekasihnya.

Meski agak memalukan, Charlie harus mengakui kalau ia ngeri keberadaan Nott akan melunturkan cinta Hermione padanya.

Hermione memang bersikeras mengatakan perasaan sayangnya pada Nott sudah mati. Tapi, pada dasarnya benih cinta itu pernah tumbuh dan masih berpeluang bersemi kembali.

Belum lagi dengan surat terbaru dari Hermione yang diterimanya pekan lalu. Di surat tersebut, Hermione mengatakan bakal memberi keputusan akhir tentang masa depan hubungan mereka.

Keputusan akhir tentang masa depan mereka...

Ya, hal itulah yang menjadi sumber utama ketakutan Charlie. Memang, sewaktu mengajak Hermione berpacaran temporer, Charlie mengumumkan kesediaannya untuk menerima apapun keputusan Hermione. Dengan kata lain, Charlie tak akan menentang jika Hermione memilih putus dan tak jadi berdampingan seumur hidup dengannya.

Sesungguhnya, jika menelusuri perjalanan kasih mereka selama ini, Charlie sempat merasakan seserpih harapan. Selama berkencan, Hermione selalu menunjukkan gelagat kekasih yang berbahagia.

Hermione juga menyambut semua bentuk perlakuan cinta kasihnya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Setiap kali Charlie memeluk atau mencium, Hermione membalas dengan antusiasme senada. Tindakan yang membuat Charlie berbunga-bunga dan berharap mimpi indahnya bakal menjadi nyata.

Sayangnya, seirama dengan kehadiran kembali Nott di hidup Hermione, gita cinta Charlie seolah terhenti di tengah nada. Menilik sikap Hermione selama bermalam di The Burrow, insting Charlie mengatakan bahwa kisah kasihnya bersama Hermione tengah menuju melodi penghabisan.

Rajukan cadel Dominique yang memintanya untuk bernyanyi sambil bermain boneka membuat Charlie terlempar dari lamunannya. Tersenyum penuh kasih, Charlie mencium puncak kepala Dominique dan beranjak menuju meja di tengah ruangan, tempat di mana boneka beruang Dominique bertebaran.

Melirik Hermione untuk terakhir kali, Charlie menghembuskan napas berat. Walau otaknya menuntut hal sebaliknya, Charlie tetap memilih mematuhi janjinya. Ia akan menerima dan mematuhi semua keputusan Hermione sebab di lubuk hati terdalamnya Charlie tahu kalau Hermione bahagia, ia juga pasti bahagia.

"Seharian ini kulihat kau kurang bahagia, Hermione. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Pertanyaan galak itu membuat Hermione kelabakan. Mengalihkan pandang dari Charlie yang tengah memainkan boneka beruang Dominique, Hermione buru-buru mencari alibi logis untuk menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut.

Belum sempat Hermione membuka mulutnya, Ginny kembali berkicau. Mata _hazel_-nya menatap lurus, tak memberi kesempatan bagi Hermione untuk berkedip maupun menurunkan muka.

"Jangan beri aku alasan dibuat-buat seperti, oh tidak ada apa-apa, Gin. Ini cuma sindrom sebelum menstruasi," Ginny berkomentar tajam, membuyarkan alasan yang sudah disiapkan Hermione sebelumnya.

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku, Hermione. Aku tahu kau punya masalah yang membelitmu," Ginny mendadak merendahkan suaranya sambil mengerling sekilas ke arah Charlie yang tengah tertawa gembira bersama Dominique.

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan Charlie? Kulihat interaksi kalian aneh sekali hari ini."

Tebakan Ginny yang tepat sasaran membuat Hermione harus meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan dirinya. Percuma saja rasanya menutup-nutupi sesuatu dari Ginny. Lagipula, cepat atau lambat Ginny akan mengetahui duduk permasalahan yang sebenarnya mengingat Hermione berencana menjernihkan problemanya malam ini juga.

Tanpa suara, Hermione mengangguk mengiyakan, membenarkan prediksi Ginny tentang akar permasalahannya. Begitu melihat gerakan kepala Hermione, Ginny buru-buru membawa teman baiknya itu ke kamar lamanya di lantai tiga The Burrow.

"Ayo ke kamarku. Biar pembicaraan kita lebih tenang dan terjamin," desak Ginny, mengedikkan bahunya ke pemandangan bising di ruang keluarga rumahnya. Ya, selain diisi Charlie yang tengah bernyanyi keras-keras bersama Dominique, ruangan bulat itu juga dipenuhi tamu dan anggota keluarga Weasley lainnya, termasuk kedua orangtua Hermione yang datang dari London.

Menyeret Hermione dengan tergesa-gesa, dalam waktu singkat Ginny sudah sampai di kamar lawasnya. Membuka pintu dan menguncinya dengan Mantra Segel, Ginny tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung memberondong Hermione dengan praduga lainnya.

"Kau ingin putus dari Charlie kan, Hermione?"

Tersenyum lemah, Hermione kembali mengiyakan terkaan tersebut. Perasaan bersalah di hati Hermione semakin memuncak saat Ginny menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Raut kekecewaan yang tercetak jelas di wajah Ginny tak ubahnya tikaman belati yang mengiris-iris hati Hermione.

Hermione paham selama ini Ginny berharap banyak padanya. Sejak berteman akrab di Hogwarts, Ginny memang menginginkan Hermione menjadi kakak iparnya. Hermione tahu, impian Ginny untuk menjadikannya kakak ipar yang sempat meranggas kala dirinya menolak Ron kembali berkembang saat perasaan sejati Charlie terdeteksi.

"Maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu, Gin," bisik Hermione lemah, menggenggam tangan Ginny dengan penuh kasih. Menumpukan tatapannya ke manik coklat kekuningan Ginny yang berkilat sendu, Hermione memberanikan diri mencurahkan unek-uneknya.

"Meski berulangkali mencoba, aku tak bisa mencintai Charlie lebih dari seorang saudara. Aku menyayangi Charlie. Benar-benar menyayanginya. Jadi, aku tak sampai hati terus mengkhianatinya dengan berpura-pura mencintainya."

Ginny terpekur membisu mendengarkan argumentasi Hermione. Seperti yang dikatakan Hermione, ia memang sangat kecewa karena tak bisa menyatukan saudara kandungnya dengan sobat perempuan terbaiknya itu.

Tapi, Ginny mengerti kalau ketetapan final memang ada di tangan Hermione dan sebagai teman terdekat, ia harus menghormatinya.

Selain itu, yang paling terpenting, Ginny tahu kalau cinta adalah karunia Tuhan yang tak bisa dipaksakan. Jika Hermione tak menyimpan perasaan suci itu pada Charlie, Ginny tak punya hak untuk memaksakan kehendaknya.

Selepas mengakhiri penjelasannya, Hermione tercenung getir. Matanya terus memandangi wajah Ginny yang tertunduk murung. Saat Ginny mengangkat muka dan menyelipkan senyum kecil, kelegaan tak terhingga seolah menerjang Hermione.

"Aku mengerti, Hermione. Ini hidupmu dan hanya kau yang bisa menentukan ke mana kakimu melangkah," bisik Ginny, meremas tangan Hermione yang menangkup jemarinya. Bergeser sedikit, Ginny memangkas jarak antara dirinya dengan Hermione. Senyum pengertian terus terukir di bibirnya, berpadu dengan sinar pemahaman di mata coklat kuningnya.

"Aku yakin Charlie tak akan marah mendengar keputusan akhirmu ini. Asal kau tahu, Charlie itu penggemar sejati Mahatma Gandhi," ujar Ginny pede, menyebut nama mendiang pemimpin spiritual sekaligus politikus kharismatik asal India itu. Seorang Muggle aktivis kemerdekaan yang buah pikiran dan ajaran hidupnya banyak diadopsi penyihir cinta damai di seluruh dunia.

"Cinta tidak pernah meminta, ia sentiasa memberi. Cinta membawa penderitaan, tetapi tidak pernah berdendam. Tak pernah membalas dendam," Hermione dan Ginny secara bersamaan mengucapkan kalimat tentang makna cinta yang diutarakan Bapak Bangsa India itu.

_Cinta tak pernah berdendam. Tak pernah membalas dendam..._

Memandang punggung Ginny yang menghilang di balik ambang pintu, Hermione merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang berseprai katun warna monokrom. Tadi, usai pengertian terjalin di antara mereka, Ginny mempersilahkan Hermione untuk beristirahat di kamar lamanya itu.

Mencermati sekeliling kamar, Hermione tersenyum tipis. Sejak remaja, sejak pertama kali mengenal Ginny, kamar ini telah menjadi salah satu lokasi kesayangannya.

Setiap kali bertamu ke The Burrow di liburan musim panas, Hermione pasti sekamar dengan Ginny. Setiap malam, mereka pasti ngobrol sampai dini hari. Hanya berhenti jika ibu Ginny, Molly Weasley datang mencak-mencak sambil membawa segulung selotip sihir untuk mengelem rapat mulut mereka.

Meregangkan otot, Hermione memejamkan mata, meresapi keharuman bunga yang selalu menyelubungi kamar masa remaja Ginny. Wangi bunga khas Ginny. Wangi memikat yang pastilah berasal dari petak bunga yang terletak di halaman belakang.

Bangkit dari tidurnya, Hermione berjalan menuju jendela, berniat melihat panorama salju yang menyelimuti kebun belakang The Burrow. Membuka jendela, Hermione langsung disambut selimut es yang menutupi seluruh area belakang The Burrow.

Di saat matanya berkeliling menikmati timbunan salju itulah Hermione melihat pemandangan yang menggetarkan nuraninya. Di sana, di dekat pagar tanaman yang membeku tersaput es, dua sosok pria yang amat dikenalnya berdiri mematung.

Theodore Nott dan ayahnya...

Menatap penuh harap, tanpa berkedip dua pria berbeda generasi itu terus memandangi pintu The Burrow yang tertutup rapat. Dilihat dari salju yang membungkus sampai ke betis, sepertinya mereka telah berdiri diam selama berjam-jam.

Melesat turun secepat mungkin, tak mengindahkan tatapan heran Ron yang tengah menggasak sekaleng biskuit Kadal Air Jahe, Hermione membuka pintu dapur, pintu tercepat menuju kebun belakang. Menapak tergesa-gesa, Hermione menahan air mata saat kedua pria masa lalunya itu menengok ke arahnya.

"Hermione!"

Merangsek maju, Nott menutup jarak di antara mereka dalam empat langkah panjang. Memeluk Hermione lekat-lekat, jemari Nott yang bergetar mengusap-usap punggung Hermione. Hidung mancungnya yang terbenam di helaian rambut lebat Hermione mengendus rakus, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanila karamel Hermione yang menenteramkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Hermione akhirnya bertanya setelah Nott melepaskan dekapannya. Mata coklat Hermione yang berair semakin membanjir saat Mister Nott menggantikan posisi anaknya. Merengkuh Hermione dan menyiraminya dengan tepukan sarat kasih sayang.

"Kami ingin memberikan kado Natal untukmu, Hermione," jawab Nott, mengusap-usap pipi Hermione dengan punggung tangannya. Di sisinya, Mister Nott mengangguk takzim, tampak senang bisa berjumpa kembali dengan mantan menantu kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa tidak dikirim lewat pos burung hantu saja?" bisik Hermione, terenyuh melihat sepatu bot Mister Nott yang terbenam salju. Meski sudah memakai Mantra Pemanas, Hermione yakin, dinginnya salju masih dirasakan oleh kedua pria yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kehangatan itu.

"Father ingin bertemu denganmu, Hermione," aku Nott, mengerling sejenak ke ayahnya yang menyeringai lebar memamerkan gigi putihnya. "Dia sangat kangen dan tak sabar untuk melihat wajahmu lagi."

"Oh Dad. Aku juga rindu padamu," bisik Hermione haru, mengusap matanya yang sembab dengan jari telunjuknya. Memegang tangan Mister Nott yang tak kalah dingin dari jemari putranya, Hermione menyunggingkan senyum iba.

"Meski begitu, bukan berarti kalian harus berdiri di bawah hujan salju," engah Hermione, teringat akan badai salju yang sempat mengguncang The Burrow dua jam lalu. Topan hebat yang membuat aktivitas bermain lemparan bola salju di halaman The Burrow terhenti.

"Asalkan bisa bertemu denganmu, kami rela jadi patung manusia salju," balas Nott serius, menelusuri wajah Hermione dengan jarinya. Setiap sentuhan tangannya mengguratkan aura posesif dan kepemilikan absolut.

"Ya ampun. Tindakan kalian ini mengingatkanku akan Hachiko," seru Hermione tak percaya, mengenang anjing jantan asal Jepang yang melegenda karena kesetiaannya dalam menanti tuannya.

"Siapa Hachiko?" tanya Nott dan ayahnya penasaran. Dua pria berbeda usia itu semakin menggebu-gebu ingin tahu saat melihat dua kaki Hermione bergoyang gelisah.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya cerita Muggle," kelit Hermione tangkas, tak mau mengambil risiko menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Nott mungkin tak akan tersinggung jika disamakan dengan anjing. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Mister Nott? Belum tentu eks dedengkot Death Eater itu sudi disebut-sebut mirip anjing.

Meski keingintahuannya belum tertuntaskan, Nott tak memaksa lebih lanjut. Bagaimanapun juga, ia datang ke The Burrow untuk melepas rindu, bukannya berdebat kusir tentang siapa, apa dan bagaimana Hachiko itu.

"Oke, kita singkirkan saja masalah Hachiko itu," kata Nott, mencatat dalam hati untuk mencari tahu detail sekecil apapun tentang tokoh Muggle tersebut. Merogoh kantong mantelnya, Nott mengeluarkan dua kardus yang dibungkus kertas kado bergambar kucing jingga.

"Ini kado Natal dari kami untukmu, Hermione. Selamat Natal," Nott menyodorkan kadonya ke tangan Hermione seraya mencium lembut kedua pipi Hermione. Di samping Nott, Mister Nott menggosok hidung dengan sapu tangan coklat, tampak terharu luar biasa melihat parade kasih sayang di hadapannya.

"Oh, terima kasih, Nott," ungkap Hermione, sedikit salah tingkah karena ia tak menyiapkan hadiah Natal untuk bekas suaminya itu. Kado untuk Mister Nott sendiri sudah dikirimkan Hermione via pos burung hantu tadi pagi. Bingkisan sepasang sarung tangan yang saat ini sedang dikenakan mantan bapak mertuanya itu.

"Boleh kubuka sekarang?" tanya Hermione, matanya meneliti gambar kucing jingga yang melenggak-lenggok kenes di atas kertas kado. Kucing gemuk yang mengingatkan Hermione akan kucing kaki bengkoknya, Crookshanks.

"Silahkan. Itu milikmu," balas Nott, terus mengumbar senyum sehangat mentarinya. Seringai senang Nott semakin mengembang saat Hermione melonjak girang melihat kado Natal dari ayahnya. Jepit rambut perak yang langsung dipakainya saat itu juga.

"Terima kasih, Dad. Kadonya bagus sekali," tukas Hermione gembira, memeluk Mister Nott yang membusungkan dada dalam kebanggaan. Hermione tahu kalau harga jepit rambut itu tak seberapa. Tapi, pengorbanan Mister Nott untuk menyisihkan dana terbatasnya guna membeli cendera mata itulah yang membuat hati Hermione bersuka ria.

Terus mengukir senyum, Hermione melanjutkan kembali membuka bingkisan dari Nott. Selama Hermione menyobek kertas kadonya dengan hati-hati, Nott berdoa semoga Hermione tersentuh dengan kado Natal pilihannya.

Ketika kotak kardus terbuka, mata Hermione terbelalak terpesona. Air matanya yang mengering kembali berdenting saat matanya tertumbuk pada kado yang diberikan Nott padanya.

"Ya Tuhan, Nott. Ini indah sekali," bisik Hermione lamat-lamat, memandangi bola kaca mungil di tangannya. Di dalam bola kaca itu, ratusan bintang jatuh saling berkejaran. Cahaya kelap-kelipnya menyinari sepasang muda-mudi yang berdansa di padang rumput penuh bunga.

Air mata Hermione semakin meleleh saat tangannya menggoyangkan bola kaca mungil itu. Di setiap goyangan, bintang jatuh semakin banyak bermunculan. Menyirami sejoli di bawahnya dalam naungan spektrum sinar warna-warni.

Nott tak bisa menahan desahan leganya melihat Hermione sangat mengagumi hadiah Natalnya. Sepanjang awal bulan Desember ini, Nott memang memeras otak memikirkan kado Natal terindah untuk Hermione. Kado unik yang sudah tentu harus disesuaikan dengan anggaran belanjanya yang benar-benar terbatas.

Setelah berhari-hari diterkam kebingungan, titik terang akhirnya menghampiri Nott saat kenangan tentang pengakuan Hermione yang diutarakan di malam pengantin mereka menyeruak ke permukaan.

_"Aku sangat menyukai hujan bintang jatuh. ____Bintang jatuh yang membantuku meraih mimpiku."_

Kala itu, Nott tak membahas lebih dalam kalimat ganjil tersebut. Nott lebih memfokuskan diri menuntaskan tugasnya di malam pengantin tersebut. Malam pertama di mana dirinya harus berbesar hati menyentuh makhluk di bawah derajatnya.

Membanting jauh-jauh kenangan tentang malam pertamanya yang tak dipenuhi rasa cinta itu, Nott memandangi wajah Hermione yang berseri-seri. Kegembiraan yang terpancar dari wajah dan perilaku Hermione membuat hati Nott terasa hangat seperti diselubungi syal kualitas terbaik.

"Kau suka hadiah itu, Hermione?" Nott tetap bertanya meskipun ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Jawaban yang ditunjukkan Hermione dengan tindakan mendekap erat-erat bola kaca itu di dadanya. Bola kaca mungil yang khusus dibuat Nott dengan bantuan pemilik toko mainan dan alat-alat sihir, _Dervish and Banges_.

Selain dipercantik hujan bintang jatuh yang berbeda dari hujan salju di bola kaca sejenis, Nott melengkapi keistimewaan hadiahnya itu dengan fitur sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah berdansa di bawah bayangan cahaya. Sejoli berbahagia yang raut muka dan perawakan tubuhnya digambarkan semirip mungkin dengan dirinya dan Hermione.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya," bisik Hermione tersentuh, merapatkan bola kaca berharganya itu di antara belahan dadanya. Tak seperti bola kaca berisi hujan salju yang dingin jika disentuh, hadiahnya kali ini terasa hangat. Sehangat tatapan memuja yang datang dari sepasang netra hijau gelap di depannya.

Rintik hujan salju yang menimpa kepalanya membuat Hermione tersentak. Bolak-balik memandang langit bersalju dan pintu dapur, Hermione tercacah dalam dilema.

Dengan kondisi gerimis salju seperti sekarang ini, sudah sepantasnya Hermione mengundang Nott dan ayahnya menghangatkan diri di rumah keluarga Weasley yang nyaman.

Tapi, bagaimana jika penghuni The Burrow tak menyukai kehadiran Nott dan ayahnya? Bagaimana jika Ron Cs mengusir dan memperlakukan mereka dengan sangat buruk?

Jika Hermione mempersilahkan Nott dan ayahnya berkunjung ke dalam, bagaimana jika mereka menjadi korban produk percobaan George yang belum lulus uji standar mutu itu?

Yang paling penting, bagaimana jika ayah dan ibunya ikut-ikutan mendamprat Nott mengingat orangtuanya belum memaafkan dosa-dosa besar Nott di masa lalu?

"Boleh kami masuk ke dalam, Hermione? Kami ingin mengucapkan selamat Natal pada keluarga Weasley," Nott memecahkan dilema itu dengan meminta izin bertamu.

Sebenarnya, dengan melihat ekspresi kalang kabut Hermione, Nott tahu kalau mantan istrinya itu tak begitu suka dirinya bertandang ke kediaman Weasley. Tapi demi menjernihkan masalah dan mendapatkan kata maaf, Nott harus bertemu muka dengan seluruh personel lingkaran dalam Hermione yang saat ini tengah mengintip dari balik jendela dapur.

"Uh, oh..." gagap Hermione, mengerling wajah-wajah yang menempel lekat di kaca jendela berembun. Walau terhalang salju, sorot benci dan tak suka yang meluap dari kepala-kepala di balik jendela itu tampak kentara. Membuat kepanikan luar biasa membungkus Hermione seperti bisa ular yang meresap cepat.

"Jangan takut, Hermione. Aku siap menghadapi semua risiko dan konsekuensinya," janji Nott menenteramkan, menggenggam dan mengusap lembut tangan Hermione.

Di samping Nott, Mister Nott mengangguk mantap. Menyiratkan semangat bulat untuk menantang bahaya yang mungkin menimpa jika mereka menginjakkan kaki di keset rumah keluarga Weasley.

Di saat Hermione sibuk menakar pro dan kontra, ibu Ron, Molly Weasley datang menyelamatkan situasi. Penyihir pendek gemuk berwajah bulat ramah itu mendatangi Hermione dan dua tamunya. Mengilaskan senyum pemakluman, Molly Weasley meminta Nott dan ayahnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Undangan langsung dari si nyonya rumah tentu tak disia-siakan oleh Nott. Tak menggubris pandangan jijik dan benci yang mengarah padanya, Nott menggandeng tangan Hermione. Mengikuti ayahnya dan ibu Ron yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setibanya di ruang keluarga yang berantakan, mata Hermione beradu pandang dengan manik biru _forget-me-not_ Charlie, yang berdiri kaku di dekat rak perapian. Perasaan bersalah menyerang Hermione saat mata biru Charlie menyusuri jarinya yang ada dalam genggaman posesif Nott.

Melepaskan tangannya dengan susah-payah, Hermione memakukan pandangannya ke samudra biru Charlie. Mengirimkan pesan tanpa suara bahwa dirinya meminta waktu untuk berbicara empat mata seusai kunjungan Nott dan ayahnya.

Mengangguk singkat tanpa tersenyum, Charlie mengutarakan persetujuannya. Meletakkan Dominique yang sibuk menarik-narik rambutnya, Charlie melangkah menuju Nott dan ayahnya yang duduk di sofa panjang. Bersiap-siap bergabung bersama sekompi saudaranya yang tengah sibuk menginterogasi pria yang pernah memporak-porandakan hidup kekasihnya.

_Cinta tak pernah berdendam. Tak pernah membalas dendam..._

Melihat Charlie dan Nott saling melempar pandangan berapi-api, Hermione berulang-ulang merapalkan kalimat itu di dadanya.

Sebenci apapun Charlie pada Nott, Hermione yakin pria yang lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya itu tak akan berbuat di luar batas. Sesakit apapun Charlie saat menerima keputusan penghabisannya, Hermione yakin pria berpostur tegap itu tak akan kecewa dan mendendam padanya.

Ya, seperti kata-kata bijak Gandhi yang terus terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

_Cinta mungkin membawa penderitaan, tetapi tidak pernah berdendam. Tak pernah membalas dendam..._

* * *

"Balas dendam sedang jadi tren saat ini. Daddy saja banyak mendapat pesanan membuat boneka Voodoo berwajah Daphne Greengrass."

Mengalihkan tatapannya dari cuaca mendung di luar, Hermione mengawasi Luna yang berbincang seru dengan Neville. Tadi, sebelum suara sayup-sayup Luna mengoyak lamunannya, Hermione tengah mengingat kenangan kunjungan Nott dan ayahnya di The Burrow, 25 Desember silam.

Untungnya, tak seperti ketakutan berlebihan Hermione, tidak ada kejadian mematikan yang menimpa Nott dan ayahnya. Satu-satunya kegemparan hanyalah momen di mana Mister Nott berubah menjadi kingkong besar penuh bisul seusai makan kue krim kenari.

Untung saja Mister Nott bisa memperoleh kembali badan fit-nya setelah ibu Ron, Molly Weasley mengamuk dan menghajar George untuk segera memberi obat penangkal bagi tamu malangnya itu.

Usai kejadian kingkong bisulan salah sasaran itu, George Cs setidaknya kapok dan tak mengulangi keisengan mereka. Apalagi setelah Nott dengan jantan dan ksatria meminta maaf atas perbuatan lalimnya di masa lalu. Permohonan minta ampun yang setidaknya membuat api kebencian dan permusuhan sedikit mencair.

"Kata Hannah, Daphne Greengrass memang kebangetan. Jadi, wajar saja kalau ia menjadi musuh masyarakat nomor satu saat ini," sambung Neville, menjelaskan kembali gosip teraktual yang dicukil dari istrinya, Hannah Abbot, si pemilik baru bar Leaky Cauldron.

Menggaruk-garuk kuping Crookshanks yang mendengkur di pangkuannya, Hermione menatap koran _Daily Prophet_ yang tengah dibaca Neville.

Di koran yang memuat peristiwa penting di dunia sihir itu, foto besar Daphne Greengrass terpajang congkak di halaman depan. Bersaing dengan foto sejumlah penyihir wanita beruban yang berteriak-teriak sambil menjulurkan tangan, mencoba mencakar wajah tengil Daphne yang tersenyum arogan.

Di atas deretan foto hitam putih itu, tulisan provokatif bergerak-gerak dan bergonta-ganti setiap satu menit sekali. Mayoritas di antaranya mengisahkan tentang kebejatan moral Daphne Greengrass yang tertangkap basah meniduri suami para penyihir wanita yang berciap-ciap ribut di sampul depan.

Menghela napas muram, Hermione melempar pandang kembali ke arah kaca jendela Hogwarts Express yang dingin berembun. Kedua kupingnya mendengar tanpa minat percakapan tanpa henti Neville dan Luna yang berpusat tentang perbuatan asusila Daphne Greengrass.

Sebenarnya, Hermione sudah bosan melalap publikasi murahan seperti itu. Tapi apa daya, saat ini semua media di jagat sihir sedang dikuasai berita cabul tersebut.

Bahkan, pesta pernikahan adik Daphne, Astoria Greengrass dengan juragan kaya-raya Draco Malfoy saja kalah saing. Padahal, acara yang dihelat di Pulau Laucala, Republik Kepulauan Fiji akhir Desember itu menelan dana miliaran Galleon sehingga layak dicap sebagai pernikahan termegah abad ini.

Menopang dagu dengan tangan, Hermione menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca kereta. Seirama dengan bunyi derak roda besi Hogwarts Express, bayangan mukanya seolah terdistorsi. Membentuk kejadian yang terjadi seusai kunjungan Nott dan ayahnya.

Waktu itu, sesuai perjanjian tanpa kata mereka, Charlie datang menemui Hermione seusai makan malam. Duduk berdampingan di teras depan, menyeruput kopi mokanya dengan tenang, Charlie berlapang dada menerima keputusan Hermione untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Oh ya, kesedihan memang merebak dari pori-pori Charlie. Tapi seperti prediksi Ginny, Charlie pantang memaksakan kehendaknya. Prinsip bahwa cinta tak harus memiliki rupanya benar-benar tertanam di pembuluh darahnya. Terbukti ketika Charlie tak banyak mendesak di saat Hermione tidak bisa memberikan jawaban pasti tentang perasaan terbarunya pada Nott.

Satu-satunya kalimat yang diucapkan Charlie sesudah mencium lembut pipi dan pelipis Hermione untuk terakhir kalinya adalah, "Ketika kau mencintainya dan kau hanya mendapat hujan, cintailah aku sebagai pelangimu."

Menutup kelopak matanya, Hermione membendung butiran bening yang mendesak keluar. Kadang-kadang Hermione merasa dirinya tak tahu diuntung karena tak bisa mencintai lelaki sebaik Charlie. Tapi, cinta memang anugerah dari Tuhan yang tak bisa dipaksakan sekuat apapun manusia itu berjuang.

Laju kereta yang melambat mengembalikan kesadaran Hermione. Menyeka ujung matanya dengan lengan mantelnya, Hermione menurunkan Crookshanks ke kursi sebelah sebelum mengangkat tas dan kopernya yang diletakkan di rak bagasi atas.

"Kayaknya cuma kita yang datang di hari terakhir sebelum semester baru dimulai," bisik Neville, mengamat-amati kompartemen kosong yang dilewatinya.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, semester baru memang dimulai pasca jeda liburan tiga minggu. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, para guru diberi kebebasan menentukan waktu kedatangan mereka di Hogwarts. Apakah tiba di pertengahan liburan atau di batas waktu terakhir seperti Hermione dan kedua temannya.

"Mungkin guru-guru yang lain sudah tiba kemarin," jawab Luna pelan, membetulkan letak kaca mata burung hantunya dan langsung memelototi batok kepala Neville dengan penuh minat. Neville yang paham kebiasaan nyentrik Luna hanya mengangkat bahunya yang ditempeli kodok betung tuanya, Trevor.

Saat kaki Hermione menginjak peron Hogsmeade, butiran salju turun menyambut dari atas langit. Menepis gumpalan salju yang menghiasi topi bulunya, Hermione mengedarkan pandangan ke Stasiun Hogsmeade yang lengang. Tepat seperti kata Neville, tak ada guru Hogwarts lain yang turun dari Hogwarts Express selain mereka bertiga.

Pandangan Hermione yang tak terfokus akibat gerimis salju jatuh ke sosok yang menjulang beberapa meter di hadapannya. Di sana, di dekat batang pohon pinus yang membeku, Theodore Nott berdiri tersenyum. Melambaikan sebelah tangannya, Nott menyongsong Hermione dalam sapuan langkah panjangnya.

"Halo, Hermione. Akhirnya kau pulang juga ke Hogwarts," sapa Nott senang, menyapu remah salju yang menempel di mantel biru merak Hermione. Seolah tak melihat rahang Neville yang berkedut atau pelototan mata bulat Luna yang diperbesar kaca mata burung hantunya, Nott berlama-lama mencium pipi Hermione. Melampiaskan rasa rindunya melalui gerakan mesra tersebut.

Ya, sejak terakhir kali bertemu Hermione di rumah keluarga Weasley, hari Natal lalu, Nott sudah diserang kerinduan mendarah-daging.

Saat menghadiri pesta pernikahan Astoria dengan Draco Malfoy pun, Nott tak bisa berlama-lama karena diserang keinginan pulang secepat mungkin ke Inggris. Memangkas waktu liburannya, Nott mudik ke Hogwarts sebelum waktunya, berharap bisa bertemu Hermione di sekolah berasrama itu.

Sayangnya, tak seperti harapan Nott, Hermione belum pulang dari liburan Natalnya. Tak mau ketinggalan momen menatap kembali wajah Hermione, setiap hari semenjak kedatangannya, Nott rutin mengunjungi Stasiun Hogsmeade.

Saban kali kereta merah terang Hogwarts Express mendekat, hati Nott membuncah dalam pengharapan. Asa yang menguncup kembali kala wajah Hermione tak terlihat dalam kerumunan guru yang turun dari kereta.

"Akhirnya? Jangan-jangan selama ini kau menungguku?" Hermione bertanya ragu-ragu, menatap mata hijau Nott yang tampak hidup di balik bulu mata tebalnya.

"Yep, aku setia menanti kedatanganmu. Seperti Hachiko," jawab Nott, menyebut nama anjing Jepang yang mati demi menanti tuannya itu. Melihat mata Hermione mengerjap sedih, Nott buru-buru menambahkan keterangannya.

"Tapi, tak seperti Hachiko yang mati menanti, aku akan terus hidup untukmu, Hermione."

Mata Hermione yang terasa pedas karena tertimpa angin dingin semakin memanas mendengar pengakuan tersebut. Berkelap-kelip menahan tangis, Hermione menundukkan wajahnya serendah mungkin, berharap Nott tak mendengar isak harunya.

"Sayang, ada apa?" gumam Nott bingung, mengangkat dagu Hermione dengan jempol dan telunjuknya. Menghapus setitik air mata Hermione yang menggenang, Nott memandangi wajah pucat Hermione dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Mungkin dia kedinginan," Luna yang sejak awal kedatangan Nott cuma mengawasi diam-diam dari balik kaca mata burung hantunya akhirnya berbicara. Merapikan kardigan warna neonnya, Luna menelengkan kepala, menatap Nott dari atas hingga bawah. Anting-anting lobak emasnya bergoyang-goyang saat mulutnya kembali terbuka.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa Hermione kembali ke kastil, Theodore Nott. Kebetulan aku dan Neville ada urusan sebentar di Hogsmeade," sahut Luna kalem, menyodok rusuk Neville yang bergeming di dekatnya.

Gelagapan heran, Neville memutuskan tak membantah perkataan teman dekatnya itu. Melempar pandang cemas sekali lagi ke arah Hermione, Neville bergegas menyusul Luna yang sudah melenggang menuju kawasan pertokoan Hogsmeade.

Sepeninggal Luna dan Neville, Nott menepukkan kedua tangannya, mengagetkan Hermione yang masih tercenung bingung melihat perubahan sikap Luna. Biasanya, seperti Neville yang terlalu protektif, Luna tak pernah membiarkan Nott berdekatan satu sentipun dengan Hermione.

Namun, entah kenapa hari ini berbeda. Tak hanya mengizinkan Nott berdekatan, Luna bahkan meninggalkan Hermione berduaan saja dengan bekas suaminya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, kita segera balik ke Hogwarts," ajak Nott cepat, mengangkat koper dan tas Hermione dengan sabetan tongkat sihirnya.

Merangkulkan lengannya ke pundak Hermione, seolah-olah punya hak untuk bersikap begitu, Nott membimbing Hermione ke kereta Thestral. Menuju kereta kuda bersayap yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke kastil Hogwarts.

* * *

Membuka-buka lembaran buku _Sejarah Hogwarts_, mencari-cari bab yang menarik perhatiannya, Nott menguap kecil. Malam ini, tak seperti biasanya, ruang guru tampak sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan si kecil Profesor Filius Flitwick, guru Mantra yang tengah sibuk memoles bersih tongkat sihirnya.

Mata Nott yang mencari-cari terpaku pada meja Hermione yang rapi. Sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum simpul memikirkan Hermione yang tengah berpatroli bersama tiga teman sejawatnya, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom dan si ahli nujum jadi-jadian, Sybill Trelawney.

Sebenarnya sih, bisa saja Nott membuntuti Hermione saat patroli, seperti yang biasa dilakoninya di hari-hari lain. Tapi, mengingat ada dua wanita gendeng di tim patroli, Nott mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Nott tentu tak mau sepanjang malam ditatap dramatis oleh sepasang mata bulat menonjol Luna maupun mata capung besar milik Profesor Trelawney. Jadi, dengan berat hati, Nott terpaksa menghabiskan waktu di ruang guru. Berharap bisa bertemu Hermione sepulang acara patroli malamnya.

Nott buru-buru menengok saat mendengar pintu ruang guru dibuka. Sayangnya, bukan Hermione yang datang melainkan penjaga sekolah, Argus Filch. Ditemani kucing galaknya, Mrs Norris yang mengendus-endus garang, satpam Squib itu berjalan terseok-seok menuju ke meja kerja Nott.

"Maaf, Profesor Nott. Ada pesan dari Charlie Weasley," ujar Filch penuh minat, menyerahkan secarik perkamen ke tangan Nott. Sama seperti Filch dan kucingnya yang mengeong penasaran, Profesor Flitwick juga menoleh ingin tahu, tongkat sihirnya yang tengah digosok kencang terhenti di udara.

"Trims, Filch," ujar Nott pendek, membuka perkamen tersebut. Di bawah tatapan tajam Filch dan Profesor Flitwick, Nott membaca surat yang berisikan permintaan bertemu di dekat pondok bekas milik Hagrid di tepi Hutan Terlarang.

Di surat berbau rempah-rempah itu, Charlie juga menulis kalau ia sudah mendapat izin dari Kepala Sekolah, Profesor Minerva McGonagall untuk berbicara empat mata. Restu yang amat sangat diperlukan sebab sesuai peraturan, orang luar tak boleh masuk sembarangan ke Hogwarts.

Membakar perkamen itu dengan sentuhan tongkat sihirnya, Nott melangkah keluar ruang guru, diikuti oleh Filch dan Mrs Norris yang membuntuti dalam diam.

Sayangnya, keinginan Filch menguping terganjal setelah bunyi kelontangan yang diikuti jeritan kesetanan Peeves terdengar dari balik koridor. Meninggalkan Nott yang menuruni tangga menuju Aula Depan, Filch tertatih-tatih mengejar Peeves yang melayang telentang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Membuka dan menutup pintu Aula Depan dengan tongkatnya, Nott bergegas menuju rumah papan milik Hagrid yang hampir ambruk. Sepeninggal Hagrid, pondok kusam itu makin tak terurus sebab penerusnya, Luna Lovegood menolak tinggal di rumah berdinding kayu itu.

"Lumos."

Nott menyalakan sinar untuk mengantisipasi kegelapan malam yang mengepungnya. Dibimbing cahaya kecil dari ujung tongkat sihirnya, Nott mendekati pondok Hagrid. Menuju ke sosok tegap yang berdiri di dekat gentong pecah berisi tahi tikus kering.

Saat mata hijau kelamnya bersirobok pandang dengan manik biru bunga Charlie, Nott melempar senyum samar.

Meski penerangan sangat minim, hanya berasal dari dua cahaya kecil dari ujung tongkat masing-masing, Nott bisa melihat kelesuan mendalam di wajah Charlie. Raut murung yang bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi berpuas diri yang disaksikan Nott di pusat belanja Diagon Alley, beberapa bulan lalu.

"Halo, Nott," sapa Charlie begitu jarak antara dirinya dengan Nott cuma tersisa setengah meter. "Aku senang kau datang," Charlie mengangguk, memandangi Nott secara keseluruhan dari balik hidung mancungnya.

"Ya, kupikir tak ada salahnya aku kemari. Bukankah di suratmu kau bilang ingin berbicara denganku?" Nott mengulang permintaan yang diajukan Charlie dalam suratnya. Merapatkan mantel wolnya untuk meredam angin dingin, Nott tak bergeming meskipun tatapan Charlie tak berpindah dari wajahnya.

"Malam ini aku akan pergi ke Bhutan," ujar Charlie tiba-tiba, menyebut nama negara monarki di Asia Selatan itu. Negara kecil yang terkenal dengan julukan Negara Naga atau Negeri Naga Guntur.

"Oh," jawab Nott serba salah, bingung harus bersikap apa merespon pengumuman eksodus itu. Menatap gerumbul pohon Hutan Terlarang yang tersaput es, Nott terus berdiam diri, menunggu Charlie menyelesaikan intisari pembicaraannya.

"Aku sudah melamarnya berkali-kali, kau tahu," ujar Charlie pelan, menahan getaran dalam suaranya. Ikut memandang dahan-dahan pohon yang membeku, Charlie bergumam kembali. "Tapi, dia tetap menolakku. Katanya, ia tak mencintaiku seperti seorang perempuan mencintai lelaki."

Kali ini, Nott tahu bentuk reaksi apa yang ingin diperlihatkannya menanggapi pengakuan tersebut. Ya, detik ini juga Nott ingin menarikan tarian perang, sambil telanjang kalau perlu, untuk merayakan kemenangan sekaligus mensyukuri kekalahan Charlie. Namun, sebelum ia sempat mengambil ancang-ancang, Charlie merenggut bahunya, memaksanya untuk berhadap-hadapan dalam jarak dekat.

"Jika kau menyakitinya lagi, aku tak akan mengampunimu, Theodore Nott," ancam Charlie, uap kemarahan menguar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kalau kau membuat Hermione menangis, aku akan datang menunggangi naga berkaki seribu dan menelanmu bulat-bulat," gertak Charlie, memasung Nott dengan tatapan mematikannya.

Membalas sorot membunuh Charlie, Nott menyunggingkan senyum menantangnya. Silahkan saja Charlie mengendarai naga jenis apapun yang bisa didapatnya. Toh pada akhirnya hewan karnivora itu harus rela makan rumput mengingat ia tak akan pernah membuat Hermione menangis lagi. Ya, kecuali menangis puas seusai bercinta tentunya.

"Tenang saja, Weasley. Aku berjanji akan mencintai dan membahagiakan Hermione untuk selamanya," tandas Nott tegas, mendongakkan dagu aristokratnya tinggi-tinggi.

Terdiam sejenak, Charlie akhirnya melepas terkamannya di bahu Nott. Sepertinya, kesungguhan niat Nott yang terlihat jelas dari wajah dan matanya membuat Charlie mengalah. Terbukti ketika pemegang medali juara pertama Rodeo Naga Se-Eropa itu mendesahkan napas pengertian.

"Baiklah. Cuma itu yang ingin kucamkan dalam otakmu," tukas Charlie sengit, merapikan rambut merahnya yang awut-awutan diterpa angin bulan Januari.

Membalikkan tubuhnya, Charlie bersiap meninggalkan Nott setelah tak ada lagi hal yang ingin dibahasnya lebih lanjut. Selain itu, batas waktu yang diberikan Profesor McGonagall untuk berkunjung dan berbincang-bincang sudah hampir habis.

"Kenapa kau menyerah semudah ini, Weasley?"

Pertanyaan nyelekit itu menghentikan langkah Charlie. Menengok dari balik punggungnya, Charlie mengulaskan senyum suram. Mata birunya tampak meredup dalam kemurungan mendalam.

"Bagiku, cinta tak harus memiliki. Jika Hermione berbahagia dengan pria pilihannya, aku pasti juga bahagia."

Menatap sinis fitur Charlie yang bergerak menjauhinya, Nott menyeringai lebar. Ditingkahi cahaya tongkat sihirnya, manik hijau Nott memicing puas, berbaur dengan seringai ala serigalanya.

"Yah, prinsip baheula ala Gryffindor-mu itulah yang menguntungkanku, Weasley. Bagi Slytherin sepertiku, cinta itu butuh perjuangan," bisik Nott pasti, mengawasi sampai siluet Charlie menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

Berbalik arah menuju kastil Hogwarts yang terlihat benderang dari kejauhan, Nott berdendang riang. Seperti yang dikatakannya barusan, cinta itu butuh perjuangan.

Dan ia akan memulai perjuangannya malam ini juga.

* * *

Tak salah kiranya jika Nott mencantumkan cinta sebagai sebuah perjuangan. Lihat saja, meski Charlie sudah lenyap, Hermione tak sekonyong-konyong lengket dengannya.

Semua tindakan mesranya masih saja membentur tembok transparan yang dibangun Hermione sebagai penghalang. Semua perlakuan kasih sayangnya masih saja tersungkur dalam jerat gelagat jinak-jinak merpati yang dicanangkan bekas istrinya itu.

Syukurlah, sebagai pesohor Slytherin, Nott tak patah arang menghadapi aral berat seperti itu. Berbeda dengan punggawa Gryffindor macam Charlie yang melarikan diri dengan membawa kedok embel-embel kebahagiaan semu, Nott bertekad mencapai mimpinya dengan berbagai cara yang bisa dipikirkannya.

"Ya, seperti kata pepatah, ada banyak jalan menuju Roma."

Menghentikan pergerakan pena bulu ayam pegarnya yang sudah bocel-bocel, Nott mendongak, menatap langsung mata bulat Luna yang bersinar-sinar diterpa api obor.

Tidak sadar atau tak mempedulikan tatapan heran Nott, Luna tanpa permisi duduk di pinggiran meja Nott. Terus memandang tanpa berkedip melalui sepasang mata ungu keperakannya yang menonjol.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Nott kembali membaca tumpukan perkamen PR Arithmancy murid Ravenclaw tahun keempat yang harus dikoreksinya.

Jika terus memperhatikan Luna yang sering berbicara melantur, Nott mungkin tak akan bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya. Saat ini saja selain esai kelas empat Ravenclaw, Nott sudah ditunggu gundukan perkamen pelajar Gryffindor tahun keenam.

"Ada banyak cara untuk mencapai tujuan," Luna memecah keheningan ruang kelas Arithmancy dengan suara mistisnya yang biasa. Mengeluh dalam hati, Nott menyesali keputusannya menilai PR murid-muridnya di ruang kelas. Mungkin kalau tadi ia buru-buru membereskan urusannya di ruang guru, ia akan terbebas dari situasi pelik semacam ini.

Oke, Nott memang tahu kalau Luna merupakan salah satu teman akrab Hermione. Tapi, tak seperti Neville Longbottom maupun Hermione yang kebal dengan ucapan ngawur Luna, Nott belum bisa menerima semua itu.

Belum lagi dengan interaksi masa lalunya dengan Luna yang terbilang cacat dan tak menyenangkan. Selama bersekolah di Hogwarts, Nott dan geng Slytherin-nya sering menjadikan Luna sasaran olok-olok kekanak-kanakan mereka. Tak terhitung berapa kali Nott Cs meledek, mencuri dan menggantung aneka barang milik Luna di atas pilar besar kastil.

"Ya, memang ada banyak teknik mencapai tujuan, Luna," desis Nott, menekankan kata 'Luna' dengan ketidaksenangan nyata. Menumpukan tangan di dagu, Nott kembali mencorat-coretkan pena bulunya. Dengan tekun meneliti esai daftar numerologi sepanjang satu setengah meter yang dibuat salah satu siswa Ravenclaw.

"Betul sekali," Luna mengangguk senang, tak sadar dengan ekspresi sebal yang terlihat dari wajah maupun intonasi suara lawan bicaranya. Membetulkan tongkat sihirnya yang tergantung di kuping kirinya, Luna kembali berceloteh sayup-sayup.

"Salah satunya dengan meminta di bawah hujan bintang jatuh."

Kali ini, komentar Luna sukses membetot perhatian Nott. Meletakkan pena bulu bekasnya dengan hati-hati, Nott mengangkat alisnya, bertanya-tanya apa maksud perkataan yang didengarnya tadi.

"Kau tahu tentang legenda bintang jatuh di Hogwarts bukan?" tanya Luna, menautkan dua alis pucatnya. Melihat Nott mengangguk sekali, Luna menangkupkan tangan di dadanya yang terbungkus jubah bermotif tribal.

"Nah, memohonlah di bawah bintang jatuh Hogwarts. Siapa tahu kau bisa mendapatkan perhatian Hermione," Luna mengakhiri penjelasannya, tersenyum ceria menatap wajah Nott yang tersentak.

"_Aku sangat menyukai hujan bintang jatuh. Bintang jatuh yang membantuku meraih mimpiku."_

Memori tentang perkataan Hermione itu merasuki seluruh indra dan partikel terkecil di tubuh Nott. Sel-sel otaknya mulai bekerja, menyelaraskan kepingan dan potongan _puzzle_ yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

Meraih mimpi... mungkinkah mimpi yang dimaksud Hermione itu adalah impian untuk menikahinya? Obsesi yang tercapai berkat memohon di bawah hujan bintang jatuh?

Tak menunggu Nott memberi tanggapan positif atas informasinya, Luna bangkit dari pinggiran meja. Menepuk hangat pundak Nott, Luna meninggalkan kelas Arithmancy dengan langkah-langkah ringan. Seringan hatinya yang senang karena sudah memberikan bantuan untuk melancarkan hubungan percintaan antara Nott dengan Hermione.

Sejak kedatangan Nott di Hogwarts, Luna melihat kalau penyihir berambut coklat kehitaman itu benar-benar serius dan tulus mencintai Hermione. Kemurnian perasaan yang pada akhirnya membuat alumni Ravenclaw itu tergerak untuk memberikan bantuan.

Jika Luna berbangga hati karena bisa mengulurkan tangan, Nott bersuka cita karena mendapat pencerahan terkait perjuangan tanpa hentinya. Melalui lembaran buku _Sejarah Hogwarts_ yang dibacanya, Nott memang tahu tentang mitos hujan bintang jatuh di Hogwarts. Kini, dengan suntikan semangat dari Luna, Nott semakin terdorong untuk mencoba ritual tersebut.

Ritual yang pasti sangat sulit dilakukan mengingat bulan-bulan ini awan Hogwarts masih terselubung kabut musim dingin. Situasi yang bisa dibilang mustahil untuk memimpikan terjadinya hujan bintang jatuh.

"Cinta itu perjuangan, maka janganlah menyerah," teriak Nott menyemangati dirinya sendiri, meninju udara dengan tangannya. Menelusuri kembali perkamen PR Arithmancy-nya, Nott menancapkan niat untuk memulai ritualnya malam ini juga.

* * *

Malam itu dan malam-malam berikutnya, Nott tak kenal lelah menyambangi puncak bukit di dekat pondok Hagrid. Berbekal termos kopi panas untuk menghalau kantuk, mantel tebal lusuh dan jampi-jampi penghangat, Nott setia bersemedi di atas bukit. Mendongak penuh penantian ke arah langit yang berwarna abu-abu suram.

Walaupun hal yang dinantinya tak kunjung datang, Nott tak pernah melewatkan semalam pun tanpa berdiam di atas puncak bukit. Meski tubuhnya mulai melemah karena kelamaan begadang di udara yang membekukan tulang, Nott tetap pantang menyerah.

Aktivitas edan itu tentu menimbulkan keprihatinan di kalangan rekan sejawatnya. Sejumlah guru, termasuk pengajar Astronomi, Profesor Aurora Sinistra mati-matian membujuk Nott untuk menghentikan aksi mubazirnya itu. Wejangan yang sampai hari ke-delapan belas cuma ditanggapi dengan senyuman bersemangat.

"Hentikan kegilaan ini, Theodore," untuk kedelapan belas kalinya bulan itu, Profesor Sinistra, menghadang langkah Nott di undakan Aula Depan. Menatap Nott dengan sorot pilu, penyihir berkulit coklat gelap itu meneruskan ratapan permohonannya.

"Hujan bintang jatuh di Hogwarts mustahil terjadi di bulan-bulan seperti ini. Apapun tujuanmu, sebaiknya kau tunggu sampai musim semi atau musim panas nanti," bujuk Profesor Sinistra, meringis miris saat Nott menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Maaf, Aurora. Kalau aku menunggu selama itu, semua mungkin sudah terlambat," ujar Nott mantap, mengangguk hormat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju puncak bukit.

Di balik pilar, berdiri mematung di belakang punggung Profesor Sinistra yang mendengus risau, Hermone menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Sama seperti Profesor Sinistra yang mencemaskan kondisi kesehatan Nott, Hermione juga mengidap ketakutan serupa. Kekhawatiran luar biasa yang semakin memperjelas perasaannya pada Nott saat ini.

_"Hermione Jean Granger yang mencintaimu sudah mati, Theodore Nott."_

"Tidak, tidak," Hermione bergumam parau, menggoyangkan kepalanya sekencang mungkin. Aku tak mungkin mencintai Nott. Diriku yang mencintai Nott sudah lama mati," bisik Hermione serak, mencengkeram dadanya erat-erat.

_"Cinta mungkin membawa penderitaan, tetapi tidak pernah berdendam. Tak pernah membalas dendam."_

Ya, Hermione, hati kecilnya berbisik memperingatkan. Cinta sejati itu tak pernah membalas dendam. Nott mungkin sudah membuatmu menderita dan menghanguskan bunga cintamu, tapi kau tak bisa menyangkal kalau benih cinta masih berakar dan mulai bertunas di ladang sukmamu.

Mulai bertunas lagi di ladang sukmamu...

Selaras dengan pemahaman itu, Hermione melesat secepat mungkin menuju puncak bukit. Langkahnya tetap tak tergoyahkan meskipun kupingnya menangkap pekikan kalut Profesor Sinistra yang menuntutnya untuk segera kembali ke dalam kastil.

"Hermione! Kembali! Menurut ramalan cuaca, hujan salju malam ini akan lebih ganas dari sebelumnya!"

Terus menjauh dari teriakan peringatan Profesor Sinistra, Hermione melipatgandakan kekuatan kakinya. Tak makan waktu lama, Hermione sudah bisa menyusul Nott yang duduk tenang di atas bukit. Memandangi hamparan kaki langit dengan pandangan penuh harap dan damba.

Pemandangan tersebut mengoyak-oyak sanubari dan memori Hermione. Mau tak mau Hermione terlempar ke masa lalu. Masa di mana dirinya melakukan hal serupa. Bersabar mendekam di kegelapan malam hanya untuk melihat hujan ekor cahaya yang menari-nari di horizon.

"Theo," tanpa sadar Hermione mendekat dan memanggil nama kecil mantan suaminya itu. Menengok dari balik bahunya, mata sayu Nott melebar bahagia saat melihat sosok yang datang menghampirinya.

"Hermione. Kenapa kau di sini?" Nott bertanya resah, menyabetkan tongkat sihirnya ke sekujur tubuh Hermione yang menggigil tersiram angin malam. Seiring setiap rapalan Mantra Penghangat yang diucapkan Nott, panas menentramkan perlahan-lahan membungkus tubuh Hermione.

"Kau juga kenapa di sini?" Hermione balik bertanya, menatap Nott dengan sepasang mata coklatnya yang tak lagi menggelap. Semenjak menyadari perasaan sejatinya pada Nott, tabir yang menutupi mata Hermione seolah menguap. Membuat sepasang jendela jiwanya kembali memancarkan semua isi hati terdalamnya.

Perubahan di sorot mata itu tampaknya disadari juga oleh Nott. Menangkup wajah Hermione dengan tangannya, Nott mencium tulang alis dan kelopak mata Hermione. Mengirimkan perasaan rindu yang familiar melalui hembusan uap napas hangatnya.

"Aku menanti hujan bintang jatuh Hogwarts," jawab Nott, tak melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Hermione. Mendekatkan mukanya, Nott mengecup pelipis dan puncak hidung Hermione, sebelum mendarat sekilas di bibir Hermione yang setengah membuka.

"Aku ingin memohon di bawah hujan bintang jatuh Hogwarts," bisik Nott, menyapukan bibirnya di bibir atas Hermione dengan kelembutan seorang kekasih. Selama bibirnya berkelana, ibu jari Nott mengelus lembut tulang pipi Hermione, menyalurkan cinta kasihnya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Tapi, di cuaca seperti ini, bintang jatuh tak mungkin muncul," sergah Hermione, merapatkan tubuh kecilnya ke tubuh kekar Nott. Berharap bisa berdiri sedekat mungkin dan berbagi detak jantung dengan bekas pendamping hidupnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan terus menunggu sampai kapanpun. Aku bersedia menghabiskan hidupku demi menyaksikan hujan bintang jatuh Hogwarts," balas Nott lugas, terus menciumi sudut bibir Hermione dengan rakus.

"Ya Tuhan, Theo. Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?" gumam Hermione putus asa di sela-sela ciuman kecil Nott yang memabukkan.

Meski indra penciumannya terhanyut keharuman aroma tubuh Nott yang membius, pikiran Hermione masih berputar prima. Di otaknya, Hermione ngeri memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika Nott tak juga berhenti bersemedi.

Jika Nott tetap ngotot mendiami puncak bukit di musim dingin seperti ini, pria yang tengah mendekapnya erat-erat ini bisa terkena hipotermia. Meskipun Nott penyihir, dia tetaplah manusia yang tak kebal serangan penyakit yang mampu memutus aliran darah tersebut.

Seolah berniat meredam kekalutan Hermione, Nott memperdalam ciumannya. Menangkup pinggul Hermione dengan posesif, Nott merapatkan tubuh Hermione ke dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya dengan liar menyelusup masuk, mengunci Hermione dalam gairah yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Apapun akan kulakukan agar aku bisa menikahimu lagi, Hermione," Nott berbisik parau di sela-sela pagutan rakusnya. Menyelusupkan jarinya di rambut Hermione, membuka sanggul kecilnya dengan sekali hentakan, Nott kembali melumat bibir Hermione.

Setelah beberapa ciuman erotis yang melelehkan akal sehat, pada akhirnya, hanya kebutuhan bernapas-lah yang memaksa Nott menghentikan ciuman bertubi-tubinya. Menelusuri tulang pipi Hermione yang merona, Nott bergumam parau. Kedua bola matanya menyiratkan tekad yang tak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Demi dirimu, aku rela menunggu sampai kapanpun. Aku bersedia menanti selama seribu tahun agar bisa berdoa di bawah cahaya bintang jatuh Hogwarts."

Untungnya, Tuhan masih berbaik hati dan tak membiarkan Nott karatan menunggu sampai seribu tahun. Kurang dari semenit setelah ikrar itu terlafadz, seekor bintang jatuh berkelebat di atas awan. Membiaskan cahaya cemerlang yang membuat kepala Nott dan Hermione terlonjak.

"Demi cawat Merlin yang paling kedodoran! Ini benar-benar keajaiban alam," Profesor Sinistra berbisik tersengal-sengal di belakang pundak Nott dan Hermione. Rupanya, wanita lanjut usia itu nekat mendaki bukit untuk menyusul dua bekas anak didik favoritnya itu.

Seperti kata Profesor Sinistra, keajaiban alam dan campur tangan Tuhan memang hadir di puncak bukit saat itu. Kurang dari lima detik setelah kedatangan bintang jatuh pertama, bintang jatuh lainnya muncul susul-menyusul. Berganti-gantian menari di langit. Menaburi angkasa dengan pijaran ekor cahaya mereka.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Nott merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Menatap kilau bintang jatuh yang melimpah ruah di atasnya, Nott berteriak sekeras mungkin tanpa bantuan Mantra Sonorus.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Hermione Jean Granger!"

Hermione tak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat permintaan itu terucapkan. Tangis Hermione semakin meledak ketika Nott berlutut di kakinya. Menatapnya dengan mata hijau bercahaya yang memantulkan ratusan sinar bintang jatuh.

Merogoh saku kemejanya, Nott mengambil cincin pusaka keluarganya. Memegang tangan kiri Hermione, Nott menengadahkan wajah sembari memohon penuh harap.

"Kumohon, Hermione. Maukah kau memberiku kehormatan untuk menjadi suamimu lagi?"

Menatap langit bulan Januari yang kini bermandikan cahaya, Hermione membersit hidungnya keras-keras, bersaing dengan bunyi sedotan hidung Profesor Sinistra. Merundukkan wajah, menatap dalam-dalam ke kolam hijau Nott yang berpijar, Hermione menggumamkan persetujuannya.

"Ya, Theo. Aku bersedia menjadi istrimu lagi."

Menyunggingkan senyum puas, Nott memasangkan cincin pusaka keluarganya di jari manis Hermione. Setelah cincin tersebut terpasang sempurna, Nott berlama-lama mencium jari manis calon istrinya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Selalu dan untuk selamanya," Nott berdiri, berbisik pasti di lubang kuping Hermione. Ucapan janji setia yang dibalas Hermione dengan rangkaian kalimat serupa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Theo. Selalu dan untuk selamanya."

Akhirnya, malam itu, disaksikan ratusan bintang jatuh dan Profesor Sinistra yang terisak bahagia, Nott mencium calon istrinya dengan penuh cinta.

Cinta yang akhirnya bersatu kembali setelah melewati banyak derita...

* * *

"Aku heran mengapa Tori masih mau hidup menderita seperti itu."

Tersenyum maklum melihat rengutan di bibir suaminya, Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekar Nott. Sedetik setelah rambut terburainya menyenggol dagu Nott, Hermione memekik ketika suaminya itu memeluknya rapat-rapat sembari menyerang puncak kepalanya dengan ciuman-ciuman hangat.

"_God_, aku sangat mencintaimu, Hermione," bisik Nott mesra, mengusap-usap rambut megar Hermione yang seharum vanila karamel dengan belaian bibirnya. Meskipun Hermione terkikik sampai hampir kehabisan napas, Nott terus melanjutkan ciuman bernafsunya.

"Aku bersumpah tak akan membuatmu menderita, Hermione. Aku bukan lagi babon bloon macam Malfoy itu," gumam Nott, menatap wajah Hermione dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tahu, Theo," ujar Hermione lembut, mengelus-elus sudut bibir rupawan Nott dengan kelima jemarinya. Tanpa perlu dikumandangkan berulang-ulang pun, Hermione sudah tahu kalau Nott benar-benar mencintainya luar dalam.

Lihat saja semua pengorbanan Nott selama ini untuk meraih kembali cinta dan kepercayaannya. Cinta yang akhirnya dipersatukan kembali dalam sebuah upacara pernikahan sederhana yang berlangsung di kapel kecil desa Hogsmeade, lima bulan lalu.

Hermione tersenyum senang mengenang kembali pernikahannya yang digelar seminggu setelah lamaran di bawah hujan bintang jatuh itu. Meski tak menghabiskan banyak dana, resepsi tersebut berlangsung meriah dan dihadiri banyak kalangan, termasuk mantan kekasihnya, Charlie Weasley.

Charlie...

Sewaktu melihat Charlie duduk di bangku undangan, Hermione hampir menumpahkan air mata harunya. Untuk kedua kalinya, Charlie berbesar hati menghadiri pernikahannya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Charlie dengan tulus mendoakan kebahagiaan Hermione dan suaminya.

Kebahagiaan...

Hermione tersenyum mengingat doa yang dipanjatkan Charlie. Sejauh ini, permintaan Charlie terkabul sebab semenjak menikah, keberuntungan seolah tak lepas menyelimuti kehidupannya.

Lihat saja berkah rumah yang mereka terima. Sesuai peraturan, pasangan suami-istri sebaiknya tak bekerja bersama-sama di Hogwarts demi alasan profesionalitas kerja.

Namun, Profesor McGonagall yang melihat Hermione dan Nott bisa bertanggung jawab mengubah peraturan tersebut. Salah satu Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang paling disegani itu juga mengizinkan Nott dan Hermione mendiami pondok papan yang dulu dihuni Hagrid.

Pemberian izin tinggal di rumah bekas Hagrid tentu disambut meriah oleh Hermione. Sejak masa bersekolahnya di Hogwarts, gubuk Hagrid menyimpan banyak kenangan manis baginya. Belum lagi dengan lokasi pondok tersebut, yang dekat dengan puncak bukit tempat mereka mengucapkan keinginan untuk kembali bersatu.

Begitulah, selepas acara pernikahan, Hermione dan Nott langsung pindah ke rumah baru mereka. Dengan sedikit restorasi dan sejumput Mantra Rumah Tangga, Nott mengubah gubuk ambruk itu menjadi sarang hangat penuh cinta.

Hermione tersenyum memikirkan hari-hari yang dihabiskannya bersama Nott di pondok mungil mereka. Setiap kali libur mengajar, Hermione tak pernah makan di Aula Besar sebab Nott sudah membuatkan semua makanan kesukaannya. Kemampuan memasak yang dipelajari melalui bantuan peri rumah yang bekerja di Dapur Hogwarts.

Di siang hari, gubuk itu memang sepi karena ditinggal kerja penghuninya. Namun, di malam hari, pondok papan luas itu berubah panas bergelora. Penuh dengan ajang percintaan membara yang menggetarkan jiwa. Percintaan mesra yang memaksa Nott memasang Mantra Peredam Suara Permanen di rumahnya.

Pipi Hermione memerah memikirkan percintaan yang dilakukan tanpa kenal waktu itu. Dulu, keahlian seksual Nott memang bisa membuat Hermione terbang ke awan, tapi sekarang jauh lebih fantastis. Perasaan saling memiliki dan mencintai membuat kegiatan intim itu tak sekedar kewajiban suami-istri semata, melainkan penyatuan jiwa dan raga secara sempurna.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hermione?"

Menengadah, Hermione tersenyum mencermati kerut heran di dahi suaminya. Tak mau membuat suaminya salah paham dengan keheningan sesaat yang diciptakannya, Hermione melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Nott. Menyandarkan wajah di dada Nott, Hermione mendengarkan suara jantung suaminya yang berdetak stabil.

"Aku memikirkan tentang kebahagiaan kita. Seandainya Astoria juga bisa berbahagia bersama Malfoy," ungkap Hermione, menyeringai tipis saat Nott memasang tampang jijik begitu nama Malfoy disebut-sebut.

"Malfoy! Heh, entah apa yang dilihat Tori dari dirinya," geram Nott sewot, menatap majalah _Witch Weekly_ dan koran _Hot Gossip_ yang terserak di meja kayu. Di dua media cetak sensasional itu, foto personel keluarga Malfoy bergerak-gerak gelisah. Menatap resah ke arah tulisan besar yang bercokol di atas mereka.

Tulisan berhuruf kapital yang pada intinya menceritakan tentang terbongkarnya skandal seks yang dilakukan Draco Malfoy dengan sejumlah wanita pelacur kelas atas. Hubungan terlarang yang ironisnya terkuak di saat kehamilan perdana Astoria diketahui publik.

"Mungkin Astoria punya pertimbangan sendiri. Mungkin ia memaafkan Malfoy demi jabang bayinya," ujar Hermione pahit, memikirkan penderitaan tak tergalang yang diidap adik kelasnya di Hogwarts itu.

Sebagai wanita yang pernah mengecap pahitnya pengkhianatan, Hermione tahu pasti neraka apa yang berkecamuk di dada Astoria saat ini. Sebagai seorang wanita yang pernah diselingkuhi, Hermione tahu pasti betapa nelangsanya Astoria karena harus mengetahui afair menjijikkan suaminya dengan sejumlah wanita pramuria.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang pada Tori kalau ia tak akan bahagia bersama Malfoy," desis Nott bengis, memandang benci ke arah foto Draco Malfoy yang sibuk merapikan dasi hitamnya. Melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dengan muak, Nott membakar foto Malfoy, menimbulkan jerit panik yang muncrat dari foto hitam putih yang bergerak-gerak itu.

"Lihat saja sekarang. Astoria tak ubahnya istri pajangan yang cuma bertugas sebagai pabrik pembuat anak. Setelah memastikan memiliki keturunan, Malfoy tanpa malu-malu berburu wanita baru," geram Nott panas. Mata hijaunya menyipit benci memandangi serpihan abu yang timbul dari bekas foto yang dihanguskannya barusan.

Hermione membenarkan dalam hati keluh kesah suaminya itu. Meskipun dirinya tak terlahir dari etnis darah murni, Hermione sudah paham luar dalam tradisi barbar yang lazim dilakukan kaum yang menganggap dirinya terhormat itu. Menganggap istri sebagai trofi cantik yang hanya berguna untuk dipamerkan di depan publik.

Lihat saja kultur yang berkembang di bangsa _pureblood_ selama berabad-abad. Setelah si istri berhasil melahirkan penerus pohon keluarga, pria darah murni diberi kebebasan untuk mencari kesenangan di luar rumah. Tentu saja dengan pakem tertentu seperti asas kerahasiaan yang mutlak dituruti demi menjaga nama baik keluarga.

Asas penting yang sudah pasti tak diikuti oleh Draco Malfoy. Pria bajingan yang sampai hati memamerkan kekasih gelapnya di depan hidung istri sahnya.

"Narcissa Malfoy juga sama saja. Bukannya membela menantunya, ia malah meminta Tori untuk introspeksi. Astaganaga! Ngaca dulu, Madam!" decak Nott brutal, gantian mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke foto pucat Narcissa Malfoy yang berkipas-kipas santai di samping foto suaminya, Lucius Malfoy.

Di bawah foto pasangan suami-istri itu memang termuat artikel yang berisi intimidasi Narcissa pada Astoria. Bukannya memberikan dukungan pada Astoria yang berduka, Narcissa malah menyalahkan menantunya itu yang dianggap gagal menarik perhatian putranya.

Begonya lagi, tak sekedar menghakimi, Narcissa juga menasehati Astoria untuk belajar taktik menggaet perhatian suami dari dirinya. Siasat yang ditertawakan diam-diam oleh komunitas ras murni mengingat tanpa sepengetahuan Narcissa yang picik dan berpikiran sempit, Lucius Malfoy juga sering berkencan dengan barisan wanita simpanannya.

"Tenang, Theo. Daripada ngomel panjang lebar seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kita perjelas semuanya saat kita bertemu Astoria siang nanti," ungkap Hermione, mengelus-elus pundak Nott yang kaku karena kebanyakan marah-marah.

Merengkuh balik Hermione dengan menggebu-gebu, Nott menciumi pelipis istrinya. Bersyukur memiliki seseorang seperti Hermione. Seorang pendamping yang bisa berpikir dingin di saat kemarahan melandanya.

Memang, gara-gara ledakan emosi jiwa itulah Nott jadi lupa kalau ia dan Hermione memiliki janji bertemu dengan Astoria di rumah minum _Madam Puddifoot's. _

Kemarin, sewaktu burung hantu keemasan Astoria mengantarkan pesan untuk bertemu, Nott sempat tak menyetujui keinginan teman sejak kecilnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ibu hamil macam Astoria riskan untuk berpergian jauh. Namun, setelah Astoria berjanji akan mengendarai mobil terbangnya dengan hati-hati, Nott mau tak mau mengabulkan keinginan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Saat bertemu Astoria, selain bertanya tentang Malfoy, kita juga bisa mengklarifikasi rumor tentang Daphne," ucap Hermione, menjerit kecil saat Nott mendudukkannya di atas pangkuan.

"Bertanya tentang Daphne? Untuk apa? Biarkan saja nenek sihir itu musnah tanpa jejak. Dunia jauh lebih baik tanpa kehadirannya," sungut Nott sebal, memperbaiki letak duduk Hermione di antara kedua paha kekarnya.

Tersenyum sabar, Hermione mengecup sudut bibir Nott yang membentuk cibiran sinis. Seperti yang dikatakan Nott, lenyapnya Daphne dari jagat sihir memang disyukuri banyak pihak.

Seteru nomor satu Daphne, si seksi Madam Zabini saja sampai menggelar selamatan tujuh hari tujuh malam untuk merayakan hilangnya Daphne dari komunitas mereka.

Sejauh ini, tak ada berita informatif tentang raibnya putri sulung keluarga Greengrass itu. Semenjak berlibur di Selandia Baru empat bulan lalu, Daphne seolah lenyap ditelan bumi.

Tak pelak absennya Daphne menumbuhkan berbagai spekulasi. Beberapa media bahkan menulis isu heboh yang menyatakan kalau Daphne sekarat karena penyakit kelamin yang diidapnya. Sebuah koran kuning berotak miring bahkan mencantumkan kabar gila-gilaan kalau Daphne sudah direbus hidup-hidup oleh para wanita yang suaminya pernah digodanya.

Dari sekian banyak desas-desus ngaco itu, yang paling top dan masuk di akal adalah kabar angin yang menyebutkan kalau Daphne kabur selamanya dari dunia sihir demi menikahi seorang pria Muggle asal Selandia Baru. Konon, demi pekerja kasar yang melarat itu, Daphne rela mematahkan tongkat sihir plus mencabut kekuatan magis yang dimilikinya.

Sewaktu kabar burung tersebut berhembus, Hermione sempat merasa sangsi mengingat cewek sematre Daphne tak mungkin rela melepaskan semua aset dan bakat supranatural yang dimilikinya demi mengejar cinta seorang pria jelata. Apalagi selama ini Daphne bersedia melakukan apapun termasuk menjual tubuhnya sendiri demi meraih keuntungan materi.

Namun, ketidakpercayaan itu sedikit tergerus saat kakak Ron nomor tiga, Percy Weasley keceplosan membicarakan nasib Daphne. Percy yang menjabat sebagai Asisten Menteri Sihir menyatakan kalau empat bulan lalu, Daphne diam-diam menemui Menteri Sihir Kingsley Shacklebolt untuk mencabut kemampuan sihirnya.

"Jika omongan Percy benar, aku sama sekali tak menyangka. Kupikir Daphne tak akan pernah bisa mencintai seseorang dengan begitu mendalam," ujar Hermione, memainkan jemarinya di dada mulus suaminya yang tak terbalut kemeja.

"_Never say never_. Jangan pernah bilang tak pernah," tukas Nott geli, mengingat kalimat bijak yang pernah diucapkannya pada bekas kekasih remajanya itu.

Memang, sama seperti Hermione, awalnya Nott juga terkaget-kaget mengetahui Daphne bersedia mencampakkan segalanya hanya untuk menikahi seorang lelaki Muggle. Manusia biasa berkasta rendah yang selama ini dipandangnya sebagai wabah yang wajib dibumi hanguskan.

Namun, tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia itu. Selain itu, seperti yang dipahami Nott, cinta itu butuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan. Dan Nott yakin, itulah bentuk perjuangan serta pengorbanan ala Daphne. Membuang talenta dan harta bendanya demi seorang pria biasa.

"Simpan saja dulu semua praduga tentang nasib Daphne. Kita perjelas saja nanti saat bertemu Tori," Nott bergumam halus di pelipis istrinya. Menyurukkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hermione, Nott memainkan lidah dan bibirnya. Gigitan dan ciuman panasnya tak urung membuat napas Hermione berubah pendek dan putus-putus.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita mengisi waktu senggang sebelum pergi ke _Madam Puddifoot's?_" Nott memasang senyum mesumnya. Membaringkan Hermione di atas sofa panjang yang dipenuhi bantal duduk beraneka ukuran, tangan Nott dengan mahir menyelusup ke kaus dalam istrinya.

"Tapi, waktunya kan mepet, Theo. Bagaimana kalau kita terlambat?" Hermione memprotes, melenguh pelan saat jemari Nott yang tak sabaran merobek kaus berenda yang dikenakannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita bermain cepat saja, Sayang," bisik Nott serak, menutup protes Hermione dengan ciuman panjangnya yang bergairah.

* * *

Sayangnya, tak ada yang namanya bermain cepat jika mereka sudah bercinta. Dua jam kemudian, pasangan pengantin baru itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju rumah minum _Madam Puddifoot's_.

Setibanya di kedai minum yang terletak di tengah-tengah desa itu, mata Hermione mengitari sekeliling ruangan. Berdoa di dalam hati, Hermione berharap Astoria tak terlalu lama menunggu mereka.

Jika dilihat dari jarak tempuh dan waktu perjalanan, Astoria kemungkinan sudah tiba sejak satu setengah jam lalu. Tapi, bisa jadi kedatangannya lebih lambat mengingat Astoria mengendarai mobil terbang. Sistem transportasi anyar yang baru disahkan Kementerian Sihir, beberapa bulan lalu.

Memang, seiring perkembangan zaman, penyihir tak bisa lagi mengandalkan sapu dan karpet terbang yang berisiko disambar petir jika turun hujan.

Bubuk Floo juga sudah tak populer karena meninggalkan bekas angus yang susah hilang. Portkey? Sudah tak zaman lagi sebab sering membuat orang nyungsep dan muntah-muntah saat mendarat.

Begitu juga halnya dengan Mantra Apparition yang baru bisa dipakai jika seseorang sudah cukup umur dan lulus ujian. Belum lagi dengan efek Splinching alias terpisahnya organ tubuh jika tak berkonsentrasi. Dampak negatif yang membuat metode ruwet ini tak lagi diminati.

Nah, untuk mengisi kekosongan teknik berpergian itu, sistem mobil terbang yang terinspirasi dari mobil Ford Anglia milik ayah Ron, Arthur Weasley dikembangkan. Tinggal membeli mobil Muggle sesuai anggaran dan memodifikasinya dengan Mantra Terbang dan Tombol Anti Nampak, seorang penyihir bisa melintasi berbagai negara tanpa takut kehujanan atau kepanasan.

Kepanikan Hermione mulai berkurang saat matanya melihat pergerakan samar di angkasa. Dari balik gumpalan awan berarak, sebuah mobil meluncur turun dan mendarat mulus di area parkir _Madam Puddifoot's_ yang senyap.

Membuka pintu Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupe warna biru metaliknya dengan anggun, Astoria menapakkan kaki jenjangnya yang terbungkus sandal datar bermotif bunga. Begitu melihat Hermione dan Nott menatapnya dari balik jendela, Astoria melambaikan tangannya dengan keanggunan tanpa noda. Berjalan pelan seraya mengusap-usap perut buncitnya, Astoria mendekati Hermione dan Nott yang langsung bangkit menyambutnya.

"Apa kabar, Tori?" ucap Nott hangat, memeluk dan mencium kedua pipi teman sejak kecilnya itu. Usai membalas sapaan Nott, Astoria mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Hermione. Setelah terdiam dan tersenyum kikuk beberapa saat, Astoria akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk merangkul dan mencium pipi wanita yang pernah dilabraknya di depan umum itu.

Melihat ekspresi grogi Astoria, Hermione tahu kalau penyihir Slytherin itu terkenang kembali insiden salah paham yang berlangsung di kantor Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Kejadian memalukan yang ironisnya berasal dari pemberitaan rekayasa yang diatur Draco Malfoy dan Daphne Greengrass, dua makhluk yang paling disayangi Astoria.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dan memesan makanan yang diinginkan (untung saja perkembangan bisnis membuat daftar menu _Madam Puddifoot's_ kian bervariasi) ketiga penyihir tersebut terlibat pembicaraan menyenangkan.

Sesekali, di tengah-tengah obrolan, Astoria memperhatikan interaksi memuja yang terlihat dari pasangan di depannya. Adegan saling menyuapi, mencium dan memeluk yang seumur-umur tak pernah dirasakan Astoria selama berumah tangga.

"Kalian mesra sekali ya," Astoria akhirnya tak bisa menahan diri melihat keintiman pasangan di depannya. Nott yang tengah menyuapi Hermione menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya sebelum memandang wajah pucat teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Pasangan yang saling mencintai memang begini, Tori," jawab Nott, menyendokkan kembali sesuap sup krim asparagus ke mulut Hermione. Melihat manik coklat Astoria sedikit berair, Hermione mendelik, meminta Nott untuk berhenti memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan wanita hamil yang sedang berduka itu.

"Kau itu istriku, Sayang. Wajar dong kalau aku memujamu di depan umum," tekan Nott, menolak mentah-mentah instruksi yang dilayangkan via pelototan mata itu. Mengeluh kalah, Hermione akhirnya membiarkan Nott menyuapinya perlahan-lahan. Sadar betul kalau kegiatannya diperhatikan beberapa pengunjung yang duduk di bangku seberangnya.

Tersenyum pedih, Astoria menghirup seteguk teh putih suam-suam kukunya. Mengusap perut bulatnya, Astoria berkata sambil menatap hampa, "Draco tak pernah memperlakukanku sebaik itu. Draco selalu bilang aku ini seperti sapi tua. Tak menggairahkan dan membosankan."

Hermione hampir memuntahkan sup krim asparagusnya mendengar pengakuan tersebut. Sapi tua yang membosankan dan tak menggairahkan? Astaga, selain tak berotak Malfoy rupanya juga rabun senja. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan wanita sesempurna Astoria sebagai sapi tua yang membosankan?

"Malfoy memang buta, Tori. Sebaiknya kau pisah saja dengannya," sergah Nott naik darah, menyipit sebal saat Astoria malah menangis tanpa suara menanggapi usulannya itu.

"Tak bisa, Theo. Kau kan tahu perceraian itu aib besar dan terlarang bagi kaum kita," Astoria menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mata coklatnya memucat dipenuhi titik air mata. Menyedot hidung dengan anggun, Astoria kembali bergumam lirih. Setiap kalimatnya dipenuhi penderitaan mendalam yang tak terlukiskan.

"Selain itu, aku mencintai Draco. Sangat mencintainya," bisik Astoria sendu, tak menghiraukan suara orang muntah yang disemburkan Nott. Merunduk menatap jari manisnya, jari yang dihiasi cincin keramat keluarga Malfoy, Astoria menahan isak tangisnya.

Ya, sejak kecil Astoria memang sangat mencintai Malfoy. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Astoria selalu bermimpi menjadi istri pria bermata kelabu perak itu. Jadi, di saat obsesi utamanya terkabul, Astoria akan berusaha sekuat mungkin mempertahankannya. Meskipun hatinya harus terluka berdarah-darah karenanya.

"Malfoy tak akan pernah mencintaimu, Tori. Dia binatang berdarah dingin yang hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri," koar Nott kesal, menjotos udara dengan tinjunya.

Di pangkuan Nott, Hermione mengangguk setuju. Meminta dengan bahasa tubuh agar Astoria berpikir sehat dan mengakhiri cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya.

"Aku selalu berharap dan berdoa semoga Draco bisa mencintaiku," bisik Astoria sengau, mengusap-usap perutnya dengan keibuan.

Jauh di dasar hatinya, Astoria tahu kalau perkataan Nott mendekati kenyataan. Sejak awal, Malfoy memang tak pernah mencintainya. Tak pernah menghargai dan menghormati kasih sayang tulusnya.

Fakta pahit yang makin disadari Astoria di malam pertamanya. Malam yang seharusnya berujung bahagia itu berakhir menjadi malapetaka saat Malfoy menghina pelayanan seksualnya.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin Malfoy mengharapkan lebih darinya. Ia masih perawan, demi Tuhan. Selama ini Astoria menjaga kesuciannya hanya untuk dipersembahkan pada Malfoy seorang. Kenaifan perawan yang ironisnya tak dihargai dan dipedulikan sama sekali.

Oh ya, Astoria masih terkenang jelas hinaan keji yang dilontarkan suaminya itu. Rupanya, bagi suaminya itu, servis hebat dan gila-gilaan dari pelacur terlatih jauh lebih memuaskan ketimbang aksi lugunya. Aksi naif seorang gadis yang sama sekali tak paham tentang seluk-beluk hubungan badaniah.

Gerakan kecil di dalam perutnya menghempaskan kesedihan Astoria. Merunduk memandang perut yang berisi janin terkasihnya, Astoria berdendang pelan. Tangannya yang rutin dimanikur menggosok lembut. Menenangkan calon putranya yang menendang-nendang antusias di rahimnya.

"Aku tak mungkin berpisah dengan Draco. Aku tak mau putraku tumbuh tanpa ayah," gumam Astoria, menahan pedih mengingat perilaku kotor suaminya. Perselingkuhan terang-terangan yang dilakukan di atas ranjangnya. Ranjang besar yang seharusnya hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua.

"Aku terus berdoa Draco akan membalas cintaku. Kalaupun pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa mencintaiku, aku tak akan bersedih," isak Astoria tersendat-sendat, memegangi perutnya yang membusung.

"Aku punya anak ini. Aku mencintainya melebihi diriku sendiri."

Nott dan Hermione hanya terdiam dan saling melempar pandang. Penderitaan Astoria yang terpotret jelas di wajah dan suaranya sungguh menyayat hati. Namun, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan sebab Astoria bersikeras bertahan dan berkorban demi nama baik calon putranya.

"Aku yakin kau akan menjadi ibu yang baik, Astoria," Hermione akhirnya berkata, mengangguk menyemangati saat mata coklat Astoria yang buram terkunci dengannya.

"Ya, itu juga yang dikatakan oleh Daphne," bisik Astoria, tak sadar saat pasangan di depannya saling melirik penasaran.

"Aku bersumpah akan mendidik putraku sebaik mungkin. Akan kutanamkan ajaran cinta kasih di dirinya," tandas Astoria, menyeruput kembali teh putihnya yang masih berkepul hangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Daphne, bagaimana dia?" tanya Nott sambil lalu, mencomot seiris puding jagung di depannya. Mematahkan jadi dua bagian, Nott memakan sebelah sebelum menyuapi Hermione dengan puding sisanya.

Meletakkan cangkir tehnya di tatakan, Astoria berdeham bingung. Matanya bolak-balik menatap Nott dan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Untung saja, saat itu _Madam Puddifoot's_ tak terlalu ramai mengingat di bulan Juni ini siswa Hogwarts sedang disibukkan dengan kegiatan ujian.

Dengan ketidakhadiran pelajar Hogwarts yang notabene merupakan pelanggan utama, tempat minum penuh lambaian renda-renda itu terbilang lengang. Hal itu pulalah yang membuat Astoria luput dari pengamatan para siswa yang terkenal hobi bergunjing dan membicarakan aib orang lain.

Melihat situasi memungkinkan untuk membuka rahasia, Astoria berdeham kecil. Sesungguhnya, memang demi Daphne-lah Astoria memutuskan datang ke Hogsmeade.

Jika bukan karena permintaan kakaknya itu, Astoria lebih memilih bermuram durja di rumah orangtuanya. Rumah keluarga Greengrass yang jadi benteng perlindungannya semenjak suaminya tega mengungkapkan hubungan jangka panjangnya dengan pekerja seks komersial.

"Daphne sekarang tinggal di Selandia Baru," jelas Astoria, membuka tas Hermes-Birkin-nya. Seperti penyihir tajir lainnya, Astoria juga keranjingan menenteng tas bermerek buatan desainer Muggle itu. Merogoh sebentar, Astoria kemudian menyodorkan dua lembar foto berwarna ke tangan kanan Nott.

Melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Hermione, mulut Nott menganga saat ia mencermati foto berwarna yang tak bergerak-gerak itu. Di foto itu, foto yang jelas-jelas dibuat dengan kamera Muggle, Daphne dan seorang pria kulit hitam berotot berpelukan mesra di undakan gereja tua.

Dari gaun sewarna gading dan rangkaian bunga _sweet william_ putih yang digenggamnya, terlihat jelas kalau Daphne dan pria di sampingnya itu baru saja selesai mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

Menatap foto kedua, mulut Nott dan Hermione kian terpentang lebar. Dalam potret yang dilatarbelakangi pemandangan indah khas Selandia Baru itu, Daphne berpose dengan perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

Di samping Daphne yang pipinya merona bahagia, suami tercintanya, si pria berkulit sehitam malam merangkul pundaknya erat-erat. Menelusuri ke bawah, Nott melihat di bawah kaki Daphne yang terbalut sandal jepit, sekawanan domba dan biri-biri asyik merumput. Tampak tak terusik dengan kemesraan yang dipertontonkan pemilik mereka.

"Astaga, Daph," bisik Nott takjub, mencermati perubahan aura bekas kekasih remajanya itu. Hilang sudah Daphne Greengrass yang glamor dan selalu berpakaian mahal. Hilang sudah Daphne Greengrass yang sombong dan arogan. Daphne yang dilihat Nott sekarang adalah seorang wanita dewasa yang bahagia meski tak lagi berharta. Tampak hidup dan berkilau di balik baju kusam bertambal yang dipakainya.

"Dia berubah bukan?" ujar Astoria bangga, mengawasi perubahan air muka sejoli di depannya. Sama seperti Nott dan Hermione, Astoria juga terkejut bukan main ketika mengetahui kakak kandungnya jatuh cinta setengah mati pada pria miskin yang dikenalnya sewaktu berwisata di Selandia Baru.

Kekagetan Astoria dan keluarganya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Daphne yang mabuk kepayang memutuskan menghancurkan tongkat sihirnya di Kementerian Sihir. Tak hanya mematahkan tongkatnya, Daphne juga meminta Menteri Sihir Kingsley Shacklebolt mencabut semua talenta magis yang mengalir di urat nadinya.

Sewaktu Daphne membawa kabar ia akan menikahi seorang lelaki Muggle, orangtuanya nyaris mati jantungan. Sebagai salah satu klan darah murni tertua, orangtua Daphne tentu bakal kehilangan muka jika Daphne jadi merealisasikan rencananya.

Meski dihadang kiri kanan, kekeraskepalaan Daphne tetap tak mengendur. Ancaman pencabutan hak waris yang semula dianggap bisa melunturkan tekad Daphne ternyata tak berhasil. Daphne yang tergila-gila dengan sukarela melepas semua harta yang dimilikinya. Daphne yang dimabuk cinta tak menangis berduka saat orangtuanya membakar wajahnya di permadani pohon keluarga.

Bertolak belakang dengan orangtuanya, Astoria mendukung penuh kiprah kakak satu-satunya itu. Astoria yakin, saudari kandungnya itu akan bahagia dengan pria pilihannya. Sebab, tak seperti Draco Malfoy, suami Daphne sangat mencintai istrinya. Cinta yang bisa dirasakan melalui perbuatan, tutur kata dan pandangan mata.

Satu-satunya kelemahan suami Daphne adalah ketidakpercayaannya pada dunia paranormal. Daphne yang tak mau suaminya lari terbirit-birit begitu mengetahui dirinya punya kemampuan magis memilih melepaskan bakat alaminya itu.

"Ya Tuhan, dia hamil. Daphne si pembenci anak-anak hamil," tutur Nott kagum, mata hijau gelapnya terpancang pada perut Daphne yang agak membuncit. Bagi Nott, melihat Daphne berdandan seperti petani saja sudah mengejutkan. Apalagi melihat Daphne rela mengubah bentuk tubuhnya demi mengandung anak manusia.

"Iya, usia kehamilannya baru empat bulan. Lebih muda dua bulan dariku," jelas Astoria, menggerigiti pinggiran bolu pandan-nya.

"Sepertinya Daphne sudah tak sabar menanti kelahiran anak pertamanya. Di suratnya yang terakhir, Daphne bilang ingin punya banyak anak," tambah Astoria antusias, mengusap-usap perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Melihat Astoria menatap lembut perutnya, rasa iri mengimpit Hermione. Menatap wajah Daphne yang berseri-seri memamerkan perut hamilnya, kecemburuan tak berujung menikam Hermione.

Seperti perempuan lainnya, Hermione juga menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak di dalam keluarga kecilnya. Namun, sampai sekarang pun belum ada tanda-tanda janin tumbuh di rahimnya. Padahal, setiap saat, usaha memproduksi keturunan selalu dilakukannya.

Kecemasan berlebihan Hermione sepertinya dirasakan oleh Nott sebab penyihir berambut coklat kehitaman itu mengencangkan pelukannya. Membenamkan wajahnya di atas kepala istrinya, Nott berbisik menenteramkan.

"Tenang, Sayang. Kesabaran pasti berbuah manis. Yang penting kita harus terus berusaha," tegas Nott optimis, sengaja menyisipkan nada menggoda di kalimat 'terus berusaha'.

Memperhatikan jari Nott yang memeluk erat perutnya, Hermione tersenyum mengiyakan. Seperti cinta yang merupakan anugerah Tuhan, seorang anak juga karunia tertinggi dari sang Pencipta. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan manusia hanyalah berdoa dan berusaha.

"Mulai hari ini, kita akan memperbanyak dosis usaha. Aku sudah punya rencana hebat malam ini," bisik Nott, melempar senyum erotisnya yang menjanjikan kenikmatan maksimum. Tak mempedulikan pandangan keki Astoria, Nott berbisik mesra di kuping Hermione. Berulang-ulang memberikan garansi dan janji-janji yang akan dilakukan mereka malam nanti.

Malam yang diharapkan bisa membawa perubahan indah dalam rumah tangga mereka.

* * *

"Belum ada perubahan indah yang terjadi, Dad."

Nott menyeringai kecil mendengar keluhan putra sulungnya itu. Membenahi posisi duduknya di atas tikar anyaman bambu, Nott meningkatkan takaran Mantra Penghangat dengan lambaian tongkat sihirnya. Mata hijau gelapnya bersinar geli sewaktu anaknya menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah langit.

"Kau harus sabar, Son. Tabahkan hatimu jika ingin mendapatkan keinginanmu," ucap Nott arif, mengacak-acak rambut coklat kehitaman putranya dengan penuh sayang. Seringai di bibir Nott semakin memanjang saat bocah enam tahun itu mendengus panjang.

"Tumben kau ingin melihat hujan bintang jatuh, Sayang" Hermione yang tadi berdiri sambil tersenyum-senyum mengambil posisi di samping kanan putranya. Merapikan anak rambut yang tadi diacak-acak suaminya, Hermione kembali bertanya.

"Memangnya ada keinginan yang ingin kau teriakkan?"

Tersenyum lebar, memamerkan giginya yang putih terawat (yah, begitulah jika punya kakek-nenek dokter gigi yang terampil dan disiplin), si bocah menjawab singkat sebelum menatap langit gelap yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang.

"Ada dong, Mum. Tapi, tak akan kubilang sekarang. Ini ra-ha-si-a. _Top secret_."

Nott tertawa panjang mendengar nada sok gaya anaknya. Tampaknya, selain mewarisi kemiripan fisik, putranya itu juga memiliki sikap dan perilaku yang identik dengan dirinya. Termasuk gaya sok berkelas yang barusan diperlihatkannya.

Hermione sendiri cuma berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sama seperti Nott yang pantang menyerah, putranya itu juga sangat ngotot kalau menginginkan sesuatu. Lihat saja, sudah dua hari ini putranya berdiam diri di atas bukit. Menunggu bintang jatuh Hogwarts yang fenomenal dan jarang terjadi itu.

Mengalihkan pandang dari putranya, Hermione beringsut ke sisi suaminya. Menempelkan tubuhnya, Hermione nyengir malu-malu saat Nott berbisik di kupingnya. Mengingatkan dirinya tentang momen di bawah hujan bintang jatuh, enam tahun lalu.

Momen menggairahkan yang membuahkan hasil manis. Miniatur kecil Nott yang saat ini tengah berkonsentrasi mengebor langit dengan mata hijau pekatnya.

Ya, sepulang dari pertemuan dengan Astoria, Nott mengajak Hermione naik ke puncak bukit untuk menanti datangnya bintang jatuh. Meski Hermione mengatakan malam itu bukan musim tepat menunggu bintang jatuh, insting Nott berkata sebaliknya. Bersikeras intuisinya tak pernah keliru, Nott menggaransi kalau hujan bintang jatuh Hogwarts yang langka dan mengagumkan akan terjadi malam itu juga.

Tengah malamnya, naluri Nott terbukti benar. Setelah menunggu sejam, panah api yang berasal dari meteor yang bergesekan dengan atmosfer bumi muncul tanpa henti. Membasahi angkasa dengan kibasan cahaya mereka.

Setelah meneriakkan permohonannya untuk mendapatkan keturunan, Nott mengajak Hermione bercinta di bawah siraman cahaya bintang jatuh. Awalnya, ajakan itu sulit diterima Hermione yang takut aktivitasnya diintip penghuni Hutan Terlarang, atau yang paling parah ketahuan Profesor McGonagall.

Akhirnya, setelah Nott menghujani area sekitar mereka dengan Mantra Pelindung, plus Mantra Anti Ngintip ciptaannya, Hermione mau diajak memadu kasih di bawah langit penuh cahaya.

Dan sekarang, tengok saja hasil percintaan spektakuler itu. Replika mungil Nott yang saat ini tengah menyipitkan matanya. Bolak-balik menatap cakrawala dengan kesabaran luar biasa.

Nott sendiri tak tahu persis apa yang diinginkan anaknya itu sehingga bersedia begadang sampai pagi. Sejak mendengar dongeng tentang keampuhan hujan bintang jatuh Hogwarts dari ibu baptisnya, Luna Scamander nee Lovegood, putra Nott itu langsung menjadi penunggu setia puncak bukit.

Mendesah panjang, Nott melirik istrinya yang menguap kecil menahan kantuk. Jika berbicara tentang keinginan, Nott juga punya mimpi besar lainnya. Memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang sama persis seperti ibunya. Mulai dari rambut megar semaknya, hidung bintiknya hingga sikap sok ngebosnya.

Sayangnya, Nott tak yakin ambisinya punya anak lagi sejalan dengan Hermione. Hermione memang tak pernah mengatakan ia tak ingin hamil lagi. Namun semenjak kelahiran putra pertama mereka, Hermione langsung ikut program Keluarga Berencana ala penyihir. Merapalkan Mantra Kontrasepsi setiap kali mereka hendak bercinta.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Theo?" Hermione bertanya, heran melihat suaminya berdiam diri. Biasanya, jika berangkulan seperti ini, Theo tak pernah diam. Ada saja yang dilakukannya, mulai dari menciumi atau menggelitikinya sampai ia kehabisan suara.

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang kehidupan bahagia kita, Sayang," jawab Nott penuh kasih, mengelus-elus leher Hermione dengan kelima jarinya.

Membuang khayalan tentang memiliki anak kedua yang mirip Hermione, Nott memfokuskan diri memikirkan kehidupannya yang bertambah baik dari waktu ke waktu. Perbaikan hidup yang dimulai dengan informasi gembira yang dibawa Astoria sewaktu berjumpa di _Madam Puddifoot's_, tujuh tahun lalu.

Di sana, selain menjelaskan asal muasal kepergian Daphne, Astoria juga menyebutkan kalau tujuan pertemuan itu adalah untuk mengembalikan hak kepemilikan atas Nott Manor yang dulu dirampas Daphne dari Nott.

Meski seluruh propertinya yang lain, termasuk saham blue chip-nya sudah keburu dihabiskan Daphne, Nott tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya, selamatnya Nott Manor membuat ayahnya bisa pindah dari flat bau tengik mereka di Knockturn Alley.

Terkadang, di masa liburan musim panas, saat di mana Hogwarts harus steril dari murid dan pengajar, Nott mengajak anak dan istrinya menginap beberapa hari di rumah masa kecilnya itu. Sisa liburan musim panas lainnya dihabiskan Nott di rumah kecil berhalaman luas yang baru dicicilnya. Rumah penuh bunga yang nanti akan ditempatinya jika keluarganya sudah beranak-pinak.

Ingatan tentang beranak pinak menerbangkan Nott ke sosok bekas kekasih remajanya, Daphne. Komunikasi Nott dengan Daphne memang terputus semenjak pembatalan pernikahan mereka, tapi Nott tetap mengetahui kabar Daphne dari surat-surat yang dikirimkan Astoria. Selain mengkopi surat Daphne, Astoria juga mengirim foto-foto yang mengisahkan tentang perjalanan hidup kakak kandungnya itu.

Seperti foto terakhir yang diterima Nott, pekan lalu misalnya. Di foto yang tak bergerak itu, Daphne bercengkrama di ladang gandum bersama kelima anaknya.

Ya, benar sekali saudara-saudara. Lima! Lima anak yang memiliki warna kulit berbeda-beda, sesuai dengan perpaduan warna kulit orangtuanya.

Sewaktu mengamati foto terbaru Daphne, Nott hampir mati tertawa jika tak disadarkan Hermione. Daphne yang di foto itu memang bukan Daphne yang dulu dikenal Nott. Kehamilan lima kali berturut-turut membuat bentuk fisiknya berubah.

Daphne yang dulu seseksi peragawati kini segendut ibu Ron, Molly Weasley. Wajah pualamnya juga jadi mirip muka klan Weasley yang dipenuhi bintik-bintik. Efek dari bekerja di ladang tengah hari bolong yang dijalaninya setiap hari. Untuk tempat tinggal, gubuk Daphne juga menyaingi rumah keluarga Weasley. Penuh kandang babi dan ternak yang berkeliaran ke sana ke mari.

Meski terbilang melarat, Daphne terlihat bahagia. Di surat yang dilampirkan Astoria, Daphne menjelaskan kalau ia menikmati kehidupannya di Selandia Baru. Daphne juga menggembar-gemborkan pengalaman berkesannya membesarkan lima anak sambil membantu suaminya mengelola ladang gandum dan peternakan kecil mereka.

Untungnya, Tuhan Maha Adil sebab bukan hanya Daphne seorang yang berbahagia. Astoria yang bertahun-tahun bersabar menerima perselingkuhan suaminya kini menuai hasilnya. Draco Malfoy, suami pujaannya yang sejak kelahiran putranya hengkang dari rumah telah pulang kembali ke pangkuannya.

Nott sendiri tak mengetahui alasan pasti di balik tobatnya Malfoy. Sejumlah analisis memprediksi Malfoy sudah bosan bertualang memuaskan hasrat biologisnya. Ada juga pihak yang menduga Malfoy kembali karena merindukan anak semata wayangnya yang sudah diabaikannya selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini.

Satu yang pasti, insafnya Malfoy membuat Astoria bisa tersenyum ceria. Dari pemberitaan yang diintip Nott, Malfoy memang berangsur-angsur berubah. Beberapa kali foto interaksi hangat Malfoy dengan putranya tertangkap kamera _Daily Prophet_. Di dalam suratnya, Astoria juga bercerita kalau Malfoy mulai menghargainya. Sedikit demi sedikit mau menerima cinta kasihnya yang tak lekang dimakan waktu itu.

Jika berbicara tentang cinta laten yang paten, Nott pasti langsung teringat Charlie Weasley. Sama seperti Astoria yang tak berhenti mencintai satu lelaki, Charlie juga serupa. Cinta tak berbalasnya pada Hermione tetap tak berbatas. Cinta sampai mati yang dibuktikan Charlie dengan komitmen untuk terus hidup membujang.

Walau tak menikah, Charlie tidak kesepian sebab penyihir bermata biru bercahaya itu memiliki banyak kerabat dan saudara yang mencintainya. Sikap kebapakan Charlie membuat pawang naga itu akrab dengan semua keponakannya. Putra tunggal Nott saja mengidolakan Charlie dan selalu berharap bisa bertemu paman kesayangannya itu setiap kali bertandang ke The Burrow.

Keasyikan Nott menekuri roda hidupnya terusik ketika Hermione kembali mempertanyakan motivasi anaknya. Mengawasi anaknya yang bersimpuh di atas terpal, Hermione bergumam penuh ingin tahu.

"Apa sih yang diimpikan jagoan kecil kita? Mobil berbentuk naga bersayap dengan knalpot api? Sapu terbang baru punya Harry? Atau ciuman pertama dari Lily Luna?" tanya Hermione ngaco, menyebut nama putri bungsu Ginny dan Harry yang selama ini sering dibicarakan putranya.

Belum sempat Nott membuka mulut untuk menjawab, sepercik bintang jatuh berkelebat di atas mereka. Berdiri bersamaan dengan sang anak yang melonjak-lonjak kegirangan, Nott dan Hermione memandangi taburan panah api bercahaya yang berkibaran di sekitar mereka.

Dari detik ke detik, ratusan bintang jatuh berpendar-pendar di udara. Seiring dengan setiap percikan cahaya, aroma hangat dan mistis menyelubungi bukit tempat mereka berdiri.

Di saat Nott dan Hermione berdiri terpana, tak menyangka bisa melihat bintang jatuh setelah enam tahun berlalu, putra mereka terus melompat-lompat girang di atas dua tungkai kecilnya. Menangkupkan tangan seperti berdoa, bocah berambut coklat kehitaman itu berteriak sekuat-kuatnya.

"Aku ingin punya adik perempuan! Aku ingin punya adik perempuaaannn!"

Jika Hermione merona dan terperangah, Nott tertawa setuju mendengar permintaan tak terduga itu. Menundukkan wajahnya, Nott memagut bibir Hermione sebelum menggeram penuh nafsu di kupingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kabulkan doanya? Waktu sama, tempat sama, besok malam?" bisik Nott, menyelusuri daun telinga Hermione dengan jentikan lidahnya yang menggoda. Di saat Hermione cuma tersenyum-senyum malu, Nott kembali melanjutkan serangannya.

"Kalau kau tak mau menunggu sampai besok malam, bagaimana jika kita langsung bertindak malam ini juga?" Nott mengedip nakal, menyeringai saat Hermione membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Di rumah saja, Theo. Tidak ada gangguan atau saksi mata," bisik Hermione, melirik putranya yang tengah berjoget Gangnam Style. Menirukan gerak tari ala kuda lumping yang diajarkan anak pertama Harry dan Ginny, James Sirius Potter.

"Tidak mau. Tiap malam di rumah kan bosan," tolak Nott, tertawa saat bibir Hermione mengerucut sebal. Nott tahu istrinya itu tergoda dengan ajakan bercinta di bawah pancuran bintang jatuh. Percintaan romantis di luar ruangan yang sudah lama sekali tak dilakukan mereka berdua.

"Ayo Hermione, sekarang saja. Kita tinggal pakai Mantra Peredam Suara dan Mantra Anti Ngintip untuk menghalau pengganggu," bujuk Nott pura-pura memelas. Melihat Hermione melirik putranya yang kini sedang bergoyang Harlem Shake, Nott menyeringai nakal.

"Jangan khawatirkan dia, Hermione. Kita tinggal pingsankan dia dengan Mantra Stupefy."

Terbahak geli, Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tak mempedulikan cibiran palsu suaminya Hermione menepuk pelan dada suaminya.

"Besok malam saja, Theo," kata Hermione, menatap wajah suaminya yang membara karena hasrat.

"Besok malam saja. Jangan sekarang," ulang Hermione, menahan kikik melihat muka suaminya yang sekusut benang layangan.

"Oke, baiklah. Besok malam," geram Nott, pura-pura kalah. Di saat Hermione mengira keadaan sudah terkendali, Nott tiba-tiba menghempaskan tubuhnya ke pohon. Menahan tangan Hermione di atas kepalanya, Nott menciumi wajah Hermione sembari mendesah penuh gairah.

"Besok malam. Nonstop. Sampai pagi. Sampai semua guru dan hantu bangun. Sampai murid kelas Herbologi datang ke petak jamur bertanduk di bawah bukit," teriak Nott jahil, tersenyum senang saat Hermione tersedak tawanya sendiri.

"Apapun permintaanmu, Suamiku," Hermione berjinjit, mencium bibir suaminya dengan semua rasa cinta yang dimilikinya.

Mengakhiri ciuman mesranya, Nott menuntun Hermione menghampiri putra mereka yang tergolek kelelahan gara-gara kebanyakan menari. Mengangkat putranya ke pangkuannya, Nott dan Hermione duduk bersisian, menatap hamparan langit malam yang dipenuhi panah api bercahaya.

Panah api bercahaya yang menjadi warna utama dalam perjalanan cinta mereka...

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N:** Akhirnya setelah perjalanan ngetik yang bikin gempor, cerita ini selesai juga. Terima kasih banyak untuk para _reader_, _follower_ dan _reviewer_ yang setia mengikuti cerita ini.

Untuk _fic_ bersambung lain bakal dilanjutin pelan-pelan kok. Mohon kesabaran dan pengertiannya sekali lagi ya^^.


End file.
